Sea Wolfe
by alidragon
Summary: Samantha Wolfe and Captain Jack Sparrow just might have both meet their match. Wolfe has been 1st mate on 2 priate ships will she be the Pearl's 1st mate, and Jack's partner? Will they bring the horzion to the other? Hope you like it. Please R
1. Chapter 1

I do not own POC or any of it Charactors. This story takes place after AWE. My frist fanfiction.

Jack walked into the Faithful Wife, grabbed a bottle of rum from the bar and settled himself at a table with a good view of the Tortgua's famous never ending poker game. No matter what time of day the table was always full of pirates willing to be parted with there coin. No one was sure when it had started or by who. Whatever the case, the game never ended, as one player left another would take his place. At one time or another every notable pirate in the Caribbean had sat at the table winning or losing their coin. Rum flowed and stories were told as the cards were dealt out. Jack liked to sit, listen and watch the players; you could learn a lot about a man watching him play poker. Sometimes he would join the game, other times he would just watch the action. Today he felt like watching.

Things were good for Jack these days; he was once again Captain of the Pearl. Something he feared impossible two years ago when he saw Barbossa sail away with her for the third time. But the crew it seemed had other plans. Seems they were a little tired of Barbossa's broken promises. When Jack was Captain they had taken many find prizes and Jack had always been generous with their share. While Barbossa kept most of the prize for himself of the few prizes they had taken. Despite that, it seemed he only lead them into trouble, the whole "Undead thing" and all. And there were those who were not liking what had been done to Jack, marooning him not once but twice.

So When Barbossa and his mate had suggested they take the Pearl after the victory at Shipwreck cove, they had played along, waiting their chance. When it became clear that once again he had no map and his promises were as full of wind as those in the past, the rest came on board with the plan. So one week out of Tortuga, Barbossa and his mate found themselves facing a ship of angry men and looking at a familiar island.

"We thought it only fair ye should pay a visit to Jack's little island, perhaps ye will be able to find a few sea turtles" they laughed.

Maroon'd with one bottle of powder, one bottle of water, one small arm, and shot, it was Barbossa's turn to watch the Pearl sail off without him.

Jack had thought he was back in the locker when the Pearl sailed up beside him a few days later and Mr. Gibb welcomed him aboard his ship. Jack swore then and there that he and his Peral would never be separated again.

Yes things were very good for Jack these days. His crew was happy with their shares of the rich Spanish prizes they had taken. Elizabeth and Will had made him Godfather to his son, Jack William Tuner, a role Jack took very seriously. And while Will was still Captain of the Flying Dutchman, Jack was able to ferry messages back and forth between the two lovers. Something about having been death and now living allowed him to meet the Dutchmen from time to time. A task he was only to glad to do. While he would never total trust the young couple, after what they had both done to him. They would always have a place in his heart.

Leaning back in his chair Jack took a slug from his bottle and looked up to stare into a pair of the darkest brown kohl lined eyes, he had ever encountered. Other than the single braid of black hair that hung down her back, Jack found himself looking at a women as eccentrically dressed as him, playing as if she did not care if she won or last. She grew in a breath, winked at him and looked back at her cards. Jack was lost.

Samantha Wolfe wore the clothing and the effects common to the males around her, though marking herself apart from them by adopting a dress style that projected both an air of the feminine and flamboyance. Like Jack she wore long sea boots and long, hard-wearing linen trousers. A long steel grey coat that she could remove when the need arose to either swim or if the air got too hot. Unique as it had many hidden pockets in the lining where everything from jewels, papers, charts and coin stored. Whatever would be useful if she found herself alone and without a ship. A grey bandana was wrapped around her head, complemented by four cobalt blue beads and a wolf's head pendant that draped over her forehead. A white shirt, dark blue vest and large black belt with a large silver bucket in the shape of a wolf completed the look. On the floor beside her was her sailor's duffle bag, which she carried with her at all times. And on the table was her faded-black tricorne hat also with a wolf head pin on the brim.

Wolfe never took her cards off the table, she simply glancing at them as they were dealt. Her coat was over the back of the chair and the sleeves of her shirt rolled up so no one could suggest that she was cheating. She had been taught by her first Captain how to play poker. And was a natural, and within a few months she was beating her teacher. Nowadays there were few who could beat her.

As Jack watched he noticed that the women always seemed to lose a couple of small hands after a big win. And he was sure that she was removing a few coins from her winnings on the table every once in a while. Others at the table would never have a true idea of just how much of their money she had won. Smiling Jack remembered what Captain Barrett had taught him about poker. "Never let your opponents know how much ye won, never leave the table on a winning hand, if ye have to cheat to win don't play" Jack's mystery women was good, she played just like his old teacher and he would have sworn they had been taught by the same man. This was confirmed, at least in Jack's mind when she lost six straight hands, and rose from the table.

"Thank ye for the game gentlemen, but I fear Lady Luck has deserted me, and I had best be on me way before I can't pay for me rum." Wolfe declared.

"That be all right missy, ye not a bad player for a girl." The grey hair pirate chuckled "Hope we didn't take to much of ye money"

"Luv, ye may have learned a ting or two about the game, better luck next time" responded the crusty gent on the other side of the table.

"Thanks for the lesson, I may be just able to beat ye one of these day" Sam laughed to herself as neither had realized she was walking away with most of the money that had been placed on the table. Yes she needed lessons for the likes of them, lessons in how to spend more attention to your run than your cards.

Turning away from the table she walked to the bar, before she was halfway there her seat had already been taken. Out of the side of her eye she realized that the exocentric pirate with the beads in his hair was still watching her. She had seen him when he had first swaggered into the bar. Wolfe had been watching the door as she had a feeling she would be called back to the ship soon, she had need a break but knew it would not be for long. Pirate projected an air of the dandy with just a touch of danger. Wolfe was sure he did well with the ladies; he had the charm and dangerous appeal that many found attractive. Wolfe had always thought she was immune to such as him. But from the moment when they had made eye contact she had forgotten everything around her, the game, the problems on the Contressa, everything save for those eyes. She could drown in those eyes. Wolfe knew then and there this man was dangerous, in a way few men were for her. It would be best to keep a good distance between them. So why had she given him a daringly winking before returning to the game. Flirting with danger was something she often did, but not the kind that would risk her heart.

Watching her walk to the bar Jack was struck by just what a beautiful women she was, even hidden behind the men's clothes. There was an air of grace and refinement about her, while at the same time one knew this was a woman who could more than take care of herself. Jack was just about to join her at the bar, when the door opened and a giant of a man walked in.

The man looked quickly around and then made a bee line towards the woman.

"Captain needs ye" Jack heard him say.

Without saying a word she set down her glass of run and left the bar.

Jack was left staring at the tavern door. Feeling a loss he just could not explain.

"You be wanting another, Jack?" Scarlett asked as she walked by his table.

Looking up Jack asked "Who was that sailor, Scarlett?"

"Which one?"

"The big guy who just left"

"Oh, you mean Stonewall? He crews on the Contessa."

Giving Scarlett a classic Jack smile he said "Good name for the likes of him. And the women he was with?"

"Now we be getting to what ye really wants to be knowing" Scarlett laughed

"Ye want to watch ye self with that one Jackie. That be Samantha Wolfe, first mate on the Contessa. Course most calls her just plan Wolfe."

Leaning over to wipe the table in front of him and giving Jack a view of her more than amble bosoms she continued "Ye must of heard of her, she be the one that liberated three of Black Reilly's fingers when he tried to get a might to friendly. Ye knows the ones Momma Sal keeps in a pickle jar over the bar at the Crow's-Nest."

She warned him "Wolfe an't a wooman who takes kindly to sailors who get to friendly if ye know what am saying"

"So that is the hell cat that taught Reilly a lesson about how to treat a lady"

"I, Reilly is a nasty man, him not an enemy I be wanting. He likes to hurt ya, and I seen a couple of his girlfriends after he finished with them, not a pretty sight. There an't a woman on Tortuga that wouldn't buy Wolfe a drink after what she did to him. Be the reason Momma pickled them fingers. A warning for those that thing all we women be helpless"

Finished with the table she Scarett asked again "So ye be wanting another Jack"

"Why not, got nothing better to do luv" Jack replied as he leaned back in his chair and thought about Miss Samantha Wolfe. Not only was she beautiful, but if all he had heard about Samantha Wolfe was true she was not a woman to toy with. She be the kind of women a man started thinking about the future with. Not his type and yet. There was a part of him that was wondering what the chances he might run into the beautiful pirate again. "One can only hope Jackie boy, one can only hope"

Meanwhile Sam was just climbing aboard the Contessa when Red came running up to her.

"He be in a powerful mood, Wolfe. That nephew of his be at him again, wanting to know where his treasure be hid. I tried to kept him away, but as soon as you left he was in there. That boy going to kill him if he not careful"

"That be what he wanting" Stonewall cut in "then he can cut our throats and have dis ship for him self"

"Quiet both of you" Sam whispered heading towards the Captains quarters. "Where is the rest of the crew?"

"All our men are on board, just of few of his lot are still in Tortuga somewhere" Red told her

"Good, rouse the men, we be leaving on the midnight tide. Make ready while I see to the Captain"

"And if Jacobs objects?" Stonewall asked

"Tell him; tell him he has till midnight to get men aboard. It is the Captains wishes to be at sea."

Closing the door of the Captains quarters she leaned back against the door, took a deep breath and looked at the figure lying in the bed. She knew he was dying and her heart was breaking in that she could do nothing to stop it, or even make it easy on him. It would not be a good death, but if she had anything to do with it he would at least be sent off to his maker in a good fashion.

Captain Daniel Adams was a shadow of the man he once had been. He had been a big and powerful man once, well over 6 feet and 250 lbs. Now he likely did not weight more than 100 lbs. Adam's was losing the battle with a terrible sickness that was eating him from the inside out. He could barely keep any food down and was in constant pain. The only thing that seemed to helped were the drugs she had been able to get from one of her Singapore contacts. They helped with the pain but often left him confused and half out of his mind.

A condition his nephew Patrick Jacobs had been trying to use to his advantage for some time. Jacobs was constantly after his Uncle to tell him where his treasure was, trying to get him to make him Captain of the Contressa. Adams' sister's son the Captain had tried to do right by the boy but done of his Uncle's qualities had rubbed off on the boy. His father had beaten both the boy and his mother and the Captain blamed himself for not rescuing them from the brut. It was not until his sister's death he knew what was happening. The boy by that time was ten and than learned well at his fathers feet. He enjoyed hurting others and just being cruel in general. Adams had been able to keep him under control until his illness robbed him of his strength and will. Still despite his guilt he refused to give Jacobs any real power or control of the Contressa.

Five years ago when Captain Stephen Barrett had decide to retire to his island Adams had asked Wolfe if she would come aboard the Contressa as his first mate. After eight years on the Sea Witch, the last four as first mate, one would have thought that Wolfe would be looking for a ship of her own. But life for a women pirate was not easy; you had to be tougher, work harder and longer, always needed to prove you should be there. Even though many of the crew of the Sea Witch would have been glad to crew for her, Wolfe had chosen accept Adam's offer. She liked being second in command.

Jacobs had been surprised that after the suspicious death of the Contessa's first mate, Adams had offered the position to an outsider rather than giving it to him. Looking back Wolfe wondered if Cullen's death had not been the first of a long list of men Jacobs had removed from the crew of the Contessa. Over the course of time a number of the crew loyal to Adams had meet with mysterious accidents both on board and when they were on shore leave. A barroom brawl her and fall from the rigging there, slowly the good crew of the Contressa were replaced by "friends" of Jacobs who just happened to be there when they were in need of replacement crewmembers. Most were fine sailor, but had the same nasty side to their personality as Jacobs. Still until his illness Adams had been able to keep things under control.

The last six months had been the worst, as he grew worse, his nephew pushed harder and hard for the location of his treasure. Yet as long as he believed there was a chance he would get the information he was not going to try and take the ship. Jacobs was not all that bright and he had been heard discussing his plans to take the Contessa from "that bitch Wolfe, and show her a thing or two" by a old crewmate of hers. Of course word had got to her and since then she had been making her own plans.

Pushing away from the door Wolfe approached the bed.

"Who is it?" Came a weak voice "Samantha is that you?"

"Yes Captain it's me"

Setting on the side of the bed, she told his hand. "And how are ye feeling tonight?"

"Are we still in Tortuga? I need to be a sea Samantha, I feel it will not be long…. ( coughing) You promised I would be at Sea….(coughing) you promised"

Wiping his month, a worried look crosses her face when she sees the blood on the cloth.

" I know Captain, we have all are supplies loaded and the crew are making ready to catch the midnight tide. We'll be at sea in a hour or so. No worries."

"Good good, I must die at sea Sam. It is they only way for a pirate, not tied up to some dock. Promise I will be at sea. Promise"

"Now you will not be dying for a while yet sir" Wolfe tried to sound more use than she was, "I'll have the Contrssa at sea with the wind in her sail for a good long while before ye time comes."

"No, luv I fear it be soon." Seeing the look on her face "Don't fret love, I've lived a good life, I not be fearing death. I worry about ye though, he means to hurt you"

"I can take care of Jacobs, I've dealt with worse than him."

"I, and made a few enemies along the way. Lass ye should have more fear. Lord know you have but the fear of God in those who luv ye at time or to." He whispered

"Barrett used to say the same thing." She laughed

Reaching out he grasps her hand. "I we both let you get to smart for ye own good."

His body is raked by another coughing spell.

"Ye know we both loved ye lass. Couldn't have been prouder if ye been our own."

Wolfe smiles, "I know, and I love you to" she tries to get him to take a little water.

For a moment Adams seem to brighten. "Water, no drink for a man, get me rum."

"Right away, sir"

Standing she moves to his desk and removes a bottle from the bottom drawer. Looking down at the desk she realizes just how long it has been since he has sat there. The log entries are all hers, the marks on the charts in her hand. She blinks back a couple of tears as she pours him a drink from the bottle.

"Captain, your rum sir"

She helped sit up again and placed the glass to his lips. As the warm liquid touched his lips he was over come by another coughing spell. Putting down the glass she held him till it was over.

"Lass, ye know I love ye like a daughter don't ye"

"Yes Captain and ye have been a better father to me than the one that birthed me. Don't worry; I will make sure you will be a sea when the time comes, no matter what I have to do. Now rest."

"I know ye will do me right child" Adams said taking her hand in his weak one. He then placed in her hand a pendant he had always worn around his neck. "This me yours, it will show you the way. You have my journal safe?"

"Yes, it be in me bag"

"Good, good. Me journal will help you understand this. Keep them both safe and away from that nephew of mine" He starts to cough again.

Wolfe tries to make him comfortable in the bed. "Now you don't worry yourself about anything, you need your rest sir. Everything be in place"

"You keep them safe girl, and remember they will show you the way."

There is a knock at the door and Stonewall sticks his head in. "We're about to cast off, Wolfe"

"Everyone on board?" she asked

"Still missing two or three" he replied smiling. "not that we will miss them. Still Jacob an't going to me to happy"

"Good, that will be his problem they knew we were only here to get provisions. Drop the mouring lines and get the ship underway. Set the sails and run out the sweeps, and let's be gone from this place."

"Yes. Madam" He turns to leave

"Stonewall" Wolfe raises from the bed and stops him as he starts to close the door. "Me thinks this be the night. Once we're at sea and the ship is quiet, make things ready as we discussed"

"Yes Wolfe, Me and Red be thinking the same. I'll make sure everyone does his job" glancing at the bed "We'll do right by him Wolfe." Then looking at Wolfe and seeing the worried look on her face."This be the right course to take. You not be worrying yourself about it. We all decided that this be the way"

"I'll first mate it be on my shoulders."

"Ye not be doing that Wolfe. It be on all of us. We all decided" And with that he closed the door.

Wolfe returns to the bed and sits with Adams for a while. Watching his chest slowly rise and fall. Those breaths got slower and slower. She knows she needs to be on deck but is afraid to leave him.

The door opens and Red comes in. "I'll sit with him a spell while you get us underway and set the bearing" touching her shoulder "he'll be already with me" and to the Captain "we have lots of stories to tell don't we old man"

But as she rose to go Adams reachs out and catches her arm. "Samantha, child, be careful Jacobs means to hurt you. He told me. He means to take the ship"

"Never you worry, I can take care of me self." Stroking his hand she whispers softly "Rest, I will back once we are well underway. I'll set a course for New Providence, you always liked it there."

"Yes that be the course"

As she closes the door she hears red let the Captain," Never you worry Sir, Stonewall and the boys will watch out for our Wolfe. No harm will come to her while we live."

Standing on the quarter deck she gulped in a couple of big breaths, it was going to be a long night. Wolfe could feel her eyes fill with tears. She was going to miss that old man. It had only been two years ago that she had lost another captain. Word had come that Barrett was dying and wanted to see her. She had rush to his island and was holding his hand when he breathed his last. Now, again she was going to have to watch her Captain, a man she thought of as a father, die. Was this always to be her fate, were all the men who she loved going to leave her. Would she always have to watch as they breathed their last? Wiping the tears from her eyes with the sleeve of her coat she looked at her compass, took a bearing and headed the Contessa out to open water.

Suddenly Jacobs was standing in front of her.

"What the hell do ye thing ye are doing." He yelled "half the crews an't back yet"

"Captain wants to be at sea, and what the Captain wants the Captain gets." Is her reply, "They knew we this was a quick stop to get provisions. They made their choice."

And turned the wheel so Jacobs had to duck as the boom came across the aft deck.

"Ye really are a bitch" he spat in her face "I'll teach ye to …"

Seeing Cameron and Stonewall coming towards them he stopped in mid word

"You'll what Jacobs? This is still Adams ship and we follow his orders here"

"He won't always be here for ye to hide behind, someday…"

"What Jacobs, what are you going to do? Adams still breaths and as long as he does even the scum you have hired will not force the issue. Even they don't want to be know as mutineers" Wolfe shot back

"Well, don't expect any help from me and mine, it be the middle of the night and we using it for sleeping. You and your bunch can sail her all night if ye wish" he shouted as he stomped back to the crew quarters.

"Fine by me Jacobs, you have a good dreams now" she called after him

An hour or so later the ship was quiet, a strong wind fill her sails as she skimmed over the ocean. Wolfe loved being a the wheel this time of night, the full moon made the sea glitter as if there were a million diamonds floating on the crest of every wave. She could almost pretend that nothing was wrong with her world. Then Red stepped out of the darkness

"He is asking for you. I don't think it will be long now."

"Is everything in place?" she asked as Stonewall join them at the wheel.

"He and the boys have been getting things in place for the last hour" Stonewall replied "they have all been in and had a word with the Captain"

"Now he wants to speak to ye"

Red took the wheel from her. A look passing between the two sailors as she walked to the Captains quarters,

"The fates be cruel making her bury so many she care for" Stonewall whispered.

"I, that lass deserve some joy and love in her life, been far to much pain in it for my liking."

Inside his quarters Adams breathing was getting shallower with each passing minute. At the sound of the door he turned his head with great effort and smiled weakly as he Wolfe standing there. Even his old eyes could see the tears beginning to fill her eyes.

"There now child, don't cry for me." He whispered, "I be a peace with this. Ye be the one a worry about. Ye have had far too much of this in ye life. Ye have put too much on those pretty shoulders of yours." Adams falters as a coughing spell hits him. "ye no need be doing it all on ye own, it an't a sin to allow someone to look after ye, or at least share the burden"

Wolfe sits on the side of the bed, tear flowing down her cheeks unstopped. "Still giving me orders, old man"

"Lass, if I been a younger man, I might have tried to show ye that ye deserve the same happiness and love as the rest to the world. I tried to do right by ye."

"None could have done better by me" patting his hand

"Wolfe, don't let what ye father did to ya, stop ye from allowing someone to love ye." He pleaded. "Ye a fine woman and ye deserve to be happy"

"Captain, we both know I am will always be happy as long as I have a good ship under me feet, wind in her sails and an ocean before me."

"I, but it will be a lonely life without a good man by ye side" looking into her eye "Just promise me Child, that when he finds ye you not be pushing him away."

"Captain, we both know the only good men I known swear they be to old for me, and insist on treating be as their daughter"

Smiling weakly Adams grips her hand tighter "that maybe so, but…." Stopping to catch his breath as it was becoming harder to breath "Promise me Wolfe, promise me ye will give him a chance to love ye, you'll let him in and not run away." He coughs "Lass you deserves a good man's love, promise…"

"If it will easy your mind, and ye be so sure he be out there…I'll promise ye. I'll give this good man of yours a chance."

Adams sighs and looks towards the foot of the bed, where unseen by Wolfe, Calypso stands.

"Ye promised ye will watch out for her, that ye will bring her to her soul mate. The man worthily of one like her,"

"I, her be a child of the sea. And I watch out for my children old man. She love de sea, and the sea love her." Calypso walks to where Wolfe is seated at Adams side and strokes her hair.

Wolfe no longer sure who Adams is talking, sits holding his hand. Barrett to had spoken to unseen friends when his time was near. She strokes his hand. She feels something brush her hair turns but there is no one there.

"There be one her equal, a good man, him who love the sea as much as her. Him need a good women at him side as much as her need a good man. Together they be a force upon the sea and together they be able to solve that riddle of your." Calypso smiled "I promise their fates are set, him will love her as her should be loved."

"Ye promise it will happen soon" Adams asks "I go willing if I knows he be here to watch over her"

"They have already met, but within the week him be standing b her side. Be at peace old friend ye lass be in good care." Calypso promised and holds out her hand to him.

Adams looks over at Wolfe, smiles "Remember ye promise child… and remember I love ye" he takes Calypso's hand and his spirit rises out of the shell that had once been his body. Standing now as he once had been he bends down and presses a chase kiss on Wolfe's forehead before he turns to follow Calypso to the Dutchmen.

Wolfe watched as Adams crest rose one last time and with "I love ye" as his last words she knew he had passed. And as she thought she had felt a kiss on her forehead she allowed to fall in earnest.

After a few minutes she rose, when to the desk and drew out the last bottles of rum. Taking a large swig from one, she poured the remaining rum over the bed. Going to the door she called quietly to Stonewall to come.

"He be gone then?" he asked

"Yes, Is everything ready"" Wolfe replied not looking at Stonewall, fearing he would see the tears still clinging to her eyes.

"I it all be in place, the boat is in the water, with provisions and our things"

"Good, then have the men come and have their last drink with him"

When it had become clear that Adams was dying, and Jacobs plot had been relieved. The remaining loyal crewmen had met in secret in the upper room of the Crow's Nest tavern. Stonewall, Red, Cameron, Falcon, Fletcher and Burns. They had discussed what had been going on and what should be done. All were in agreement that Jacobs had been killing off loyal crew for sometime. And when his plans for Wolfe and the Contessa had been revealed they knew action was called for. They came to Wolfe and together it was decide that Adams should have a proper Viking funeral. And that Jacobs and his men should accompany his uncle into the after life. So while Jacobs and his men were off in Tortuga special supplies were load aboard the Contessa. No one gave a second thought as to why so much gunpowder or rum was needed on a pirate ship. But they might have wondered at where it was stored. Several barrels went straight into the hole,were hidden on the berth deck, gun decks and the Captains quarters. The Contress was going to light up the night.

While Wolfe had been sitting with the Captain, Stonewall and the others had been busy putting everything in place. The ships Trails of gunpowder were laded. Rum barrels were broken open and the rum poured over the floor of the berth and main decks. All it would take to set the whole thing off were two smashed lanterns. The Captains launch had been put over the side, loaded with a couple barrels of fresh water, some food and the sailor's duffle bags.

Each of the men when he took a swig of rum over their Captain and said their farewell then went and got in the launch. It was time. Before Wolfe left she leaned down kissed his forehead and set the bed alight with the candle from his bedside. Stonewall stood at the open hole ready to drop the lantern in his hand. Wolfe went to the stairs down to the door of Jacobs quarters and knock.

"What in bloody hell do ye want" came the reply

"Just wanted to say goodbye to ye" Wolfe answered backing away from the door.

Jacobs open the door and looked from her to Stonewall. Seeing the lantern in both their hands "Goodbye, we be in the middle of the ocean, where ye think ye are going."

"Ye be about to met your maker Jacobs."

With that Stonewall threw the lantern into the whole and made for the launch. Realizing to late what was about to happen, Jacob lunched for Wolfe. Who without a thought raised the pistol in her hand and shot him in the leg. Turned and walked away. Jacobs begin to shot for his men, But Wolfe had already thrown the lantern and fire was spending down the stairs to the berth deck. She was down the rope in an instant and the men had pushed away from the ship and began to row. Within a minute the Contessa was rent apart by several powerful explosions and she and her Captain were headed to the bottom.

Watching the ship she had called home for the last few years sink below the surface, Wolfe knew she had done right my her Captain. But what about these men, they were now adrift and could be just as easily be picked up by them that did not take kindly to her kind. Perhaps she had just trained a mutiny for an hangman's nose or worse for all of them. Time would tell.

At that extra moment Jack sat straight up in bed. He had been having the most delightful dream about Wolfe. When everything went dark, there had been an explosion and she had been wrenched out of his arms. Next she turned into a wolf that she was named for and was cornered by a group of hunters. Jack woke just as one of the hunters took aim.

As irrational as it sounded, Jack knew was he had to get to her before the hunters. His Wolfe needed him. "His Wolfe" where had that come from, they had not ever spoken and now he was thinking of her as his Wolfe. Getting out of bed he passed back and forth in front of his desk. "This was ridiculous", he did not know this woman and yet he was here he was almost panicking because he needed to find her. Captain Jack Sparrow did not panic, he did not run after some women he had only seen in a bar once weeks ago. Still she had been a constant in his both his thoughts and dreams ever since. He just could not forget those eyes.

He turned to get some rum from his desk when he was suddenly facing Tia Dalma or Calypso.

She said nothing, simply handed him his compass, smiled and disappeared. Jack stood for several minutes looking down at the compass in his hand. As he reached to open it he realized his hand was shaking. For the first time his compass might be leading him to a total different treasure, one not of silver or gold.

Heading out the door of his cabin jack shouted. "Mr Gibb we have a new heading"


	2. Chapter 2

Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl looking towards the horizon

Jack stood at the wheel of the Pearl looking towards the horizon. "What am I doing" he thought. "What do I think I am going to find on this heading. Do I even want to find it? Just because I have not been able to get that dam Wolfe women out of me head, doesn't mean anything. Sure I've had a couple of dreams. It doesn't mean anything"

"Every night since you saw her" replies one the little Jack's peering out from his dreadlocks.

While the other hallucinations from the locker had left him, his two little Jack's seemed to have decided to stay on. Acting as that inner voice that urges him to do the "right thing"

"Shut up, I don't care what you think" Jack says aloud, Cotton looks up from tying a line down

"But she could be in trouble and in need of rescuing." Second little Jack chimed in pushing a beaded brain out of the way.

"After all, the compass is never wrong, leads ye to what ye most want." Replied the other little Jack.

"Aye, ye hearts desire." Little Jack swings back and forth on one of Jack's dreadlocks.

"I said shut up" Cotton looks up questioningly, was the Captain talking to him?

"Ye know he be not a bad man. He be alone far too long. About time he find his one and only" Jack one says to Jack two.

"I don't need no woman, my first and only love is the sea" Jack tells them, but they ignore him.

"True and he an't getting any younger. It would be nice for him to have someone to care about him." Replied the other, pushing one of Jack's beaded braids out of the way. "Someone him could love."

Walking out on Jack's shoulder Jack two points out "Look what love got Davy Jones."

"Tiss that"

"But then there is Young Will and Elizabeth"

"True and he be curious about love. He long to know what it be, he want to see what it's like. One day him won't be able to resist."

"Maybe the day be today, if we find her"

"Shut up shut up shut up, stow it.", Jack shouts.

Cotton looks at the Captain "Captain's crazy" squawked his parrot.

Jack glares down at them and makes a cutting motion at his throat to the parrot, who flies up to the Mizzen Sail.

Looking back out to sea Jack thinks "I should just turn the Pearl around and head back to Tortgua, what does it matter if Tia Dalma gave me, me compass. It means nothing. I've never spoken to the dam women, why should the compass be pointing to her. The Pearl is me Heart's desire"

"Then what is ye compass pointing to Jack?" little Jack one asks.

"It points to treasure. Not to some dam women I have never spoken to."

"But did ye not tell Captain Turner once that "Not all treasure be silver and gold"

"And did I not just tell ye to stow it"

From up above Cotton's parrot can be heard "Captain's crazy, Captain's crazy"

Still deep down Jack had to admit he had been worried by the dreams. He awoke each morning in a pool of sweat, with a strong feeling that she was in trouble and he needed to be rescuing her. Then Tia Dalma shows up and hands him his compass, like that would solve everything. Now here he was following a heading from the dam thing, not knowing where or why.

"What am I doing, enough of this I'm turning this ship around right now, and wash me hands of this weirdness" he thought

Yet the fates or perhaps Tia Dalma had other things in mind for him. For just as he reached to turn the wheel, Ragetti cried out from the crow's-nest. "Wreckage ahead off the port bow"

"Cotton take the wheel" Jack commands and reaches for his spyglass. Scanning the sea ahead he sees, first one piece of ships decking then another come into view.

"Mr. Gibbs, drop canvas and prepare to look for survivors."

"Aye ye heard the Captain, drop the topsails and the mizzen sails lads, and keep an eye out." Gibbs orders.

With her sails down and Pearl slowly drifts through the wreckage. The crew watching from both sides of the ship was ready to grab anything of interest. Pieces of what must have been a ship drifted past; part of the quarterdeck, a piece of a bowsprit, a broken mizzen mast, a few barrels, but no bodies.

"Me be thinking the ships magazine blew, Captain." Gibbs observes. "Ye think it be from a battle?"

"Can't say, but something blew her to bits. There is hardly anything left of her. Strange there be no bodies" Jack wondered aloud.

"That could be the reason, Captain" Pintel points to a shark's fin that had just skimmed the surface near a piece of mast. "They be all gone to Davy Jones's locker"

"Aye, they and the Dutchman be the first on the scene after something like this. And it looks like the Captain Turner has been here and gone." Gibbs pointed out.

Looking out over the scene Jack sees what looks like a ships name plate floating by. Grabbing a gaff from one of the men he leans over the port side and grabs it. Bringing it aboard; dropping it on the deck by his feet. Looking down he sees "Contessa" in fine gold letters staring back at him. Jack's heart stops. He was too late. She had needed him and he was too late.

"So what was this all about Tia Dalma? Are ye playing games with me again" Jack thought to himself. Turning away, he opens his compass expecting to see it spinning aimlessly. Instead it points off to the south. He shakes it and opens it again. Still it points to the south. Jack scans the sea in that direction and for a moment he thinks he sees something. There it was again, a flash of light. Grabbing his spyglass he sweeps the horizon.

He yells up to Ragetti. "Ragetti, can you see anything over to the south."

Ragetti also pulls out a spyglass and looks out over the sea.

After a long moment Jack hears him call down. "Aye, Captain. I can see something." He pauses, "Me thinks it's a ships dory or launch. Pears to have some men in it. "

"Mr. Gibbs"

"Aye Captain" Gibbs yells "Get to it men. Set the mail and mizzen sails, run out the Spanker. Put your backs in it"

Jack runs up to the quarter deck and takes the wheel from Cotton. He turns the Pearl to the south. As the Pearl turns to the south her sails fill with wind and she picks up speed. Jack thinks to himself "So Calypso, you want me to find her do ye"

"Wolfe, …..Wolfe, we got sails on the horizon" Red nudged her awake.

Wolfe opened her eyes and shut them immediately in reaction to the sun. She couldn't believe she had actually fallen asleep. Every time she had closed her eyes she saw images of the Contessa blowing up and sinking. She heard the cries of the sailors left on board. And pictures Adams lying in his burning bed going down with the ship. No matter how many times the men told her she had done the right thing and that the Captain would have been proud of her, she still wasn't sure. It was never easy to take a life and even when she had been forced to in the past it still weight heavy on her mind.

Rousing her self she asked Red. "Where?"

"To the north, I recon that they be just about where the Contessa went down. Can't really see them clear yet, but it looks like they have black sails." He answered.

Falcon piped up "Only ship I knows in these waters with Black sails be the Black Pearl"

"Aye, and if it be her we be in luck. Jack Sparrow be her Captain and he is know as a fair man" Stonewall added "Of all the ships to come across us, the Pearl be the best. We be treat right by her"

Wolfe warned them "Now don't be counting your ship before we knows its her. Ye be right. There could be a darn sight worse. A British Man of War or Spanish Galleon would not be welcome, nor would some pirates we know. Let's just see what happens before we get too excited."

As the seven sailors watched the ship on the horizon, they could see the Pearl change course and head for them.

"Me thinks she has us in her sights" Cameron called "And them be black sails for sure."

"Now men, before she gets here, remember our story. Twas a fire aboard the Contessa and the magazine blew. We was lucky to get out with our lives" Stonewall warned them.

"We be all in this together." Looking at Wolfe sitting in the bow, "And ye not be taking the blame, we all decided together to do this. It be on all of us."

"Aye" echoed Red, Cameron, Falcon, Fletcher and Burns

These men believed in her, Wolfe only hoped she had not led them out of the pot and into the fire. If it was the Pearl she hoped that all she had heard about its Captain was true and that her men would be treated well. Well it looked like she was going to find out soon. The great ships sail were full of wind and she was speeding their way.

Aboard the Black Pearl was just as apprehensive as Wolfe. Unsure what he was sailing into, he wondered just what the fates and Tia Dalma had planned. Only time would tell.

Jack sailed the Pearl right up to the launch and when she was close. Mr. Gibbs threw a line to those in the launch and she was brought right along side. One by one the men climbed aboard.

Jack handed the wheel of the Pearl of the Pearl over to Cotton and standing at the rail when the last of the shipwrecked sailors climbed aboard. As Wolfe reached the top of the ladder she found a hand with several large rings reaching out to help her aboard. As she took the offered hand she saw the "P" brand on his wrist. Looking up she glanced in to the very eyes that had given her pause several days ago in Tortuga.

"Welcome aboard the Black Pearl" Jack purred, bowing "Captain Jack Sparrow at your service."

"Thank you Captain Sparrow, your arrival was much appreciated" Wolfe replied.

"Ye be welcome, luv " Jack said with a smile "I don't believe I have had the pleasure"

"Samantha Wolfe, most recently of the Contessa, Sir." Wolfe stated "and these are

Stonewall, Red, Cameron, Falcon, Fletcher and Burns. The finest sailors you can fine anywhere."

Glancing at the men, but keeping his eyes on Wolfe Jack asked "And where be your good Captain?"

"He be with the Contessa on the bottom." Stonewall answered "We had a bit of a fire aboard that got to the magazine. We be all that is left of her crew"

Giving Stonewall a glare Wolfe continues"The men and I would be mighty appreciative if ye and your crew would see fit to keep up aboard until ye reach a pirate friendly port. Course we would be more than willing to work for our keep."

"That be only right, can't see a few pirate drifting around the sea" Jack answered "If ye be willing to work as part of this crew your more than welcome"

"Ye will not regret this Captain, it you can tell us were we can bunk down the men and I will set right to work"

"No need to start today ye been through a lot. Mr. Gibbs will give ye your assignments in the morning." Turning Jack called out to AnaMaria. "AnaMaria ye take Miss Wolfe to the quarters next to yours"

"Aye Captain" AnaMaria gestures to Wolfe to follow her.

"Captain there be no need for special quarters for me, I can bunk with the men"

"Not on my ship, luv. I don't need the trouble comes from women and men sharing close quarters. Ye will have your own just like AnaMaria. Tis the only privilege a women gets aboard the Pearl. Ye be expected to work just as hard as the men." Jack told her

"Would not expect anything else, Sir" replied Wolfe

Turning to Gibbs "See to it these men get some food and a bed"

"Aye Captain" Gibbs escorted the men to the crews quarters. Jack seeing that the two women have left he relieves Cotton at the wheel.

Mr. Gibbs returns and finding the Captain at the wheel joins him. "I be wanting a few more details about what happened on the Contessa Jack. Them men are mighty closed lipped on the subject. Yet they have their duffle bags and there was water and food in the launch."

"Aye, all is not what it seems with that lot. Did ye notice how Miss Wolfe neglected to say she be the first mate of the Contessa. From what I have heard of the Contessa she and Adams ran to good a ship to be careless about fire." Jack answered. "Gibbs watch them carefully and let me know if ye hear anything more"

Looking out to the horizon Jack wonder just what they next few days would bring.

Hope you like this so far. Please let me know. First time writer and I need impute.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack woke to the sound of someone hammering outside his quarters

Jack woke to the sound of someone hammering outside his quarters. Going outside he saw Stonewall, Red and Cameron working on a part of the main deck where the Pearl had taken a stray hit from the last Spanish galleon they had taken as prize. On the Forecastle he saw Falcon, Fletcher and Burns repairing sails. The crew of the Contessa had waited no time this morning getting to work, the sun had just risen and there they were. The only one that seemed to be missing was Wolfe.

"Typical women" Jack thought.

Seeing Jack on the deck Stonewall explained "Hope you don't mind Captain, but Mr. Gibbs showed me where the tools and wood was. Red and Cameron are skilled in carpentry they took right good care of the Contessa whenever she be in need of some repair. Sorry for waking ye, but we thought we would get an early start."

"No worries, you be doing a good job. The Pearl has had a need of men of your skills. There are a number of things need fixing." Looking around Jack added "The old girl has a few too many wounds that we have neglected for far too long. I be mightily grateful for anything ye all can do to put her back on the mend."

"The Pearl is a good ship, Sir, We be honored to get her back to her fighting best."

"That she be, Stonewall. Have Mr. Gibbs show ye what needs to be done."

"Aye Captain" replied Stonewall returning to his work.

Jack was about to ask where Wolfe was when he saw something move over Red's shoulder on the quarter deck. Water appeared to be dripping down the stairs. Going to investigate Jack climbed the stairs to the quarter deck where he found Wolfe on her hands and knees scrubbing the deck. Concentrating on a nasty stain she did not notice him until his boots were next to her.

Without looking up Wolfe commented "You know you really should have the deck scrubbed after every fight, blood just doesn't come out once it has set. And your decks are covered with the stuff; one would think that all ye did was spill blood."

"Pirating an't an easy life. Sometimes ye has to spill a little blood to get things done." Jack replied.

"True but looking at the Pearl's decks one would think that murder and mayhem is all ye boys be doing. And there just an't no excuses for not cleaning up after ye selves. But them ye men never think of that."

Laughing Jack comments "Aye we tend to have a one track mind"

Looking up at him Wolfe realizes that Jack has been having her on. Turning back to her scrubbing she tries to ignore him. "I glad you find me so amusing. Even if you don't Captain, I have work to do"

Wolfe wasn't sure if see was mad at Jack or herself. When she awoke this morning she knew she needed to do something physical. After tossing and turning for most of the night, her mind filled with images of the Contessa going down, of Adams dying. She needed to work hard, work until her muscles ached. Perhaps it was a need to punish herself, or maybe just the need to feel something, she wasn't sure. Or maybe it was because When the she had not been thinking of Adams and the Contessa last night she had had the most disturbing thought of the man in front of her. Wolfe want Jack Sparrow out of her thoughts and out of her sight. She could not think of no better a job than scrubbing the decks. It was hard work, dirty work and it fit her mood. What she did not need was that man hanging around.

She had been right back in Tortgua, Jack Sparrow, correction Captain Jack Sparrow, was a dangerous man to be around. He made her think about things that she wasn't sure she should be thinking about. He made her think about the future possibilities. And Lord, those eyes of his, they had her imaging all kinds of thing. If she wasn't careful she could drown in those eyes. Tortqua, had it only been a few days ago that she had seen Jack for the first time. Wolfe knew then that she should be keeping a distance between her and this man. Yet, the fates seemed to be against her, for here she was on his ship in the middle of the ocean. And more than once this morning she had caught herself thinking of it as her ship and Jack as her Captain. So much had happened in the last few days, dealing with Captain Jack Sparrow was something Wolfe wasn't sure she was up to.

"Ye don't have to be doing this Miss Wolfe." Jack told her. Reaching down he tried to help her to her feet. "There be others on board that can do this. I'm sure I can find something more suited to your skills."

"And what exactly might ye be implying, Captain? I an't no ships cook. And be warned I don't take kindly to sailors thinking I might be warning their beds." She snarled."I am sure ye have heard about Mr. Reilly's pickled fingers at the Crow's-nest pub. Just because you welcome me and the boys on board your ship don't be thinking I would not do the same to ye, if I need to."

"Easy there, woman. Don't be taking offence Wolfe, I meant no disrespect" Jack said back up a step or two. "I just meant ye were the First Mate on the Contessa and scrubbing decks be not the job of a First Mate."

"The Contessa be at the bottom, Captain, and with her me job as First Mate. I be just a simply sailor here on the Pearl working till ye make port. And from what I have heard the Pearl don't exactly have good luck with her First Mate's. I doubt ye be offering anyone that position on yer ship" She replied "Besides I have always believed that any ships officer worth their weight should be willing and able to do any job on board the ship they serve." Wolfe replied.

"Even the Captain?" Jack questioned.

Looking up at him and spoiling for a fight, Wolfe told him "I've always believed a good Captain, should be able to do every job aboard his ship. I meself would never give an order I wasn't willing and able to do me self. There be far too many "Captain's" in these parts who do nothing but give orders, yet never get their hands dirty."

"And just what kind of a Captain do ye think me to be?' Jack challenged

"Don't rightly know, Sir. Being I have only been on your ship a day. But from what I hear ye have been mutinied and marooned not once but twice. Does give one cause to wonder." She shot back, knowing this should be a sore spot for him. It would be for her. And she desperately needed to put some emotional space between them. Jack Sparrow was just too dangerous. And so she baited him. "I mean ye did have yer crew sail away with your ship a few times"

Jack felt like he had been slapped, no hit. Where did this damm women get off blaming him for what Barbossa had done. Captain Jack Sparrow was a good captain, one of the best in these waters, if not the best. Had not his crew come back for him after the battle of Shipwreck Cove. Had he not done right by each one of them, sharing fairly with them every prize? The bloody woman had been on board his ship for less than 24 hours and she was already driving him crazy. Pacing back and forth Jack had a powerful need to shoot something. "Where is that damm monkey" he mutter as he stormed down the stairs to the main deck.

What the blazes was Tia Dalma thinking? What was he thinking, He never should have followed that damm compass heading. Stopping dead in his tracks in the middle of the ship facing the bow, Jack took out his compass. He gave it a good shake and opened it. He was almost afraid to look down and see where it was pointing. Stealing himself he looking down then snapped it shut and shook it again. Opening it again and looking down again he sighed. It was pointing back towards Wolfe.

"damm nation she is not my heart's desire, she is not what I want most" he fumed to himself.

Closing it he shoot it again, it still pointed towards her. In frustration and anger he reached back to throw the damm thing into the sea, but stopped himself just in time.

"My only love is the Pearl" Jack tried to convince himself "I do not want that damm woman, correction I do want her off me ship"

Lord, he knew she would be trouble when he had first seen her at the Faithful Wife in Tortqua four days ago. It took everything in him not to run back to the quarterdeck and put the Pearl on a heading for the nearest port, where he could rid himself of the damm women. Course that would put him face to face with her again.

While Jack thought about putting back on the launch and letting someone else pick her up, little Jack jumped onto his shoulder from behind one of his Dreadlocks. "Never thought I would see the day Captain Jack Sparrow would be afraid of some woman. Afraid to take the wheel of his own ship just because she is nearby"

"I am not afraid of her" Jack whispered to himself. But the Jacks just ignored him.

"Aye" the second little Jack replied swinging from the kraken tooth in Jack's hair. "The great Captain Jack Sparrow bested by a woman"

"Not trusting what his compass says. Knowing that is has never led him wrong in all these years. He almost threw it away. Our boy be losing it"

"Just cause it be telling him something he not ready to hear." Said the second Jack pushing a dreadlock out of his way.

"She got what she wanted ye know"

"To be left alone. Aye, ye figured that out did ye. Too bad him did not. She knows just how's to deal with the likes of him. Mention the munity and him's gets mad and goes away. Knows how to get under his skin she does. And she just met him, think how she'll be once she be around him for a few months"

"She be off me ship at the first port of call" Jack muttered

"Ignore him. What does he know, she be here to stay. Course one has to wonder why she was in such a hurry to get rid of him?'

"Ye don't think he might be getting to her a bit, do ye?"

"Well if I remembers right she did seem a bit fluster back in Tortgua when they looked into each other's eyes. Them two have not been the same since"

"Could be they is fated to be each other's one and only" Little Jack laughed as he climbed back into Jack's deadlocks

"The Pearl be me one and only." Jack insisted

The first little Jack turned and looked straight into Jack's eyes "Ye keep telling yourself that be boy. And maybe someday ye might really believing it. But I think not"


	4. Chapter 4

Three days, she had been aboard his ship just three days

Standing a the wheel of the Pearl looking out over the main deck, Jack saw Wolfe helping set the flying jib. Three days, she had been aboard his ship just three days. And already she seemed to have won over his crew. They seemed as besot with her as the crew of the Contessa. Not that she noticed, but the crew fell over themselves to help Wolfe with whatever she was doing. Nor did she accept their offers of help; she would thank them sweetly and continue doing what she was doing. In fact Wolfe never asked for or accepted help. Scrubbing a deck here, fixing a sail there, and mending this or that. She had even had the nerve to suggest to Gibbs ways to improve things around His ship. She never seemed to stop. "Have you ever tried it this way" she would say to Gibbs "You know if you …" Who did she think she was. He was the Captain of the Black Pearl.

Gibbs' had commented just last night about how Wolfe had made a good suggestion about how to store things down in the hole so they could be found easier. Clearly she was winning him over.

"She be one of the finest sailors I have sailed with in a long time. That girl knows her way around a vessel, and she be not too proud to do any job that be needing doing." Gibbs had told Jack. "Captain Barrett was her first Captain she tells me, and he was one of the best. Taught that girl well he did. Be an asset to any crew she joined."

"She talks to Gibbs but will not even look me in the eye" Jack thought.

"I thought ye wanted to know what happened on board the Contessa before ye make a judgment on them. Could have sworn that ye thought all was not as they told us" Jack had shot back "Told me not to trust that lot, ye did when the first came aboard"

"Aye, but now that I have worked with them, I be thinking whatever they did they had a good reason" Gibb replied unaware of the Jack's unease.

Course the one thing Wolfe had done in the last three days that irked Jack the most was stay as far away from him as possible. If he was at the wheel, she would find something to do on one of the lower decks or at the bow. If he walked into the galley for a meal Wolfe would finish and leave shortly afterwards. If he walked towards her on the deck she suddenly found something to do up in the rigging. The damm woman was avoiding him. This left Jack torn. Part of him was telling himself to make for the nearest port and get her off his ship. Yet he had just set a course for Nassau instead of Tortgua, which meant she would be on board for at least a week or more. It also meant that he was getting right riled up with her avoiding him. Why is it she could talk to Ragetti about the weather, laugh and joke with Anamaria, talk to Gibbs about sailing on the Sea Witch and Contressa, and even listen to Marty's stories, but Captain Jack Sparrow she avoided like the Black Death. She even seemed to get along with Cotton and his parrot; even the damm monkey seemed to have been won over, sitting on her shoulder while she mended sails, following her here and there, and bringing her things she dropped or needed. How dare she avoid him, she was a guest on his ship, his ship.

"Why am I sailing to Nassau instead of heading to Tortgua?" he asked himself. But he had no answer and for once the little Jack's were keeping quiet.

Damm him, it did not matter where she was on the Pearl or what she was doing she was always keenly aware of where Jack was. Here she was out on the bowsprit setting the flying jib and she could feel his eye boring into her back. She knew if she turned around he would be watching her from the quarterdeck. Nassau, the damm man was sailing to Nassau, Nassau. They had been only two days out of Tortgua when the Pearl had rescued them, but no he had to set course for Nassau. This meant at least another week aboard the Pearl. Which wouldn't have been a bad thing if it wasn't for Captain Jack Sparrow. She was beginning to feel at home aboard the Pearl. She liked the crew and it was a good ship, a ship one could be proud be crew. But Sparrow just got under her skin in a way no other man had. Not that Wolfe had had much to do with him in the last three days. She had made a point of being were he wasn't.

At dusk Cotton relieved Jack at the wheel. Going into his quarters instead of down to the galley for some food, he went to his desk he flopped down into his chair and reached for the bottle of rum, only to find it empty.

"Why is the rum always gone?" Then remembering how he had setting in this very chair most of last night drinking, trying not to think of Wolfe and failing miserably. "Oh, that's why."

Getting up he heads back out intending to get another bottle from the rum locker, but stops when he notices someone climbing out on the bowsprit. If his eye were not deceiving him it was Wolfe. "Well," he thought "you can avoid me out there" and with that he headed down to the bow to join her.

Wolfe loved to sit out on the bowsprit of a ship this time of day. It was one place on a busy ship she could steal a few private moments. A place she could be alone with her thoughts and at one with both the ship and the sea. Few sailors came out here if they didn't have to, something about the sea rushing past under their feet. Wolfe need some quiet time, she needed time to think about what she would do when she got to Nassau, to come to terms with Adams death and her actions afterwards. She also needed to put her thoughts about Captain Jack Sparrow into some kind of perspective, why could she not get him out of her head. It wasn't like they had spent any time together, he just scared her. Wolfe had gotten very good at keeping men at a distance, apart from Captain Barrett and Captain Adams who had treated her like a daughter, and Stonewall and Red who were like big brothers, Wolfe did not trust men. She did not think about men, especially not the way she had found herself thinking of Sparrow. Wolfe stiffened when she heard someone behind her, but wasn't surprised to hear Jack's sultry voice a moment later.

"My incredibly intuitive sense of the female mind tells me you're troubled. Sitting out here all by your lonesome"

Not bothering to turn around Wolfe continued to stare at the horizon "Really Captain, from what I hear that incredible intuitive sense of the female mind has gotten you slapped more than once."

"Now luv, don't you go believing half of what you hear about me. The Ladies love me. And ye can call be Jack."

"Really Captain only half of what I have heard?"

"You're forgetting one very important thing, luv - I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. There are them that likes to add to the stories"

"Which means?"

"Most of what I tells ye is true and half of what others claim is true." Setting down on the bowsprit behind her, Jack continues. "Seriously what is troubling ye lass."

"Can't a sailor simply come out here to appreciate her ship and the sea?"

"There be many a sailor who would consider this to be to dangerous a part of the ship. Most only come out here if they have to. The certainly don't come out here to think"

"Ah, but Captain, this be the perfect place to think. On most ships ye not be disturbed out here. Clearly that not be the case on the Pearl."

"I wouldn't worry about being disturbed, I be about the only one who comes out here."

"And yet here me thinking is being disturbed"

"Not disturbed luv, ye just have some company to enjoy the sunset with" Jack whispered near her ear.

"So Captain you be telling me that you're incredibly intuitive sense of the female mind was telling ye I needed company."

"Aye, company and someone to talk to, ye looked lonesome out here. So why don't yet tell me why ye love it out here, instead of arguing?"

"I am not arguing with you. Merely pointing out that I came out here to be alone. A point you seem to have ignored."

"Tell me, Wolfe" his breath on the back of her neck.

"Fine, this be the one place ye can really feel the ship move, feel her cut into a wave, push through it. Feel her respond to the wind in her sails. Out here ye know a ship be more than wood and sails. Ye know she is a living breathing thing."

"Tiss true. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and a sails that's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, what the Black Pearl really is, is freedom!"

"Aye, the very best kind of freedom"

At that moment the Pearl dug into a wave throwing up a mist of spray that covers them both. Acting on instinct Jack reaches out with one arm to grasp the rigging and with the other goes he grasps Wolfe's around the waist to steady them both. But rather than react as he would have expected, Wolfe grasped his hand in hers and started to laugh.

"I love this, to feel, really feel the ship as she moves through the water. Is there anything better than this? Ye can feel what it must be like to be a gull skimming the surface or a dolphin racing the ships wake. It be the closest we can get to knowing."

"Aye, there is nothing like it" Jack agreed. To be honest sitting out on the bowsprit was also one of Jack's places on the ship, second only to the wheel. To feel a ship move under his feet, the wind in her sails and sea spray on his face was for Jack as essential as breathing. Which is why being in a windless desert in the Locker had been so hard.

"The taste of salt on your lips and the wind in your hair is there a better feeling in the entire world, Captain"

"No there be nothing in this world to compare" Jack said distractedly, for he suddenly was very curious about how the sea spray tasted on Wolfe's lips. He wanted to know, no, he needed to know what it was like. With out really thinking about it he tighten his arm around her and pulling her back against him. When ever he was around this woman, he found himself thinking about things. Not just the usual man women things, but the forever after kind of things. Wolfe got to Jack in a way he had never expected.

Caught up in the joy of feeling the wind and spray on her face, Wolfe doesn't pull away from him. "You know there are those who have never know what it is like to be at sea, those that live there whole life without even seeing it, without ever being out on her. I remember when I was little my family sailed to Ireland, the whole trip I kept sneaking out of our quarters to stand at the bow just to feel the spray on my face. I loved being on a ship even back then. I would hang around the sailors begging to let me help them, or listening to their stories. Mother said it wasn't proper, but I didn't care." Wolfe continued "I think I knew even then I wasn't made to live on land."

Smiling to himself, Jack realized that he had found a kindred spirit in Wolfe. He to, could not think of anything worse than to be forced to live on land. She was someone who understood his love of the sea and his passion for the Pearl.

"Aye, Jack agreed "when I was a boy me mother took me sister and I to visit a relative of hers. They lived somewhere in land. Two weeks without the smell, sight and feel of the sea, it damm near did me in. I swore then that I would never leave the sea again."

"I know, I used to sneak out whenever I could and go down to the dock. I would sit for hours watching the ships. I would dreaming of the day when I could sail out on one and never go back." Wolfe said with a touch of pain in her voice, her hand tightening on Jack's arm.

"Was it really that bad luv?" Jack asked, wishing with all his heart he could have spared her the pain he heard in her voice.

"I was born in the wrong place Captain. The stork he was suppose to drop me in the home of a fisherman, or dockworker, a working class home. Not where he did, spent most of me childhood trying to get back to where I belonged. It be my own little bit of hell" she whispered, realizing to late just how much she had just revealed about herself to him.

"Aye luv, that be something I be knowing far to much about" Jack sighed.

They sat quietly for awhile, both lost in their own thoughts about the past. Wolfe thinking about her father and her life before the Sea Witch. Jack thinking about his time in the Locker.

"What was it like?" Wolfe asked quietly

"What?" Jack asked, coming back to the present.

"The Locker?"

What was the locker like? Jack had never told anyone about what had happen to him in Davy Jones Locker. Not Will or Elizabeth, not even Mr. Gibbs. They of course knew what had happened after they met him there, but he had never shared what it was like with anyone. None of them had spoken of the Locker since they had come back. There were nights when Jack awoke in a panic thinking that he was still back in the locker. That his life since had been some kind of a cruel joke. It haunted him.

"You don't have to tell me." Wolfe said after Jack and been quiet for sometime.

"No it isn't that. It's just I've never really spoken of it"

"It's alright, it's private I understand"

Understand. "Yes" Jack thought, Wolfe did understand, would understand. Somehow he knew that of all people, Wolfe was the one person he could share what had happened to him in the Locker.

Tightening his arms around her and drawing Wolfe closer, Jack began to tell her about the Locker. As the sky darkened and the moon and stars came out, in the quiet of a ship at night, he told her about the moment he had decided to return to the Pearl after making his escape. She laughed as he cursed doing the "right thing for once in his life only to have it blow up in his face." Her hands tightened on his arm as he spoke of Elizabeth's betrayal, and of the Judas kiss. He told her how he had freed himself and faced the Kraken. About how there really hadn't been any pain when the Kraken had taken him, just darkness, emptiness and nothingness. He told her about the torment of finding himself on a Pearl crewed by duplicate versions of himself, each personifying a different part of his personality. Of having to the different parts of himself, even the parts he did not want to admit he had. Wolfe listened quietly, asking the odd question here and there.

Jack's voice got very quiet when he told her about finding the Pearl in the middle of a seemingly endless desert. Knowing this to be the worst kind of punishment for someone who loved the sea like they did, Wolfe tightened her grip on Jack's hand, which at some point had become entwined with his. She laughed when Jack described being followed by a damm rock, that would not go away. And then how it had turned into a crab. Of how his crab had spoken to others and how they had worked together to move the Pearl to the sea where he had found Will, Elizabeth, Gibbs, Tia Dalma and the rest.

"It was good that ye had the Pearl with ye" Wolfe whispered "At least ye did not have to face it alone."

Jack realized the truth of Wolfe's words, something he had not realized until she spoke of it. What if Jones had sent him to the locker without the Pearl, would he have made it out. For a moment he picture himself wondering that God forsaken Desert alone, on foot, no Pearl. The Pearl was the one thing that linked both worlds. She was the one common thread that allowed him to get back. All of them would have been lost to the Locker if it had not been for the Pearl. He had known Wolfe would understand, but she gave him an insight into the whole affair that made him realize how truly lucky he had been.

Wolfe felt a shiver go through Jack as he drew her closer. "Aye, the Pearl made all the difference, she made it bearable." Jack signed.

As Pearl sailed on into the night, Jack told her about the sea of souls. About seeing Elizabeth's father and learning about the secret of the Dutchman. He told her of beginning to form a plan to kill Jones and take his place.

"Imagine Being the Captain of a ship like the Dutchman for eternity" Jack Said wistfully

"Even if you had to ferry the soul of them that died at sea it be worth it"

"Aye, Captain, there is a certain appeal for thems like you and me. The good of being able to sail forever makes up for the making land only once every 10 years." Wolfe agreed "I can see why ye was tempted"

Jack told her about how confusing Sao Feng's charts were. And with more than a bit of pride he told he how he was finally able to solve riddle of "Down is Up" by rolling the Pearl over, so down was really up. Thus returning them all to the world of the living.

"Ye be smarter than ye look, Jack Sparrow." Wolfe laughed as she jabbed him in the ribs.

"That be Captain Jack Sparrow, to ye woman. And it not be me brains the ladies like"

"Oh right, it must be the incredibly intuitive sense of the female mind ye have. Cause it can't be your looks."

"What be wrong with me looks?' Jack asked

"Could be that rat's nest on top of your head that ye call hair or the fact that ye have not known a bar of soap in years" she baited him. "Tiss a wonder that Jack doesn't climb up on your shoulder and start grooming the vermin out of ye hair.

"There be no vermin in me hair. And I'll have ye know women love me hair." he said indignantly

"Perhaps ladies who be blind, or have temporarily lost their since of sight." Wolfe continued to bait him. "Still doesn't explain where their since of smell went."

"And it not be years" Sniffing under his arm "Might be months"

"Can't really say I can understand the attraction, you know Jack soap and water can be ye friend." By now Wolfe was trying so hard not to laugh out loud that she started to hiccup.

Jack could feel Wolfe shacking with laughter and could hear her hiccups." See what making fun of the famous Captain Jack Sparrow gets ye" At which Wolfe busted out laughing. Jack decided he loved the sound of Wolfe laugh, and started to giggle himself. Maybe it wasn't so bad having Wolfe on board the Pearl.


	5. Chapter 5

They were still a few days out of Nassau when the Pearl coming around the leeward side of an island came upon a Spanish sloop just getting underway from taking on fresh water

They were still a few days out of Nassau when the Pearl coming around the leeward side of an island came upon a Spanish sloop just getting underway after taking on fresh water. The opportunity was too good for the Pearl not to take advantage of it. Ordering Mr. Gibb to muster the crew and make ready to board the smaller vessel. Jack turned the Pearl so her port side guns could take a bead on the sloop.

"Mr. Gibbs, fire a warning shoot across her bow" Jack ordered.

"Aye, Captain" shouted Gibbs "LeJon ye heard the Captain, fire"

A shot from the Pearl's forward cannon flew straight and true across the sloops bow. Only to be returned from the sloop. Which surprised Jack as usually merchant vessels of this type gave way to a ship of the Pearl's size and speed. Clearly the crew of the sloop was ready for a fight. And after the week that jack had just had so was he.

"Appears they mean to fight boys, shall we take it to them?" Jack shouted.

"Aye Captain" was the heart felt response of the crew.

"Mr. Gibbs see if ye and your guns can take out theirs, if ye please." He ordered

Be me pleasure Captain" was Mr. Gibbs reply.

For the next 20 minutes the two vessels exchanged cannon fire. Still with hre longer and heavier guns the Pearl stayed easily out of the smaller vessels range while pounding her decks. When one of her canons finally took out the smaller ships mast it was all over but for the boarding. Still the skill and determination of the sloops Captain surprised Jack and he knew the crew was not about to lay down their weapons.

Looking at Stonewall just asked "Mr. Stonewall, once we take out her guns and come along side ye be ready to lead the first boarding party?"

"On it Captain"

"Miss Wolfe, ye take the wheel."

"I'd rather lead the second boarding party Captain that is if ye don't mind." Was Wolves reply, as she drew her cutlass.

"No Wolfe, ye will take the wheel once I get us close enough and I'll lead the second part" Jack ordered "after all I be the Captain"

It was clear that Wolfe was not happy with Jack's order, but she had never disobeyed a Captain in front of the crew and she wasn't going to start now. Even if Captain Jack Sparrow was clearly being an ass.

"He thinks just because I'm a woman I can't be part of a boarding party." She cursed him as she made her way to the quarterdeck. Only to have that theory blown out of the water as Jack yelled. "Anamaria, Marty, Davis, Hart and Jackson ye be with me." Handing over the wheel to Wolfe "Bring her abreast of that Scurvy dog of a ship, luv" and giving her one of his famous Jack smiles he added "and don't be hurting me Pearl while ye sailing her" And with that he was off.

As soon as Wolfe brought the two ships abreast Stonewall threw the first of the grappling hooks. While Jack and his men swung across to the sloop. Jack had been right that the crew were far from ready to surrender. The skill of their fighting also surprised Jack, these men appeared to have been traded in fight. Still they were heavily out numbered and soon were either dead or tied up in the bow.

"Mr. Gibbs, shall we see what this lily-livered, bilge rat of a crew be protecting."

"Ye heard the Captain boys lets me seeing what is in the hole."

Watching as the men made to open the cargo hatch, Jack heard a sound behind him. Turning he saw Wolfe standing amidships looking at what remained of the ships crew.

"This just does not make since" Wolfe thought as she looked around the sloop. For a merchant ship the crew fought way to hard, especially when it was clear from the beginning that the Pearl far outmatched. Most merchants when they knew they were outnumbered would allow his ship to be boarded in order to spare his crew. Yet this Captain had fought and fought hard. Staring at the crew she noticed that several would not beat her eye, clearly they were hiding something. She also noted that several of the men's held themselves a little to straight for crew on a merchant ship. That was it; Wolfe realized they reminded her more of the crew from a navel vessel.

Jack watched as Wolfe looked around the ship several times, coming back to stare at the remaining crew. Suddenly she walked over to one large dark haired sailor and grabbed his arm. As Jack watched she drew up the sheave of his shirt and looked at the man's forearm. Turning to the two men next to him she did the same thing. Then she turned and walked into the Captains quarters. Curious Jack followed.

Standing in the middle of the small Captain's cabin Wolfe looked around. At first glance it looked like the Captain's cabin of any merchant ship. Yet it didn't feel right to her. She slowly walked over to the Captain's desk and sat in his chair. Hearing a noise she looked up and saw Jack standing in the doorway watching her. Looking back down she surveyed the desk. Charts, a sextant, compass, and an open ships log lay on the desk. Sliding her hand along the bottom edge of the desk both she and Jack heard the snap as she hand touched a release button. The desk top rose up just slightly, clearing the charts from the top of the desk; Wolfe opened the desk not so secret compartment. Inside was a second ships log, opening it, Wolfe was somewhat surprised to see it was written in Spanish, she would read it later. Next to it she found detailed maps of Port Royal, Bridgetown and Kingston. "Now why did a merchant ship need detail maps of key British ports?" She wondered. There was also a small dispatch case with papers clearly written in Spanish.

Jack picked up the maps and leafed through them. "Not that's interesting" he muttered under his breath

"If ye think that is interesting captain, ye might be wanting to check out the tattoos on the forearms of those sailors. If my memory be any good they me Spanish navy tats." Wolfe replied.

Looking at her for a moment, Jack turn and went out to where the sailors stood guarded by Cotton. He looked at their arms just as Wolfe had. Standing eye to eye with one of them Jack spat out a particularly nasty Spanish curse about the sailor's mother, only to have him react violently. "Understood that did ye" Jack laughed "And here I be thinking ye did not know Spanish. Cotton, they even think about moving shoot them" Turning he returned to the Captain's cabin to find Wolfe walking back and forth. He was about to say something, when Stonewall stopped him.

"Leave her Captain; this is what she be good at. If there be something hid she be finding it. Stonewall told him.

So as the two men watched, Wolfe slowly walked back and forth across the room, stopping looking around and then continuing. The third time she crossed a particular part of the floor, she drop to her knee and drew out a knife from her boot. Putting the knife between the floorboards she pried one up to reveal a chest. Standing she looked at Jack and Stonewall, as if to say I found it you get it; she turned and headed back to the Pearl, but not before stopping at the desk and retrieving the charts, maps and papers. Jack went over and got the crest out from the floor, putting on the desk he took out his own knife and pried it open. It was filled with gold dubloons, pieces of eight, and an assortment of jewels.

By the time Jack retuned to the Pearl the crew had stowed the cargo from the sloops hold. The added bonus of the chest has now in Jack's quarters. Jackson who also acted as ships cook had raided the sloops galley and found fresh provisions. Fresh meet and vegetables and even a few bottles of rum; the crew would eat well tonight. The sloops crew had been transfer to its dingy and sent on their way, along with a barrel of water and some food. The sloop its self had been to damaged to salvage and so one last canon shot set her to the bottom, while the Pearl had taken hardly a hit. All in all a good day for the Pearl and her crew.

In her cabin Wolfe settled down to read both the logs from the Spanish ship, while Jack and Gibbs discussed the events of the day in his quarters.

"The crew did well today"

"Aye Captain and those from the Contessa pulled their own weight. You not one has asked it they might be getting a share of the prize." Gibbs pointed out.

"They will wait to a man to see which direction Wolfe goes"

"True they do follow her lead. Even so they fill a few gaps in the crew, and would make good addition to our numbers."

"So ye think I should be offering them a place on the Pearl? What about yer concerns over what happened on the Contessa?"

"Aye there still be that. Course if they were willing to tell us about it."

"Things would be different?"

"Clear things up and show that we can trust them."

"What do ye think about Wolfe finding the chest?"

"I have said it before she be a damm fine sailor." Gibbs would have said more but just then there was a knock at the door.

"Who be it" Jack asked

"Wolfe, I have something I think ye need to see Captain."

"Come"

Wolfe had never been in the Captain's quarters on Pearl, not sure what she had been expecting she found it suited him. A large captains desk sat before the stern windows, covered with books and charts and of course the ever present bottle of rum. Jack was sitting in the chair behind it and Mr. Gibbs in one of the two chairs in front. Jack motioned to the remaining chair, meaning for Wolfe to take it.

"So tell me lass, what be it that requires my attention."

"Ye don't happen to read Spanish do ye Captain?" Wolfe asked

"Among other things, yes I do. Why?"

Wolfe wasn't surprised as she had heard him curse the Spanish sailor, as well as quote a Latin phrase here and there "Me thinks you should take a look at the log." handing it to him.

Taking it, Jacked asked "And just what am I looking for?"

"Here" pointing to an entry from several days earlier.

Wolfe sat down next to Gibbs and waited as Jack read. Finishing the page he looked up at her for a moment and turning the page continued to read. Finally putting the log on his desk, "Ye know what this means"

"Yes, that the Maria and several other small merchant ships have been spying on the British ports and navel harbors in advance of a planned attach."

"Maria" for a moment Jack was confused. "Oh, that be the name of the sloop. Aye, and be sure that the British would be a might grateful for such information."

"That be my thinking Captain" leaning back in her chair "I thought you might be able to make use of it. I have always found that some of the best bounty be not necessarily coin of the realm." glancing at the chest sitting on the corner of Jack's desk. "Information can be just as valuable."

"Then I am indebted to you for both treasuries ye found for me this day."

"I be just doing my job Captain. Nothing more."

"Speaking of yer job, I'd like to offer ye and your men a place here on the Pearl, that is with one condition"

"Id rather wait and explain to all form the Contessa". Looking at Gibb, "Could ye ask the men to join us."

For a long while after Gibbs left to get the rest of the Contessa's crew Jack and Wolfe simply stared at each other. Finally Wolfe broke the silence.

"They not be my men Captain. Their service to me ended when the Contessa went down. I am no longer their first mate, I be just a sailor like them. They are free everyone to make their own minds up on your offer."

"Come now Wolfe, we both now those men will follow ye were ever ye go. Where your loyalty lies so does theirs."

"You give me way too much credit sir."

"And you Wolfe give yourself far too little. Those men would follow you to hell and back if ye asked them."

"If yet think that then one would think Captain, ye would not be wanting men aboard whose loyalty was to another. Given your past experience.

"True, I do expect me crew to be loyal to me. But as I said where yet loyalty lies so does theirs. And you Wolfe are not the kind of sailor who turns against her Captain. From what I know of ye, I have nothing to worry about." Course he thought there be other things about Wolfe that I do need to worry about."

"Thank ye Captain. I be honored by your trust. "

"Wolfe will ye ever call me Jack?" Giving her his best Jack Sparrow smile.

She might have replied but just then Gibbs and the crew form the Contessa entered.

Looking form Jack to Wolfe, Stonewall asked "Mr. Gibbs let us that ye be wanting to ask us something Captain."

"Aye, but let me first say that ye all did a mighty fine job today with the Maria. Worked ye work as if ye had been part of me crew for some time, not just over a week." Standing Jack continued "I would like to offer all of ye a place here on the Pearl, but I need to know something first." Pausing he looked straight into Wolfe eyes "I need to know what really happened that last day on the Contessa."

Meeting his gaze "There was a fire and the magazine blew, what more do ye need to know."

"Strange be it that ye all managed to escape with your lives from this terrible fire, and still have time to fit the launch with water, food and your kit bags." Jack challenged "Do ye take me for a fool," glaring into Wolfe's eyes, "Don't answer that." Turing and looking at the men standing in his quarters, "We all know more went on then ye be telling."

Red spoke up "Ye know Captain, there be something's that it be better not to speak of."

"That be the truth, and if ye tell Mr. Gibbs and I tonight I can promise ye that it will never be spoken of again. But unless we hear the truth, I can not rightly offer ye a place here."

Jack knew the men were taking their cue from Wolfe, if she did not want the story told it would not. It was clear in the way each kept glancing her way. No one spoke for what seemed an age, and then signing Wolfe sat up in her chair.

"Fine, we have both ye words we will not speak of it again."

"Aye" both men promised.

"Well, what yet need to know first, was that it was all me….."

"No Captain" Stonewall interrupted her. "do not believe Wolfe. She would have you believe it was all her responsibility, when all planned it and agreed to it." The others nodded their heads in agreement.

"Stonewall" Wolfe growled

"No, Samantha, not this time." Stonewall told her in the tone of an older brother correcting his younger sister. "I, "looking at the others "we, will not having ye take the blame for something we all decided." Turning Mr. Gibb he continued "Joshamee, you said you saw Captain Adams a few months back and were surprised at his condition."

"Aye, ye could have hit me with a brick. I barely recognized him. He looked right poorly, had lost half his weight."

Turning to Jack, Stonewall continued, he told of Adams illness, one of those horrible things that ate a man from the inside out, leaving him nothing but skin and bones in the end. Of how Wolfe had not only looked after crew and ship, but acted as nurse and maid to the Captain. How she had sat for hours at the Captains bedside trying to comfort the old man and ease his pain. Stonewall told how he had heard from an old crew mate of the plot by Adam's nephew, and how he and the men here had decide something needed to be done.

While he talked, Wolfe sat glaring at him. Jack was a bit surprised that the big man was not intimidated but glared back at her when she growl at him over something he had reveled. Jack wasn't all that sure he would be able to face Wolfe's anger. Sitting there being forced to listen as Stonewall told the tale of what had happened on the Contessa. She looked ever bit the snarling creature she had taken her name from.

Unafraid, Stonewall continued the tale. He told how they had all gone to Wolfe. How together it had been decide to give the Captain a proper send off, a Viking funeral. How on that last night they had done just that. When he finished, each of the men in turn confirm that that was how it had happened.

Gibbs was the first to react. He stood and walked over to Stonewall and held out his hand. "May I shake you hand sir." Gibbs asked. Stonewall took Gibbs hand and gave it a shake, the two men coming to an unspoken respect for each other. Then turning to Wolfe, Gibbs offered her his hand. "You done your Captain proud lass, right proud, and if anyone ever says different he be answering to me he will."

Wolfe took his hand "Thank you Mr. Gibbs, thank ye" she said quietly, clearly she had not been expecting this.

"Well, I have to agree with Mr. Gibbs" Jack told them "Ye all did well by your Captain, every one of ye. And I would be right honored to have you all serve on board the Pearl."

Walking over he shook hands with each one of them. Then standing in front of Wolfe "it would appear that my intuitive sense of the female mind was correct, ye have been troubled.' He told her, "But ye have worry for naught lass. Ye did Captain Adam proud as Gibbs said."

Wolfe just stared as him, not really believing that these two men thought she had honored her captain.

Giving her his best Captain Jack smile "So what be it Wolfe?" holding out his hand and winking at her "Will ye come a pirating with me, luv?"

Knowing that all eyes were on her, she took Jack's hand and stood. Looking at each of the men of the Contessa, then back at Jack, this is probably the worse thing I could do. I must be out of my mind, she thought. "Yes, Captain I will join your crew."


	6. Chapter 6

Hope you like this chapter; I got the idea while swimming laps the other day.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

What had she done? For over two weeks she had wanted to get off this ship and away from Jack Sparrow. Then after they had taken the "Maria" as a prize, he had smiled at her and asked "Will ye come a pirating with me, luv?" She still had a hard time believing it had been her voice that had said yes.

Note to self. The things Samantha Wolfe must always remember

Never, on penalty of death look into Jack Sparrow's eyes. They make you agree to do things against your better judgment, like joining this bloody crew.

Never, never let Jack Sparrow close enough to touch you. Something he seems intent on doing more and more these days. Whether if is sitting out on the bowsprit with his arms around you, putting his arm on your shoulder when you are at the wheel or touching your hand. No matter how good it feels. Stay as far away from him as possible.

Run away as fast as you can if Jack Sparrow smiles as you. No good can come of it.

And if he winks at you, get as far away as possible even it means jumping overboard. Do it.

Jack Sparrow is dangerous.

Wolfe needed to do something. She was still mad at Stonewall and the boys, well maybe not exactly mad, but she was not ready to make nice. It wasn't that they had told Gibbs and Jack anything that wasn't true, it was just, well; she had been in charge and should shoulder all the responsibility. Besides how can you condemn your actions when everyone is telling you, you did the "right thing". She had been more than a little surprised by both Gibbs and Jack's reactions. She had been beating herself up for days over what she, they, had done on the Contessa. And they acted like she had nothing to be forgiven for. That she had done the right thing. Put it but a whole difference slant to the events of the last couple of weeks. Maybe, just maybe she could start to forgive herself.

Still she needed to do something. She had all these different emotions running through her, all this energy that needed to used up. But the Pearl was docked in Nassau, so there weren't any of the regular jobs of a ship at sea needing to be done. No sails to trim, no lines to pull, nothing. Nor any of those that be needing to be done when a ship was in port. She had done them all. The sails were all in good repair, ropes were mended and hung correctly, and the deck had been scrubbed till it gleamed. Jack, Stonewall and the rest of the crew had let her work herself into exhaustion these last few days. They seem to realize she needed to work things out and none of them wanted to be in her way until she had them worked out. It was one of the advantages of having a reputation for a violent temper, people left you alone. What was left to do?

Standing on the deck looking across the Nassau harbor she realized it had been some time since she had swum it. When all else failed, swimming had always brought her the best physical release. The sea always healed her. She would be alone with her thoughts, the steady rhyme of her strokes and breathing her only company. She always felt better after a good long swim. There was no way Jack Sparrow could barge in on her when she was swimming. Yes that was exactly what she needed to do. Turning she headed for her cabin. After all it was a perfect afternoon for a good long swim.

Jack stepped out of his quarters and shaded his eyes from the noon day sun. He had drunk way to much rum last night at the "Drunken Sailor" last night, and he had one deadly hangover. Lesson to Jack, never try to match Stonewall drink for drink, the man must have a hollow leg. Just thought he could drink, but he had never seen someone drink as much as Stonewall had and still be standing. From where Jack stood Stonewall looked none the worse for their night of drinking, standing by the railing Stonewall looked like nothing was wrong. Damm the man, could he not look just a little green. At least the others looked as bad as Jack felt, and Gibbs had yet to show his face. Still it had been a good night; Jack had bonded with the men of the Contessa, now of the Pearl. They had talked about sailing, past Captains, and past adventures. The one thing none of them had spoken of was Wolfe. They were all, every last one of them in hiding from her, including Jack. None wanted to run into Wolfe until she was ready to make nice. She had barely spoken to any of them in the last couple of days. And Jack was half expecting her to barge into his quarters and tell him she had changed her mind and would be not staying on the Pearl. Everyday that she didn't was a good day.

Stonewall on the other hand was standing at the railing hoping that he was not going to lose the little bit of food he got down this morning. Good God but Captain Sparrow could drink, not a wise idea to try to keep up with the man. He felt terrible, more so because the reason they had gone on such a drinking spree was that done of them wanted to come back to the Pearl and run into Wolfe. She had been working like a demon the last couple of days which was a sure sign that she was working out her own demons. She had not spoken to any of them since the night they joined the Pearl's crew. Stonewall had been surprised, but glad when Wolfe had accepted the Captain's offer. Whether she wanted to admit it or not, Jack Sparrow was good for her. Yes he made her angry, but he also got her to talk about things she rarely spoke of, and best of all Jack Sparrow made Wolfe laugh. A sound Stonewall had almost forgotten what it had sounded like. The night he had watched them out on the bowsprit, and he had heard her laugh, Stonewall knew that perhaps there might be a younger guardian for his Wolfe. Stonewall was not getting any younger, and while he had promised two captains he would watch over their Wolfe, it was time to hand that responsibility over to someone else. He was beginning to think Jack just might be the man, of course that was if Wolfe did not kill them both first. Wolfe was not an easy women to care about, hell, she made it damm hard on anyone who tried to watch out for her.

"See what happens when you spend the whole night out drinking? Came a familiar voice next to him. She was speaking to him again, that was a good sign. Looking over his shoulder he saw that Wolfe was wearing her swimming out fit. A tight pair of pants and undershirt, her hair in it usual braids, but her beads removed.

"Going for a swim I see."

"Aye, it has been too long since I had a good long swim. I'll just be over to yonder shore and back. It shouldn't take me more than an hour or so." Wolfe smiled up at him "It is a beautiful day for a swim. And I be thinking it be just what I need" as she climbed up on to the railing beside him.

"Do ye some good, ye always feel better after one of your good long swims. And you be right that it has been to long, Ye have had way too much on those pretty shoulders of yours of late. Time for ye to relax and not worry about the whole world. Now we be part of the Pearl's crew I feel better times for all of us."

"Still not sure about that, Sparrow has been known to attract trouble. But it is to nice a day to think about that, I'm off for my swim" And with that she dove into the sea and started to swim.

Well that is a good sign Jack thought as he saw Wolfe talking to Stonewall. But what in the seven seas is she wearing. Maybe his eyes still were not working, cause she looked like she was in her underwear. As he watched Wolfe climbed up on the railing beside Stonewall said something to him and dived off the Pearl.

"What the hell" Jack muttered to himself as he ran across the deck. "Stonewall, why in blazes did ye not stop the bloody women." Jack yelled at Stonewall as he hastily tried to take off his coat and boots to follow her.

Reaching out his big hand, Stonewall grabbed the Captain before he could dive in after Wolfe. "She be just going for a swim Captain, Tiss a good sign. Wolfe always feels better after she has had a good long swim. It means she is getting over things. That she be almost healed."

"Swimming?" Jack asked in puzzlement "Ye mean a swim around the ship, right" visible relaxing and looking over the side. For a minute Jack had thought Wolfe was leaving and it had filled him with dread. Ok it was stupid to think she was leaving with out her clothes and duffel, but Jack was finding he did not think clearly where Wolfe was concerned. If she wanted to go ashore the dory was tide up right at the bottom of the ladder which she could have taken. But then he had been drinking all night and had a hell of a hangover, so clear thinking was not to be expected.

Where in blazes was the woman going she was swimming away from the ship not around it.

"No Captain, our Wolfe likes good long swims, she be off to the far shore and back. It shouldn't take her more than an hour or so." Stonewall said off handedly "the sea always has healed Wolfe body and soul. Do her right good."

"What, ye can't be thinking this is a good thing" the panic back in Jack's voice. "She could get run over by a ship, or get a cramp in the middle. Or some randy sailor think she be a his for the taking dressed as she be. Stonewall no good can come of this. At the very least someone needs to go with her, make sure she be ok."

"Captain.., Jack…, Wolfe has done this very swim lot of times. The first time she be just 17. Comes to think of it Captain Barrett had the same reaction as ye." Stonewall laughed as he remembered how Wolfe had dumped the good Captain out of his boat "and she was not to thrilled to have him following her in the dory. She tipped…" but before he could finish his story.

"The dory, Stonewall ye be a genius" Jack threw over his shoulder as he made his way down the ladder to the dory and started to row after Wolfe.

"Captain" Stonewall yelled after him, "Captain, did ye not hear me, Wolfe has done this lots of times and she does not like to be followed. She will be fine Captain"

But Jack was beyond listening, he had only one thing on his mind and it was to catch up to Wolfe and make sure she did not get in trouble. Ideally get her to get in the dory and come back to the Pearl with him. What had he been thinking asking her to join his crew?

Watching Wolfe swim away from the Pearl, with Jack determinedly following in the dory, Stonewall chuckled to himself. "Now this could be right entertaining."

By this time Red and Cameron had crawled out of their beds joined him at the rail. Looking no better than he felt they asked. "What's entertaining?' Following Stonewall's gaze to the retreating figures Red asked "what's going on"

"Wolfe is off on one of her swims. And the good Captain has decide to rescue her"

"Did ye not warn the man Stonewall" Cameron burst out. "She damm near drown Barrett when he tried to follow her"

"Course I told him, but the Captain is a wee bit single minded where our Wolfe be concerned."

Aye, ye noticed that too have ye. You know it could be down right dangerous if them two ever stop fighting each other and start working together." Red agreed

"Too true, course that be if she don't kill him first, Captain Jack could be right good for our Wolfe." Cameron added "So, anyone want to bet she will dump him in the drink before they get back?"

"Do ye think I be a fool, that be a given son, but some of the other crew might be willing to take your money." Stonewall laughed.

As the three men were soon joined by the rest of the Pearl's crew. Marty climbed up to the crows-nest and was giving a right commentary of the adventure. Money was exchanged and bets were made. "Yes" Stonewall thought, "This was going to be quite the entertaining afternoon.

Wolfe knew as soon as she hit the water that this was the right thing to do. She loved to swim. It had always helped her to heal. She had swum for hours after Captain Barrett died. With each stroke a little more of the sadness had left her, taken by the life giving sea. "I really am a creature of the sea." She thought. "I always come to you when I am in need of healing and ye always heal me, body and soul. " This is what she had been what she be needing since long before Adams had died. But the last few months had been so hard, watching another man she cared for die; it had damm near done her in. Along with the added stress of his nephews plot and her worry about the crew. Then there was this whole thing with Jack that had not helped. Lord this felt so good. Each breath she took she could feel the tension of the last few months leave her. Each stroke she felt stronger, more like her old self. Lifting her head to check her bearings, she heard the sound of a boat being rowed close behind her.

"Damm him, damm him. Damm him. Even out here he had found a way to butt into her life" She didn't have to look around to know that it was Jack who was following her in the dory. She could feel him, feel his eyes on her.

"So Captain," Wolfe thought "you want to follow me do ye. Well try and follow this?" With that Wolfe took a deep breath and dove. A few feet from the surface she turned to a right angle of her original course and swam several fathoms before surfacing and returning to her swim across the harbor.

Jack had almost caught up to Wolfe when she had lifted her head for a moment and then dove under the water. He had stopped rowing and waited for her to surface. But she didn't surface in his line of sight. Getting more and more concerned as time passed he stood in the dory and was about to dive in after her when something made him look to port. There she was still swimming toward the other side of the harbor with strong stead strokes. "Bloody woman, ye just about stopped me heart." Jack muttered and started rowing after her again.

Every time Jack got close Wolfe would dive and change course. Each time Jack's heart stopped for a moment when she had not surfaced where and when he thought she should. As they got further and further away from the Pearl into the open water of the harbor, the more he worried that this time she had gotten tried and was in trouble. Then, he heard her laugh. Just before she dove he had heard he laughter ring out over the surface of the water. The bloody woman was enjoying this. She was playing with him. It would service her right if he just turned the dory around and went back to the Pearl. Let her drown for all he cared. Course that was the problem, Jack realized, he had begun to care about her. Samantha Wolfe had begun to matter very much to him. Why else would he, Captain Jack Sparrow be following her like some lost puppy across Nassau harbor?

Wolfe had been angry when she first realized Jack was following her. But now she was actually having fun, leading him on a cat and mouse chase across the harbor. Sometimes she when she dove under she would go to the right, other times left. A couple of times she even backtracked or went off on a angle. Course it meant that she was going to be swimming twice as far, but it was worth it every time she surfaced and saw Jack sitting in the dory looking around confused. She had even laughed out loud once at the stern look on this face. Remembering that Jack had been out drinking with Stonewall the night before she knew he could not be feeling all that well. "You desire this Captain, ye could have just let me go for my swim" she thought "And I'll not be telling you this but it is exactly what I be needing."

Jack completely lost sight of Wolfe several times as they drew close to the other shore. She was skilled at putting an anchored ship between then; diving under a passing ship so Jack would have to wait to continue. He had to admit that she seem to know what she was doing and appeared to be a very strong swimmer. Even with all the extra swimming she was doing to elude him, she did not appear to be tiring. Jack on the other hand was tired, his head hurt, the midday sun was hot, and he was in desperate need of a drink. And she was laughing, if the swim did not kill her, he just might when they got back to the Pearl.

Climbing out of the water under one of the wharfs, Wolfe was pretty sure she had lost Jack at least for a little while. She paid two young boys to run and get her a couple of bottles of water and one of rum. When they returned she offered them two more shillings to take one bottle of water and the rum out to the man in the dory.

"Tell him the lady says to tie up and have a nap. She will have one of the crew come get him when she gets back to the ship" she told them as she drank from the water they had gotten her "and another shilling each if ye tell him I walked south before getting back in the water." She was glad she had stuffed a couple of shilling in her pocket before leaving her cabin. Wolfe watched long enough to see them heading out to the right dory before turning and walking north before getting back in the water starting back to the Pearl.

Jack heard them before he saw them two scruffy looking wharf urchins, calling his name.

The one in the bow of their decrepit row boat called to him "Captain Sparrow, lady said to bring this out to ye." Holding up both the bottle of water and rum. "She said ye might have need of it."

Taking the bottles from them as they cam along side, Jack asked "The lady say anything else?"

"Aye" replied the one rowing "She said to tell ye to tie up and have a nap and she be sending someone to get ye when she got back to the ship"

"Did she now"

"Yep, and that she went south." Piped up the one in the bow.

"And which way did she really go?"

"For a crown we be telling ye" replied the other.

Fishing in his pocket Jack pulled out a crown coin and handed it over. "Where is she?"

"She walked up the beach to the North." They both replied

Jack threw another crown into their sorry excuse for a boat and started rowing along the shore to the north.

"Thinks I should be taking a nap does she?" Jack muttered. Though if the true be told the idea sound good. Looking at the two bottles the boys had sent him, Jack desperately wanted to down the rum, but knew the way he was feeling along with the heat from the sun, it would be his undoing. If he didn't want to have the nap Wolfe suggested he should drink the water.

"I should never of listened to Tai Dalma. Should never opened my damm compass" Jack thought "my compass, of course my compass" How had he been so stupid. Taking his compass off his belt he opened it. After it swung around a second or two it stopped on a heading off to the north east. Turing his head in that direction he looked straight into Wolfe's eyes, she had just stopped to check her bearing and see where he was. "Got you" Jack gave her his best Jack smile, laying the compass in front of him, started to row.

"Damm" Wolfe swore "How had he done that?"

Jack had been sitting in the dory looking down at something when he looked up and straight into her eyes. Which was never a good thing, and then he smiled and started to row. On the return trip Jack was clearly the one in control. No matter what Wolfe did she could not shake him. Jack simply watched the compass and rowed in the direction it showed him.

"Good thing I did not throw it away" he thought.

Wolfe was getting more and more frustrated as she could not give Jack the slip. They were nearly back to the Pearl when she decided that drastic action was required. So she dove under and let Jack row closer. She surfaced quietly at the bow of the dory and waited. Someone from the Pearl shouted out "Hey" Turning to the Pearl she made a held a figure to her lips in the hopes they would not give her away.

The compass started to spin. Jack stopped rowing. It continued to spin. The blood woman was close he knew it. Putting his compass on his belt he leaned over the side to see if she was there, Jack was totally caught off guard my Wolfe's attraction. As soon as she saw his hand on the gunnel of the dory, Wolfe moved. Reaching up and grasping the gunnel she kicked her feet and drove her self up. Which resulted in the both Jack's and her weigh all on one side. The little boat tipped and threw the unsuspecting Jack into the drink. It took Jack a moment or two to get his bearings, Wolfe who knew what she was doing had already taken off towards the Pearl and was half way up the ladder before Jack began to swim.

"Mr. Gibbs, your pistol." Jack growled.

"No Captain, you not be wanting to do that"

Looking a Gibbs in confusion "Gibbs your pistol, and where is that blasted monkey I have a powerful need to be shooting something." Gibbs handed Jack his pistol. "Ah, there he be"

Jack takes aim and shoots monkey Jack who had been sitting in the rigging.

"Feel better?" Gibbs asks.

"Surprisingly no" hearing someone chuckle, Jack turns and looks at the crew "One word, just one word and ye will all be swimming the harbor. Stonewall your pistol."

Poor undead monkey ended up getting shoot by Jack three more times. By this time most of the crew had found something else to do. Stonewall and Gibbs were the only tow left.

"You know Captain, I did try and warn ye" Stonewall told him.

Glaring as him Jack asked "And where is our lovely mermaid now?"

"Gone to get dry clothes me be thinking. Something ye should do yourself Captain" Gibbs answered

"Send someone out to get the dory before she heads to the bottom" heading to his quarters Jack called over his shoulder." And Mr. Gibbs I be needing a very large bottle of rum."

"Yes Captain, I am on it."

Closing the door to his quarters, Jack leaned back on it. The bloody woman was going to kill him if he was not careful. Still he had heard her laughing as she climbed the ladder, and getting dumped into the sea might just have been worth it. If it meant the terrible weight that had been clinging to Wolfe had been lifted. Lord, he did love the sound of Wolfe's laugh, even if she was laughing at him.


	7. Chapter 7

Cautiously Wolfe stuck her head out the door and walked out onto the deck

Cautiously Wolfe stuck her head out the door and looked around. Jack was no where in sight. "Good" she thought "Not sure I am ready to run into him while he is still mad."

Anamaria had ducked into her cabin while she was changing and told her about what Jack had done when he finally climbed aboard. Poor little Jack, just because the monkey could not die did not mean it did not hurt when he got shot. Still it was better Jack than her. What had she been thinking? Dumping the Captain in the drink, course it wasn't the first time, she had done the same thing to Barrett years ago. "And you paid for it by having to scrub the deck every day for a month rain or shine," she thought. "Sometime you let your temper rule over your head" Still there was something to be said for the look on Jack's face when he surfaced. She hadn't asked Jack to follow her across the harbor.

Seeing that Stonewall and Gibbs were about to head into town she threw her duffle over her shoulder and made for the ladder down to the dory. The Pearl was scheduled to leave port the next day on the noon tide; this would be the last chance to go ashore for a long while. Wolfe needed some time away from the Pearl, besides if she did not go and see Bess and she found out Wolfe had been here, there would be hell to pay. Bess was Wolfe's oldest friend and she knew she would want to talk about everything that had happened. Wolfe just had not been ready; it had been bad enough the night Jack and Gibbs had insisted on hearing the story. But then Stonewall and the men had told most of it. Besides Bess would not let her get away with only half telling the tale; she'd want to know how Wolfe was feeling. Still the swim had helped, she was thinking clearer now, more like her self. Now she needed to see her old friend.

Wolfe jumped when a large hand dropped onto her shoulder stopped her.

"Going somewhere, Lass?" Stonewall asked.

"Lord you scared me Stonewall. I be just going into town for the night."

"Not jumping ship are ye, seeing as ye have your gear and such. Your a member of this crew now and it wouldn't feel right if ye snuck off" Gibbs told her standing behind Stonewall.

"No, I'll be back first thing in the morning. Just have a powerful need for a hot bath and a visit with an old friend."

"Ah, you be going to see Miss Bess. I was worried I was going to have to explain to that woman why ye did not go see her while we was in port. And you know that she scares me"

"Scares you, I've known her longer and she still scares me. I feel like I am a little kid when she gets that tone in her voice. It won't be you she be mad at, I'll be the one she won't forgive."

"She'll forgive ye, Miss Bess would forgive ye just about anything." Stonewall laughed "Looks like that swim did ye wonders, lass. Ye seem more like your old self. Ready to face Bess's questions."

"Aye, Stonewall, I feel more like myself than I have in months. So may I join you going to shore" she said smiling up at the two men.

"Just as long as ye be planning on coming back lass" Gibbs warned "I would not want to have to tell the Captain that ye be gone. Don't be thinking he would take that news any to well."

"That's me plan, just need to get away for the night and see Bess. Besides I be thinking the Captain just might be wanting me gone from his sight and his ship after what I did this afternoon. Barrett had me scrubbing the deck for a month after I dumped him. And Barrett liked me"

"True, ye do have a bad habit of dunking your Captain's in the drink, more than once if I recall. So what ye really be doing is hiding from the Captain?" Stonewall asked

"I do not hide from anyone. I just thought it might be safer to let him dry off before we see each other. I hear he was mighty angry when he surfaced"

"Wolfe I never thought you be one to play it safe, no matter what. Ye have never backed down from anyone. Interesting ye be worried about what Captain Jack be thinking" Stonewall laughed "But there be a bar maid I need to be saying goodbye to, and the night is coming on fast, so lets be going"

And with that the three of them joined the others and headed into town.

Stonewall and Gibbs walked Wolfe to Bess's, before heading to the tavern. Gibbs was more than a little surprised to see where they ended up, for he had been there with Jack many times, and had not realized at first they be talking about the same Bess Jack knew. Bess ran one of the better body houses in Nassau, a clean respectable establishment where the girls were treated fairly and the customers were expected to act as gentlemen. Bess and Jack went way back, Gibbs wasn't sure, but he thought Bess was one of the few people who had know Jack before he had become a pirate. She treated him not like a customer or a friend, but more like a wayward child. Many had been the time that Gibbs had to hide a chuckle when Bess was chewing Jack out for one thing or another, for Captain Jack Sparrow had been replaced by little Jackie. And here he was walking Miss Wolfe to the very same house. Seemed like Wolfe and Jack had more in common than their profession and the way they dressed. As Jack would say "That's very interesting" Gibbs thought.

Bess opened the big front door herself. "About time ye got yourself here girl. Been in Nassau what three days and this be the first I see of ye." The large matronly women chastised Wolfe. "Have time to get chased across the harbor and back by your Captain, but ye can not find time for your oldest friend. Get yourself in this house this minute, child."

Gibbs was surprised by Bess's tone, for it was the very same one she used on Jack. And like Jack, Wolfe was contrite and obeyed Bess, just as if she was a child caught in some mischief. The longer he knew Wolfe the more he wondered about where she and Jack would end up. Two peas in a pod they were. Two peas from the same pod. "Lord helps the world if those two start working together" Gibbs thought.

Once Wolfe was safely inside the house Bess turned to Stonewall and asked "Our girl be alright?"

"She been better, last few months been hard on the Lass, weight of the world on them shoulders of hers. Watching another man she cares about die well it was hard. We tried our best, but ye know Wolfe, she not be taking no help from no one. Got to do it all herself. Still me thinks the swim helped in more ways than one."

"That be my girl. Far to independent for her own good."

"Aye, still things seem to have changed since we came aboard the Black Pearl. It be a good place for Wolfe, Bess. She can let her self heal on the Pearl. Course that be when she not be trying to kill the Captain" Stonewall chuckled.

"Good to know, So Stonewall will ye and Mr. Gibbs be coming in or are ye back to the "Drunken Sailor" to see a certain bar maid?"

"Bess is there nothing ye do not know?" Stonewall asked

"Not much. Now ye go have your fun, I'll look after our girl" Looking at Gibbs "And where be that boy of mine, another one that don't seem to see the need to visit me when he be in port these days. Is he still drying off or is he nursing his pride with a bottle of rum?"

"Ye heard about that as well?" Gibbs asked "Last I saw of Jack he had a date with a large bottle"

"Thought so, that boy spends far too much time at the bottom of a rum bottle for his own good." Bess declared "And as for this afternoon, it be the talk of all of Nassau, not everyday the famous Captain Jack Sparrow chases an equally famous Samantha Wolfe around the harbor and then gets dunked. They will be telling stories about it for years."

"Can't think it will make Jack any to happy"

"True, me girl got the best of him today. But he'll survive. Stonewall did ye not warn him what happens to men who follow Wolfe when she be off on one of her swims?"

"Aye Mum, I did try. But the Captain doesn't always listen when our Wolfe is involved." Stonewall explained

"Now that be interesting" Bess mused. "No matter, ye gents go have your last night in town, and I'll worry about the children. I suppose I'll be seeing the other one before the night is over." Turning she went back into the house.

"Ye know me thinks Bess be the only one who could get away with calling Jack or Wolfe children." Stonewall laughed

"Aye, I'm just pray I not be around when she says it to their faces" Gibbs agreed.

"Naw, if Bess knows Jack half as well as she does Wolfe, it be them I be worried about. Miss Bess takes no prisoners" laughing the two men turned and headed to the Drunken Sailor.

The minute Bess stepped back into the house she infolded Wolfe into one of her giant hugs, and Wolfe did something very un-Wolfe like. She burst into tears.

"There, there, child, its ok." Bess whispered, stroking Wolfe's hair, and leading her in the private back room. "Let it all out" For the longest while all Wolfe did was sob, she cried till she had no more tears to cry. It was the first time Wolfe had really allowed herself to really cry over Captain Adams and all that had happened in the past few months. Yes she had shed a few tears the night he died, but she really had not cried, now sitting on Bess's settee she poured it all out. Bess was the only person Wolfe felt safe enough to really cry in front of. In between sobs she told Bess everything that had happened from the Captain's illness, the mutiny plot, the destruction of the Contessa to the rescue by the Black Pearl. She even told her about Jack, about how confused she was, how she seemed at times to be able to tell him everything and how other times it was all she could do not to kill the bloody man.

"Bess, the bloody man is in me head all the time; he makes me think thinks I don't want to be thinking." Wolfe hiccupped "He smiles that smile of his and all my good intentions go out the window. I'd agreed to stay on the Pearl just because he smiled at me and asked me to 'come pirate with him'."

"Interesting" Bess thought "And I wonder how ye be affect me boy Jack"

Through it all Bess listened, murmuring a comforting word here and there, stroking Wolfe's hair. When she was all cried out Bess stood.

"What ye need child is a nice hot bath and one of Miss Ling's backrubs." She decreed and going to the door she order a bath to be made ready for her guest "After your bath we'll have some dinner and ye and I can talk some more. And maybe I'll win some of me money back"

Watching as Samantha ascend the stairs for her bath, Bess wondered just want was going on aboard the Black Pearl, Jack wasn't the easiest man in the world to get along with, and Wolfe tended to be far to stubborn for her own good. Funny she thought, she had known both Jack and Wolfe since they were children both had not had an exactly easy life. Both kept people at arms length. For them to both be on the Pearl now had to mean something. Heading for the kitchen to order Cook to make something special for her Samantha, Bess thought about her two wayward children and how they had come to this place and time.

She had known Samantha years ago in London when she was still a child; Bess had often seen the child playing out side her house down by the docks, unaware who she really was. Bess had watched as Samantha had convinced many a Captain to tell her stories of their adventures and teach her about how a ship worked, begged sailors to teach her how to tie knots and even con one old naval officer into teaching her how to fight with a sword and knife. Even back then few could resist Wolfe, course she had not been Wolfe back them, she had taken that name later when she crossed the Atlantic, still she would always be Samantha to Bess. While she had played with the other children on the docks, Samantha had always seemed much older than her peers, like she had seen too much in her young life. This had surprised Bess when she had first learned where Samantha called home, for it was one of the fine noble houses that overlooked the river. When one first meet Samantha no one would have believed she was anything but a wharf rat, it had been hard to believe she was a really a nobleman's daughter.

Bess had been even shocked the night a servant from one of the fine houses had come begging her to see their young mistress, only to find that it was Samantha lying on her stomach her back a bloody mess. She was the daughter of an up standing member of London society with a mean temper and I child that refused to bend to his will. She had always been more at home on the docks than in her fine family home. Nothing her father did stopped the child from heading for the docks, not sending the her to bed with out supper, locking her in her room, nothing, and so he had begun to take her out to the stable to use a horse whip on her. He refused to call for a doctor to see to his daughter's wounds, so the servants had secretly sent for Bess, as she was known as a healer. She lost track of the number of times her treated Samantha's back. She had begged the child not to defy her father so, but to no avail. The older Samantha got the more she refused to do as her father wished. The more time she spent on the docks, often only returning to the house on the hill when her father's men found her and forced her to return. Samantha wanted no part of London society it bored her, she refused to drink tea and do needlepoint all day like her mother. Once boldly telling her mother she preferred rum and a good game of cards. When her father locked her in her room, Samantha taught herself to pick the lock. When at the age of fifteen he arrange to have her marry a much older noble, Samantha had announced to all she would never marry the man and had thrown a drink in his face when he had tried to kiss her. She had at first refused to go to an engagement party that had been arranged and all London society invited to, and then publicly embarrassed both the nobleman and her father by showing up in men's clothing rather than the fine dress laid out for her. Samantha had proceeded to tell both men what she thought of them, throwing a drink at her father she before heading for the docks. But her father had sent men after her and later in the stable the two men had taken turns with the whip. They had come near to killing her, and might have if they had not grown tired from the effort and drink. So in the earlier hours of the morning one of the servants had cut her down from the horse ties and brought her to Bess.

"I'll not be going back there" He told Bess "I'll try me luck on one of the ships, the master will do the same to me if he finds out I brought her here. He damm near killed the child and will if finds her. Don't let her go back Miss Bess. Keep her safe."

Barrett had been one of the captain's Samantha had charmed over the years, a special friend of Bess's he was at the house when Samantha had been brought there. He had carried an unconscious Samantha up to Bess's room and watch as Bess did what she could. He had wanted to go to the house with his men, give Samantha's father a taste of what he had done to Samantha. But Bess had pointed out they did not need him in there, not in Newgate prison. So while Bess nursed Samantha, Barrett paced.

"Barrett what can I do. He is a powerful man here in London. He'll offer money and someone will take it and tell him where she be. He'll find her. Oh God, look at her Barrett. She may not survive the week, and if she does, I know he'll hunt her down. " Bess cried to Barrett the next morning. "London is already talking about the scene she caused. Did she really have tell everyone that her father was whoring her out to a drunken old pig? She never learned such language from me, it be ye sailors she learned that from. Neither of them will rest till she has paid for the insult."

"He'll not find her if ye are both be gone from this city, luv. The Sea Witch is fully supplied and ready to sail. We can be out in the channel by midday and well on our way to Nassau before night." Barrett offered

"Leave London, ye mean for both of us to leave London." Bess asked

"She needs to be out of this city Bess, we both know it. And ye will be safer if ye come with me than stay here. Besides the child needs more doctoring then I can give her on the Witch. We both needs you, love." Barrett had told her

"But to leave everything behind here. What will we do? What will be come of the child?"

"She loves the sea and would do right well as a sailor. The child could have a fine life on the Sea Witch if she chose it."

"A pirate, ye want to make her a pirate like ye?"

"Be the one place he would never find her, Bess. And a child like Samantha will grow into a woman who needs her freedom, the kind that can only really be found at sea. Ye knows she would never be happy as a shop keep or bar maid. " Barrett declared "I've a house in Nassau that ye both can have if ye rather. Will leave it up to the child, if she wishes to stay there or come and sail on the Witch. Either case she will be away from him and safe with us."

That had been how they had left London and come to Nassau. Barrett had been right about Samantha, as soon as her wounds let her, she was learning all she could about the ship. Long before they arrived at Nassau, Bess knew the child would be staying on the Witch. But that was long ago, and she had spent to many years watching Barrett and Samantha sail off into the horizon. Loving a Pirate was not easy on a woman, especially when it be her daughter. For Bess loved Samantha, loved her as the daughter that she and Barrett had never had. It still pained Bess that despite the all the love she and Barrett had given Samantha, the child had never found a love of her own, perhaps on the Pearl.

Now Jack was another story. Bess and Jack's mother had been childhood friends, alike in so many ways, were one was the other was soon to follow. It had always hurt Bess that she had not had her own child, but Jessie had always shared Jack with her, and now Jessie was gone Bess watched out for him on her own. Both of she and Jessie had fallen in love with pirates, men who spent more of time at sea than with them. Both had tired to living on board ship, but had ended up sitting ashore watching the horizon for a sign of a familiar sail. They had had watched Jack grow into a fine young man, who had more then one adventure along the way, adventures which had caused both women a few grey hairs. He was a lad who loved the sea as much as his father, but who had resented what it had cost his mother. Bess remembered more than once hearing a young Jack swear he would never do that to any woman.

"Not fair leaving them behind for Lord knows how long."

She had been proud as his mother when he became the youngest Captain in the East India Company, and she had cried for him when he had been betrayed by Beckett, forced to become a pirate like his father before him. And all through it, Jack had never allowed anyone to get close to him,

"Bess, the life I live an't no life for a woman" He had told her once. "The sea and me ship are my true loves, they be all I need. They be jealous lovers, ye knows well enough how hard it is for a woman to compete."

Sitting at her desk, Bess looked at the pictures she had done of her 'kids', Jack standing at the wheel of the Black Pearl, and Samantha standing at the bow of the Sea Witch with the wind in her hair. She had commissioned the same young painter to do both and it wasn't until now that she saw how similar her 'kids' they were. Or what striking a couple they could make. Out of the corner of her eye Bess saw the talisman that Tai Dalma had given her when she had first come to the Caribbean, it reminder her of Tai Dalma's prediction about Samantha.

"This child be a creature of the sea, good ye brought her here. De land it poisons her, she need the sea. De sea will always watch over her and heal her" Tai Dalma had told Bess one night as they watched Samantha play with the swamp children. "She has many to help, many who needs her, before she find de one who will loves her. He be her partner, her equal, him loves the sea like she do. Theys will have a great passion, theys will fight, but in the end hims will loves her with hims whole heart. And she will loves him with all of hers. Together they do great things on the sea." Then Tia Dalma had looked at Bess for a long while. "yous knows him, but he has tings to do before him be ready to gives her in his heart. Don't fear Bess we wills watch over them both till theys is ready"

Could Tai Dalma have been talking about Jack and Samantha way back then? Could she have known they would find each other? Had they found each other or were these just the daydreams of an old lady.

Wolfe felt good for the first time in months. The swim had helped, but so had talking to Bess. She should have come here the day they made port, but she wasn't ready. Dressed a silk night dress and robe from the truck she kept here she headed down the hall to Bess's room. The bath had felt wonderful; living on a ship one so rarely could afford the luxury of a real bath, it made you appreciate it all the more when you did have one. And of course Ling's backrubs could make even the most annoying thoughts almost disappear. She had just starting to really relax when her mind began to wonder, and suddenly she was thinking that it was Jack Sparrow's hands on her back. Damm the man, was there no where she was safe from thoughts of him. Even when she was miles always from him he would pop into her head. At supper with Bess and the girls she could not get him out of her head. Cook just had to tell her that it was Captain Jack favorite meal. Just because she crewed for him, didn't mean she needed to know that. Course all the girls knew Jack and had been asking about their little adventure in the harbor that afternoon. Had she really dumped him out of the boat? Wasn't she afraid he'd be mad at her? Didn't his smile just make you want to melt? Finally Bess had given them one of her looks and the dinner conversation had changed.

Stopping in front of Bess's door, Wolfe knocked. "Come in child" Bess called "I've the chess board all set up and am ready to win back me money from last time"

At least for the next few hours she might just be able to do without Captain Sparrow. "Now Bess, ye can always hope." Wolfe laughed

Back on the Pearl, Jack had just woken. He had fallen asleep at his desk, the rum Gibbs had fetched him untouched save for a mouthful or two. Sitting up Jack stretched, feeling every muscle in his arms and back he groaned, "Bloody woman." He hurt, partly from last nights outing with Stonewall, partly from rowing across the damm harbor and back in the midday sun. Course getting dumped out of the dory hadn't helped either his mood or his body. Just who did she think she was, he had been out there to make sure she did not get in trouble and she had laughed at him, and then dumped him out of his boat. Course then she hadn't even stayed around to face the music; she had run off to hide in her cabin. It was time for Wolfe to face the music; Jack stood up, and headed towards her cabin. Damm his back hurt. How bloody long had he been asleep anyway? The ship was quiet and sun was starting to go down. Most of the crew not on watch that night would have already gone into to town for a last night ashore. "Good" Jack thought "better this be just between you and me Miss Wolfe, no Contessa protectors around to defend your actions."

"Wolfe, we need tooo…." Jack started to roar when he opened the door of her cabin. He had expected Wolfe to be hiding inside; he had not expected her to be gone. Nor had he expected all her things to be gone as well. Jack stood staring into the cabin for the longest time. Wolfe was gone. Never had Jack experienced such a since of loss, not even when he had watched the Pearl sail away without him, he walked over to her bed and sank down on it. Wolfe was gone. Looking around he saw that her duffle was gone, and there wasn't one sign that she was planning to return. Wolfe had left the Pearl, she had left without his permission, she was gone. Turning and heading for the main deck he slammed the cabin door as he left. Damm woman, she would leave his ship when he said so, when he was good and ready for her to leave and not a minute sooner.

Looking to the quarterdeck he saw LeJon on watch. "Where in blazes is Wolfe?" Jack yelled him. "If I have to turn Nassau upside down I will find the bloody woman' Jack muttered under his breath.

"Went into town a couple hours ago with Mr. Stonewall and Mr. Gibbs, Captain" LeJon replied, confused by the Captain's anger "Last night of liberty and all"

"Did ye notice if Wolfe were carrying anything? Did she say when she be coming back?"

"Aye sir, her duffle, but Red told me she takes it everywhere with her. Don't mean nothing Captain" LeJon said trying to reassure his Captain who seemed to be getting more upset by the minute. "Red said she have a thing about being left behind, so she always takes her things with her when she off ship. She was with Mr. Gibbs and Stonewall so I would not worry too much Captain."

"Ye hear where they were going?" Jack asked

"No sir, but I know there was a bar maid he met last night that Mr. Stonewall was wanting to say goodbye to at the "Drunken Sailor"."

"Who else is on board?" Jack demanded "If I have to throw the woman over my shoulder and bring her back here kicking and screaming I will teach her not to leave my ship, my ship without permission. I'll lock her in her cabin every time were in port till she learns I am the Captain" Jack continued to mutter to himself. Wolfe was gone, and he had to find her.

"Pintel, Ragetti, Spider and Jackson are still on board sir. Me thinks they be in the galley having supper." LeJon answered. "Teach who? what?"

But Jack was already heading to the stairs that led down to the galley "Ragetti get your sorry ass up here and row me to shore" Jack growled. Realizing that he had not eaten all day "And bring me some of what ever Jackson be feeding you lot."

"Yes, Captain right away Captain." Ragetti replied as he raced up the stairs not clear why his Captain was so angry. He hand Jack a bowl of stew and headed to the captains launch tied to the port side.

It took Jack an hour or more to find Stonewall and Gibbs. They weren't at the "Drunken Sailor" when he got there, seems they had left with one of the bar maids and her friend. He tracked them through three other taverns before finally finding them at the "Irish Lass". And by then he had worked himself up into a right fowl mood. "Who did Miss Samantha Wolfe think she was? Should throw her right off me ship onto her sorry butt. Dumping me out of me own dory. Then she up and runs away. Who the hell did she think she was? Should lock her in her cabin for a month. Leave my ship without permission will she." Jack kept muttering. Course it also did not help that they had been drinking for a couple of hours and it had taken him another hour to get a clear answer out of them as to where they had left Wolfe.

So here he stood in front of Bess's house, trying to calm down enough to get Bess to let him in. "Bess's place, how in the seven seas did Wolfe know my mother's best friend." Jack wondered Bess would be angry that he had not come to see her. And there was no way she would let him see any woman in her place if she thought he was angry. You had to be on your best behaviors at Bess's place. Knocking on the big mahogany door Jack stood trying to come up with a reason good enough to convince Bess to let him see Wolfe.

But it wasn't Bess that answered the door. It was one of her girls, Katie. Jack smiled Katie was the prefect person to let him in. She was a real cheap drunk. One glass of rum and Katie would tell you everything she knew. Two and she would tell you every secret she had ever heard. And three she was out for the count, usually not waking for a full day. Yes Miss Katie was the perfect person to fill Jack in on Bess and Wolfe.

"Well as I live and breathe if it isn't Jack Sparrow" she cooed.

"Captain Jack Sparrow, luv"

"Of course my mistake, Captain Jack Sparrow, and what can I be doing for ye this evening."

"What can't ye do lass" Jack purred, giving her one of his best Jack smiles

"Well would ye like one of Miss Kate's special backrubs, after all that rowing ye did today your back must me might sore" opening the door so he could come in.

"Aye sounds heavenly" Jack replied following her into the house. "Lord" Jack thought "does all of Nassau know about this afternoon."

Grabbing a large bottle of rum from the bar in the front parlor Jack followed Katie up to her room.

Handing Katie a large glass of rum he asked "And where be Bess this evening, I expected her to be ripping a piece off me behind for not coming to see her sooner"

"Bess, she be playing chess with Miss Samantha up in her room" Katie told him as she started to work on the muscles of his back. "It be kind of a tradition with the two of them. They do that every time Miss Samantha comes for a visit"

Even though his back was sore Jack was thinking that it wasn't Katie's hands he wanted rubbing his back, but a certain lady pirate. Jack asked "Bess knows her well?"

"Aye, me thinks they goes back to before Bess came to Nassau. Ways I heard it Miss Samantha was the reason Bess left London. Captain Barrett brought them both here, set Bess up in this house, but Miss Samantha she stayed on board the Sea Witch with him. It near broke Bess's heart every time she had to watch sailed off." Katie told him.

"Wolfe comes here often"

"Bout as often as ye do, ye know Bess looks forward to seeing ye. Ye should come see her more, she an't getting no younger ye know"

"And Wolfe?"

"Who? Oh you mean Miss Samantha, we never calls her Wolfe here, Bess will not allow it. Its Miss Samantha, right and proper" Rubbing his shoulders harder "Lord Jack your muscles are hard as a rock. Now where was I?"

"Miss Samantha" Jack prompted. "Ye were telling me about Miss Samantha"

"Well when I first came here I thought Miss Samantha was Bess's and Barrett's daughter. They was just like a real family, you know. The Captain he loved them both something awful, he was right protective of them too. Even when he was a t sea he made sure someone was watching out for Miss Bess. She never wanted for anything. No one dared hurt either one of 'his girls' that be what he called them 'his girls'. And Bess she loves that girl as if she were her own." Taking another drink of the rum "It was mighty hard on both of them when he passed. Miss Samantha she tried to stay with Bess for a while, but she don't do well on land. She gets right sick after a couple of days and then she started having them awful nightmares."

"Nightmares" this was the first he had heard of Wolfe having nightmares.

"Aye, woke up the whole house, she did. Scared me she did. I hear Mr. Stonewall, lord he be a big man, tell Bess that she never gets them when she at sea or on board ship, just when she has been on land to long"

"Know what they was about"

"Don't rightly know, but she was some afraid of something or someone. She kept saying she wasn't safe, had to get to sea, only safe place was at sea. Bess would rock her for hours telling her it be ok, that no one could hurt her here. But she would just kept saying she needed to be at sea, the sea was the only safe place. Well then, Captain Teague he goes up and gets her. He had been a great friend of Captain Barrett and was here to make sure Miss Bess was ok. Well he carries Samantha down to the Misty Lady say if the lass need to be at sea to be safe then he would take her to sea. Me thinks she sailed with him for six months or more before Captain Adams asked her to be his First Mate."

"She sailed with me father, with me father?" he exclaimed and he jumped to his feet. "Wolfe sailed with Teague? He comes here? Sees Bess" Pacing Jack mutters to himself "Just how many people in my just does Wolfe know?"

"Oh right, I forgot he be your daddy. Captain Teague, Captain Barrett and Bess were old friends they goes back a long ways. Usually they just talk about the old days now. About Barrett and Captain Teague's wife, who would be your mum, right? Sometimes he gets right sad when he talks about your mum, you know. Me thinks Captain Barrett asked him to watch out for Miss Samantha and Miss Bess before he died." Patting the bed side her Katie hiccupped "Now Jack come here back and sits down so I can finish your back."

Jack pours Katie another rum "about Samantha"

"Did ye really chase her around the harbor this afternoon, Jack?"

"Yes"

"Oh" taking another drink "You knows she be sad again, don't ye? When she comes this afternoon she cried something awful. Captain Adams was the second captain she lost and me thinks she took it hard. But Bess will put her right, don't ye worry. Theys talked for a long time them she went up and had a good long bath. She was laughing when she came down for supper, that is till the girls kept asking about you."

"So were does she stay when she be here"

"She has her own room down the hall from Bess's, just like she do for you." Katie told him "Pretty room with silk sheets from Singapore, flowery wall paper. Lacy and girly stuff."

Jack knew which room must be Wolfe's. It had to be the one Bess never let him in.

"Ye know I think Miss Samantha was hurt back in London when she was little. You know cause of the nightmare and all. That be why Barrett and Miss Bess were always so protective of her. And why she got no man now, she don't trust them cause of what happened back there. Me thinks that is why she started "sanctuary".

"Sanctuary?"

Katie was hiccupping more and more now "It be a secret Jack"

"But ye can tell me, ye knows ye can trust Jack" Jack whispers to Katie as he raises her glass to her lips "Have some more rum"

"Of course I can trust ye. You be a good man Jack. Just like Miss Samantha, I mean she be a good woman not a good man." Katie starts to giggle "See there be this place, or places, I's never sure which where a girl can go ifin she be in trouble. You know if her master or husband beats her or makes her do stuff that she don't want to. Ifin someone be trying to force her into the business. You know not all de Madams is as good as Miss Bess. Ifin someone be trying to hurt ye like that awful Reilly. You can go to sanctuary. Theys will hide ye, teach ye stuff sos yous can gets a respectable job on a another island or in England. Theys evens looks afters pirates' family who be in troubles cause hes died or missing. Theys make sure little ones don't ends up in them bad places."

"And Samantha has something to do with it."

"Some say she does. Some say it be Miss Bess, Others say it be a lady in Torgua. Don't rightly knows. But I be pretty sure she be involved. I heard some say that be why she took off Reilly's fingers. That she knew he be there and she was hoping to get him to fight her."

"He be a nasty man for an enemy, why would she do that?" Jack asked

"Cause she seen what he done to some of the women that ends up at sanctuary. And Miss Samantha don't like anyones who hurts a child or a women. I saw her take horse whip of a man who was beating his son down by the harbor. Told him that if she heard he had hit the boy again she would make sure he go missing. Somes says that's where Captain Barretts treasure went. Others say that some of the pirate lords sends money. Lord I be tired."

Laying her head on her pillow Katie

"Samantha wanted to fight Reilly?"

"Somes say she was going to kill him for what he done to a girl down in Torgua, but his men got him away from her before she could finish the job. Somes say she …" Katie passed out in mid sentence.

Jack takes the drink out of her hand and covers her with a blanket before leaving. Picking up his effects, boots, hat and coat he quietly heads down the hall looking for Wolfe's room.

Jack could hear Wolfe's laughter coming from Bess's room as he opened the door to what he hoped was Wolfe's. Lord he like the sound of Wolfe laughing. She needed to do that more he thought.

He was in the right room; Wolfe's duffle bag was there on the trunk at the foot of the bed. Katie had been right it was a very pretty room, but not one he would have connect with Wolfe. It looked more like something Elizabeth would have liked; flowery wall paper, silk and lacy every where. The bed had been turned down and there was a single candle burning by the bed, which left most of the room in darkness. Opposite the bed along the dark wall Jack could just see an armchair. Walking over he drops his effects, boots, hat and coat on the floor beside it and sits down. He would wait for Wolfe to come to bed and then he would make damm sure she returned to the Pearl. Leaning back in the chair he crossed his arms in front of him. Katie's backrub had not helped one bit, he still hurt and damm if he wasn't exhausted. He'd just close his eyes for a minute.

Jack woke with a start at the sound of Wolfe's voice at the door.

"It's always fun to take your money Bess, ye never learn." Wolfe called as she let herself into her room. "Ye will still feed me in the morning wont ye?"

"Course lass, now you have a good sleep" Jack heard Bess tell her from the door to her room. "Night luv."

Jack held his breath as the door opened. There would be hell to pay if Wolfe and Bess found him sitting there. But Wolfe didn't notice him, yawning she went straight to the bed, took off her robe and laid it over her duffle. Then blowing out the candle she crawled into bed and was fast asleep in minutes.

At least Jack thought it was Wolfe. But the woman who had walked into the room a few moments earlier had not looked like his Wolfe. Gone were the men's breeches and shirt. In there place a silk gown the color of the sea. Gone was her usual braid, beads and bandana, instead her hair was loose and flowing down her back and reminded him of a moonless night. He known Wolfe was beautiful, even dressed as a pirate she had given him urges. But standing by the bed in the candle light she had taken his breath away. He understood why they called her Miss Samantha here at Bess's, here she looked like a proper lady. She could have given a certain governor's daughter a run for her money back in Port Royal.

Jack sat watching Wolfe sleep for the longest time. All his earlier anger had vanished. As he sat there he finally understood what had driven Davy Jones to tear out his heart when he lost the woman he loved. If Wolfe did not return to the Pearl in the morning, just wasn't sure what he would do.

Standing, he walked over to the bed. Wolfe and Bess would both kill him in the morning, if he crawled into bed with her. But he was so tired, and the bed was so big and Wolfe looked so lonely there all by herself. Pulling his shirt off over his head, Jack gently pulled back the covers and crawled in next to his Wolfe. He lay there listening to her breathing, she had not awakened. Well he thought in for a penny, in for a pound. They could only kill him once, right. Rolling over he put his arm around Wolfe's waist pulls her back against him. Might not be so bad to face the wrath of both Bess and Wolfe in the morning, Jack thinks. Having Wolfe in his arms did feel good.

Jack feels Wolfe tense and start to wake, he feels Wolfe reach down to the arm around her waist. Her fingers explore Jack's rings, and then move up his arm to his inner wrist. She traces the brand over and over. Sighing Wolfe relaxed back into Jack's embrace, "Jack?" she whispered. "Yes love, go back to sleep" he said quietly into her ear.

"Umm, goodnight Jack" was her sleepy response.

"Goodnight Wolfe" He had never liked the brand, seeing as it be part of what forced him to pirate. But now he was thinking it might not be so bad if it be what Wolfe used to recognize him in the night. Closing his eyes Jack was soon asleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Wolfe had having the most wonderful dream. But now some animal was making the funniest sound somewhere above her head. And her pillow kept moving up and down, and there was a thump thump in her ear. Opening one eye she saw what appeared to be a very naked very muscular male chest. She could see two scars from bullet wounds on the right side. Jack Sparrow. How? When? As she tried to get up she realized her arm was around his waist and her leg was, oh lord, trapped between his, his hand was on her back and she could feel his breath on her forehead. How in the seven seas had she ended up sleeping on top of one Jack Sparrow? Looking around she confirmed she was still in her room at Bess's. Was there no where she could get away from him? Carefully she removed herself from the embrace and quietly got out of bed.

Standing at the foot of the bed looking at a snoring Jack, Wolfe had to admit that it had felt good being in his arms. Lord part of her wanted to crawl back into his arm, but before her common senses were completely got she grabbed her duffle she went down the hall to Bess's room.

"Bess, can I change in here?" she asked from the doorway.

"Course love, but what's wrong with your room." Bess questioned

"I've company"

"What? Who?"

"Jack, he's snoring away in my bed" dropping down onto Bess's bed.

Heading for the door Bess angrily declared "I'm going to kill that boy"

Jack had been having the most wonderful dream; he was standing with his arm around Wolfe at the wheel of the Pearl heading for the horizon.

"Jack William Teague Sparrow" a voice bellowed down from the crows-nest.

He opening one eye and saw a very angry Bess standing next to the bed.

"Oh, God" he thought "she's using all me names, I am so dead"


	8. Chapter 8

Jack had been having the most wonderful dream; he was standing with his arm around Wolfe at the wheel of the Pearl heading for the horizon

Jack had been having the most wonderful dream; he was standing with his arm around Wolfe at the wheel of the Pearl and they were heading for the horizon.

"Jack William Teague Sparrow" a voice bellowed down from the crows-nest.

He opening one eye and saw a very angry Bess standing next to the bed.

"Oh, God" he thought "she's using all me names, I am so dead"

Sitting up onto his elbows Jack tried to give Bess his best Jack smile and in his best little Jackie voice exclaimed "Auntie Bess" Course it wasn't all that effective coming from a grown man lying in a women's bed, especially one he had not been invited into.

"Don't ye be Auntie Bess-ing me you lily-livered sorry excuse for a man."

"But Bess" he tried to look innocent, but for Jack innocence was something he just could not pull off.

"And don't ye be thinking that scurvy smile of yours be getting ye out of trouble. You no account bilge rat of a pirate. You sharks breakfast, don't you be thinking you can get around me on this. Your sainted Mother, God rest her soul, taught ye better than this." Bess continued to yell at him while she paced up and down the side of the bed. "Lord knows she be turning in her grave over this. And don't be thinking you be to big for me not to take out behind the shed and give ye a licking. You Scurvy Dog."

"No Bess, I not be thinking that." Truth was he had never seen Bess so angry at him, and Jack was trying not to show just how really scared it made him. What if Bess threw him out, wanted nothing more to do with him? With his mother gone she was really the only really family Jack had besides his father. And Bess, well he could talk to Bess. The thought of losing her scared him just as much as finding Wolfe gone had. Lord what had he done. What if he lost both of them?

"You scallywag. You Swabber. You Blagueur. You washed up piece of cannon folder. If ye father were here he'd have ye keelhauled. Barrett, God rest his soul, would have the cat o'nine tails out. Course the cat o'nine might just be the right idea." Stopping in her tracks she looked at Jack "Where would I find a cat o'nine? Spose Gibbs could bring me one from the Pearl?"

"Bess please"

"Don't ye be 'pleasing' me, you gutter snip." She went on to call Jack every low down pirate swear word Jack had ever heard and even a few he didn't know, as she paced back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"Bess where'd ye learn to swear like that"

"Been around pirates all me life where'd ye think I learned it. Don't try and change the subject. How dare you bamboozle your way into this house, into this room. And don't ye be smiling up at me from that bed; one ye hornswoggled your way into." Pausing only long enough to take a breath she continued. "You Scurvy livered bilge rat."

"Bess I'm sorry" Jack pleaded, giving up trying to sweet talk her. He opted for the truth. "I really did not mean any harm, all I did was sleep next to Wolfe, I swear I never did anything else."

"An't me ye be needing to be saying that to." She finally seemed to calm down a bit.

Pulling the covers back and sitting up on the side of the bed "Bess please don't kick me out"

"That's just what should do is kick you out on your scrawny butt to the road." Not noticing how forlorn Jack looked.

"Please Bess I can't lose you too. I need you."

Bess stops her pacing and looks at Jack. "Jack William Teague Sparrow," she signs "I have loved ye from the day you came into this world, and while there be times like this I might want to send ye out of it. Ye are not going to lose me."

Looking up at her "Your sure, Bess. I, you, I'd hate all…. this…. to change things. Change how you feel about me. I need ye in me life."

"Jack there are times ye make it hard not to want to kill ye, but ye will always be me Jackie, my boy. And nothing is going to change that. No matter how hard ye try." She signs "Lord what in all the seven seas possessed you to crawl into Samantha's bed last night?"

"I wasn't thinking Bess. It was stupid. I was tired. I just needed to see Wolfe, make sure she be coming back to the Pearl." Jack admitted contritely as he got up out of the bed and went over to the chair and started to but his things on. "Yesterday wasn't one of my best days."

"And it be important Jack? Samantha sailing out with ye on the Pearl." Bess asked as she sat down on the foot of the bed watching as Jack tried to but on his shirt over his vest and then his left boot on his right foot.

"Well now Miss Samantha seems to have my boy right at his wits end." Bess thought to herself.

"Lord help me Bess, but yes it is important to me."

"And crawling into her bed uninvited was your plan to make sure she returned to the Pearl was it?"

"No, not me best plan, but it be better than the first. When I got here I was ready to throw her over me shoulder and drag her back to the Pearl and then lock her in her cabin till we be at sea." Jack admitted.

"True there would be hell to pay if you had done that."

"Bess, she left the Pearl with everything she owns, there was no sign she be ever coming back"

"And that scared ye son?" She asked walking over and taking the left boot out of his hand and handing him is right one. Jack said nothing, he just looked at her with a heart breaking lost expression on his face.

"She left the Pearl, it was all I could think about."

"Give me your compass." Bess demanded.

"What?"

"Your Compass, Jackie, the one Tai Dalma gave ye."

Reaching down to his belt, he takes it off and hands it to her.

"No, you open it up. I need to see what your heading be." Bess told him.

Jack looks at his compass and back up at Bess. "But…"

"Open it up Jack."

Slowly he lifts the cover and holds it out so Bess could she where it is pointing.

"And just how long has it been doing that?" She asked, for the compass was clearing pointing to Bess's room, the room she knew Samantha was in at this moment.

"Since I first time I saw her playing cards in Tortuga, over a month ago" Jack said quietly

"So you didn't just happen on them after the Contessa went down?" she asked

"No. Had a dream she was in trouble and Tai Dalma told me to following the heading." He told her "It led me straight and true to her. More than once this last month I've wanted to throw the damm thing away. It never changes it just keeps pointing at Wolfe. It wasn't till she left thePearl that I wanted to believe the heading. What am I going to do Bess?"

Standing Bess dust her self off. "You lad, are going to go down to the bath house and get yourself cleaned up. I've new breeches and shirts for ye in your room. And you are to make sure ye wash that rats nest you call hair as well." Bess order "If ye be about to be begging forgiveness ye best be looking your best."

"Why do the two woman in my life always be think I be needing bathing?' Sniffing under his arms. "And why call be hair a rats nest. You know there are some women who like me hairs just the way it be."

Smiling "Just not the one ye want in your life, right son. Go wash your hair, and the rest of ye. When ye be presentable come and join Samantha and I for breakfast" turning she headed for the door. "And ye might want to keep low when ye come into the room, she might throw a knife or something at your head."

"Not be me head I be worried about, be me front."

"Aye, Samantha does have a rather nasty reputation in that direction. Don't take to kindly to liberties being taken. And she is mighty skilled with a knife and sword."

"Bess, it be a good sign right, that I still got all me parts?"

"Be a sign of something alright. Now go have your bath. While I see just how much damage ye have done."

Bess did not see Samantha when she first walked into her room, for a moment she thought she might have left but then she saw her duffle beside the bed.

"Is Jack alright?" Samantha asked from the window ledge. She was sitting there staring out at the harbor and the Pearl.

Funny, how many things seem to connect Samantha and Jack" Bess thought. Unknowingly Samantha had wrapped herself in a quilt that Jack's mother had made Bess years ago, and was holding it tightly around her.

"I didn't kill him if that is what you be asking. But I did tear a strip off him. He'll survive."

Bess told her as she walked over to the window.

"You can see the Pearl from here" Samantha whispered "It's a good ship with a good crew, even with out those I brought from the Contessa, it's a good crew."

"Aye, Jack and Barrett always anchored about there, knew I would be able to see them from here."

Not really hearing Bess Samantha continued. "She be the kind of ship you can fall in love with. One you would fight for, one you could happily sail till the end of your days." She said wishfully.

"True, I know Jack felt that way when he first stepped foot on her as a young lieutenant with the East India Company. Course she wasn't call the Pearl then. Never saw that boy so much in love, till now. Those two have had a rocky life together. She was his first command, and then he lost her in Africa, got her back, lost her to Barbossa, and then lost her to the Locker."

"It was good he had her in the Locker with him. She was his connection to this world. She pulled him through it." Samantha mussed, having missed Bess's comment about Jack being in love. "She was the reason he made it back to us."

"I never thought of it that way. Samantha understands me boy better than she thinks." Bess thought "Wonder if she realizes she said 'back to us'?"

"So have you decided what ye be doing child? Will ye be sailing out of the Pearl when she leaves?" Bess asked

Still looking out at the Pearl, "I don't know Bess. It was me plan before…."

"Ye woke up to find Jack in your bed?"

"Aye"

"And that changes things?"

"It changes everything and nothing" Samantha turns and looks at Bess. "I knew the moment I first laded eyes on the man I should run as fast and far away from him as I could."

"Yet you agreed to be on the Pearl's crew"

"Damm it Bess, I made the mistake of looking in his eyes, then he smiled and asked me to come pirate with him. And before I knew it I was agreeing" Samantha lamented "He makes me forget all my good intentions when he gives me on of those smiles of him."

"And that scares ye?"

"Bess, I wanted to kill him this morning when I woke up in his arms. Then when I was leaving the room I looked back and part of me just wanted to climb back into that bed. What am I going to do?"

Sitting down in the window, Bess puts her arms around Samantha. "Love have ye felt this way about anyone else?"

"You know I haven't"

"Then I think you should sail out on the Pearl." Bess told her "Jack Sparrow is a lot of things, a flirt, a tease, and of course a pirate. He will play the fool while plotting a brilliant strategy. But he is also a good man, someone you can trust him. He can and will make you want to kill him at times, but he will not knowingly hurt ye, luv."

"Bess"

"Samantha I truly think you two could be good for each other. I think you should take the chance." Holding her tighter "You both deserve to be loved lass and me thinks it could be worth it."

"I don't know Bess, I just don't know"

"Think about it" she told her "in the mean time get dressed and come down for breakfast. There are new breeches and shirts in your room for you. And don't worry about Jack he is down having a bath."

"Oh Bess," Samantha smiled "Did you get new clothes for both your children?"

"Both, oh you mean Jack. Yes he will be suitably dressed for breakfast. By the by he tells me both the women in his life have been after him to bath." Bess laughed as she headed for the door. "And he takes exception to our calling his hair a rats nest."

Bess and Samantha had already started breakfast when Jack finally made an appearance, all washed and dressed in new clothes. Bess noticed that apart from the briefest of glances Samantha seem to be fascinated with the food on her plate. Food she had no interest in or touched since Cook had brought it out to her.

Samantha on the other had was thinking "God he cleans up well."

Jack was only aware that Wolfe did not seem to want to look at him. But just at the moment Cook came in with his breakfast.

"Good to see ye Captain. Ye should have come for supper last night; I made all your favorites. They be Miss Samantha's favorites of course which be why I made them. Now sit down and eat before it gets cold." She told him. Turning to Samantha "Why dearie, ye have not touched your food, Do ye want me to get ye some hot, it be no problem."

"No its fine, guess I'm not really that hungry. But some of your coffee would be divine."

"If you're not hungry then what in blazes is so interesting on your plate" Jack thought. For Wolfe seemed fascinated with her plate, so fascinated in fact that she had not even glanced his way.

"Will ye be wanting coffee as well Captain?" Cook asked

"What? Coffee, yes that would be nice." Jack answered distractedly. His eyes had not left Wolfe since he walked into the room.

"Jack please sit down and stop hovering." Bess told him. "Now don't you feel better, all nice and clean. A good hot bath and fresh clothes do wonders for a person's mood. Don't you agree Samantha?"

Looking at Bess Samantha answered. "Yes Bess, thank you for the new clothes they are wonderful. But you did not have to go to the trouble."

"Be no trouble, everything fit Jack?"

"Yes Mum, they fit fine." Jack told Bess. "Why can she look at Bess and not me" He wondered.

"Do ye know when ye be back in port again Jack?" Bess asked "I'm not getting any younger and I miss seeing ye when ye stay away so long."

"I'll try to do better Bess. But it all depends on the winds and the sea."

"Yes, I know, Barrett used to say the same thing, didn't he Samantha?"

"Aye, the ship goes where the winds take her, he used to say." She replied a little forlorn. "Ye miss him don't ye Bess?"

"Everyday, luv, everyday. Life is to short, one should take advantage of every moment." Looking at both her wayward children she continued. "Jack don't ye have something you need to say to Samantha?"

"Samantha," Jack started. But she did not look up; she just kept playing with the food on her plate. "Samantha" He started again. "I'm sorry for yesterday. It wasn't my best day. I woke with a hangover. You should have warned me about drinking with Stonewall, the man has a hallow leg." He said trying to defend his actions. "Then ye made me row across the harbor during the hottest part of the day. Not to mention dunking me in the drink."  
Did he see a hint of smile on her face?

"Then ye disappeared off me ship with all your gear. I just wanted to make sure ye was coming back." She was still staring at her food.

"Ok, I fell asleep in the chair in your room. Then when I woke ye were asleep and I was so tired and my body hurt. And the bed was big and I thought there was room." Jack started to ramble. "I didn't want to wake ye and I was so tired, I thought…"

"Jack Sparrow" Bess chided him "Is there an apology in there somewhere or are ye just making excuses"

"Samantha I'm sorry"

"Your sorry for what Jack" Bess encouraged

"Samantha I'm sorry for going into your room without permission. I'm sorry for.. uhm I'm sorry for sleeping in your bed. Please for give me."

"And you will never do it again" Bess added

"What?"

"Ye promise, never to do it again."

"Damm it Bess, ye know I can't promise that" This time Wolfe did look up.

"Why not?" she asked

"Because damm it, I am not sorry. It felt good holding you while you slept. I liked sleeping with you, and I would not mind repeating it. So no, I can't promise I will not try again." Jack said staring straight into Wolfe's eyes.

"Jack William.."

"Stay out of this Bess. This be between Wolfe and me." Jack snapped. Wolfe had broken his gaze. "Look at me woman." He demanded "Wolfe. Please look at me. I know you're mad, I know it wasn't the best thing to do. But I will not say I am sorry when I an't. You left the Pearl, you left me ship; I needed to know if you were coming back. Damm it, I still need to know. She needs you Wolfe, the Pearl needs you."

"Jack I will not have ….." Bess started but stopped when Jack threw a glare her way.

"Wolfe the crew loves ye, if ye don't come back they will just as like keelhaul me." There he most definitely saw her smile.

"And ye don't have to worry about me. If I were to hurt one hair on your head they'll feed me sorry hide to the sharks"

"You're the Pearl's Captain. That would be mutiny and that is not acceptable." Wolfe muttered "If they feel like that it perhaps it be best if I did not come back. A ships crew's loyalty should not be divided like that"

"NOOOO" Jack roared pushing back his chair, and started around the table. Fully intending to throw Wolfe over his shoulder and drag her back to the Pearl. "Are ye returning to the Pearl or not woman?"

Wolfe was on her feet by this time.


	9. Chapter 9

**As always I do not own the charactors from POC, wish I did. **

"NOOOO" Jack roared pushing back his chair, and started around the table

"NOOOO" Jack roared pushing back his chair, and started around the table. Fully intending to throw Wolfe over his shoulder and drag her back to the Pearl. "Are ye returning to the Pearl or not woman?"

Wolfe was on her feet as well and the two stood glaring at each other. But just then a low boom came from the direction of the harbor. Now to a landlubber it might have been mistaken for far off thunder, but to Jack and Wolfe it was the unmistakable sound of ships guns. It was answered a few seconds later by another low boom which was all too familiar to Jack. "I know those guns" he murmured running to the window and looking down at the harbor.

Three Frigates could be seen in the mouth of the harbor firing on the Pearl as she sat anchored within its protection. Jack could see that Gibbs had set the Pearl's sails so she was swinging around on her anchor and presenting her port guns to the invading ships. The 'Mary Elizabeth', 'Julie's Comet' and the 'Enchantress' had followed the Pearl's lead and were now firing on the attacking ships as well, and the 'Ocean Monarch' and the 'Queen of Venice' were making ready to join in as well.

"Who in the bloody blazes attacks a harbor in the mid morning with six heavily armed pirate ships and a dozen or so merchant ships sitting there" Jack roared "I've got to get to the Pearl. Bess, you and Wolfe take cover with your girls in the basement till I know what this be all about."

"Be careful Jack, and look out for Wolfe" Bess called to him as he made for the door.

"What?" Jack looked back at her, only to see Bess pointing at something ahead of him. Turning he had the wind almost knocked out of him as Wolfe threw his affects at him and then headed out the door and started running down to the harbor. Giving up the thought of trying to talk the bloody woman into staying with Bess, he ran after her. After all, the Pearl was where he wanted Wolfe; he just had not expected it to be a Pearl that was under fire from unknown enemies.

Reaching the harbor a few minutes later they found Pintel and Ragetti waiting for them with the dory. "Mr. Gibbs sent us in to get you. Figured you'd be on your way as soon as ye heard the Pearl's guns" Ragetti told Jack.

"Stop jabbering away and get me out to me ship."

"Aye Captain"

Dodging gun fire all the way, they made it out to the Pearl in record time.

"Do you know who the Scurvy dog that is firing on us, Mr. Gibbs?" Jack asked as he climbed on board.

"No Captain, neither ship is flying any colours." Gibbs replied "They just sailed into the month awhile ago and started firing. Seem they be after the Pearl. Until the Enchantress started returning fire they were all aiming only at us."

"Signal the 'Mary Elizabeth' and 'Julie's Comet' to go after the one on the starboard; 'Ocean Monarch' and the 'Queen of Venice' to go after the small one, and the Enchantress to follow us in on the Frigate on the port side. She appears to be the one in charge." Jack bellowed "And make ready a boarding party."

"Aye, Captain. Marty signal the Mary Elizabeth…." Gibbs shouted orders over the roar of the guns, and the men quickly ran to their duties. "Shortened and set the mainsail… hoist up the anchor…make fast that line…."

Turning to Wolfe "You think you can get us in close enough to board her without getting our Pearl blown to pieces, woman?" Jack asked as he called orders out to the men around him "Cameron get your boys together you be with me boarding…Pintel make ready the grappling lines…."

"You think you can board her without falling on your butt" Wolfe laughed over her shoulder as she headed to the quarterdeck and the wheel.

"Cameron, tell Stonewall I'm taking the wheel and the Pearl be doing the "Witch's War Dance", forward port side first. Have the forward gunner's fire on a ten count." She yelled at Cameron as he headed past her. Taking the wheel she waited for the anchor to come free and then allow the sails to fill before heading the Pearl straight at the enemy.

Starting for the quarterdeck Jack muttered "Bloody woman's going to sink me ship heading for them like this" Only to be stopped by Red's hand.

"Wait Captain, she knows what she be doing." Just then the Pearl suddenly heaved over on a starboard tack bring her forward port guns on to the attacking frigate. As soon as the volley left the Pearl she heaved port bringing her starboard guns in line. The weaving course Wolfe had the Pearl on confused the enemy's gunners as they misjudged their target time after time, firing too long or to short, but generally missing the Pearl altogether.

"Where'd she learn to do that?" Jack yelled as the Pearl heaved to the port once again, watching the enemy's shots land in the sea off the starboard side.

"Came up with it all by herself she did when we were surprised by a Man of War off Rum Cay years ago on the Sea Witch." Red yelled "We been calling it the "Witch's War Dance" ever since. Our Wolfe is a natural at the wheel. No need to worry about the Pearl she'll keep her out of trouble and bring us in for boarding" Red explained as both men struggled to keep their feet as Wolfe once again heaved the Pearl back to starboard and then quickly back to port.

Glazing back Jack saw that the Captain of the Enchantress was following the Pearl's lead. Looking over to where the other attackers had been Jack saw that they had turned and run for open water with the 'Mary Elizabeth', 'Julie's Comet' 'Ocean Monarch' and the 'Queen of Venice' in hot pursuit. Still even thought she was clearly out numbered the remaining frigate was still firing on the Pearl.

"_Who ever he is her Captain must be crazy"_ Jack thought. "_Mid morning when the crews are all back from town. Any sane man would have attacked at night when half the crews would have gone ashore. No, any sane captain would not have attacked the Pearl with five other fully armed pirate ships anchored next to her."_

If Jack had ever had questions Wolfe's abilities as a sailor they were silenced by the way she handled the Pearl. While the enemy's shots had for the most part missed the Pearl, the Pearl's gunners were hitting their target with surprising accuracy as soon as they understood the game Wolfe had the Pearl playing. A couple of well placed broadside hits had taken out several of the enemies guns enabling the Pearl to come along side without fear of damage. Within a matter of moments grapping hooks were launched and boarding lines secured, Jack and his men were swinging over onto the attacking ships main deck.

A blade flashed past Jacks head only to be parried away by an all too familiar looking cutlass. Glancing behind him Jack was a little surprised to see Wolfe standing at his back a cutlass in both hands. But then when had she ever done what he told her too.

"Thought I ordered you look after the Pearl." Jack bellows at her.

"You didn't expect me to miss all the fun did you, Captain." Wolfe yells back over her shoulder, running a rather nasty looking sailor through with her cutlass.

"This be no fight for a woman" Jack screams while crossing swords with another attacker.

"Aye, but it be just the right fight for a Woman Pirate" She threw back at him and then prevents another sailor from slicing Jack's shoulder by blocking his blade with hers. "Besides who would look after you if I wasn't here?"

"Pirate or not you should be on the Pearl"

"Ha, you're just mad cause I've taken out twice as many as ye. You just want all the fun"

"Have not"

"Have so"

"Have not …that's three, and ye have only taken down two"

"This makes three, we be tied." Wolfe yells as she broadsides another attacker.

"Four" Jack bellows as he throws one over the side.

"Drowning them don't count"

"Does to"

"Does not"

"Does to, does to, does to…" Jack yells at Wolfe as he clashes with another of the attackers.

Wolfe pushes one down the stairway to the lower deck. "Breaking their necks doesn't count either." Jack yelled

"Does to"

"Nope"

"Does to"

Whoever was commanding the attacking ship had come ready to fight as there were far more men on board than were needed to sail her. Clearly many were aboard solely to fight once a ship was boarded. There had to be over fifty fighting men on the ship, not counting those who were clearly sailors. From the looks of them they were the lowest of the low, mercenaries, men who would fight anyone if the price was right. If it weren't for the quality of the fighting men Jack would have sworn he was fighting a navel vessel or the very least one of Cutler Becket's EIC vessels with their company marines.

"_But Cutler died at Shipwreck Cove. Didn't he?"_ Jack wondered as he cut down a sailor who had been attempting to run Wolfe though with his sword.

"That be five"

"No fair, he was mine" Wolfe yelled over the noise. Then grabbing Jack's hand and pulling him towards her, she ran through the attacker that was behind Jack. "That's six I'm still ahead."

Pulling her into his side, Jack reached up and deflected another sword from hitting them both. "You like this?"

"Pirate!" Wolfe laughed as they both duck out of the way of blow from another attacker. "It be what we do"

The two continued to fight side by side, back to back until the attackers finally gave up and but down their weapons. The arrival of the 'Enchantress' and her men seemed to the deciding factor.

Jack heard one of the attackers mutter as he lay down his sword "Don't care how much he be paying this be a fools mission for the start. An't dying for his foolish commands"

Turning to the man he roared "Who be your Captain?"

"Captain Lynch" he replied and point to a scruffy looking man holding a bloody arm and leaning heavily on the ships railing.

Walking over to him Jack placed the tip of his sword at the man's neck and growled "Tell me why I shouldn't run you through for attacking me ship?"

"Twas nothing personal mate, it was just 'good business'" the man spat out.

For a moment Jack was frozen in time. "Good Business" a phrase that made his blood run cold. Only one man he knew used that phrase, and he was supposed to be dead.

"Good Business?"

"Aye, Himself was willing to play good money for this venture, fools venture that it be. Me self, would have rather waited off shore till ye came out and taken the Pearl alone on the open sea. But as soon as we found out ye be in Nassau he offered to triple the wage if we came in basting when we got here" Lynch told Jack "Like I said it wasn't anything personal. Like Himself says it was just 'good business'. The money was just too good to turn down"

"And just were is this 'He'?" Jack growled, getting a sinking feeling in the bottom of his stomach.

Lynch just nodded his head towards the captain's quarters. Turning Jack stormed over and threw open the door. Sitting behind an ornate desk was what was left of one Cutler Becket. An ugly scar ran down the left side of his face and the left sleeve of his coat was empty. Clearly he had survived the final battle at Shipwreck Cove, but it had cost him dearly. More importantly than his appearance was the pistol in his right hand and it was pointed straight at Jack.

"Becket, what are you doing here?" Jack snarled

"Captain Sparrow, please excuse me if I don't stand. It's not as easy with only one leg and it was with two, I'm a bit slower than you remember me, course then there isn't as much of me as there was when we last met." Cutler told him. "Please come in we have so much to talk about."

"Cutler what do you want?"

"Can't a man, or at least half a man" glancing at his empty sleeve. "Look up and old friend and renew a friendship"

"Friends don't usually show up shooting at you. Besides I thought you claimed we had never been friends"

"Now Jack we go back so far, so many old memories, our friendship goes back so far. We each have left a mark on the other. Surely you have not forgotten."

"You were the one who made things impossible"

"Really the way I remember it you drew the first blood" a bitter tone crept into Cutler's voice.

"You were always a mean drunk Cutler; you would have killed the girl if I had not stepped in"

"She was nothing but street trash Jack; it was none of your business." Cutler spat out "Besides I hear your dear Scarlet plies her trade in Tortuga now."

"Doesn't matter what she did or does. You had no right to treat her that way. "

"Oh yes, Jack you and your grand morals. That was what got you in trouble in Africa and lost you your precious Wicked Wench the first time." Cutler sneered "Not all of us have your high moral standards."

"And not all of us have your taste for violence"

Looking past him Cutler saw Wolfe standing behind Jack and smirked. "I see you've traded in Miss Swan, who's your new whore?"

"_He's trying to bait Jack_," Wolfe thought. Realizing any reaction for her would just add to the tension in the room.

Ignoring the comment Jack moved further into the room, trying to put his body between Cutler and Wolfe, and hoping that Cutler was too focused on him to notice.

"What do you want Cutler?"

Leading forward Cutler snarled "What do I want? What do I want? Well Jack I want my life back. The one you took from me."

"Don't you have it the wrong way around Cutler? You took my life, branded me, destroyed my ship, and made me a pirate. After Africa I could never go back to what I was."

"Yet here you are, alive, sailing on your precious Pearl; despite the best efforts of Jones, Barbossa and myself. Even when you're killed and sent to the Locker you return from the dead"

"Yes, but your forgetting one thing, mate?" a hint of smile touching Jack's lips.

And when Cutler did not answer "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow"

"_Oh Jack, can't you see how dangerous he is right now. Why are you baiting him?"_ Wolfe thought her whole attention became focused on the pistol in Cutlers hand, as she moved to stand right behind Jack. _"Do you really want him to shoot you?"_

"_Damn it Wolfe get the hell out of here"_ Jack thought as he sensed her move closer to him. "_Where the hell is Stonewall or Gibbs? Why don't they get her out of here?"_

"Yes the great Jack Sparrow"

"Captain, Captain Jack Sparrow" Wolfe muttered, before she realized she had said it out loud.

Looking over Jack's shoulder at her "My, my, I see you have trained this one as well as you did young Miss Swan and Mr. Turner. Let's hope the fates are kinder to this one."

Moving again to put himself between Wolfe and Cutler, Jack asked again "What do you want?"

"Were you not listening Jack? I want my life back. The one you took from me." A touch of insanity was creeping into Cutler's voice.

"And just what is it I've taken from you Cutler. You're the Lord, head of the East India Company. I'm just a simple pirate"

"But you took it all away" Cutler screamed at Jack.

"After you and Mr. Turner destroyed the Endeavour I was called back to London. The crown was not happy about how I had over stepped my authority. Over stepped my authority indeed. Seems that bitch Miss Swan wrote her Fathers friends about how I treated the good governor" becoming more angry with every word. "Surely heard about the inquiry, Jack?"

"Don't really keep up with the goings on in London, Cutler. It's a world away from here."

"Well let me fill you in, it was after all, 'the talk of the town'. I was stripped of my title. It's just plain Mr. Beckett now." He sneered "The Company wasn't all that happy either. Seems the fool directors thought I had spent too much time ridding the world of pirates and not enough time developing markets and selling product. Small mind men couldn't see the big picture even if I drew one for them. They removed me and took my assets. They didn't understand about Jones and the Dutchman's heart or your compass. Thought I was having a reaction to my injuries. And do you know where they put me, Jack? Do you know where I ended up?"

"Where?" Jack asked "_I've got to keep him talking_" Jack thought.

"In the asylum. They threw me, Cutler Beckett in the asylum? Thought I was crazy. They wouldn't listen to me. Wouldn't even try to understand. It was 'Good business'" Cutler's voice grew higher and more shrill as he went on. "And you…... you Captain Jack Sparrow ruined everything. I had it all, and then you got in the way."

"But they let you out."

"Let me out. Let me out. No I had to bribe my way out. Fortunately I still had a few friends left and some assets the Company did not know about. I am no more welcome in London these days than you are Jack. I want it back, I want my life back."

"But Cutler I'm just a pirate, how can I get it back for you. I have no friends in London, no influence. What is it you think I can do?" Jack asked.

"Well if you can't give me my life back then the least you can do is give me yours." Cutler said, an evil smile spreading across his face. "Goodbye Jack"

Jack's world slowed down at that moment. He saw Cutler cock his pistol, saw him pull the trigger, watched the hammer drop and ignite the powder. _"Why am I going to die just when I finally found a reason to live?"_ Jack thought as he saw a small puff of smoke rise from the barrel of the pistol. Jack braced himself for the pain he knew would come, after all it wasn't like this was the first time some one had shot him. But the pain never came. He heard Wolfe yell his name and felt something push him to the side and then he was falling.

Just as suddenly his world speeded up again. Jack landed with a thump on the floor of the Captains quarters and a second later Wolfe landed on top of him. The next thing he knew Cameron was helping Wolfe up and Gibbs was helping him up off the floor.

"You all right Jack" Gibbs asked a worried look on his face.

"I'm fine." Concerned he turned and asked "Wolfe are you right?"

"I'm fine, Jack, just fine."

And then Cutler was screaming from his chair. "Die, why will you not die Sparrow?"

He kept repeating it over and over, each time his voice become more shrill and insane.

Turning Jack saw that Captain McDougall of the Enchantress had removed Cutler's pistol from him and training his own on the man.

Wolfe had been watching Cutler Beckett very closely. And as she heard him say "Goodbye Jack" her world suddenly slowed down. She saw him pull the trigger, watched the hammer drop, and heard the bang as the powder ignited. Saw the shot head straight for Jack. She heard herself call out Jack's name. Push him out of the way. And as she fell toward Jack her world began to speed up again. The first thing Wolfe was aware of was the white hot pain radiating down her arm. It took her a moment or two to realize what had happened. Cutlers shot had missed Jack but than found her.

Then Cameron was at her side helping her up. She heard Jack ask if she was ok and her own voice answering. "I'm fine, Jack, just fine."

But she wasn't fine. Pain like she had not felt in many years was radiating down her arm. She could barley feel her left hand. Turning to Cameron and gritting her teeth she whispered. "Get me to the Pearl Cameron"

"What?"

"Get me to the Pearl" she muttered. She could feel something warm running down her arm now. Looking down she watched as a red droplet formed on her finger and fell to the floor. Her dark coat had hide the wound and blood, but if she did not get out of there soon everyone would know she was hurt. And Jack had other things to be concerned with. Beckett was screaming "Die sparrow, why won't you die" over and over. Her head was starting to spin and she was having trouble focusing. "Please Cameron; just get me over to the Pearl."

A worried look formed on Cameron's face and he realized just how much she was leaning on him. They were almost out on deck when Wolfe stumbled. Stonewall who was standing there reached out to steady her and grabbed her left arm. A bolt of searing pain ran thought her and before she could stop herself Wolfe cried out.

She heard what she thought was a shot and then she was in Jack's arms and everything went very black.

Jack was just about to pull Cutler out of his chair and throw him in the brig, when he heard Wolfe cry out in pain. Turning he saw Cameron trying to stead her at the doorway to the cabin. Stonewall was standing beside them looking down at the hand he had just removed from Wolfe's arm. It was covered in blood. Wolfe's blood. Look up at her face Jack could see the pain written all over it. More frightening was how white she was, Wolfe looked like a ghost.

Swearing Jack turned back towards Cutler. Pulling his own pistol from his belt and aiming it at Cutler. "Goodbye Cutler" Jack snarled.

Cutler stopped screaming and looked straight at Jack and smiled. "Goodbye"

Jack pulled the trigger and shot Cutler between the eyes. He dropped his pistol and rushed to Wolfe's side. Getting there just in time for her to collapse into his arms, unconscious.

--

This was my first attempt to write a fight seen. Not a fighter so I hope it was ok. Will try to update soon. Would love to hear what you think.


	10. Chapter 10

**As always I only wish I owned Jack and POC, but sadly the mouse just isn't willing to share. The is just for fun. **

**Sorry about the cliffhanger last chapter. Hope you like this one as well. I know Jack is a bit OOC but he is conflicted. More of the old Jack in future chapters when they start to flirt and fight again. **

Swearing Jack turned back towards Cutler. Pulling his own pistol from his belt and aiming it at Cutler. "Goodbye Cutler" Jack snarled.

Cutler stopped screaming and looked straight at Jack and smiled. "Goodbye"

Jack pulled the trigger and shot Cutler between the eyes.

Jack was at Wolfe's side an instant later; she looked into his eyes for a brief moment, said his name and collapsed. He caught her lifted her into his arms and headed for the Pearl.

"Mr. Gibbs, get the Pearl underway, and take her straight in to the wharf." Jack commanded.

"Aye Captain." Gibbs responded and started to bark orders for the crew. "Cut those boarding lines… Bring out the sweeps… Make fast the main sail…"

There were a few seconds of stunned silence as the crew realized that Wolfe had been shot. Then every man rushed to his posts.

"Anamaria, you're with me." Jack told her as he passed her on the way to his cabin. "And get Cotton to come."

Cotton was the closest thing the Pearl had to a ships doctor.

Jack walked into his cabin and sat on the bed holding Wolfe in his arms. The two made a good pair as Jack was by now almost as white as Wolfe. He sat rocking her back and forth; barely aware of what was going on around him.

"Jack you have to let her go" Anamaria voice cut though the fog he was in.

"_I can't let her go, that shot was not meant for her, it was meant for me." _Was all Jack could think, a panicked look washing across his face. "NO" he held all the tighter to him. "Just get us in to Nassau so a doctor can see her"

"Jack, please"

"NO. She's not gone; I will not let her go"

"I know she's not Jack, but you have to let the doctor see her. Put her on the bed." Anamaria told him gently realizing he must have thought she had been telling him Wolfe was dead.

"Doctor?" Jack looked around saw a tall grey hair man standing in the doorway.

"Yes, Captain McDougall sent his ships surgeon over from the Enchantress. You have to put her down on the bed so he can look at her arm." Anamarie gently urged him.

"Captain if you will let me, I'll see to your brave lady" The Enchantresses Surgeon gently told him as he came into to room.

Reluctantly Jack stood and carefully laid Wolfe down on his bed, stepping back so the doctor could see to her. Stonewall who had been watching from the doorway came into the room and taking Jack by the arm he led him over to his desk and handed him a bottle of rum "Captain, me thinks that you be needing a drop or two of rum right about now."

Jack fell into his chair and took a long drink from the bottle. He wasn't sure what he should do, Jack had never been in this position before. Someone he cared about had taken a shot meant for him. This was new to Jack, no one had ever cared enough to do something like that, no one had ever shed their own blood for him, put their own live in danger for him. Sure Elizabeth and Will had rescued him from hanging in Port Royal years ago and later gone to the Locker to get him, but then they had had their own reasons for doing that and had even later tried to kill him. Wolfe on the other hand had stepped in front of a shot meant for him for no other reason other than to save his life. It was her blood which covered his shirt and his hands. He wasn't sure he liked how he was feeling. Caring about someone hurt like hell. Made you do things you wouldn't do otherwise. All the time he had been talking to Cutler he had been aware Wolfe was standing behind him, he had been more concerned about her than himself, and it had made him venerable, and Jack did not like being venerable. He had been afraid Cutler would use Wolfe to get at him, and in the end that is just what happened. Jack's past had been what had gotten Wolfe hurt. That's why he had never got involved with a woman, being a pirate's woman was not an easy life. Too many enemies, too much time away at sea. He had seen what it had done to Bess and his mother and sworn he would never do that to any woman. _"How in hell did I get here? I don't need this, I swore I never would do this" _he thought_ "Hell, I haven't even kissed her. Why in hell does she matter so much to me?"_

Jack jumped up out of his chair, fully intending to storm out and leave, go into Nassau and find a bar, a woman, something. After all he was Captain Jack Sparrow. Jack Sparrow depended on no one, cared about no one, needed no one. Jack Sparrow stuck to the Pirate Code. Those who fall behind are left behind. But what if it was Wolfe who fell behind? Would be able to leave her? _"Damn it Women"_ Jack thought _"I did not ask for you to come into my life. I don't want to care about anyone. I don't like feeling this. I don't want this." _He was leaving. Then he looked over at his bed and watched the doctor working on Wolfe's arm, slowly he sank back into his chair and took another long swing from the bottle. He knew he wasn't going anywhere.

Just then the doctor did something and Wolfe cried out. Jack jumped up and stood over the doctor. "Damn it, what the hell are you doing to her." He bellowed.

"She's going to be fine Captain; I was just fixing the bandage. Her arm is going to hurt like hell for a while" The doctor told Jack, trying to calm him.

"She is going to be fine," he repeated "shot went right through her arm. Lost some blood but as long as it don't get infected she'll be good as new in a couple of week, but she won't be using it for a while. Your brave lady will be just fine."

"Then why in hell isn't she awake?" Jack asked standing toe to toe to the doctor. "Don't lie to me. Why is she so pale?"

"Captain Sparrow you and your lady just fought a long battle for your ship, that plus the blood loss and the shock from the wound will have her sleeping till at least tomorrow." The doctors explained. "She be exhausted. We've got the bleeding stopped and it missed the bone. All she needs now is rest. I'll stop by in the morning to see how she be doing. She really is going to be fine Captain"

Jack heaved a sigh of relief "Then we'll be at Miss Bess's"

"Good, I'll come by there in the morning."

The Pearl had come along side the dock by this time and the crew were busy making her fast. "Gibbs" Jack called "Have someone get a wagon or carriage to take us to Bess's."

"I already did, sent Pintel as soon as we were along side the dock. He should be here straight away." Gibb told him from the doorway. "And I sent Ragetti to tell Miss Bess what had happened and that we be on our way."

A noise could be heard outside, Gibbs turned to see what it was. Turning back he informed the Jack "Pintel be here with a carriage."

Without saying another word Jack picked up Wolfe and carried her off the Pearl.

Bess was flying out the door before the carriage had stopped in front of her house, a concerned look on her face. She climbs up and inspected Wolfe and the bandaged arm.

"That be the last time I buy new clothes for either of you. Look at the state ye be in" She scolded. Satisfied that it was not life threading she told Jack "Take her up to her room, Jessie and Lynn are waiting and will make her comfortable."

Stepping down out of the Carriage holding Wolfe close Jack walked passed her into the house, still pale as a ghost and wearing a very un-Jack like look of concern and fear on his face.

"Stonewall, what did the doctor say?" Bess asked turning to the big man who had ridden on the back of the carriage.

"She be fine. Shot went right though the arm, she lost a fare amount of blood, but she'll be fine. As long as it don't get infected everything will be fine. He be coming in the morning to check on her. Said she be in a whole lot of pain for awhile and not be using the arm for a few weeks. He said she could have a drop or two of rum for the pain." Stonewall told her. "Course that means it be hell for the rest of us, till she be back to herself. Ye know what Wolfe is like when she be sick or injured. Lord if that child isn't going to shorten my life with the trouble she gets into. Scared me right good this time. Her acting all like she be fine, all the while bleeding from the shot."

"I know what you mean, not sure how I got to be this old with them two in my life" Bess agreed. "I wonder if Jack knows just what he is in for. She just hates having anyone to do for her on a good day, when she be sick it's all the worse. And if she can't use that arm for a while she'll make us all wish we was in the Locker"

"An't that the truth. That child be worse than an angry tiger shark when she's sick."

Stonewall smiled for the first time since he realized Wolfe was hurt. "Perhaps we should just leave the Captain to deal with her, and stay out of the way."

"Never knew you to be a cruel man Stonewall." Bess laughed "But my boy looked almost worse that Samantha, might want to be a little kind him for a day or two. He an't used to this."

"That be true, he took it hard. Heard her cry out when I took her arm, and when he realize that she'd been shot he just turned back and shot the bilge rat right between the eyes, then picked her up carried her to his cabin. Other than roar at the doctor he hasn't said all that much since." He explained "Don't think the Captain is to used to caring about someone, it has knocked the wind right out of him."

"True and it's about time he learned. But I wish it hadn't taken my girl getting shot to do it." Bess said as she and Stonewall made their way into the house.

Lynn meet them just inside the door "Miss Bess, he won't leave so we can make Miss Samantha comfortable. He threaten to keelhaul both of us if we didn't leave them be" Lynn cried. "He be just sitting there holding her. I just don't know what to do?"

Sighing Bess headed for the stairs.

She found Jack was sitting on the edge of Wolfe's bed cradling her to him. It broke Bess's heart to see the confused fearful look on his face.

"Jack, love, you need to put Wolfe down and let the girls make her comfortable." Bess whispered as she stroked his head. "She's going to be fine, just needs some rest."

"Can't… Don't know what…. Cutler shot at me Bess….. meant for me …. That shot was meant for me, Bess. Not her…. My past…. It be my past with Beckett that got her shot…my sins. ….. I don't understand…. Shot was meant for me." Jack mumbled as he rocked Wolfe back and forth in his arms.

"I know love, this all be new to you, isn't it? Caring for someone isn't easy is it, love?" Putting a comforting hand on his shoulder "But you need to let me and the girls make her comfortable. Go clean yourself up and grab yourself a glass of rum. Then you can come back sit with her for a spell."

"But what if something…" Jack couldn't finish. So many things were going through his head. When he looked at Wolfe all he saw was the shot heading straight for him. Then blood, Wolfe's blood. All he knew was he should be the one lying there not Wolfe.

It was late afternoon when Jack settled himself back into the chair beside Wolfe's bed; the drapes had been drawn to keep out the late day sun, so the room was dark and cool. Wolfe had been bathed and her hair brushed, and she was wearing once again the blue silk gown she had had on the night before, with the white of the bandage on her arm standing out. Which only served to remind Jack just how fast his life was changing, in 48 hours he had rowed all over Nassau harbor chasing Wolfe, panicked when he thought she's left the Pearl, got in trouble with Bess for crawling into to bed with Wolfe, fought a sea battle, been shot at by an old enemy and seen a woman who was becoming important to him take the shot that had been meant for him. At this rate he would be back in the Locker before he even stole a kiss from her.

Bess had somehow managed to get him to not only change into clean clothes but take another bath. "_Lord above what is it with women in his life and bathes and clean clothes. Men never worried about such things" _He thought. "_And what the hell happened to Captain Jack Sparrow. I'm acting more like the whelp than me self."_

Sitting watching Wolfe sleep he remembered asking Will when they first met "One question about your business, boy, or there's no use going: This girl... how far are you willing to go to save her?" to which Will had replied "I'd die for her." At the time Jack had thought Will a love sick fool, but sitting in the dark beside Wolfe's bed he was beginning to understand why the whelp had leap into one foolhardy adventure after another for his Elizabeth.

"_No I'll bloody not turn into the Whelp_." Jack thought as he jumped up out of the chair and started for the door. _"I should be on the Pearl heading for the horizon. I'll leave her here for Bess to play nurse maid to. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and I ……." _Then just at the door he looked back at the bed. "Damn it" Turning he went back to the chair and sat down. Whether he liked it or not Wolfe was one the pirate the code just would never apply to. If she fell behind, Jack knew he would not be able to leave her.

Bess found him sleeping in the chair a few hours later. Going to the bed she checked the bandage on Samantha's arm was happy to not see any sign of bleeding. Leaning down she brushed a light kiss on her forehead, "_no sign of a fever, another good sign_." She thought.

Turning to leave she saw Jack's eyes on her.

"How is she?" he asked in a low voice.

"Fine love, she is just sleeping. No sign of a fever and the wound seems to have stopped bleeding. Thou she's bound to wake in a foul mood. Our Samantha is not a good patient. So be warned." Bess whispered "How are you doing?"

"Not sure? Not used to this. Having someone take a shot meant for me?"

"I know love."

"What do you do when you want something, something that you don't want?" Jack sighed. "When you find yourself doing, thinking things, you never did or thought."

Smiling Bess put a hand on Jack's shoulder "Oh love, it's never easy to care about someone. And apart from your mother and I you've not allow yourself to care for a very long time"

"But that's just it Bess, I swore I never would. It's no life for a woman to be tied to a Pirate. Look what it did to you and Mother."

"We made that choice Jack. And I think your Mother would agree with me when I say the good more than made up for the bad." She told him. "You only remember the bad. But there were good times too. Your Mother loved your Father something fierce, just as I loved Barrett. Neither of us would have traded the time we had with them."

"But you both spent your life waiting for them to come home. You never knew if the last time they sailed off would be the last you saw of them. I'll not do that to a woman." He snarled under his breath, his eyes never leaving Wolfe. "I'll not do that to her"

"But Jack Samantha isn't any woman, she is a pirate herself. She has been sailing on pirate ships almost as long as you have. It is in her blood as much as it is in your blood."

"And just look what it got her. She almost died." Jack growled. "I told her to stay on the damn Pearl. Told her to look after me ship. Next thing I know her sword is swinging by my head clashing with some fool attacker."

"Then it was a good thing she was there isn't" Bess said smiling down at him.

"It's not funny Bess. Boarding an enemy ship is dangerous; it is no place for a woman. She had no business there…… That shot was not meant for her."

"I know"

"She is lying in that bed because of my past Bess. My past. Cutler was after me. His shot was meant for me."

"But he's gone now; he can't hurt either of you anymore."

"Cutler wasn't my only enemy Bess. There are others out there that hate me just as much, and I'll not give them another target.'

"So what, you'll never let anyone into your life"

"Worked well so far. The only rules that really matter are: What a man can do and what a man can't do. Bess, you taught me that." Jack muttered "And I can get on the Pearl and sail as far away from Wolfe as possible. What I can't do is cause her get hurt again."

"You know she'll just get on some other ship. Can you really sail off and leave her behind Jack? Not knowing if she be in trouble or not?" Bess asked "Samantha has her own enemies Jack, those who want to hurt her and those she cares about just as much as yours. Sailing off with out her is no guarantee she will be safe."

"But it won't be because of me. I'll not be the cause."

"Can you really stop what you're feeling and just sail off without her?"

"Damn I don't know what I'm feeling" Jack tells Bess as he absent mindedly opens his compass. Looking down he sees the needle swing around to point at Wolfe. Standing he throws it across the room. "Hell I haven't even kissed her. How do I know what the damn thing is telling me? Maybe it's not Wolfe I want but something she has?"

"Well maybe that's something you should find out before you sail off into the sunset." Bess scolded him "Maybe it's time to stop running away Jack. You've only ever run from a fight. Maybe it is time to stop and fight for someone"

"I do not run away"

"Yes you do"

"I do not"

"Do to"

"Do not, slander and calumny! I have only ever embraced that oldest and noblest of pirate traditions."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, laddie. But it don't keep you warm when a cold nor'easter blows through. It gets mighty lonely on them dark cold nights."

Despite what he told Bess, deep down inside Jack knew he wasn't going to sail off without Wolfe. At least not until she told him to.


	11. Chapter 11

The first thing Wolfe was aware of was something that sounded like the cry of a wounded animal coming from behind her. The second was the weight of something around her waist. The third was the feel of a very male chest against her back. For the second time in as many days Jack was sleep and snoring in her bed.

"_Damn the man. What in the hell is Jack Sparrow doing back in my bed." _She thought as she tried to sit up. Put was stopped when a searing white hot pain shot through her arm. She collapsed back into the bed with a cry of pain.

"Easy there darling, you'll not want to be moving that arm for a while." A sleepy Jack purred into her ear.

"What?" Opening her eye she looked up to find Jack leaning over her.

"Your arm, love. It's going to hurt something fierce for the next few days. Better to keep it still."

"My arm?" Wolfe questioned as she found herself getting lost in Jack's deep brown eyes. Eyes that appeared tired and concerned.

"What?" Slowly things began to come back to her. The ships attacking the Pearl, the fighting next to Jack, Beckett and his pistol pointed at Jack, it was all coming back.

"Jack" Wolfe cried trying to sit up again. But Jack's arm stopped her before she could hurt her arm.

"Easy love"

"But Beckett shot you"

"No, I'm fine, he missed me. You're the one who got shot."

She relaxed back into the bed with a sigh. "That would explain the pain in my arm." She muttered as she closed her eyes.

"That it would, darling. Now go back to sleep, you need your rest." Jack whispered as her drew you back against him, trying not to hurt her arm. "Just rest"

Jack smiled as he felt Wolfe relax against him and heard her breathing slow. Everything was going to be just fine. His Wolfe was going to be just fine.

"I'm not going back up there. Bess you can't make me." Jack heard Lynn tell Bess as he walked into the large kitchen. Now that Wolfe was awake and on the mend he had left the house a couple of hours earlier to check on how the repairs were going on the Pearl.

"What happened" Bess asked

"All I asked was if she wanted me to brush her hair for her. Told me she could brush her own damn hair and for me to get out." Lynn cried "I told her I would be glad to braid her hair so she didn't hurt her arm and she threw the water picture at me."

"Well at least we know there isn't anything wrong with her right arm. That's how many dishes she's broken this morning?" Bess asked Cook who was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Be about five by my count. And that's the second of the girls who refuses to enter into the demons room. Lord help us all. " Cook laughed. "Morning Jack. Would ye like some coffee? If you can wait a spell I've fresh sticky buns just about ready to come out of the oven?"

"That's ok I'll get it me self." Jack told Cook as he walked over to the big cook stove and poured himself a coffee. "Who's the demon? What's going on?"

"Samantha's awake and in fine form, she makes such a lovely patient!"

"I know that's why I went down to the Pearl, thought you all would be fine."

"My girls would disagree with you there, as would the good doctor. Let's see, she threw her breakfast dish at Katie when she tried to help her to dress. She muttered something about dressing herself for over thirty years. Threw her coffee mug at the doctor when he told her she had to stay in bed for another couple of days. Then threw a plate at his head when he tried to tell her she shouldn't use the arm for at least two weeks and that even then he would recommend to you that she be on light duties for at least a another month" Bess told Jack. "What am I forgetting?…oh yes. She threw the water glass at poor little Anna when she went up to see if Samantha needed help to go to the privy. She almost fell down the stairs trying to come down for breakfast and then cursed Lynn and Kate as they helped her back to her room. Yes Samantha is in fine form."

"Bess she can't be that bad. It's Wolfe"

"Jack dear boy, Samantha broke her leg a few years back, and Barrett lost three of his best crewmen the second week she was laid up. They jumped ship rather than be aboard with an injured Samantha. Barrett almost marooned her on an island till she got better just so he wouldn't lose any more crew. Course I think he was also thinking of his own safety. She comes by the name Wolfe well and true. When she be injured or sick she is a growling, snarling dangerous animal. Be warned she bites when she is hurt. And it is a nasty bite. It's best to stand well out of her way."

"Oh please Bess, you are acting like she is a monster."

"Well there are some who would gladly face the Kraken rather than an injured Samantha." Looking at his shocked expression, Bess told him "Jack you only saw her when she first woke up. She was in pain, but she had not realized how dependant she was going to be. Samantha can deal with pain, its having people do for her that is the problem."

"Bess, your exaggerating. Very crew that has sailed with Wolfe loves her." Jack declared.

"Sure they do when she be in good health but you'll notice that Stonewall, Cameron and rest are all hiding down on the Pearl and have not come near since they heard she was awake." Bess laughed "at least one of them was up hear before checking on how she was doing before, now she be on the mend they are all keeping their distance."

Then a crash was heard from upstairs. "Don't look at me, I an't going" Jack heard one of the women say. "Can't make me" Lynn cried. "You don't pay me enough" another told Bess.

"Fine, I'll go. You just need to know how to handle her." Jack told them as he headed for the stairs.

"Nice knowing you Jack, you'll be missed" Someone called. "We'll send nice flowers to your funeral" another called after him.

Wolfe was sitting on the floor in the middle of the room tangled in the bedding when Jack walked in.

"What do you want?" she growled at him.

"Heard a crash and I thought there might be a damsel in distress up here, so I came to rescue her." Jack answered with a seductive purr in his voice. Bowing deeply and removing his hat he looked around the room. "You didn't happen to see one hiding in here did you? A lovely damsel in distress, that is. I have a hankering to rescue said damsel."

Wolfe just glared up at him from the floor.

"Oh well, guess I'll have to look else where." Heading for the door, he turned back just before going out the door and he asked off handedly "You wouldn't be needing anything would you? You know seeing as I'm here and all. Cause once I find said damsel I'll be busy for a good while. They being ever so grateful when rescued" he winked at her.

"I'm fine. Go find your precious damsel. There be none in here."

"I only asked seeing as your sitting on the floor"

"I like sitting on the floor, very good for the posture."

"Ready?" Jack walked back into the room and flopped down beside her. "I've needed to work on me posture."

"What about your damsel in distress?"

"Oh there are always damsels needing to be rescued. No rush. Now ones posture, that be something important. It affects the balance you know. Good posture means good balance and pirates need good balance."

"Really?" Wolfe asked rolling her eyes.

"Of course all that sword fighting, swash buckling, jumping around in the rigging, you need good balance for that. You should know that being a pirate woman and all."

"Of course"

"So how does this work?" Looking over at her "Do I need a sheet as well?" Reaching over and grapping a sheet Jack draped it over his head and shoulders. "Awe, I can feel it now, posture is improving already."

There was just a hint of a smile threatening to appear on Wolfe's face.

"Fine" Wolfe muttered "Help me back to the bloody bed"

Jack leaped to his feet reached down and gently gathered Wolfe up into his arms. "All ye had to do was ask nicely, love." Walking over to the bed he gently sat her down on the bed and returned for the bedding which with great flourish he put to rights before sitting on the edge of the bed. "So you want to tell me what you were doing before you started working on your posture?"

"No"

"I'll bring you some rum if you tell me."

"No"

"One of Cook's sticky buns, they were just coming out of the oven when I heard the crash"

"No"

"I'll tell you a secret" Jack said with a twinkle in his eye.

"What kind of a secret" Wolfe asked

"Aha! So we've established my proposal is sound in principle, now we're just haggling over price."

"Price?"

"The kind of secret you will be wanting to know?"

"Something you have never told anyone, not even Bess"

"For that I'll be needing more than just what you were up to before you decided to work on your posture."

"And just what will you be wanting in return?"

"Oh I do love a good negotiation." Jack smiled and winked at her again. "How about for the next seven days you will graciously accept all help offered to you, with no yelling, hitting or throwing things?"

"Two days and it had better be a good secret"

"Five days and you can pick the secret."

"Three days. And what do you mean pick the secret? How do I know what you have never told anyone?"

"Well if it were up to me I could just tell you about what happened to me in the Locker. You're the only one I've shared that with. But as the fair minded gentleman I am, I'll let you pick. Four days."

"And you'll answer truthfully?"

"I'm crushed Miss Wolfe. You wound me deeply. Of course I be telling you the truth." Jack lamented clutching his hand to his heart, "Have I ever given you reason not to trust me?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow" she said pointing to him.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Pirate"

"Meaning?"

"Your reputation precedes you Captain."

"Oh yes"

"So will you give me your word to tell the truth and tell me a real secret you have not shared with anyone not even Bess"

"You would trust my word?"

"Yes"

"Good. Four days."

'Three"

"Four"

'Three"

"Four"

"Four but it better be a damn good secret"

"Four it is. Shall we seal it with a kiss?"

"Jack"

"Do we have an accord Miss Wolfe?" Jack asked holding out his hand

"We have an accord." Wolfe told him taking his hand.

"Good" With that Jack pulled her into his arms and kissed her.

What he had meant to be a sweet simple kiss ended up hot passionate the moment their lips met. They were both breathless when he at last ended it. They sat staring into each others eye for a long moment, till finally Wolfe pulled back and protested. "That was not part of the agreement" she said a little breathless.

"Technical speaking you did not say no when I asked."

"Jack"

"That be what you said and then agreed to the accord."

"Sparrow"

"That be my name as well"

"How can I trust you when you do things like this?"

"Pirate"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Well I'm just honest. And a dishonest man you can always trust to be dishonest... honestly. It's the honest ones you want to watch out for... because you can never predict when they're going to do something unexpected"

"Jack"

"Besides you seemed to enjoy it." Reaching out and running his thumb over the lips he had just kissed. "And it's so much better than a hand shake to seal a deal."

"So this is how you seal all your accords?" still flushed from the kiss they had shared.

"Just the ones I make with Wolves." He laughed and gathered her up on to his lap.

"Jack just what do you think you are doing?" She protested "Put me down."

"Well if I'm about to tell you my deepest darkest secret I be wanting you to be the only one to hear it." Jack whispered into her ear. "And this be just the position for telling secrets"

"Jack I don't think this is necessary"

"Of course it is, haven't your heard? The walls they have ears."

"Jack, will you please be serious."

"Why Wolfe I am always serious, especially about things that are important." His breath brushed across the back of her neck. "So what is it going to be my dear. The story of how I stole the Sword of Cortes, how I escaped from the Sirens, how I became a God to the people of Pelegosto, or maybe how I got my compass from Tia Dalma?"

"Please Jack, those be all part of the legend of Captain Jack Sparrow, hardly a deep dark secrets."

"Aha! So you think I am a legend."

"I think your many things Captain." Wolfe signed "Legend being the least of them. Flirt, Braggart, Annoying, …"

""Sticks and stones luv. No you said I was a legend. I like the sound of that." He purred into her ear "The legendary Captain Jack Sparrow. I rather like the sound of that; it has a nice ring to it."

"Yes, a legend in your own mind" She muttered under her breath.

"Well if you don't like those secrets how about how I met Davy Jones? Or what about where I keep me treasure?"

"Treasure? Jack you are always borrowing money from others. Always saying how you owe this one or that one money. If you have treasures then why borrow from others?"

"So that be the secret you be wanting? To know where I keep me treasure and what it is?"

"No, let me think." Closing her eyes she rested her head of Jack's shoulder. "_Damn it felt good to be in his arms"_ she thought as she started to drift off. "Has to be… a gooood sec…." And before she could finish the thought she had fallen back to sleep.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Bess, had thought it had it been far too quiet up stairs, poked her head into Wolfe's room just to make sure they hadn't killed each other. What she saw was Jack sitting with his back against the headboard asleep with a sleeping Samantha cradled in his arms. No broken dishes. No blood that she could see_. "Well wonders will never cease._ _Neither seemed worse for wear, perhaps Jack did know how to handle Samantha."_ She thought as she quietly she closed the door. She knew better to wake either one of them.

Wolfe woke once again to the sound of Jack snoring. Seemed these days whenever she woke up Jack was either close by or in bed with her. Opening her eyes she saw his braided beard and a very familiar male chest in front of her face. Reaching up she grabbed the braids and pulled.

"Bloody hell Woman, that's my beard." Jack roared as he awoke from a sound sleep.

"Yes well this is my bed."

"That be no reason trying to yank me beard off me face, Woman?" Jack replied rubbing his chin.

"Please don't tell me Jack Sparrow is afraid of a little pain?"

"Captain Jack Sparrow if you please"

"Tell me Captain why is it that every time I wake up these days I am in bed with you?"

"Just lucky I guess." Jack replied still rubbing his chin. "That hurt"

"Can't take it?"

"I can take anything you can dish out Miss Wolfe. I'll have you know there be hundreds of woman who would be glad to wake up in my arms"

"Really?" Wolfe asked looking around "And just where are all these women, or are they hiding like your damsels? Why pray tell are you wasting your time in my bed if there are so many willing lasses just begging to be in yours?"

Ignoring her "You know I was all ready to tell you my deepest darkest secret when you fell asleep on me. And being the gentleman I am I did not want to wake you, seeing as you be injured and all. And what do I get but my beard nearly yanked off."

"How noble of you, Captain." Wolfe voice positively dripped with sarcasm "Even injured I can more than handle you"

"Oh, handle me. Please." Jack purred tightening his grip around her waist. "I love to be handled"

"Sparrow" Wolfe tried to punch him in the chest only to fall back into his arms when she jostled her arm sending a bolt of pain up her arm.

"Easy love that wound still be raw. It's only been a few days, and you've been trying to do too much too soon. You not up to fighting me"

"I'll be the judge of what I can and can't do." Wolfe informed him cradling her arm "I hate everyone thinking you have to fuss over me."

"Yes but we have an accord my dear. Four days of you accepting any help that is offered. Savvy." Jack reminded her.

Aha, but I have heard no secret so it not be binding yet. Besides it doesn't apply to you."

"Does to"

"Nope, you cheated when you kissed me. So I will be gracious to everyone but you."

"The Accord was that you graciously accept all help, even from yours truly "

"Nope"

"Yes it does, you agreed to the terms of the agreement. And that kiss was part of the agreement lass, like it or not. Or is your word something not to be trusted?"

"Fine, but I still have heard no secret."

"You just have to tell me what it is you be wanting to know?"

Looking up at Jack she told him. "I want to know….I want to know what Captain Jack Sparrow is afraid of. What is your greatest fear?"

Jack didn't say a word. For the longest time he just stared over Wolfe's head and out the window.

"_What is my greatest fear?"_ he asked himself.

"Well she got you there boy, your Captain Jack Sparrow, you fear nothing" Little Jack said as he climbed out from one of Jacks dreadlocks.

"Then why was he lying on the cargo hole cover crying for help when we was in the Locker"

"That was just one of those unimportant parts of Captain Sparrow. Not important like us." Second Jack said pushing a beaded lock of hair out of his way.

"But he was afraid, he couldn't move, just lay there calling for help"

"Does he even know what his greatest fear is?" Second little Jack asked as he started to swing on one of the braids Wolfe had pulled.

"His greatest fear is losing the Pearl, that's what he fears." Second little Jack asked.

"Nope he has lost her, found her, lost her and got her back again. It be an old story. No it happens to often for him to be afraid of it anymore. Besides we was on the Pearl, it was with us in the locker"

"True, He was afraid of being away from the sea. All that sand. No wind, no hope of getting there, till them rocks showed up"

"They was crabs"

"Rocks"

"Crabs"

"Rocks"

"Crabs"

"Well they started out as rocks"

"His biggest fear is being away from the sea. Remember the time his mother took him in land when he was a kid. Couldn't wait to get back to the sea"

"Nope that's not it."

"He has been afraid of Teague a time or two."

"Please our Jack can handle his father. Besides theys made peace with each other since Shipwreck Cove."

"What about losing the lady here? He was in a real panic when he thought she had left the Pearl and then when she got shot he was white as a sheet." Jumping over to Wolfe's shoulder.

"It did but our boy in quiet a state."

"How's he going to her that your greatest fear is losing her" The other little Jack asked sitting on Wolfe's shoulder.

"Still that's not it" little Jack stated as he climb one of Jack's dreadlocks.

"Then what is it"

"Has to do with why he keeps us around"

"Wondered about that"

"Captain Jack Sparrow is afraid he is going to be alone and forgotten."

Slapping his hand to his forehead little Jack declares. "Yes, that be it. You hit the nail on the head there."

"That's why he keeps us around, why it be so important that people have heard of him."

"Yep, our boy be afraid he's going to be forgotten."

"Look at him, he knows we be right."

"_You are not right" _Jack thought_ "I'm not afraid of anything"_

"You are so and its being forgotten"

"_Your wrong"_

"No we aren't and you know it"

"_Are not"_

"You know we are right"

"YOU ARE NOT" Jack said aloud

"What?" Wolfe asked "Listen Jack you don't have to answer the question. You can tell me something else. I should not have asked"

Jack had been sitting there staring out of the window for so long that Wolfe had wondered if she had pushed to far.

"No we have an accord. I said you could ask anything." Looking down at her he continued "It's just not something I like to think about."

"Its ok Jack you can tell me another secret."

Jack drew Wolfe back into his arms. Resting his chin on her shoulder he whispered in her ear. "Am afraid…..am afraid of dying alone and forgotten. That no one will remember me after I'm gone." He sighed "That no one will care"

Wolfe turns her head and looks at Jack. "How can you believe you will be forgotten Jack. Your friends risked everything to bring you back from the locker"

"Did they, one needed the Pearl to save his father, another felt guilty for killing me, others needed me for the Brethren Court." Looking into Wolfe's eyes "None of them came just for me."

"Do you really think you are so unforgettable Jack." Wolfe asked "What about all the women who would love to trade places with me? What about your crew? What about all the stories about Captain Jack Sparrow that are told in every bar in the Caribbean?"

"They'll forget me the moment I'm gone. And the stories will be forgotten." Jack lamented "I'm just a pirate"

"Damn it Jack don't you know you are not just any pirate. You're the kind of pirate that legends are made of." Wolfe berated him "You're the kind of man that isn't easy to forget"

With just a hint of smile Jack asked her with a wink "So does that mean you can't forget me? That I'm the kind of man Samantha Wolfe can't forget, on her mind all the time. I knew you'd warm up to me eventually darling."

"Jack"

"One word, love; curiosity. You long to what it would be like. To act on selfish impulse. To reach out and take what it is you want, but can't let yourself take. You want to see what it's like. One day you won't be able to resist. And I'll be right here waiting."

"You said you'd tell the truth."

"You mean I didn't"

"You lied"

"Did I? Are you sure?" Jack whisper "You and I are two peas in a pod Wolfe. We're like. We fear the same things. Ask yourself love. What is it that you fear the most?"

"We are not alike"

"Yes we are"

"No we are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Are to"

"Are not"

"Like I said we are alike. When you know what you fear the most my darling, you'll know what my greatest fear is."

"Will not"

Laughing "Are you sure you want to go there again"

"Well I don't have to honor my part of the accord cause you lied."

"Are you sure"

"Yes, you were suppose to tell be a secret."

"I did. I told you that my greatest fear is the same as yours." Jack moved Wolfe off his lap and on to the bed. Tucked her in under the covers and kissed her forehead. "Think about it love. We both know you want to know what its like." He turned and headed to the door. "I'll tell Bess you'll be much more co-operative the next few days" He closed the door before she could throw anything at him.

"_We are not alike" _Wolfe thought_ "I don't fear the same things as he does. I can't"_

"_Why not?" _a voice in her head asked

"_Because he can't be right. I don't fear being alone. … I fear a future without…"_

"_Without who?_ That voice again

"_Lord help me.. A future without Jack Sparrow in __it. That's why I stepped in front of that damn shot" _She admitted to herself as she rubs her arm. _"I do want to know what it's like."_

"_And if we fear the same things that would mean….."_

_­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­_

Jack leaded on the wall outside of Wolfe's room.

He'd almost told her the truth. And if he had there would be no living with the woman. Better she figure it out for herself.

Little Jack peak out from behind a dreadlock "See I told you he was afraid of losing her"

"Not losing her" The other little Jack piped up from Jack's shoulder "He be afraid a future without her in it.

"_I'm as bad as the whelp" _Jack thought_ "I want to know what it's like. I want to bring her all the horizons, if she doesn't kill me first"_

"_Damn I need some rum. I am turning into the whelp. Next thing you know it will be tea and crumpets." _As he headed off to find Bess's rum


	12. Chapter 12

Night terrors

Night terrors

Wolfe was walking through the downstairs hallway at Bess's when a knock came to the door, smiling she opened the door to welcome whoever was there.

"Welcome to Madame Bess's h………." Wolfe stopped in mid sentence.

"Did you really think I wouldn't find you, my dear?" Her father told her with an evil smile on his face. "Did you and your friend the pirate whore really think you could hide here in Nassau forever?"

"No, your not here. You can't be here"

Wolfe tried to back into the house but her Father grabbed her arm and pulled her outside. "Oh, but I am. Come I have something special to show you, daughter dearest."

"Let go….You bastard take your filthy hands off me."

"Now now, is that any way to greet your loving father, especially as I have come all this way just to see you?"

"Go back to the hell you came from."

"See what spending time with whores and pirates has done to you. Such language is not acceptable from a daughter of mine. I'd wash that month of yours out with soap, but I think what I have waiting for you will be a much better punishment"

Wolfe struggled in her fathers grasp but she could not break free, he was dragging her towards the stable at the back of the house. There were far too many bad memories connected to stables for her to believe that this was going to be anything but bad.

"Noooo"

"Yes, love I have a delightful surprise for you. Remember what fun we had with that mangy mutt you brought home from the docks."

"You killed him"

"Yes but it was such fun watching you beg me not to hurt it anymore. You were willing to promise me anything if I'd stop. Shame you didn't learn your lesson." Opening the stable door he pushed Wolfe inside. "We'll just have to teach you all over again not to defy me. And I think this bitch will do nicely."

Standing with her hand tried in the horse cross ties was Bess. Her face was already black and blue; one eye was swollen shut, a trickle of blood oozed from the cut on her lip.

"Oh God what have you done to her." Wolfe cried "I'll kill you, you bastard. I swear I'll kill you." Wolfe ran to Bess's side. "I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have stayed here. I knew he would find me here. I'm so sorry Bess"

"Shall we begin" Her father asked as he snapped the horse whip in the air about Wolfe and Bess.

A hand grabbed her shoulder, she tried to throw it off, but she couldn't.

"WOLFE" She heard someone say

"Don't touch me" she growled

Another hand grasp her other arm and shook her. "WOLFE WAKE UP IT'S JUST A DREAM, LUV. WAKE UP WOLFE…. IT'S JUST A DREAM." She knew that voice, she opened her eyes to find Jack sitting on the side of her bed shacking her awake.

Wolfe threw herself into his arms "Jack" she cried.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jack had not been able to fall asleep, he kept playing the conversation he had with Wolfe over and over in his head. "_Why the hell did she have to ask what he was afraid of?" _He thought. He needed rum and was heading down to Bess's parlor to get him self a nice big bottle. Maybe then he could forget the whole thing. As he passed Wolfe's door he heard her cry out. Cautiously Jack opened the door and looked in; Wolfe was thrashing around in the bed, clearly fighting some demon in her sleep. As he moved closer to the bed he could hear her mutter. "Nooo…..You killed him……..Oh God what have ……I'll kill you, you bastard….. I swear I'll kill you…….. I'm so sorry Bess"

Sitting on the side of the bed Jack tried to wake her, first gently touching her arm, then with more force as she fought him. "Wolfe wake up it's just a dream, luv. Wake up Wolfe…. It's just a dream."

Suddenly Wolfe opened her eyes and looked at him. "Jack" she cried and threw herself into his arms.

"Easy darling, it was just a dream." Jack told her. He had never seen Wolfe so afraid; she was white as a sheet and trembling. "Its ok love, your safe here, nothing is going the hurt you." Jack sat rocking her in his arms till at last she feel back to sleep.

She was back in the stable again. She could hear the whip as it snapped forward from the back stroke. She felt it as it ripped open another gash on her back.

"You know you can stop it any time my dear." Her father told her "Just tell me what I want to hear"

"That you are a vile beast of hell" Wolfe spat back at him.

"It's that kind of defiance that almost got you killed the last time." He snapped "You will obey me" he promised as the whip tore another strip of flesh from her back.

"Never"

Suddenly she wasn't tied in the cross ties but chained against the wall. Someone else was in the cross ties, someone else's back was being laid open by her father's whip.

"Perhaps you'll fell differently now." He told her as the whip made contact. "You know what I want, you can stop this Samantha"

"WOLFE"

"Do you really think he can save you?"

"WOLFE, IT'S A DREAM"

Do you really think I can't get to him?"

"WOLFE, WAKE UP, IT'S A DREAM LOVE IT'S JUST A DREAM"

And then before she could see who it was in the cross ties she was in Jack's arms and he was telling her that everything would be ok. That nothing could hurt her. As he rocked her in his arms, his voice soothing her spirit; she could almost believe everything would be fine.

"Do you really think you can keep on defying me, child" Her father told her as he walked around the chair she was tied to. "I will be obeyed."

"I'm not a child anymore, you can not control me."

"Oh but I will control you. I will tell you what to do, what to say, where to go. I will be obeyed."

"No, you don't have the power any more. This isn't real, your not here, your just a bad dream"

"Is that what he's has been telling you dear? That all this isn't real." Her father asked with an evil sneer on his face, gesturing to the stable. "Do you really believe he can defeat me?"

"None of this is real" Wolfe told him.

"Are you sure, daughter on mine?" Stepping to the side so she can see a figure tried in the horse cross ties. "Are you sure this isn't real? "

There was something about the figure in the cross ties that was all too familiar to Wolfe. Something about the clothes, the hair, but she can't be sure as his head is hanging down and she can't see the face. Then her father walked over and pulled up the head to reveal a beaten and bleeding Jack.

"Did you really think I could not get to him? He can't protect you now." her father laughs. "I will not have my daughter consorting with a filthy pirate. You will not be some pirate whore. You will return to London and marry a man more of your station or you will watch me do to this mangy mutt what I did to the last one." He drops Jacks' head and reaches for his whip.

"Jack"

"You alone can stop this, my dear." The whip making a sickening sound as it connects with Jack's back. "Come back to London, marry a man worthy of your rank."

"You mean marry someone who will benefit your rank?"

"Yes dear that is a given, you have cost much by your actions. I will be obeyed, or your pirate lord will die a painful death in front of your eyes."

"He means nothing to me." She lied.

"Really then why did you take that shot that was meant for him, dearest daughter? Why are you so scared right now? I think he means a great deal to you"

"He is just my captain."

"We both know he is more than that. And I will not have you soil yourself with the likes of him. You have spent far to much time rolling in the sewers with the likes of him."

"He's worth ten of you"

"Ah yes now we are getting somewhere. He may prove useful yet" the whip laying open another bloody gash on Jack's back. "I told you, you can stop this."

"No… Please… No…" She struggles to free herself from her bond

Jack's eyes bore into her as the whip connects again and again. "WOLFE" Jack calls her name, but his voice is surprisingly without fear or pain. "WOLFE LOVE IT'S OK, IT'S ONLY A DREAM."

"Noooo." Her father roars "You will not free her" and hurls the whip at Jack's back again bearing bone this time.

"WOLFE, WAKE UP. YOU'RE DREAMING." Jack tells her seemingly unaffected by the whip. His voice calm and reassuring.

"It's not real?" Wolfe asks looking into Jack's eyes

"NO LOVE, IT'S NOT REAL. YOU'RE DREAMING, PLEASE WAKE UP"

"Don't listen to him. He is lying to you. He can't save you here. You can't save him. Your mine." Her father roars as he increases the power in each lash. "I will destroy him."

"No…No.." her cries becoming more desperate each time the whip lands on Jack's back.

"PLEASE WOLFE, WAKE UP" Jack tells her again "WE'RE AT BESS'S, YOUR SAFE HERE… PLEASE LOVE WAKE UP. IT'S A DREAM"

"A dream?" Wolfe asks as she begins to feel Jack's arms around her. She feels his hand in her hair, pressing her head into his shoulder. The image of the stable disappears and her fathers voice fads and is replaced by her room at Bess's, where she finds herself again in Jack's arms.

It had been over a week since Samantha had been shot, and Bess was getting worried. Samantha's arm was healing and she was looking better each day. Jack on the other hand was looking more and more haggard. She would swear he wasn't sleeping. But that wasn't what was worrying Bess. She was worried because Samantha seemed to be sleeping through the night.

Ever since they left London Samantha had been haunted by terrible nightmares. One of the few things Samantha was afraid of was that her father would find her, would force her to return to London, would use anyone she cared about to make her obey him. He was the demon that terrorized her sleep and the only place Samantha felt safe and was free of him was on board a ship. The longer she was no land the worse the dreams got, it was rare for her to last more than a night or two on land with out her demons forcing her to run for the nearest ship. Bess remember to well how after Barrett's death a terrorized Samantha had only found relief from her demons when Teague had taken her aboard his ship and out to sea. She had only been on shore for three days that time and Samantha had been here at Bess's for more than a week.

Bess was worried, so when she heard a sound coming from Samantha's room as she jumped out of her own bed and ran to Samantha's. There she found Jack seating in the big chair with Samantha wrapped in his arms. Jack was gently rocking a clearly terrified Samantha back and forth, whispering in her ear. Over the top of Samantha's head Bess and Jack looked at each other.

"Do you need anything" Bess whispered.

Jack shook his head no. Bess quietly went out and returned to her room. At least now she knew why Jack was looking so haggard and why she had not heard Samantha's nightmares. An hour or so latter Jack knocked on Bess's door.

"Come in love." She told him and handed him a large glass of rum. "Thought you could use this. So how long has she been having the dreams?"

"Almost every night since she was shot, and they have been getting worse" Jack told Bess. Then realizing that this wasn't new to Bess he asked "She's had them before? You know about them?"

"Yes, Samantha's had then since she was a child, since we first came to the Caribbean."

"But she never had them on the Pearl."

"No. From what Barrett and Stonewall have told me she never has them when she is on board a ship. Samantha's demons only come to visit her when she be ashore. On board a ship she is safe, on land; well she believes they can find her on land."

"They're getting worse Bess. It's harder and harder to wake her from them. And it takes longer to get her to settle and go back to sleep." Jack told her as he stood by the door so he could hear if Wolfe cried out again. "Who is he Bess?"

"Who?"

"The man she is trying to get away from? You know what the dreams are about don't you"

"What does she say?"

"She won't tell me anything. Just says that it's just a bad dream. Bess you have to tell me."

"I can't Jack; she needs to tell you herself."

"Bess how can I help her if I don't know what it is we're fighting"

"You can take her back to the Pearl. She'll be fine once she is back on the Pearl."

"But the doctor said she needs to rest the arm, and we both know once she's back on board she'll want to get back to work."

"You saying you can't control a sailor aboard your ship Jack?"

"What? Of course I can control my crew. Its just Wolfe isn't your usual sailor."

"True. But if you not be wanting her to be using that arm, give her something else to do that will keep her busy."

"Like what?"

"I don't know Jack you're the Captain." Bess threw back at him. "You and Gibbs keep complaining that you don't know what's what in the hole or what supplies you need. And you're always complaining that you hate coming up with watch assignments. And I know Samantha looked after all that and more on both the Contressa and Sea Witch."

"You want me to make her my first mate?"

"No dear, I know how you feel about first mates. But could you not keep her busy with some of those duties." Bess asked "I'm sure it would keep you out of your hair and not using her arm. And I know how you hate paper work"

"Just as long as it is clear she isn't first mate."

"I'm sure everyone will understand that Jack" Bess tells him "And you might just be able to get some sleep if your both back on the Pearl."

"True"

"So you'll both be returning to the Pearl in the morning?"

"And I thought you loved having my incredibly handsome self around here?" flashing Bess one of his winning smiles.

"Oh but your handsome self can be quite the distraction to my girls and then there is your charming personality."

"Charming, I like that, and what about my fascinating wit, my fearsome reputation, the legion of Captain Jack Sparrow " he asked her with a wink.

Clearly the old Jack was coming back. "Yes, Yes Jack you are the great and powerful, wonder of wonders, most amazing pirate Lord on the seven seas. Now go to your room so I can get some sleep." Laughing Bess shoved him out of her room and closed the door.

Turning she saw a figure standing at her window looking down on the harbor.

"You promised Barrett and I she would be free of the nightmares."

"She be free of what haunts her when she share it with him that loves she loves and loves her back" Tai Dalma replied from the window.

"And that is Jack"

"They's not ready to admit that , they's be still fighting it. But they's be joined by destiny. You knows it and I knows it." Turning to Bess Tai Dalma continued "It be good you send them back to the Pearl. They need to be following Adam's pendant. It will lead them to their destiny." And with that she was gone.


	13. Chapter 13

**As always I only wish I owned POC the movies and characters. But Wolfe is all mine. I know this is little long but I hope you like it. Please R&R**

Even Jack had to admit that the Pearl had never been as organized as it was now, over the past two months; Wolfe had taken over as the Captain of the Hole, which gave her the responsibility of organizing the hole and supplies. No longer did they have to spend hours searching every time they needed something, everything now had its place. No longer was it a guessing game of what supplies they need to replenish when they made port. Wolfe would have a list of everything they needed to beg, borrow, buy or steal before they reached port. Rarely did they go without because someone had not realized that they needed something. There even seemed to be fewer of the crew fighting over watch assignments, now that Jack had given her that responsibility as well. It had also kept her so busy she hardly noticed that both he and the crew were going out of their way to make sure she did not sure her injured arm until it was completely healed.

Of course it also meant that you couldn't just throw something into the hole because you were in to much hurry to but it where it belonged. And it didn't matter who you were.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Wolfe asked Jack as he threw a bag of nail on top of a couple of crates. "That doesn't go there?"

"My ship. It goes wherever I damn well want it to go."

"Not while I am the Captain of the Hole. You charged me with maintaining order of what is here and that is exactly what I am doing. You" poking a finger at his chest. "are not going to undo all my hard work."

"Captain"

"Captain of the Hole"

"Captain of the ship beats Captain of the Hole any day." Jack sneered "And I can just as easily make you the Captain of the bloody bilge if I want to."

"Fine with me, just don't expect me to waste my time looking for what ever you miss place." Wolfe told him as she turned to leave. "I'll just be finding myself some work up on next then."

"Where the bloody hell…." Jack continued to swear as he threw more boxes and crates around.

Turning back towards Jack just before she headed above deck Wolfe asked sweetly "Was there something special you were looking for Captain?"

"That last Spanish prize we took had a whole set of new charts for this area. I want them."

"They are not here."

"Yes they are I know I told Marty to take them before we scuttled the ship."

"I mean they are not down here in the hole."

"Well then where the bloody hell are they?"

"There in the chart case on your desk."

"Where?"

"They are where charts belong, in the chart case on your desk, in your quarters."

"I didn't put them there.

"No I did. Charts do not belong down here. They belong in the Captain's quarters in the chart case. You do know what a chart case is for don't you? You have a rather nice one sitting beside your desk."

"Of course I do, I am the Captain."

"Sometimes I wonder." Wolfe muttered under her breath.

"What did you say?"

"That I put all the charts, logs, and cargo manifests I found down here on your desk." Wolfe signed "You would think you would just dump what ever you took as prize into the hole without even thinking about where it belonged or how you were going to find it when you needed it."

"I'll have you know I was always knew where everything was down here before you started to mess it up."

"Really, then I just can't imagine why it was such a mess when I started. Guess it's a good thing that you are taking over again." Wolfe commented as she ran up the stairs.

"What? I never said I was taking over down here." Jack roared after her "Get back down here and do your job, woman."

"Only if you ask nicely." Wolfe called back over her shoulder. Jack wasn't sure but he could have sworn he could here her laughing.

When Jack walked into the galley the next day he found Wolfe, Stonewall and Gibbs sitting around one of the tables talking in low voices and going over some papers. While one part of Jack trusted all three there was another that was uneasy when members of his crew appeared to be plotting something. He got even more nervous when they stopped talking when they noticed he was approaching the table. And Jack's keen eyes couldn't help but notice that Wolfe quickly shuffled the papers they had been looking at.

"Good evening Captain" Stonewall greeted him. "Care to join us for some grub. Cook something amazing to that wild bore Cameron shot this morning. Mighty tasty."

"Yes Captain please join us. I'll get you a plate" Wolfe added as she jumped up and head off to get him some food.

Jack did not miss that she had gathered up the papers and but them in her pocket before heading off. Gibbs too seemed nervous as he stood to add another chair to the table.

"_Do they think I am a complete and utter fool_" Jack thought _"It be clear as day that they be up to something." _

"What are you three doing?"

"We were just going over the crew duties and watch assignments. That young lad, Anderson, we took on in Port-de-Paix is working out well. He be a good man in the rigging. Knows his way around the sails, and not afraid of hard work." Gibbs told him.

"Pintel and Ragetti have been showing some real talent working with Wolfe getting the hole and stores organized." Stonewall added

"Hart has been working with Cotton and I think he soon be ready to take a turn or two at the wheel, course that being in fine weather and when no one be chasing us."

The two men continued to report on what various crew members had been up to until Wolfe returned with Jack's plate.

"Here you go Captain, enjoy." Wolfe told him as she sat down a plate of food in front of him.

"We was just telling the Captain how helpful Pintel and Ragetti have been down in the hole." Stone wall told her as she sat down next to Jack.

"They be especially talented when it comes to replacing the stores. Not sure I want to know how they do it but they always seem to find what we need and for less then I was expecting. They have been a great help"

"_Of course they have" _Jack thought_ "They follow you around like puppy dogs ever since you got Ragetti a glass eye and had Pintel's teeth looked after during our last port of call. They would sail into hell itself for you after that." _But instead of saying it Jack just agreed and started to eat.

It wasn't all that often they had fresh pork on the menu and he wasn't about to let his suspicions ruin a good meal. It had been mighty lucky Cameron had shot the bore when they had stopped at that atoll this morning to top up their fresh water. And Jonathan the ships cook had done some amazing things with the spices Wolfe had gotten him in Pot-de-Paix.

"_Who knew he could cook so well_" Jack thought _"And all it took was Wolfe asking him what he needed for the galley."_ Even he had to admit that the food had tasted better since that little shopping trip.

While he ate Wolfe, Stonewall and Gibbs gave him a run down on the changes to the crew assignments they were thinking of making. Reported who had not been pulling their weight on board. Who needed to be disciplined and who might benefit from a word or two from the Captain.

It was amazing how quickly the three of them had fallen into their unofficial roles aboard the Pearl. Without ever having been appointed, Wolfe appeared to be acting as First Mate, Gibbs as Boatswain and Stonewall as the Coxswain. He even had to admit that they seem to have become an extremely efficient team. He had notice how Wolfe would always consult with Gibbs and Stonewall before making any crew changes. And to be fair one of the three would always come to him to present their changes before putting them in effect. They were always respectful and never questioned a decision of his in front of the men. But would come to him in private and discuss the matter. They would often come to him together, a united front on some matter they thought he should reconsider.

And even thought he would have sworn he could trust each of them with his life and his ship. He still was nervous anytime senior members of his crew worked to well together; especially after the number of times he had seen his ship sail away without him. And he did not care how good a First Mate Wolfe was the Black Pearl did not need one.

"_My ship, My Pearl will never have another First Mate, not after what Hector did." _Jack thought_ "I don't care what you three think."_

"I'm the Captain" Jack said aloud.

"What did you say sir." Stonewall asked.

"Was wondering how we were situated for Rum, Mr. Gibbs" Jack asked hoping to change the subject.

"Rum locker be full, Jack. With what we got off them last two prizes we be in right fine shape for quite some time." Gibbs told him.

"Good have a bottle sent to my quarters and give the crew an extra ration tonight. From what you three report they appear to have earned it"

"I'll get right on that Captain. I'm sure the crew will appreciate it." Gibbs told him as he rose and headed off to the rum locker.

Standing Jack walked over to Jonathan "My compliments to the Cook. That was a fine meal you made."

He never saw the smile that lit up the young cooks face as he headed above deck.

Back in his quarters Jack sat at his desk staring at the charts in front of him, but not really seeing them. He was still worried about what Wolfe, Stonewall and Gibbs were up to. They might have been telling the truth about talking about crew and watch assignments, but he knew in his gut that that was not all they were talking about. They were up to something and that worried him. Jack never completely trusted anyone after Barbossa, Will and Elizabeth's separate betrayals. He had thought maybe Wolfe might turn out to be someone he could final trust. But now, now he just wasn't sure. The whole crew loved her and he feared if they were forced to choose, he would not be the one they picked.

He was roused form his thoughts by a knock at the door. Hart walked in with a large bottle of rum.

"Mr. Gibbs sent me up with this for you sir. And may I say the crew be right grateful for the extra ration tonight." Hart told him as he sat the rum down on the desk in front of Jack. "Might grateful"

When he had gone Jack sat back and took a big gulp of the rum. "_So Mr. Gibbs you don't want to be alone with me. Afraid I might loose that tongue of yours if your partners an't with you." _Jack thought _"Well we will be having a chat my friend and you'll be telling me just what be going on my ship." _And with that he took another large swallow of rum.

Course that meant find Gibbs alone long enough for them to have that chat. And these days Gibbs was doing a fine job of being where ever Jack wasn't.

"I don't like keeping things from Jack." Gibbs told Wolfe as they stood at the wheel of the Pearl "I know he knows something is going on. It's been might hard staying away from him. I have never been able to lie to him."

"Don't worry so much. You don't have to lie to him, just keep out of his way for a day or two. It's only a couple more days and it will be all over." Wolfe told him.

"But what if things go wrong"

"Nothing is going to go wrong as long as we keep to the plan"

"Aye the plan. I wish I had never heard of the bloody plan. I still can't believe you talked me and the crew into this." Gibbs muttered "There will be hell to pay when it is all over"

"You make it sound like it's a bad thing." She laughed

"I'm just not sure the Captain will see it as a good thing. He doesn't take to kindly to being surprised."

"You know Joshamee you are just an old worry wart. Everything is going to be fine. Just make sure everyone does their part and it will be fine."

"I still don't like keeping things from Jack. I can't believe you got me to tell you. Jack likes to keep things close to the vest these days and there I go blabbing it to the world."

"Not exactly to the world, you just told me. And I'm the one who decided we should act on the information. Don't worry Joshamee I will take full responsibility for everything that happens, after all it was my idea, my plan." Wolfe smiled as she assured him. "You just make sure none of the crew let anything slip to the Captain."

Jack standing under the steps to the quarterdeck had held the whole traitorous plot. He could not believe that Wolfe and Gibbs were plotting against him, and that the whole crew was backing them. They were the last two he would have thought would betray him like this. He would have to watch them all closely the next few days.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jack had been on edge for the last two days. He was seeing plots in every action of the crew. Too many of the crew would stop whatever they were doing or hide something away when he came near. Too many conversations seemed to stop as soon as he was in ear shot. He finally had it when he heard Wolfe tell Cameron that they "needed to distract the Captain for a little while."

"Miss Wolfe, my quarters. Now." Jack ordered

"Something wrong Captain?" Wolfe asked after she closed the door.

"May I ask you something Miss Wolfe? Have I ever given you any reason to doubt my command of this ship? Have I not treated you and those who came with you from the Contessa fairly? For that matter have an ever treated anyone of my crew less than fairly?" Jack asked as he locked the cabin door.

"Very fairly, sir"

"You know there are other Captain's who do not have my generous and virtuous nature, who would have slit your companions throats and had their way with you and then set you adrift when they were finished with you."

"They could try, but I doubt they would succeed."

Ignoring Wolfe's comment Jack went on. "Have I not welcomed you aboard my ship? Provided for you all? Made you part of my crew"

"Yes Captain and we are all very grateful."

Backing Wolfe up against the wall, he placed a hand on either side of her. "Then do you mind telling me why I find myself being plotted against by the very ones I so graciously welcomed aboard my ship, gave a home to and took under my wing."

"Plot, you must be mistaken Captain, there is no plot against you."

"I've seen you, all the little meetings, whispered conversations. Your plan, your idea I believe you told Gibbs. If you're not plotting against me why not just tell me what this plan of yours is all about."

"Captain I really don't know what you're talking about. Why would I plot against you?"

"You want my ship. You want the Pearl."

"Jack, listen to yourself. If I wanted a ship of my own I could have taken the Sea Witch years ago, after Barrett died. You know all I ever wanted was just to be a simple sailor"

"Don't lie to me." Jack leaned closer to her and whispered into her ear. "I heard you and Gibbs the other night."

"I'm not sure what you heard Captain but there is no plot."

Feeling the Pearl stop her forward movement, Jack knew the anchor had been dropped. "If I'm going to be marooned or worse I might as well take what I've been wanting since you first stepped aboard my ship." Jack whispered as he gazed down on Wolfe's mouth, his breath feathering across her lips. Moving closer he tentatively touched their lips, running his tongue across Wolfe's as if he were tasting a sweet candy.

"Jack you really don't want to be doing this"

"No I think it be exacting what I want." Leaning in and kissing her.

"Captain, we be needing you on deck." Mr. Gibbs called from just outside cabin the door.

Lifting his head Jack growled "Go away Gibbs, I'm busy"

"Jack, do you know what day it is?" Wolfe tried to distract him from what was clearly on his mind.

"I really don't care" he growled before he took her mouth again in a fierce kiss, pressing his body hard against hers.

"Captain, we really need to talk to ye." Gibbs called again. "Me and the crew that is."

Jack ignored Gibbs and deepens the kiss, his hands sliding down Wolfe's body as he pressed her back into the wall. God he wanted her, at that moment he really did not care what she and the crew had plotted. All he could think about was the woman in his arms.

"Captain…, Jack… The crew and I need to see yet now." Gibbs called. But it was the rattling of the door that caused Jack to lift his head.

"Not now Mr. Gibbs." Jack roared back. "I told you I am busy"

"Sir I'm afraid we have to insist." Stonewall replied.

"Don't think this is over" he hissed in her ear before he took one last passionate kiss. Pushing himself away from her, he squared his shoulders and prepared to face what ever the crew had planned.

"Jack wait." Wolfe called a little breathless, as she reached out and grabbed his hand. "It's not what you think. Please don't blame Gibb or the crew it was all my idea. They just wanted to do something nice… for you."

By now Jack really wasn't listening. Hold her wrist in an iron grip he told her. "I don't know what you think your up too, but whatever happens your coming with me" Jack opened the cabin door still hold Wolfe's wrist in one hand. As the door opens he reaches for his cutlass.

An image of the night that Barbossa and crew had mutinied and marooned him on that damn island had been haunting him for days. As he opened the door he was expecting to see the same angry faces as he had that night. But this time the betrayal would be twice as bad, seeing it was coming from someone he thought of as a friend, Gibbs. Taking a deep breath Jack stepped out on to the deck dragging Wolfe behind him, his free hand on his cutlass.

"Worry about your own fortunes gentlemen. The deepest circle of hell is…….."

Jack stopped dead in his tracks. For the minute he stepped out of his quarters the entire crew who had mustered on the main deck burst out singing…

"For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us

And so say all of us, and so say all of us

For he's a jolly good fellow, for he's a jolly good fellow

For he's a jolly good fellow (pause), and so say all of us"

He faced a smiling crew, not one intent on mutiny.

"Many happy returns of the day Captain" several of the men shout

Wolfe whose wrist he was still held in an iron grasp, shouted into his ear. "I did ask if you realized what day this was."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Jack asked with a bewilder look on his face.

Reaching up with her free hand Wolfe planted a chase kiss on his cheek. "Happy Birthday, Jack." She told him. "It was your birthday party Gibbs and I were talking about the other night. Your surprise birthday party"

By this time several of the crew had come up to the Captain and slapping him on the back wished him a happy birthday.

"Hey do you give kisses to all the birthday boys or just the Captain?" someone yelled

Laughing Wolfe shouted back "You have to prove you were actually born and not hatched before you get the kiss."

"Birthday?" Jack asked again

"Yes, Jack it's your birthday and crew have planned a party. So start smiling and acting like a real birthday boy." Wolfe told him as she elbowed him in the ribs.

"You an't upset are you Jack." Gibbs asked a worried look on his face. "I told Wolfe that you didn't like surprises. I know it be bad luck to surprise you. But she talked the whole crew into it."

"Well fortunately, I know how to counter it; the men who did the surprising give the man who was surprised a drink and presents; the man who was surprised drinks it and opens the presents. And all be forgiven."

Gibbs looks at Jack confused

"There's going to be rum at this merrymaking?" Jack asked

"Aye, there be rum" Gibbs told him

"There be presents for the birthday Pirate?" Jack asked

Smiling now Gibbs told him "Aye, Captain the whole crew has been busy making presents for ye."

"Ah, then all is forgiven. Now lead the way to this merriment in my honor. I love parties, drinks all around" Jack called out and slapped Gibbs on the back. But before he followed Gibbs to the launch he turned, pulling Wolfe close he growled in her ear. "Don't you be thinking what we started in my quarters is over love. We will be finishing that, have no doubt about it."


	14. Chapter 14

**As always I do not own POC or any of the characters in the movies. Sadly the mouse will not share. Nor do I own the lyrics to the songs quoted. I have taken a little writers license in that the Pirate song and Barrett's Privateers were not written in Wolfe or Jack's time but they do fit the period and the mood**. **I know the songs are long but I think it was important to have all the words to some**. **I would like to dedicate this chapter to Stan Rogers a Nova Scotian folk singer who died well before his time. The Captain of the Sea Witch was named in part for his song Barrett's Privateers. Hope you like it. Please R&R. **

There was rum, lots of rum. There was food, lots and lots of food. And there were presents. What more could a pirate want on his birthday?

Jack had allows Gibbs to row them into shore, where the men had build a large fire. Large pieces of drift wood had been placed around the fire for one to sit on or lean your back on while sitting on the sand. Barrels of rum were stationed around the fire as were plates heaped high with food. The only time Jack had let go of Wolfe's wrist was when they had climbed down to the Captain's launch. He had held her tight as they rowed into the beach and pulled her after him as he walked up to the fire. Jack found a spot where he could see the Pearl and flopped down on the sand, dragging Wolfe down beside him. Jack leaned back against the trunk of a Palm that had long ago lost the battle with one of storms that swept the islands from time to time. His body still tense from the days of suspicion he had been having about his crew as well as the confrontation with Wolfe in his cabin. Part of him wasn't quiet sure this wasn't all still a plot to maroon him on this piece of sand, and if it was a plot he was taking Wolfe with him. So he was still holding her wrist in an iron grip.

The tension in Jack slowly began to ease as his belly grew full and his rum bottle emptied. He could not believe the men; his men had gone to such lengths for his birthday. It was clear that they had been planning this long time. It bothered him that while he had been aware that something was going on, he had no idea that it was a birthday party they had been planning for him.

Jonathan had made Jerk chicken, Green Plantain and Coconut chips, conch salad, Jamaican Patties, Jerk Crostini, Flying Fish Barbados style, Black beans and rice, Banana fritters and Cake. Jack had no idea there was this much food on the Pearl let alone being prepared for this party. Jonathan had really out done himself. And the young cook had positively beamed when Jack had commented on how good the food was. And the cake, was a work of art, Jonathan had created a picture of the Pearl on top of the cake in icing. How had he managed to bake a cake on board the Pearl with out Jack noticing?

There were presents as well. After the food had been eaten the men started to bring out their gifts for their Captain. Jack was truly touched not only by the fact that they had made him gifts, but at the skill and thought that had gone into each one.

Mr. Gibbs was the first to present Jack with "a little remembrance for your day" Which is what he told Jack as he handed him something wrapped up in an old piece of sail cloth. Jack sat staring at the bottle in found inside the sail cloth a long time, until Wolfe had elbowed him in the ribs and he realized Gibbs was waiting nervously for a response. Inside the bottle was a perfect replica of the Black Pearl in full sail. It was so detailed that he could even see a small version of himself standing at the wheel.

"Gibbs…." His voice faltered for a moment "Gibbs Thank you. I shall cherish it my friend. When ever did you have time?"

"Oh, here and there." Gibbs replied "I know how much she means to you."

From Cameron and Stonewall he received a beautifully carved holder that would attach to his desk with places for his compass, a barometer, a thermometer, marine chronometer, and sextant. And of course as Cameron pointed out there was a special place for a bottle of rum. "They'll not be rolling around even in the heaviest blow." Stonewall told him. It had been made from a piece of mahogany they had rescued from a ship they had plunder a few weeks back and had images of swallows flying over the sea carved into the sides.

Cotton who was responsible for much of the sail repairs painted the Black Pearl in full sail racing a storm on a piece of old sail canvas. And Davis had made a frame for it with various pirate symbols craved into it. Again Jack was so moved it took him a moment or two before he could thank the two oldest members of his crew. "I hang it in a place of honor in my cabin." He told them. "Place of honor, Place of Honor" Cotton's parrot cried.

Jack received an embroidered vest which told the story of his rescue from the island by sea turtles, a macramé rope belt with a buckle carved from a turtle shell, a knife with a bone handle which had been scrimshawed with a picture of sparrow flying over the water. Another sailor had given him whale rib bone which had been scrimshawed with the story of the battle at Shipwreck Cove,and another gave him a scabbard for his sword the leather tooled with a picture of a sparrow carrying the kraken in its claws. Soon there was a large pile of gifts beside Jack on the sand.

But it was Marty's gift that had give Jack the greatest start. Inside a small leather pouch were four bone beads. One had the Black Pearl craved on it, another was a craved sparrow. The third had Jack's initials craved on one side. When Jack turned the bead over he found that Marty had craved Wolfe's initials into the other side. And the last bead was a detailed wolfs head. Wolfe had been speaking to Stonewall when Jack had opened Marty's gift and he had quietly but the beads back in the pouch before she could see them. The two men stared long and hard at each other, and then Marty had raised his tankard and winked at Jack, before turning to find himself a seat next to Cameron, who had brought out his guitar.

"_He knows" _Jack thought_ 'How many others know about Wolfe?"_

Of course he should not been surprised the men where beginning to suspect something was going on between their Captain and Wolfe. Jack had barely let go of Wolfe's wrist the whole night. At some point his grip on her wrist had gone from punishing to caressing. He realized his thumb had been caressing the pulse point of her wrist for sometime.

Wolfe on the other hand, when she was not using her other hand to eat or drink, or emphasize some point she was making as she chatted with one sailor or the other; for Wolfe was one of those people who talked with her hands. Wolfe's fingers stray to his wrist and begin to trace and retrace the brand they found there. She had done it in her sleep back in Nassau and it seemed to have become something that reassured her in some strange way. Even in the nightmares she had seemed to find comfort when she felt the brand.

The two of them made quite the picture sitting close together on the sand. And of course Wolfe's flushed face when they had finally come out of his cabin earlier had confirmed in the minds of many that something was beginning to happening between the two. Both Jack and Wolfe would have been shocked that for weeks the crew had been making bets on when the two would finally give in to what everyone else on the Pearl could see so clearly.

As their bellies grew full of food and rum the crew's attention turned to who could tell the bigger tail. And of course the story about how Jack got away after Barbosa had marooned him. Some how in the months she had been aboard Wolfe had missed that story. Wolfe spit the rum she had been about to swallow when Jack with a straight face claimed to have made a rope from his back hair which he used to tie the sea turtles together. Without warning she had reach over and pushed him over, then pulled his shirt up to see if he really did have that much hair on his back. But all she did see saw was the tattooed poem on his back.

"And just where might all the back hair be that you used for your rope?" she asked "There be a pretty poor crop now"

"Never grew back" Jack told her still with a straight face. "Something to do with standing in the sea so long"

Wolfe laughed "That's your story?"

"The gospel truth, I swear" Jack replied with a sly smile and a wink.

Soon the stories were flying fast and free, with little attention paid to whither or not the details were exactly truthful. Pintel and Ragetti told about Cortez's treasure and the curse associated with it. What it had been like to be undead and how Jack had saved them from their fate. Marty told how Jack had freed them from the locker by turning the Pearl upside down. And Gibbs joined in with a story about how Jack had once impersonated a cleric from the Church of England in order to liberate a treasure map which had been hidden inside a statue of St. Erasmus, the patron saint of sailors.

Not to be out done and much to Wolfe's dismay the former crew members of the Contessa were only to happy to add a couple of stories about her into the mix. Cameron delighted Jack and the crew with the story of how a then nineteen year old Wolfe had convinced a few of Sea Witch's crew to help her carry a passed out First Mate up into the crow's-nest. The poor man had thought he had died and gone to heaven when he had awoke the next morning only to see clouds and sky around him. Red told of how Wolfe had convinced two new crew members who had tried to press their advantage on the young Wolfe, that Barrett kept a monster in the bulge that dined on disobedient crew. She commandeered a set of bagpipes which she used to make the most horrible sounds down below decks. Wolfe convinced several crew to help her and after a confrontation with the Captain they hid out from their prey. Torn clothing scattered around the hold only added to the picture. They were so convinced that the monster existed that they refused to go below decks, and gladly escape the Sea Witch as the next port of call.

Stonewall had everyone's attention when he told of the first time Wolfe used what was later to become known as the Sea Witch's dance in a battle with a British Man of War. The Witch had just run down a nice little schooner when they were surprised by the Man of War. Wolfe a newly appointed First Mate had begun to issue orders and taken the wheel. Instead of running which was what the British Captain had expected the Sea Witch turned and headed straight for the attacking ship, heaving to the port and starboard so her guns could rake the Man of War's decks. Barrett and the crew were so shocked at what she was doing that they just did what she ordered. It wasn't till later that they realized that rather than being mad, Wolfe was being cunningly clever. The Captain of the Man of War was so occupied with the pirate ship head towards him with guns blazing he forgot to keep an eye on the position of his own ship until she shuddered and bucked as her keel was ripped open on dead man's shoal. Wolfe, who had been keenly aware of the shoal and had been forcing the larger ship closer and closer, had broken off and swung the Witch around and headed for open sea, but not before giving her prey's captain and wave and bow.

"Nice touch" Jack commented

"I thought so"

"Just don't try it with my ship"

"Already did, don't you remember"

"There wasn't any chance of her running aground in Nassau. Wreak my ship and there will be hell to pay."

"Now Captain I would never harm a ship like the Pearl." Wolfe reassured him. And then under her breath "Her Captain is another story"

"What did you say?" Jack asked a strange look on his face.

"I said I think we have had enough stories. Cameron sing us a song."

Cameron had brought his guitar and Marty his whistle and the two men began to play some of the crew favorite shanties. While some of the men had quite good voices, others made up for the lack of a singing voice with their enthusiasm. And soon a hearty version of the "Maid of Amsterdam" drifted over the sand**.**

**"_In Amsterdam there lived a maid  
Mark you well what I say!_**  
_**In Amsterdam there lives a maid,**  
**And this fair maid my trust betrayed.**_

_**I'll go no more a rovin, with you fair maid.  
A roving, A roving, since roving's been my ru-i-in,**  
**I'll go no more a roving, with you fair maid………".1**_

When that ended someone called for "The Fish of the Sea" Which lead to competition to see who could sign it louder**_. _**

_**"Windy weather boys, stormy weather, boys  
When the wind blows we're all together, boys**  
**Blow ye winds westerly, blow ye winds, blow**  
__**Jolly sou'wester, boys, steady she goes.Up jumps the eel with his slippery tail,  
Climbs up aloft and reefs the topsail,**  
**and it's..."2**_

When that ended Jack jumped up, pulling a somewhat reluctant Wolfe with him and demanded that "his song be sung". And by his he meant the one Elizabeth had taught him the second time he visited Barbosa's island. With rum bottle in one hand and Wolfe's wrist in the other he lead the crew with a hardly_** "Yo ho.. yo ho.. a pirate's life for me"**_

"Come on Wolfe, this be the best song in the lot. I've taught the whole crew" Jack growled in her ear and he pulled her around the fire. In what could barely called a dance.

**_"we pillage and plunder and we rifle and loot  
drink up me hearties yo ho  
we kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
drink up me hearties yo ho"_**

Clearly the crew loved the song almost as much as Jack. And had about as much dancing talent as he did as they join them swaying and staggering around the fire, as the belted out the song.

"Course it could be the amount of rum they've all had too." Wolfe thought. Then gave in and joined in the singing.

**_"Yo ho  
yo ho  
a pirate's life for me  
we extort we pilfer we filch and sack  
drink up me hearties yo ho  
maraud and embezzle and even hijack  
drink up me hearties yo ho_**

**_Yo ho  
yo ho  
a pirate's life for me  
we kindle and char, inflame and ignite  
drink up me hearties yo ho  
we burn up the city, we're really a fright  
drink up me hearties yo ho  
we're rascals and scounndrels, villains and knaves  
drink up me hearties yo ho  
we're devils and black sheep, really bad eggs  
drink up me hearties yo ho_**

**_Yo ho  
yo ho  
a pirate's life for me  
we're beggers and blighters and ne'er do well cads drink up me hearties yo ho  
aye but we are loved by our mommies and dads  
drink up me hearties yo ho_**

**_Yo ho  
yo ho  
a pirate's life for me" 3_**

As soon as the finished they started again with Drunken Sailor

**_What shall we do with a drunken sailor, _**

**_What shall we do with a drunken sailor _**

**_What shall we do with a drunken sailor _**

**_Early in the morning? _**

**_Hoo–ray/Wey–hey/Heave-ho and up she rises,_**

**_Hoo–ray/Wey–hey/Heave-ho and up she rises _**

**_Hoo–ray/Wey–hey/Heave-ho and up she rises _**

**_Early in the morning!_**

**_Stick him in a bag and beat him senseless_**

**_Stick him in a bag and beat him senseless_**

**_Stick him in a bag and beat him senseless_**

**_Early in the morning!_**

**_Hoo–ray/Wey–hey/Heave-ho and up she rises,_**

**_Hoo–ray/Wey–hey/Heave-ho and up she rises _**

**_Hoo–ray/Wey–hey/Heave-ho and up she rises _**

**_Early in the morning! …..4_**

Jack pulled Wolfe down beside him in the sand during the final chorus. Wolfe called out for Cameron to sing her favorite, "Barrett's Privateers." and with a sigh leaned back against Jack's shoulder. The others became quiet as Cameron's began to sing only to join in on the chorus.

**_Oh, the year was 1778, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_A letter of marque came from the king,_**

**_To the scummiest vessel I'd ever seen,_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_Oh, Elcid Barrett cried the town, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_For twenty brave men all fishermen who_**

**_would make for him the Antelope's crew_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_The Antelope sloop was a sickening sight,HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_She'd a list to the port and her sails in rags_**

**_And the cook in scuppers with the staggers and the jags_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_On the King's birthday we put to sea, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_We were 91 days to Montego Bay_**

**_Pumping like madmen all the way_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_On the 96th day we sailed again, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_When a bloody great Yankee hove in sight_**

**_With our cracked four pounders we made to fight_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_The Yankee lay low down with gold, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_She was broad and fat and loose in the stays_**

**_But to catch her took the Antelope two whole days_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_Then at length we stood two cables away, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_Our cracked four pounders made an awful din_**

**_But with one fat ball the Yank stove us in_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_The Antelope shook and pitched on her side, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_Barrett was smashed like a bowl of eggs_**

**_And the Main truck carried off both me legs_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers._**

**_So here I lay in my 23rd year, HOW I WISH I WAS IN SHERBROOKE NOW!_**

**_It's been 6 years since we sailed away_**

**_And I just made Halifax yesterday_**

**_God damn them all!_**

**_I was told we'd cruise the seas for American gold_**

**_We'd fire no guns-shed no tears_**

**_Now I'm a broken man on a Halifax pier_**

**_The last of Barrett's Privateers.5_**

Gradually as the food and the rum started to take effect, the men started to drift off. Wolfe was no exception. Soon her eyes where growing heavy, she snuggled into Jack's shoulder and soon was fast asleep. Wrapping his arms around her Jack stared into the fire, the events of the last few days running through his mind. The more he thought he knew the woman in his arms the more he realized he didn't know. She had the uncomfortable habit of surprising him, and not just with birthday parties and alike. Jack was beginning to think that he just might have met his match in Wolfe. But that didn't mean he was going to let go he thought as sleep claimed him as well.

Rising from the other side of the fire, Stonewall walked over to his new Captain and Wolfe. Covering them both with a blanket he looked up into the night sky.

"Captain, me thinks she be in good hands with this one" Stonewall whispered "Whither he knows it or not yet; he loves our girl and I think she just might love him." Laughing to himself "They'll make a fine pair if they don't kill each other first."

Just then a shooting star crossed the east sky and Stonewall knew that Barrett was in full agreement.

**_1 Sea Shanties and songs of the Sea. _**

**_Maid of Amsterdam_**

**_2 Sea Shanties and songs of the Sea. _**

**_The Fish of the Sea_**

**_3 Written by Xavier and George Burns and used in the POC movies._**

**_4 Drunken Sailor was a work song often sung when raising a sail or raising the anchor, which is the reference for "Up She Rises" in the song's chorus. Such songs were the only ones allowed in the Royal Navy. Most often, only two or three verses were sung but verses were often added until the task was completed._**

**_5 This song was written by one of my favorite folk singers who died way to young. Stan Rogers._**


	15. Chapter 15

Jack opened his eyes and saw that the sky was just starting to brighten in the east; the sun would soon be making its appearan

**Of course the mouse owns all the characters in the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I only lay claim to Wolfe. Hope you like this chapter let me know. Please R&R**

Jack opened his eyes and saw that the sky was just starting to brighten in the east; the sun would soon be making its appearance. A slow smile crept across his face as he realized the warmth at his side was coming from Wolfe who had cuddled up to him in her sleep. Her head was on his chest, her arm around his waist and one of her legs was thrown over his. Someone, he suspected either Stonewall or Gibbs had covered them with a blanket sometime in the night. Surprisingly he didn't have a hangover; he was fairly clear headed despite the rum he had drunk the night before, and he had sleep well considering it had been on the beach. Jack was feeling pretty good. After the stress of the last few days he had finally been able to relax, of course that was once he really believe the crew wasn't about to leave him on this spit of land. Glancing over to the pile of gifts that sat next to him, he still could not quite believe that his crew had gone to so much trouble. Still despite the gifts and the party, Wolfe needed to pay for what she, the ring leader, had put him though, and pay she would he promised himself.

Jack was lying there thinking of all the delightful ways he could make Wolfe pay when a loud sort and groan came from somewhere off to the right. It was echoed a few seconds later by an even louder gargle and sort.

Wolfe woke with a start.

"What?" she muttered trying to sit up

"Shhh. Go back to sleep it's just Gibbs snoring" Jack whispered his arms tightening around her "The suns not up yet, go back to sleep"

"Gibbs?" a sleepy Wolfe questioned

"Aye, sometimes I wonder how the rest of the crew gets any sleep around him."

Just them more snores could be heard coming from the other side of the fire.

"I didn't think anything could sound as bad as your snoring" She muttered nestling back into the warmth around her. Suddenly realizing just where she was, and how just how intimately she was wrapped around Jack Wolfe tried to get up again. But Jack just tightened his arms around her.

"Jack I need to get up"

"No you need to go back to sleep. I told you the suns not even up yet. Everyone is still asleep"

"Jack let go, I can't stay here." She said a little louder than she meant to. There was no way she was going to have the crew wake up and find her sprawled over Jack. But the more she struggled to get up, the tighter Jack held on to her. Finally he just flipped her over onto her back and leaned over her.

"Yes you can. You have got to be the most stubborn women I know. I tell you to go back to sleep but no you have to start fighting with me" Jack told her "And I will not have you waking to men, they deserve a lay in."

Gritting her teeth Wolfe whispered up at him "Then let me get up, and they can sleep till noon."

"No. I think I can come up with a far been way to keep you quiet" And with that he leaned down and captured her month with his.

Jack had meant the kiss to be teasing and maybe just a little punishing. After all Wolfe needed to pay for what she had put him through over the last few days. But the minute their lips met his body had other plans. Jack forgot that they were surrounded by the Pearl's crew; all he cared about was the women in his arms. Wolfe had meant to push him away the moment Jack's mouth captured hers; but her arms seemed to have a mind of their own. Instead of pushing him away they wrapped themselves around his neck. Later she would berate herself for it, but she had quickly become was lost in his kiss and forgot just where they were. All she could think about was how good his kiss was and how wonderful his hands felt as they moved over her body.

A loud snore from close by final brought them both back to their senses. Jack lifted his head and looked down at Wolfe's bruised lips and flushed face. How had he let things get so out of hand? This was not the time or place, when he and Wolfe made love it was not going to be on some beach with his crew watching from the side lines. He knew if he did not leave now, the crew would indeed get a show both of them would regret. And so after capturing her lips for one final kiss he wished her a good morning, jumped up and headed down the beach.

"_Damn you Jack Sparrow, damn you for making me feel this way." _Wolfe thought as she watched him walk down the beach. "_How dare you kiss me like that in front of your men and then just walk away like nothing happened" _Wolfe wished she had something she could throw at that arrogant retreating back. Of course some of the anger was because she did not want to admit that she had enjoyed his kiss, that she wanted him to keep kissing her, wanted his hand to continue what they had been doing. She really did not want to admit to herself that for a time she too had completely forgotten where they were. And that if Jack had not stopped she wasn't all that sure she would have been able to stop him. Getting up she gave Jack's retreating back one last glance and walked down to the boats by the water. Taking her boots off and placing them in the bow of the first boat along with her vest and coat she waded into the water and started to swim out to the Pearl. Maybe the cold of the water and a couple of laps around the Pearl would help her to think straight. Because right this moment all she could think about was running after Jack to finishing what they had started and the crew be damned.

Jack wasn't exacting in the best of moods either. His body hurt with wanting her. It was all he could do not to turn around and drag Wolfe off into the trees and finish it. But he knew when they final did make love it would be more than just a romp between the sheets, not just a physical act between a man and a women. Wolfe was different from the other women he had had, she stirred something deep within him. And he wanted her like he had never wanted any other woman; Wolfe made him rethink all his rules about women. So he kept walking.

Jack wanted her to pay for what she had put him through over the last few days, what with all her plotting behind his back. Even if the plots had been about birthdays and not mutinies, she still need to pay. As he walked down the beach he started thinking about all the ways she could and would pay. He liked waking up with Wolfe; he liked kissing her good morning. And it certainly seemed to annoy her. Jack smiled; a plan was beginning to form in his mind. Yes, a morning kiss just might be just the way to go.

He returned to the boats an hour later, his plan for his revenge on Wolfe ready to be put in action. The men were up and had started to pack the boats to return to the Pearl. Some looking like they were still feeling the effect of the rum from the night before. Stonewall, looking well rested, greeted Jack at the edge of the group. Looking around Jack could see no sign of Wolfe and asked Stonewall where she was. "And just where is our little party planner, still sleeping?"

"No she's been up for awhile. Appears you be not the only one who needed a little exercise this morning" Stonewall told him as he pointed out towards the Pearl. "That be about her tenth time around the Pearl since I got up."

Jack could just see something or someone coming around the bow of the Pearl. "Really, taking advantage of us being anchored I guess. You know how Wolfe likes her swims" Jack commented hoping Stonewall wouldn't ask to many questions about his morning exercise.

"You know Captain; our Wolfe isn't an easy woman to care about." Stonewall continued "She don't like to be fused over or care for. Course you saw what she was like after she got shot. And she don't take kindly to having people think they need to watch out for her."

"I've noticed that"

"She can wear a man out, who has been charged to watch out for her. In fact she be just as likely to do something that gets her in more trouble if she thinks someone is trying to keep her out of it. Damn aged Captain Barrett something terrible till he learned that the secret is to not let her know you is looking after her. If you want our Wolfe to do something it is better to tell her not to do it."

"And if don't want her to do something?" Jack asked

"Well that be a bit trickery. You don't ever want to tell her not to do something, cause she is more than likely to go and do just want you say for her not to. Stubborn that way, she doesn't like anyone telling her what she can or can't do. Same time you do not want to tell her to do it. It is best to distract her by asking her to do something else."

"I see."

"Our Wolfe is mighty hard on them who care about her. Course one can get mighty protective of her and that can be trouble to. She an't got the name Wolfe for nothing, she's got a mean bark and growl, but she only bites when she be cornered." Stonewall lamented "Yes Captain, if an't easy caring about our Wolfe. You got to learn not be fear the growl and watch out for the bite. Takes a good strong and determined man to do it."

Jack just nodded his head. He wasn't sure why Stonewall was telling him this, or how he should respond.

"It be mighty tiring looking out for our Wolfe, mighty tiring, wears one out." Stonewall conclude playing a hand on Jack's shoulder "Tiss a job for a younger man. She wears a man out trying to keep her safe. She needs a man not afraid to stand up to her now and then, But also one who be willing to stand with her." And with a pat on Jack's back Stonewall went off to help load up the boats.

Jack stood staring at Stonewall's back he wasn't sure if the man was warning him to stay away from Wolfe or warning him about how hard a job it was being the man in her life. Damn, if it didn't seem like Stonewall had just handed over the care and welfare of one Sea Wolfe to him. Jack looked out to the figure still swimming around the Pearl and thought "_Well it's not like I've had all that much course in the matter."_

Some distance up the beach two figures stood watching the goings on.

"That boy troubles my girl something awful. You sure he be the one?"

"Now Barrett, Stonewall sees it, why don't you. Him loves her with hims whole heart."

"You promised she would find a good man Tai Dalma."

"He is a good man. He be the son of your friend Teague and was raised in part by Bess. He'll do right by her"

"But he's lost his ship more than once, made a deal with Davy Jones for his soul. Got himself in all kinds of trouble over the years. Are you sure?"

"It not be like Wolfe hasn't had her share of trouble. But you have to remember he managed to return from the Locker and saved the day at Shipwreck cove. You'll see. She loves him too. She just not be ready to admit it."

"He does seem to be able to handle her like no one before him. And he was right heart broken when she got shot."

"And when thems two do finally start working together, there be none on the seven seas that can match them. The three of them, the Black Pearl with her Sparrow and Wolfe in command will be unstoppable."

"True, there be that. But you sure they won't kill each other first?" Barrett asked a smile starting to form.

"Oh there will be explosions and fireworks" Tai Dalma chuckled "But they'll live."

And with that the two figures faded off into the morning mist.

The next morning when Wolfe opened the door of her quarters she found Jack waiting for her, he leaning against the wall opposite grinning at her. Before she had time to react he grabbed her arm and pulled her into his embrace. "Good morning Wolfe" Jack whispered as his month descended. Wolfe was breathless when Jack finally ended the kiss, and was left watching Jack's retreating back for the second time in as many days. Placing a hand to her lips she cursed the day she agreed to crew on the Pearl. The crew noted that while their Captain seemed to be in a fine mood for the rest of the day, Wolfe seemed ready to bite the head off anyone who crossed her path.

The next day Wolfe was heading up the stairs from the galley when a hand suddenly reached out and pulled her into the shadows. Her back was pressed against the bulkhead wall; a hand lifted her chin and before she knew it all too familiar lips had captured hers in a hot passionate kiss. She was thoroughly kissed and left wanting when Jack finally lifted his head and whispered "Good Morning Wolfe" into her ear before disappearing up the stairs to the main deck. LeJon who was scrubbing the deck as Jack emerged from below deck was surprised to see a battle lantern follow the Captain up the stairs and crash on the main deck at his feet. From the cursing and growling coming from the gun deck LeJon wasn't sure it was safe to go below deck, despite Jack's laugher.

And so Jack's plan was but into action, one morning Wolfe would find herself pulled under the stairs to the quarter deck, wished a good morning before an earth shattering kiss was planned on her lips, or while heading down to the galley for breakfast a hand would appeared out of nowhere and pulled her into the darkness. After a kiss that curled her toes, Jack would simply wish her a good morning and beat a hasty retreat.

On another morning she had gone down into the hold to get some sail cloth for Cotton, only to be pulled into Jack's embrace behind some casks of lantern oil. Again when he lifted his head he would simply wish her a good morning and be gone. Sometimes Jack would avoid her till almost noon, leading Wolfe to think he had given up his "Morning Kiss game" only to surprise her at the last minute behind a doorway or crate. Sometimes his arm would reach out and pull her into the darkness below decks, sometimes he would come up behind her which she was working, other times he would call her into his quarters on one pretense or another.

A couple of week or so after the birthday Gibbs informed her that the Captain needed to speak to her about the supplies they would be taking on when they made port and could she see him in his quarters. Cautiously she had entered Jack's cabin to find him seated behind his desk with a number of papers in front of him. He asked her a number of questions about what supplies they would need. It wasn't until she was about to leave that he suddenly had pulled her into his lap and kissed her. Afterwards he had stood wished her a good morning and walked out of the cabin leaving her standing by his desk. Seemed these days all she seemed to be doing was throwing one thing or another at Jack's back. Wolfe wasn't sure which angered her more, the kiss, or Jack's laughter echoing around the deck after his rum bottle was smashed against the cabin door.

As the weeks past Wolfe was never sure where or when in the morning Jack would appear. It soon developed in to a kind of a game between the two of them. If Wolfe could avoid Jack till noon she won, for the kiss to count it seemed it had to accompany a morning greeting. But if Jack could surprise her with a kiss and a "Good morning" before the sun was over the yardarm he won.

Of course neither was aware that the game had become part of the entertainment on board the Pearl, with the crew taking bets on who would win that day. There were days that the out come was unclear as the actual kiss had not been observed, however they crew could usually tell by which one had a smile on their face or who was in a ugly mood in the afternoon. Smart money usually bet on Jack, who seemed if the crews count was correct, won more than he lost.

Jack was quite enjoying coming up with new ways to surprise Wolfe with his morning kiss. He was quite proud of the morning Wolfe had been at the helm at the beginning of the morning watch, he had come up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist just as the sun was making its way over the horizon. The sea had been just rough enough that she could not take her hands from the wheel without risking the Pearl veering out of control if she hit a wave wrong. So Jack had taken his time, brushing her neck with his lips, and nipping at her ear before finally turning her face to his for the kiss and his "Good morning Wolfe".

Another morning Wolfe had rolled over in bed to find him lying beside her, watching her sleep. When she opened her eyes he had leaned over and whispered a good morning before panting a gentle kiss on her lips. Jack laughed as he closed the door as he was sure he had heard something heavy hit it, just second after he closed it.

On another day Wolfe had planned to spend her morning high in the crow's-nest, out of sight out of mind she had thought, only to find Jack waiting for her when she climbed up. He had reached out and pulled her in, kissed her, wished her a good morning and then grabbed a rope and swung down to the deck all before she really had had time to think. Then there had been the time when Gibbs had asked her to get some rope from the hold only to find Jack waiting for her there. Taking the rope from her surprised hands, he kissed her, told her "I'll see Gibbs gets this, and have a good morning Wolfe" This time the bag of lead shot had just missed his head as he duck out the door.

Yet as much as Jack was enjoying the game he wasn't sure about Wolfe. He wanted her to want it, want him as much as he wanted her. He needed to change something. So the next day when Jack pulled Wolfe into his arms as she left her cabin he placed a simple chase kiss on her cheek, said good morning and left.

At first Wolfe was relieved that Jack had given her a kiss on her cheek, "_maybe this silly game of his was finally ending_" she thought. Then she was concerned, "_what are you up to Sparrow?"_ she muttered to herself. Then she was mad, how dare he give her a chase kiss on the cheek after weeks of passionate kisses. "_Damn you Jack, I don't want to want this." _Yet in her heart she had to admit she wanted his kisses, had enjoyed his morning greeting. She had even allowed him to win a couple of times.And a kiss on the cheek was just not going to do.

Over the course of the next few days, Wolfe received a kiss on the forehead when she met him on the way to the hold. A kiss on the top of her nose as she came out of the galley. A kiss on hand, the worst of the lot, when she relieved him on morning watch.

Who did Captain Jack Sparrow think he was? Treating her like some child with his chase kisses. Well Wolfe thought two can play this game. "_Let's see how you like it when the shoe is on the other boot._" Wolfe flumed.

So the next morning as Jack was heading down to the galley for breakfast a hand came out of the darkness and grabbed his arm, it was Jack's back that was pushed back into the darkness against the bulkhead wall, his head that was pulled down, his lips that were captured by Wolfe's. This time it was Jack whose toes had curled, and Wolfe who whispered "Good Morning Captain" in his ear before disappearing up on deck with a laugh. It was Jack's turn to stand staring after Wolfe's retreating back. His turn to wonder if his toes would ever uncurl_. "About damn time" _he thought as silly grin spread across his face_ "But where on the seven seas did you learn to kiss like that. On second thought I don't think I want to know."_


	16. Chapter 16

**As much as I might wish it, POC and its characters do not belong to me; the mouse just isn't good at sharing. The only thin I own is the character Wolfe and the adventures she has with Jack. Thanks for the great reviews, glad you like the story. Please R&R.**

Jack looked up from the charts he had been studying when a knock came to the door of his quarters. "Who is it?"

"Wolfe sir, I was wondering if I could have a word." came a cool reply from the other side of the door.

Rising from his seat and walking towards the door _"So you think it's safe to come in just because its afternoon do you, we'll just have to see" _he thought. Opening the door for her and leaning one arm on the frame Jack replied with a touch of seduction in his voice. "Of course Wolfe, you know I always have time for you"

Ducking under his arm and walking into the room "Yes that is what you say. But I wanted to ask you something serious. Where we are right now?"

"And just why would you be wanting to know that? Not thinking of jumping ship are we?"

"No. Not that a certain Captain hasn't been giving me reason, but no I don't want to jump ship. So can you tell me where we are?" Turning her back on him she walked further into the room.

Coming up to stand behind her Jack whispered in her ear "Now you wouldn't be taking about this Captain would you?"

"Haven't noticed any other Captains on board the Pearl? Have you seen any others? They might be better behaved than the one I'm used too." Wolfe replied taking several steps away from him.

"Wolfe please, I am nothing if not the model of decorum. What cause could I ever give you or any other member of my crew to leave? Have I not treated you with anything but respect and good manners since the day you came aboard me ship?" Jack told her as he followed her into the room a certain Jack gleam in his eye.

Rolling her eyes at him "Yes, you keep telling yourself that Captain. You're practically perfect."

"Now Wolfe, I have been the perfect gentleman to you, why do you insist on defaming my character? Why just this morning I wished you a pleasant good morning as you were heading down to the galley." Jack smiled remembering just how pleasant the good morning it was. He had pulled Wolfe into the shadows under the stairs and taken his time exploring her lips. And he was pretty sure it had been Wolfe's hand that had been buried in his hair and her arm around his neck. "Besides you seemed to be enjoying it at the time." He could have sworn that Wolfe blushed for just a second or two.

"Captain can you never be serious. That is not why I am here." Walking over to his desk and looking down at the charts Wolfe continued. "Where are we?"

Signing Jack sat down at his desk. "You're a fine sailor if you don't know?"

"Yes but then I have not been charting our course. I can only go by how long we have been sailing, the direction and what I can see going by."

"And where do you think we are?

"I was hoping that we might be just south of Barbuda."

"And why is that?"

"Well there is a small island, an atoll really just east of Barbuda that the Spanish sometimes use to top up their fresh water before heading across the Atlantic. Here." Wolfe told him, pointing to a dot on the chart in front of him. "It has a fresh water spring and a small sheltered cove on the leeward ship."

"Tell me why this might be of interest to me?" Jack asked leaning forward in his chair and breathing in the scent of her, enjoying how close they now were.

"Well I was thinking if we might try a little trick Captain Barrett pulled a number of years back on that atoll. We managed to take a nice Spanish prize without firing a single shot, sold the vessel for a good profit along with the cargo."

Sitting up Jack was now more than a little interested. "And just how did you manage to do that."

"Well the island has, or at least had the last time I was out this way, enough trees to hide a vessel anchored off her windward side from any approaching from the leeward. We anchored the Witch there and put ashore a couple of men. Had them climb up into a couple of the tall trees and keep watch, when a ship came along they signaled the Witch and we put the plan into action." Wolfe told him her eyes lighting up as she recalled it. "What we did was to put ashore a party of men, who would wait till their water party came ashore, then overwhelm them and take their place. While they did that one of the older crew and I would row out to the ship."

"Why would Barrett send you out to the ship" Jack asked concerned. He did not like the idea of Wolfe virtual alone on an enemy vessel.

"Jack, let me finish." Wolfe scolded him. "I was a distraction, as they were sure to see when the water party returned that it was not their men bring the water back. I presented myself to the Captain as a fair young Spanish lady whose own ship had been attacked by fearful pirates a few days earlier. The Captain had sent me off with one of the crew in a dory, in hopes that the pirates would not discovery us and thus save me from a "Fate worse than death". I would tell how we had watched the horrible pirates destroy the ship and kill everyone. Shed a few tears and grow faint just retelling the awful details. All the while moving to where I was close enough to put a pistol to the Captain's head when they discovered the switch in crew." Wolfe smiled as she remembered the shocked look on the Spanish Captain's face when she had suggested he have his men lay down their weapons. "Of course they were all full of sympathy and more than willing to assist a young damsel in distress. Oh, Jack you should have seen the look on the Captain's face when I put my pistol to his head."

"And just how old were you when you did this?" Jack asked

"What?" distracted by his question

"How old?"

"About nineteen if I remember right. But that is not the point. I totally had them fooled. They had seen that the men returning with the water were not their men and were making ready to shot them. Then I inform the Captain if he did not want to see his brains all over the deck he might want to have his men put down their weapons. Stonewall and the rest came aboard and rest is history. We left the crew on the island for the next ship to pick up."

"Just what were the Barrett and the Witch doing while all this was going on?" Jack asked, wondering how Barrett could have allowed a nineteen year old Wolfe to do something so dangerous. He could think of a hundred things that could have gone wrong with their plan.

"Well the Witch was the back up plan. If anything went wrong she would cut off the prize from escaping by coming around and blocking the month of the cove. Few Captains would challenge the Witch's guns caught off guard like that. Besides it never came to that, we took them without a shot being fired and sailed away with not only a nice little brigantine but her rich cargo as well." Finally taking a breath Wolfe asked Jack "So what do you think?"

"About what?"

"About sailing out there and trying the same thing."

"What makes you think the Spanish are still using the island? Perhaps after your little adventure they abandoned it as a fresh water station."

"True, but it has been years and you know there aren't that many places you can get water. Besides if we are as close as I think we are what harm would it do? Take a couple of days and if no ships show up we move along."

"What would I need with another ship?" Jack asked. Hoping against hope that Wolfe wasn't about to offer to sail it under his colors, giving him a percentage of the prize.

"Profit Jack, one can always sell a ship in good condition in Tortgua. D'Arcy gives a fair price for ships with battle damage; imagine what he would give for one with no damage at all. Besides I am sure you could convince him to throw in a refit for the Pearl."

"What makes you think the Pearl needs a refit?"

"Really Jack you haven't careened1 the Pearl since I have been aboard, Lord knows how many tons of barnacles we are carrying around or what else needs to be fixed below water. Being able to pull her out of the water in D'Arcy's dry dock would make things so much easier and safer." Wolfe pointed out. "Wouldn't you like to have enough money to do it proper like?"

She did have a point, even if Jack did not want to admit it. Having the money and opportunity to have all the repairs the Pearl needed done by a professional, not just hit or miss by the crew would certainly make life easier. And the prospect of a prize which included not only the cargo but the ship as well would mean that they could afford the time in port to have the repairs made. The crew would get some much needed shore leave as well.

"Tell me about this atoll again and how you took the vessel again. Give me all the details"

Wolfe drew a chair up to Jack's desk and began to give him a detailed account of how the Sea Witch had taken a Spanish ship without a shot. She drew a detailed diagram of the atoll showing where the spring was, the cove, depths from what she remembered etc. They even called Stonewall in to add what he remembered from the adventure. In the end Jack had to admit it was a good plan.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to sail out and take a look at this atoll of yours. And if a ship just happened by while we where there? Well we could try your plan." Jack told them. "Stonewall have the helm take a heading north by northeast. Call a meeting of the men for after supper you can fill them in on the plan."

"Yes Captain." Both Stonewall and Wolfe replied.

1 Careening involved finding a suitable shallow bay where the ship could safely be run aground, thus exposing as much of the hull above the water line as possible. Then the ship would be unloaded as much as possible. The crew would then need to careen or turn the ship over on one side using block and tackle, and manpower.  
The crew would try to pull the ship over enough to expose the keel or bottom of the ship. Then they would commence scraping that side of the ship, free of any barnacles. Then any damaged planks would be replaced or repaired. Following this step, if possible the bottom of the ship would be covered with paint, pitch or some kind of protectant.  
Once the one side was done, the crew would careen the ship to the other side and repeat the process.

Having the ship run aground for a long period of time was dangerous, so the pirates did several things to reduce their risks. First they would look for secluded cays that offered good protection and cover from the sea, basically hiding from prying eyes. Such a place was known as a careenage. Another strategy was to careen only one side of the ship at a time in order to cut the length of time on shore by half.


	17. Chapter 17

The Black Pearl arrived at what the crew would later call Wolfe's Victory the next morning. While both Cameron and Stonewall had confirmed Wolfe's story of about how they had taken a Spanish merchant ship here without firing a single shot, Jack was more than a little nervous about the whole plan. The atoll was just as Wolfe remembered; covered with think vegetation, which would be enough for a vessel even as large as the Black Pearl to hide behind. Still Jack was concerned that her main mast might be seen over the top of the trees by an observant lookout from an approaching ship. Any Spanish Merchant heading back to Spain would have to approach the atoll from the south west, thus allowing a ship lying in wait to be concealed on the northern side. Its lagoon faced the south, giving the merchant no reason to sail around her.

Anchoring the Pearl on the northern side Jack went ashore with Wolfe and a few men to get the lay of the land. They quickly found the fresh water spring that Wolfe remembered, and it was clear from its condition that someone was using it fairly regularly. Leaves and debris had been removed and the path from the lagoon showed signs of use. While the lagoon was deep the entrance was narrow and Jack could see how the Pearl could easily block any ship from leaving. Her guns could easily reach any ship anchored with in. He was beginning to see the merit in Wolfe's plan.

After meeting one more time with Wolfe, Gibbs, Stonewall and Cameron they set on a plan of action, Jack sent two men up into the tallest of the trees with spyglasses to watch for approaching ships. Several others were sent to cut palm fronds to attach to the top of the Pearl's main mast. A row boat was placed on the beach in the lagoon for the two women to use when and if a ship anchored. The only real change made to the original plan was that he was going to be part of the party that ambushed the ships water party. There was no way he was going to be sitting on the Pearl when Wolfe was on an enemy ship, even if it was only a merchant ship, he needed to be close at hand in case anything went wrong. All was in place; all they had to do was waiting for the lookouts to signal a ship was on its way.

Jack had agreed to give it a couple of days then if no merchant ship showed up they would be off. He still did not like the idea of the Pearl sitting anchored, sails down so close to the Spanish shipping lanes. After all one never knew when a well armed navel ship might appear. In the mean time Jack took full advantage of the atolls gifts, he had the Pearl's own fresh water supply topped off as well as her supply for fresh fruit. He also used the time to get some over due repairs done on the Pearl, of course nothing that would prevent them from getting underway in a hurry should the need arise. The crew was not idol, sails were repaired, rigging tighten, broken or rioting planks replaced. Jack even insisted on setting up drills for the crew to see how quickly they could get the ship underway. And while he wasn't really to admit it to them he was damn proud of how fast they were able to do it. Still the crew seemed nervous, they had all been briefed on the plan and given their orders, so they all understood what was expected of them should a ship show up. But, they like Jack knew the danger of being dead in the water near the shipping lanes. Jack knew they could not stay to long or the waiting would get to them all.

As it happened he didn't need to worried, late the afternoon of the second day the men on the atoll signaled that a ship was heading toward them. The women dressed and headed to the lagoon, ready for their part. Jack, Cameron, Pintel and Ragetti headed to the spring. Gibbs and Stonewall were in charge of the Pearl and Jack had left them orders to wait till the watch signed that the merchant was anchored before head around the headland to block her in the lagoon. Now they only had to wait and hope that the Merchant's Captain did not decide to sail around the island before entering the lagoon. Of course if Jack was her captain he would sail around the whole island before dropping anchor, especially knowing the number of pirates that sailed these waters looking for fat prizes. Still the Spanish were known for being careful so they might get away with it.

As it turned out the Lady Maria sailed right into the lagoon; Captain Vega had used this atoll many times on his return trips to Spain and wasn't in the least bit worried. It was one last chance to top up the fresh water and add some fresh fruit to their supplies before heading across the Atlantic. The lagoon was deep and was a perfect place to anchor for the night, giving the crew and his family one last chance to have land beneath their feet before weeks at sea returning to Cadiz. He had the sails lowered; the anchor set and sent of the water party off to refresh the Lady's water barrels.

"_Perhaps we'll have dinner on the beach_, _tonight". _He thought.

Just then one of the crew called out and pointed to the beach; where there was something or someone moving. What looked like to women had come out the trees and were making their way to a small row boat that no one had noticed until then. The water party turned and headed toward the women. After a few minutes Vega could see one of the men was returning with the women in the row boat while the others continued on toward the other end of the lagoon where the spring was located. Soon the boat with the women was along side the Lady Maria and they were being helped on board.

"Of Captain, thank the blessed virgin that you dropped anchor" Wolfe told him in perfect Spanish and not a trace of an accent, as she step aboard. "We were afraid that it was another pirate ship until we saw your flag."

"Pirates" Mrs. Vega exclaimed "You have been attached by pirates."

"Yes, and they are just as blood thirsty as the tails you hear."

"Oh you poor dear, are you all right" Mrs. Vega ask, coming forward to comfort what she assumed was one of her peers.

Her voice quivering just enough Wolfe replied "Of it was horrible my good lady. Just at dusk they came out of the sunset, we did not see them until they fired on us. Horrible creatures these pirates you have in this new world. The set on us like wolves. The Captain but my servant and I over the side in the launch hoping we would be lost in the coming dark. He feared what they would do if they found us on board." Wolfe gulped back tears before she continued. "We had to watch as they boarded her and I will never get the sound of the cries of the crew out of my head. They killed them all. Took the cargo and then blew the ship up. Oh it was horrible.

"There, there, you are safe now with us." Mrs. Vega tried to comfort Wolfe.

"I don't think I will feel safe until I am back home in Spain, good Lady. This new world is not for me, I don't care if my fiancée is to be Captain of the guard in Borburata. I am returning home just as soon as I am able." Wolfe paused to catch her breath. "We drifted for days before we saw this little island. Still when I think what those pirates could have done…Oh Captain, tell me you are sailing for Spain, I don't think I could endure spending any more time in these evil waters than I must."

"Then you are fortunate my dear, for we are returning to Cadiz, our home port. We just stopped here to refresh our water supplies." Vega told her. "We will be happy to have you and your servant return with us."

"Thank you, thank you. I am sure my father will be more than willing to reimburse you for my passage, once he hears how you rescued me."

"Think nothing of it my dear. Now I am sure my wife and daughter can find you some fresh clothes."

"Of course I should have offered sooner. Come with me my dear." Mrs Vega told Wolfe leading the way towards the stairs down towards her quarters.

Just then the first mate called out to the captain. "Sir, I think you need to look as this."

"What is it Ramires"

"The water party is returning but it just doesn't look right sir." Ramires answered "I don't think they are our men"

Wolfe stopped and she and the other women turned to look out over the water at the returning party.

"Don't be ridiculous. Who would they be?" the Captain asked

By now the water party was almost to the Lady Maria, but those in the boat had their backs to the ship as they rowed towards it. So it was impossible to see their faces.

"Delgato, is everything alright?" Ramires yelled out.

Someone on the boat lifted his arm to signal yes, and a grunt was heard. But the words were not clear. Still the first mate was a suspicious man and he drew his pistol. "Stop now or I will fire" he called out.

"Ramires, stop this at once you are being ridiculous. The ladies were alone on the island, there is nothing wrong. Stand down at once." Vega ordered his first mate as he turned towards the women. "There weren't…." Only to gasp in shock at the slight that greeted him. For Wolfe now stood with a pistol of her own pointed at the head of his wife and Anamaria stood with a nasty looking dagger at the throat of his daughter.

"Now Captain I don't believe I ever said I was alone on the island." Wolfe laughed. "Now I would suggest that you tell your men to drop their weapons, or I will be forced to put a nasty little hole in your lovely wife."

All eyes on board turned to look at the women. "Well Captain, what is it to be?" Wolfe asked.

After what seemed like forever for the two women whose lives were in danger the Captain final answered. "You would never do it? You would be dead too" For several of the men had drawn their weapons and were pointing them at Wolfe and Anamaria.

"You know Captain if I were you I would not be threatening the one with a pistol pointed at your wife. Unless that is you really don't care about the lives of your good ladies" Came an all too familiar voice from the ships rail. "For the lady is a fine shot and not afraid to use her pistol" Jack commented as he step aboard the Lady Maria.

Ramires turned and aimed his pistol straight at Jack's face. "Well then perhaps she'll lower her weapon in exchange for your life" he told Jack.

"Ah but that only works if I my life matters to her" Jack told Ramires as he frowned and leaned back from the pistol in his face before pushing it out of his face like a fly that was busing around his head. Walking towards the Captain without seemingly a care in the world he continued. "And trust me she doesn't like me that much." Looking over and winking at Wolfe "In fact the lass is just as likely to take a shot at me herself, as stop you from putting a hole in me."

"Well whoever you are you have sadly over estimated your strength. Your out numbered here, so you can all just lay down your weapons." The Captain told Jack with a self satisfied look on his face.

"Really" Jack said with a puzzled looked on his face. "Cause by my count I not only out number you but out gun you"

"What, with a couple of pistols and those women?" Ramires asked sarcastically.

"No, with that!" Pointing behind them to where the Black Pearl had just come around the headland with all her gun ports open. "Now if you don't want to get blown out of the water I would lay down your weapons. For all me crew needs to hear is one pistol shot and they open fire with my long guns, and even from here they will do considerable damage to this lovely vessel."

The air was filled with the sound of weapons being dropped to the deck as the crew took in the sight of the Black Pearl. They were merchant seaman, not navy men. And while they might defend their ship from a few men and couple of woman they knew even if their Captain didn't when they were clearly out matched. Even a sea with every piece of sail catching the wind the Lady Maria and her two small cannon were no match for the speed and might of the Black Pearl.

"What are you doing?" Vega yelled at the men. "I did not tell you to drop your weapons." Pointing his own pistol first at Jack and then at Wolfe. "Call your people off, or I … or I shoot." He stammered.

"Now Captain you really don't want to be doing that?" Jack told him as he continued to swagger towards him. "There are times a man has to do what a man has to do. And there are times when a man has to what another man tells him. This is one of those times Captain. Unless you really don't care what happens to your lovely ladies." With a flare that only Captain Jack Sparrow could master he reached out and took the Captains pistol from him. "See it really wasn't all that hard."

While Jack had been talking the rest of the men that were with him from the row boat had climbed aboard and were now gathering up the crews weapons and tying them up.

Leaving Cameron to tie up the Captain Jack walked over to where the ladies were standing. Jack stopped in front of the Captain's young daughter. "You have a lovely daughter Captain, such a shame you value your cargo more than you value her life. Clearly you do not understand that not all treasures are gold and silver. He mussed as he tracing a finger slowly up her cheek and then taking a lock of her hair in his hand. "She is a pretty little thing, with such beautiful yellow hair. I have always been tempted by yellow hair. Why is it Captain that woman's hair always smells so much better than ours?" he continued as he look over and winked at Wolfe. Then taking his own dagger from his belt he cut a lock of the yellow hair from the clearly terrified girl. "Just have to have something to remember ye by" he whispered into the girls ear.

"Captain, I believe we have things that need your attention." Wolfe told him rolling her eyes.

Pointing with his head at Wolfe he said in a loud whisper. "That one is all business never lets a man have any fun. Never lets me enjoy myself. And I could of soooo enjoy myself with you lass" he whispered into her ear, his breath fanning her neck.

"Captain"

"I know, I know, there is pirating to be a doing. But this one is just so sweet I must have a little taste." Leaning in towards the young girl's mouth, his breath touching her lips, he told Wolfe. "You can't deny me a little taste of something so sweet." Then he reached out and placed a hand on either side of her face, drawing her closer, then he did the unexpected instead of kissing her lips he placed a chase kiss on her forehead. Turning on his heal he walked over and grabbed Wolfe, pulled her into his embrace and planted a long passionate kiss on her lips. "Have no fear darling you know you are the only one I want" he told her as his released her.

Jack was having fun, he knew he would pay for it latter but he just couldn't resist. So giving Wolfe a swat on the butt he told her. "Now go like a good girl and see what the treasures the ladies might have in their quarters while I deal with the Captain and the cargo." He could feel her eyes boring into his back as he walked back to the Captain.

Suddenly an arm spun him around and he was facing a clearly unamused Wolfe, pointing Anamaria's dagger at him. "Captain, I don't find bulling innocent young girls amusing." And reaching up she grabbed one of his dreadlock and cut it off.

"Hey that's my hair." Jack yelped, a hand going up to where the hair had been cut.

"You took a lock of hers its only fair she have something to remember the famous Captain Jack Sparrow by." Wolfe told him as she tossed the dreadlock to the young girl. Then reaching up she grabbing the back of his head, and with a seductive smile on her lips she kissed him. "Just remember I don't share. And the next time you try something like this you just might lose something you hold dear." Looking down Jack saw just where her dagger was pointed and swallowed. And with an air of a woman who had won this round, Wolfe headed off with the women towards their quarters.

Smiling as he watch Wolfe disappear into the crews quarters Jack thought to himself. _"I love it when I plan comes together"_


	18. Chapter 18

Jack loved it when a plan came together, even if the plan had been Wolfe's. Yes things had worked out better than they could have hoped. It was no wonder that the Captain Vega had been so reluctant to give her up, even when faced with injury to his wife and daughter. Seems this had been the Lady Marie's maiden voyage, and no Captain wants to lose his ship on her very first voyage.

Everything aboard was new, and of course the fact that she had been taken without a shoot being fired, meant that Jack could expect a good profit from her. Not to mention the added bonus of the sale of her cargo. As much as it pained him, Wolfe had been right, not that he was going to tell her that. But he would be able to give the men a nice piece of the prize and still have a good sum left to have the Pearl repaired properly in D'Arcy's shipyard in Tortuga. He could afford to have her pulled out of the water and have bottom scraped of barnacles, dead rot replaced, and even some of the Pearls battle scares fixed properly. He would make enough on this one prize that he could afford to sit in Tortgua for a spell. Give the men a chance to spend their share and blow off some steam. Yes he loved it when a plan came together.

Wolfe and Anamaria had taken the two women down to their quarters. While Anamaria looked through their things Wolfe questioned the two women.

"So do you want to let me who left those lovely bruises on your arm Mrs. Vega?" Wolfe asked as she examined the woman's arm.

"I hit it on the rail the other day"

"Strange how that happens isn't it, stranger still how the railing has four fingers." Wolfe commented "But then any man who would chose his ship over the safety of his wife and daughter is just as likely to like to use a little force."

"No I hit it" Mrs. Vega insisted.

Anamaria had placed the women's jewel cases and the captain's chest on the bed. Wolfe reached down and selected several nice pieces of jewelry. A hand full of coins from the captain's chest and picking up a velvet bag placed them in it. She then walked over to the daughter and handed it to the girl.

"Your mother may not want to admit your father has a temper. But I think you are wise enough to know that you do not have to live that way. These are good pieces they should get you a nice sum if you sell them."

"Why?"

"Because every woman should have the ability to chose her future, child. This should give you enough to get away and start a life of your making. Maybe not one as grand as what you are living but one of your own choice." She told the girl. "If I were you I would not tell your father about it. Use it if you need to."

Picking up a number of other piece, as well as some coins Wolfe made another bag and gave it to Mrs. Vega.

"Should you decide you no longer wish to be treated this way.' Wolfe told her "Any port in the Caribbean you ask a bar maid for Wolfe's Sanctuary. And they will take you to people who can help you start again. In Spain go to the Poor Clare Sisters tell them that the Wolfe sent you and they will also help you."

"But I don't need help, unless it is to get away from you dirty pitrates." Mrs Vega spat at her

"Up to you, my dear. But I still might keep this little gift to yourself, should you ever need it." Wolfe told her "makes no matter to me. But I will tell you this, I have sailed on pirate ships since I was but a child and never had I been miss treated or hurt. I received these at the hands of my loving father who was a respected man in English society." Pulling down the sholder of the dress she was wearing so the two women could see her scares.

"Then you were not forced to be a pirate?" The young girl asked with a little amazement.

" No it is the life I choice. One I have never regreted. I lived in a fine house in London once, but I tell you I would never go back for any price."

"But to live like this?"

"I live as I choise. I come and go as I please. I sail on the Black Pearl because I wish to."

"The Captain doesn't make you?"

At that Anamaria who had been silent for most of the discussion, laughed out loud. "My dear, the Captain wouldn't dare make our Wolfe do anything she didn't want to. He values his life to much. Woman in your world have to do as they are told, they exsist to please the men in their lives. We, Wolfe and me, we decide what we want to do and do it. We are part of the crew because of our skill as sailors, not what we could do on our backs." Anamarie told the stunned women. "Wolfe gives you good advice. I was you I would take it. But as she say it up to you." Picking up the chests she looked at Wolfe "we done here?"

Wolfe nodded and turned towards the door. "Ladies it is time for you to join your crew on the beach." And with that lead them back to the main deck.

Jack watched the men transfer the Lady Maria's cargo over to the Black Pearl. He had a couple of crew ferry the Captain and his crew to the island. Being a fair and good man, Jack had also sent in supplies for a few days, some fishing gear and a flint for fire making. The rest of the crew were making ready to tow the Lady Maria.

"You're planning on towing the Lady?" Wolfe asked as she stood beside Jack watching the crew carrying out their assignments,

Turing to look at her "You have a better plan for getting her to Tortuga?"

"Well, far be it for me to question the Captain. But it is a three day sail to Tortuga and you never know when we could run into a Man of War or Spanish warship. We'd have to cut the Lady loose to have a fair shot, and risk losing her. Plus the lines could easily foul the rudder, if we did not get them in fast enough."

"True"

"She's not a big vessel I would think a crew of three or four could easily sail her to Tortgua for you."

"You're sure of that?"

"Well I here tell you commandeered the Interceptor and sailed her to Tortuga with only a blacksmith to assist you. She was a much bigger vessel and you are a skilled sailor, but I think four of our crew could easily sail the Lady Maria there."

"And what's to stop them from just taking her as a prize and sailing off with her?"

"Well but someone you trust in charge, then. I am sure Mr. Gibbs could handle her with a couple of trusted crew."

"What about you?" Jack asked a wicked thought crossing his mind. "You think you could do it"

"Well I am not the sailor you are" Wolfe responded modestly, "But if you trust me I would take her into Tortuga for you"

"Is there a reason I shouldn't trust you? It could be mighty tempting to sail off in the Lady Maria and become your own captain."

"I told you when I first came aboard Captain that I had no dream of my own command. I am happy as just a member of the crew. Besides you know I have never betrayed a Captain I have served under, nor would I sail with anyone who did. But if you still feel that you can't trust me, have Gibbs sail her" Responded with what Jack thought was a little of hurt in her voice.

Reaching out and grabbing her arm as she started to turn away from him. "Now don't get your knickers in a knot, I didn't say I didn't trust you. I just said it would be mighty tempting to take her as your own. I know I would be sorely tempted in your place."

"Yes, well. I am not you." Wolfe told him, as she pulled her arm away from him. "You are the Captain. You can tow the Lady to Tortuga or have someone sail her there. It really is none of my affair. Do what you like"

"Now Samantha, I am eternally grateful you are not me. I so enjoy the differences between us." Jack could not help but laugh at the indignant expression on Wolfe's face. A devilish grin spreading across his face he asked. "Who would you take with you to crew?"

"I'm not taking her, remember you don't trust me?"

"Lord Woman, can you not take a little kidding. Of course I trust you. When have I not trusted you? I made you a part of me crew. I trusted that this plan of yours would be successful, which it was I might add. Hell, I trusted you at the wheel of Pearl when we were under attach in Nassau." Ducking down so he could look into her eyes he asked again giving her his best Jack smile. "Sail my prize to Tortuga for me. Pleassssse. Come on Wolfe you know you can do it."

"You are the most arrogant, annoying, pompous scallywag, impossible sorry excuse for a pirate that ever sailed…."

"Yes that maybe so." Lifting her chin and looking directly into her eyes "But you know you love me. Now who will you be taking to crew?"

"Oh, I don't really care, you pick. Three days away from you will be more than enough reward."

"Come now you know you'll miss me." Jack whispered sweetly into her ear as he walked by her, and swatted her on the butt for the second time in the day.

He couldn't help but smirk when he heard her mutter under her breath. "You.. Lily-livered.. Squiffy …Bilge Rat" Jack loved it when he knew he had gotten the best of Wolfe.

Cameron, Anamaria, Pintel and Ragetti get your gear on the double, you'll be helping our Wolfe sail this tub to Tortuga. And none of you give her any grief or you'll answer to me, you hear."

"Yes Captain." They all responded.

Turning back to Wolfe. "Think you can find your way to Tortuga with that lot?" he asked.

"Yes Captain." Wolfe responded not looking at him.

"Think you could get there before the Pearl?"

"What?"

"I said do you think you could beat the Black Pearl to Tortuga?"

"The Pearl is the finest vessel in these parts; you can not compare her to the Lady Maria."

"I'm not comparing her. I am asking if you think you could get the Lady Maria to Tortgua before I can get the Black Pearl there."

"Just what are you proposing, Captain?" Wolfe asked him suspiciously.

"Oh, I just thought we could make this a little interesting."

"Interesting?"

"Yes, we both know you are a fine sailor, just wondering if you were willing to but your skills to the test."

"Test?"

"Well maybe not a test. A friendly wager. Just between the two of us."

"A bet?"

"A bet."

"On who can get to Tortuga first?"

"Now you're getting it"

"And what exactly do you mean by getting to Tortuga first? How do we define it? The first ship in the harbor, anchored, tied up, what? What are the terms?"

"Well if you need specifics. How about the first ship tied up at D'Arcy's boat yard. And first Captain with Tortuga soil under his feet."

"And just what are the stakes?"

"Awe, so we have an accord?"

"I didn't say that. Just what are you proposing as stakes, Captain?"

"What do you want?"

Wolfe who like other skilled sailors had taken in the conditions of the ship and ocean since she had returned to the main deck, glanced around her. She noted that the Black Pearl was riding much lower in the water than she had been, due to the addition weight of the Lady Maria's cargo that Jack had had transfer to her cargo hold. That Gibbs hadn't set the Pearl's anchors instead relying on the Lady's and had simply used boarding lines to keep the two ships together. He had also had the Pearl's canvas taken down, which the Lady still flew her mizzen sail, which kept her facing the mouth of the lagoon. She noted also that the tide was ebbing. With her deeper draft and the added weight of the Lady's cargo the Pearl would be hard pressed to clear the coral at the mouth of the lagoon until the tide began to rise again. With the wind in her favor, Wolfe might be just able to give herself a hour or mores head start if she could time everything right. If she cut the Pearl free of the Lady, Jack would be forced to set anchor before setting his sails to follow her if he did not want to bottom out when adrift. The Lady being a lighter ship, with a shallower draft, even more so unburdened by the weight of a cargo. Could take a couple of shallow water shortcuts Wolfe knew, that she was pretty sure Jack would not risk the Pearl on. Thus gaining the Lady Maria another couple of hours, a plan began to form in her mind.

"_Yes, we might be just able to do this" _she thought.Turning back to Jack "I want everything that is left on board the Lady Maria. You have already taken the cargo off, I want everything that is left that isn't part of the ship herself"

"Done" Jack reached out this hand "Then we have an accord"

"Not so fast Captain. I'll be knowing what's in it for you if you should win."

Jack gave her a wicked smile. "Nothing really. You just agree to share my cabin for the next month. Something I assure will be very enjoyable for both of us. So do we have an accord?"

Wolfe looked at him for a long moment, glanced around the deck of the Lady Maria, then reached out her hand to him. "We have an accord, and may the best woman enjoy her prize."

Taking her had in his Jack devilishly pulled her into his arms and sealed the accord with a toe curling kiss. "You know I think I am going to be spending a great deal of time in my cabin in the next month." And with that he released Wolfe and walked towards the Pearl.

What Jack did not notice was that Wolfe went directly to Cameron, Anamaria, Pintel and Ragetti. A few whispered orders had Pintel and Ragetti scrambling up into the rigging and setting the main sail. Cameron heading to the bow in preparation of pulling the anchor as soon as there was slack in the line. Anamaria made her way quickly to the wheel. Wolfe picked up a ships axe and strode to where the Pearl's boarding lines kept the two ships together.

Jack was just crossing over the gang plank thinking of all the delightful things he and Wolfe would be doing in his cabin. When he heard the sound of wind filling a sail and an axe cutting line. Jack turned just in time to see Wolfe cut the last of the boarding lines. He barely had time to jump onto the Pearl's deck before the Lady Maria surged ahead of the now drifting Black Pearl.

As the two ships drew apart Wolfe called out over the growing distance. "I'll be seeing you in Tortuga Captain. Shall I have a bottle of rum waiting for you?" And with that she waved at him and turned to take over the wheel from Anamaria.

For a moment all Jack could do was stare open mouth at the stern of the Lady Maria as she made her way out of the lagoon. Then realizing that the Pearl was now in danger of running aground he began to shout orders to set the anchor and set the sail.

"_Damn woman"_ he thought "_She just might beat me to Tortuga."_


	19. Chapter 19

**As always the only thing I own is Samantha Wolfe. The Black Pearl, Jack Sparrow and most of the crew belong sadly to the Mouse. Now if the Mouse would please get to work and bring Johnny and the gang back for POC 4 I would be very happy. **

**Sorry it has taken me so long to update. But I have been very busy at work, plus have become addicted to the gym, working out a couple of hours a day. Good news is I have lost 100 lbs, bad I haven't had time to update. Please forgive. I have not given up on the story, epically as it is just getting good. Or at least I hope you think so. Please review. **

"_Damn woman, she just might beat me to Tortuga." _he thought as he watched Wolfe and the Lady Maria sail away from him. No he refused to believe that she was going to win, he had to win. The bet was all his idea. And he so wanted no needed the prize. It had been almost a year since he pulled Wolfe aboard the Black Pearl after she blew up the Contessa. And in all that time Jack had barely noticed that there were other women in the world. The only one he saw, the only one in needed was the one woman his devilish charm, suave manners and rakish good looks did not seem to have any effect on.

It took a couple of hours before the Black Pearl was able to follow the Lady Maria out of the lagoon. Jack paced the deck as he waited for the tide to rise high enough for the heavy laden Pearl to safely clear coral at the entrance. He knew that Wolfe and the Lady Maria were eating up the miles towards Tortuga as he had to sit waiting the tide. And with each minute it took before the Black Pearl could chase after them Jack's temper grew. Inwardly cursing himself for not paying attention to the tide or how low the Pearl was riding with the addition of the Maria's cargo. He had been so sure that he was tricking Wolfe into a bet she couldn't' possibly win, so sure of himself and his ship, he had forgotten just how good a sailor Wolfe was. After all she had been sailing almost as long as he had, and she hadn't been the first mate of the Sea Witch or Contessa because of her looks. And now she was several hours closer to Tortuga, sailing a much smaller and lighter ship. "_Damn if the woman didn't play me for a fool_." He thought.

"You know Captain," said a deep voice came from behind him. "I would have thought by now you would have learned not to bet against our Wolfe. She always weights all the facts before placing a bet, and rarely bets on things she doesn't know she can win." Stonewall commented. "Why do you think done of us will play cards with her?"

"Well you bloody well could have warned me" Jack growled turning to face the big man.

"But Captain I was on the Pearl helping Mr. Gibbs see to the Maria's cargo." Stonewall said giving Jack a don't blame me look. "You should know what Wolfe is like after all this time. You know she considers all the possibilities before she acts."

"Right, like she thought through jumping in front of Becket's shot?"

"Ah but that wasn't a bet. That was just protecting her Captain. A bet is a bet, protecting her Captain is duty. Two very different things in her mind. "

"You're just a wealth of information after the fact aren't you Stonewall? Go do something useful now and see if you can get some more speed out of those sails." Jack roared. "I will not let that women beat me to Tortuga."

"Yes sir, I think I could manage that" he replied with just a hint of a smile forming on his face. Stonewall called orders out to a couple of the men as he thought to himself. _"It's going to be a long trip to Tortuga if the Captain be missing our Wolfe already. And mighty interesting when they both get to Tortuga. Yes, mighty interesting."_

"_Ok" _Jack thought as he continued to pace thequarterdeck._ "I can still beat the damn woman. I'm Captain Jack Sparrow and this is the Black Pearl, the fastest ship in the Caribbean. Not some little Spanish merchant. She may have a couple of hours on me now but I can make them up fast enough." _He stopped pacing and looked out at the horizon and vowed that Wolfe would pay for thinking she could beat him at his own game. He was going to so enjoy sharing a cabin with her for a month after he won. There were so many things he planned for them to do in that cabin, so many wonderful things. Jack turned and took the wheel from Cotton setting course for Tortuga..

"Never catch her. Awk Never catch her" Cotton's parrot called from the old man's shoulder as he stepped away from the wheel.

"Just watch me" Jack snarled back at the bird.

"Left in her wake, Awk left in her wake…. Awk" it cried again.

"You'll keep you beak shut if you don't want to end up tonight's dinner" He told the bird.

"Devil's teeth, never catch her… Awk …devil's teeth" it cried as it flew up into the rigging next to Jack the monkey.

"What?" Jack asked looking up at the two animals. He could have sworn they were both laughing down at him. _"Why in God's name do I let the damn things stay on my ship" _he thought. _"Should have roasted them both for dinner long ago."_ Never mind that you can't eat an undead monkey and he would never deprive Cotton of his voice.

"Devil's teeth, …make for devil's teeth….. never catch.." the parrot continued to call

The one thing that stood between them and Tortuga, that stopped it from being a straight run to Tortuga was an archipelago called the Devil's teeth. A chain of small islands, razor sharp coral reefs and dangerous shoals that had earned their name because of the barren rocks that formed the islands looked like sharp point teeth sticking out of the surf. Waiting to chewed up and spit out any vessel foolish enough come close. Most ships gave the teeth a wide berth, fearing that a sudden storm would sweep them into the teeth. The Teeth were littered with the rotting corpses of those who were to foolish to stay away, a watery graveyard. Still there was, it was said a way through the Devil's teeth, a narrow passage that at high tide a vessel could sail through. A passage that would save you the hours it took to go around them. But it was a passage that came with risk, and few Captains were willing to risk their ship, their crew and cargo on the rumor of a passage through the Devil's teeth.

"She wouldn't" Jack muttered aloud as he took out his compass and took a bearing on where Wolfe was. He had long stopped worrying about why the compass now only seemed to point at Wolfe. He just accepted it. "Wolfe wouldn't dare the devil's teeth? Would she?"

Looking down at his compass, Jack's heart sank. It was pointing straight towards the Devil's Teeth. If she knew the location of the passage through the teeth and he was guessing she did. She was commanding a smaller ship, light in the water without cargo, which also drew a shallower draft than the Black Pearl. And if Jack was right about how far ahead of him she was she would be a the Teeth just at the next high tide. "Damn you Wolfe." He muttered. If Jack had not known it before he knew now just what kind of a sailor Wolfe was, he knew it now. She was one of the best, if not the best he had ever sailed with. She had used the few advantages the Lady Maria had over the Black Pearl to gain an advantage.

Jack could not risk the Pearl on the Devil's Teeth, even if he had known where the passage through them was. The much larger Black Pearl heavy laden with cargo drafted to deep, even if he could get there on the high tide. The time if would take him to go around the Teeth plus the hours she had already had on him, meant that even with the Pearl's superior speed the Lady Maria would likely arrive a few hours if not a good half day before the Pearl.

Looking at Stonewall who was adjusting the running rigging for the mizzenmast top sail, and trying hard to stay out of his Captain's way, Jack asked him. "She knows the passage through the Teeth doesn't she?"

"The Sea Witch was might smaller than the Pearl, and we took the passage a time or two. We even left a Man of Wars floundering on her rocks once, when they tried to follow us." Stonewall replied "So yes. Our Wolfe knows the way through the Teeth."

"Just how many tricks does the damn women know?"

"Barrett found the passage years ago, and you have to remember he did teach Wolfe everything he knew about the sailing and the sea. I'd say she has about as many tricks as you Captain, she's sailing with pirates since she was little more than a child. And that girl never forgets anything."

"And you don't find that annoying?"

"It be just one of her more annoying traits, Captain." Stonewall laughed "But take heart your not the first Captain she has annoyed. Told you before, she be mighty hard and them that love her. Course there are them that would say it all be worth it in the end"

"I don't…" Jack started to say, but stopped himself in mid sentence. He wasn't fooling Stonewall, even if he still did not want to admit it to himself just what Wolfe meant to him.

It took them three days to reach Tortuga, and as the time passed Jack, the crew and the ship all showed signs of missing their Wolfe. Jack's mood grew darker with each hour that passed. He did not like losing the bet, but it was more than that. He did not like Wolfe being so far away from him. He soon realized that he needed to see her, hear her voice, her laugh. He missed his morning kiss. But he also missed talking to her, sharing his thoughts, his plans. When he did fall asleep, usually aided by a bottle or two of rum he would be waken by one nightmare or another where Wolfe was in trouble and he could not get to her in time. Oh he still wanted her, but he now knew he needed her in his life as much as wanting her in his bed. There was a hole in his life that could not be filled with anything but her. This was new to Jack, he had never needed wanted anything as bad as this, with the exception of the Black Pearl. Yet standing at her wheel did not seem to feel right without a certain dark eyed Pirate lass at his side.

Of course it did not help that crew and the ship seem to feel the same way. There was something missing from the Black Pearl with Wolfe gone. The crew's mood like their Captains grew darker the longer they were without their Wolfe. There were more fights, swearing and general unrest among the crew over the next couple of days them they had had in months. It was all Mr. Gibbs and Stonewall could do to keep the peace. If the crew were not yelling at each other it was the Captain yelling at the crew. They all missed her and wanted to get to Tortuga as soon as possible. There were more than a few that feared that she might have just sailed off on the Maria without them, and they would have lost her forever.

Jack realized that while he might be the Pearl's Captain, and as much as Jack may have sworn after what had happened with Barbossa that the Black Pearl would never need a First Mate. The reality was that Wolfe had been doing the job for months; the crew treated "our Wolfe" as the unofficial First Mate. And if truth be told Jack thought of her as his first mate, he just had not made it official. Something he swore he would correct when she returned to the Pearl, if she returned to the Pearl.

Wolfe had become The Black Pearl's heart. She belonged on the Pearl, belonged to the Pearl. And the ship was not happy that he had let her go off on that shinny new Spanish Merchant. And while the Pearl while giving him her all in speeding toward Tortuga, she also seem to be trying to punish him for letting Wolfe go in the first place. First it was a line that had come whipping straight at him from the rigging, landing a stinging blow to his shoulder. Then the wheel had been ripped out of his hands, spinning wildly hitting his hand over and over, or the door that had suddenly swung open hitting him in the face as he walked by. He was a mass of bruises from one mishap or another. The Pearl was out to get him, if he did not return her Wolfe to her soon.

At night standing alone at the wheel he could almost hear the Pearl crying for her Wolfe.

"I miss her too you know" he said to the ship the second night

The rigging creaked and the deck groaned in what seemed like an answer.

"I didn't think we would miss her this much. It's only been a couple of days, but it feels like forever."

Another groan came from the deck as the Pearl crashed through another wave.

"I know she belongs here. She belongs here with us." Jack whispered to the Pearl, as he lovingly stroked the wheel. "I never should have let her leave us."

The sails flutter in the wind as if in agreement.

"We need her"

A loud whine came from out of the rigging.

"I promise you that when we get to Tortuga I will do whatever it takes to make sure she never leaves us again. Whatever it takes."

Standing together on the main deck smoking his pipe Stonewall turned to Mr. Gibb with a smile on his face. "Maybe this will all be worth it, if them two finally realize that they need each other."

"Looks like the Captain knows, we can only hope our Wolfe is just as unhappy on the lady Maria." Gibbs reply.

"Aye that be the truth." Stonewall agreed blowing out a perfect smoke ring and watching it take flight on the wind" I think you and I deserve a draft of rum, if we are going to keep the Captain and the crew from killing each other before we get her back."

"I like how you think my friend." Gibb laughed as the two headed for Mr. Gibbs quarters.

Things were no better on the Lady Maria….

Wolfe had at first thought she would enjoy having some time and space away from Jack Sparrow. Time to think, time to think about her future, her life after the Black Pearl. Yet all she seemed to think about was the very man she didn't want to think about.

The uncomfortable truth was that she missed him, desperately missed the sound of his voice, the wicked smile he gave her when he wanted her to do something. She missed the devilish wink that meant he was up to something. She missed sitting on the bowsprit at the end of the day with him talking about the sea, Lord Help, her she missed the feel of his arms around her. And worst of all, much worse was that she missed her morning kiss.

Standing at the wheel of the Lady Maria, Wolfe wonder how she had gotten herself in such a mess. Had she not sworn when she first came aboard the Black Pearl that she would keep as much distance as she could between one Captain Jack Sparrow and herself. But the man was impossible. He had without her even realizing it till it was much, much too late sneaked, conned, and pirated his way into her heart. Wolfe had been lost since the night he had looked into her eyes, given her a wink and had asked her "to come pirating with him." She needed him, need him like she needed air to breath, needed him like she need the sea. If nothing else this time on the Maria had taught her one thing, life without Jack and the Black Pearl would be no life at all. For as much as she tried to fight it, she knew she belonged at Jack's side on the Black Pearl.

"Damn you Jack Sparrow." She cried into the night wind. "Can I never escape you?"

Even though a part of her wasn't all that sure losing the bet would be bad thing. The rest of her refused to lose. She had her pride after all. So she worked her crew hard, pulling every knot of speed out of the Maria. Even with the advantage she had gained at the atoll and by sailing through the passage at Devil's Teeth she wasn't about to under estimate Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl. The strange thing was it wasn't as much about the prize as it was about beating Jack at his own game. He seemed to always win whenever they match wits these days. She needed to beat him at least one more time, before he won it all.

When she wasn't at the wheel, she was taking inventory of what was on board the Maria. She had to keep busy because when she stopped, Jack sneaked into her thoughts and dreams. And she ached with missing him. So she made plans for her winnings.

The Lady Maria had been on her maiden voyage so everything was still new and shinny. Wolfe made lists. The galley supplies, cook stove, pots, pans, dishes etc were to be added to the Pearl's, she was sure Jonathan would make good sure of them. The table and benches would replace the Pearls, which were worn and in need of repair. The mattresses, hammocks and bedding the Pearl now had were to be thrown out and burned and replaced with the cleaner ones from the Maria. Her cannons were far to small for the Pearl, but the gun powder would add to the Pearl's supply. She had Anamaria go through the crew's things and sort what could be used by what of the Pearl's crew. She of the person items, coin etc, she gave to her small crew as a reward for their coming victory over the Pearl.

In the Captain's quarters she found the chests of coin where his daughter had told her to look. Which after taking a couple of large bags out she placed them in the trunk from the daughter's cabin. She had taken a few of the dresses for when she might next need to pretend to be a lady in distress. The Captain's sexton, compass, and other gear were to go to Jack. As was his fine, well stocked liquor cabinet. The chart case and charts were to go to Jack as well. The ships logs she kept to read later. She found a beautiful match pair of silver pistols which she thought would go with Jack's flare for the outrageous, that she planned to present him with. Without realizing it most of her "Winnings" she had distributed to the Pearl, her crew or her Captain. Taking little for herself.

In fact Wolfe had plans for the money she had found as well. A percentage would of course go to "Sanctuary" as did most of Wolfe's share of any prize. But with the rest she planned spend in Tortuga. First stop would be at a tailor she knew, new kit for the crew. Of and she planned to personal pick kit for a certain Captain who seem to wear things till they were thread bare and could be smelled league away. She also planned to visit a cobbler she knew to have the crew out fitted with new boots. The Black Pearl was the finest ship in the Caribbean and her crew should not look like beggars and thieves even if they were pirates. Wolfe enjoyed the planning, plus it helped keep her mind off Jack.

Mid day of the third day, saw Tortuga's fine harbor come into view without a sign of black sails in the Lady Maria's wake.


	20. Chapter 20

**I know it has taken me too long to update. Sorry. Good news is the mouse has decided to make another POC movie. Bad news it will be years from now. **

**The mouse doesn't like to share and sadly I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl or any of the wonderful character around her. I just own Wolfe and her story on the Pearl. Hope you like this chapter. Would love reviews. **

Wolfe effortlessly guided the Lady Maria into Tortuga's harbor a couple of hours after dawn, and tried her up at D'Arcy's shipyard wharf. She had won; there wasn't a sign of the Black Pearl on the horizon. She had beaten Jack, yet somehow she did not feel like celebrating.

"Why if it an't Samantha Wolfe, as I live and breath. Here I thought you was sailing under that scoundrel Jack Sparrow." D'Arcy said as he met her on the wharf. "But here ye be with your own little ship."

"I'd be careful how you speak about my Captain D'Arcy" Wolfe warned "or I might advise him to sell this vessel to someone else."

"Begging your pardon Miss Wolfe I meant no harm. Ye just surprised me showing up hear with this vessel and no Black Pearl"

"Captain Sparrow and the Black Pearl will be here shortly. And he'll be wanting a price for this vessel" Wolfe told him.

"Ah. a prize is she?" D'Arcy asked as he walked up and down the wharf looking the Maria over"

"That's right we took her off Barbuda, her maiden voyage so she still be new and shinny. Sailed her in rather than have the Black Pearl tow her. Now accept for the items listed here, she be yours for the right price" Wolfe handed him her list of items to be moved over to the Pearl. "Course if you throw in an offer to repair the Pearls old war wounds and scrap her belly of barnacles. Jack might go easy on you."

"Maiden voyage you say? Well she looks in good shape, but I'll have to inspect her and see what damage your boarding inflicted on her before I can gives ye a price." D'Arcy muttered

"You'll find no damage. She is as good as she was when she left her docks in Spain." Wolfe told him. "Inspect all you want but we won't be hearing anything but a fair price for her."

"No damage, then how did you take her?"

"You forget, It was Captain Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl that took her sir. It was skill, pure skill."

"Sure we be talking about the same Captain Sparrow?"

Wolfe glared at him. And just for a moment D'Arcy thought he heard a growl.

"Now now Miss Wolfe, Don't be taking offence. I'll give ye a good price. I'm just a little surprised that Captain Sparrow had ye sail her in. He not be know for being all the trusting after what happen with him and Barbossa."

"In case you didn't notice D'Arcy I am not Mr. Barbossa," Wolfe spit out the name "may his bones be picked clean by the fishes."

"Now I doubt anyone would make that mistake." D'Arcy commented looking her up and down. Wolfe was one fine looking woman even dressed as a man. He couldn't help wonder what she would look like dressed in woman's clothes.

"Ye will be dealing with Captain Sparrow not me. I'd be remembering that sir."

"Yes Madam."

"Good. Now there is one more thing you could do for me." Wolfe said walking to the end of the wharf. "D'Arcy I've a favor to ask of ye."

"Anything for a Lady" was D'Arcy's replied as he followed her.

Standing on the firm soil of Tortuga she turned to D'Arcy "What make you the time?" she asked

"Mid day my Lady. Just before me lunch?" He replied with a questioning tone to his voice.

"And I be standing on the soil of Tortuga, right now?"

"Yes Madam"

"The Lady Maria is tied up at your wharf and the Black Pearl and Captain Sparrow are not here"

"That be the truth"

"You'll bear witness to this and the time when Captain Sparrow arrives?"

D'Arcy suddenly began to understand. "Ah, there wouldn't have been a bit of a wager on who would arrive at me dock first would there Miss Wolfe?" He asked

"There might have been." Wolfe said slyly "You'll bare witness?"

"Yes, I'll tell your Captain the Lady Maria docked at me wharf and you was standing on the solid ground of Tortuga just before noon this day." He replied "Now ye wouldn't like to share what ye and the Captain Sparrow wagered would ye?"

"That Mr. D'Arcy is between Captain Sparrow and me." Putting her bag over her shoulder she turned and walked into town.

Wolfe knew she was being a coward, leaving Cameron and D'Arcy to deal with Jack when he arrived. But she just couldn't stand around waiting for the Black Pearl to make port. She had to do something; waiting around wondering how Jack was going to take her winning the bet was worse than missing him. She never should have made the silly wager. But then Jack seemed to be able to talk her into just about anything when he gave her one of those smiles of his.

Wolfe wondered through the streets of Tortuga not really sure where she was going or why. She just knew she need time to think. Time to put into perspective all the things she had been feeling the last couple of days. She had missed Jack terribly, and that scared her. On one hand she felt at home on the Pearl, felt safe on the ship. But on the other hand Jack scared her, or to be truthful her feelings for the man scared her.

She had given her heart to a man once only to learn he was more interested in how her relationship with Barrette could get him ahead. Was Jack any different? What if it was all about the chase and nothing more? If she gave her heart to Jack would he just move on to the next woman? Would she be able to go on if he did? So many questions, so many what if's swirled around in her head. Damn the man, she hadn't asked for this.

She turned into McNeil's Outfitters hoping for a little distraction, maybe if she busied herself with something else thoughts about her feelings for Jack might disappear at least for a bit.

The bell above the door jingled as she entered, McNeil's head turned towards the sound and a broad smile appeared on his face. "Miss Samantha, how good to she you." He called from the work table in the back. "Come in, come in, what can I do for you?"

"I would like to buy kit for my crew. We won a fine prize and I would like to reward them" Wolfe replied wondering around the shop picking up a shirt here, a pair of pants there and adding them to a pile on the counter..

"Of course, just give let me get my pad and then give me the details"

This would not be the first time Wolfe had bought new kit for her crew, it was something she had done before. She believe just because they were pirates did not mean they had to look like beggars. Barrett had told her more than once not to waste he money on the sorry lot, but she loved seeing the men's faces when they got thier new clothes. So when the old tailor came over with his pad she gave him the details of what she wanted.

"Oh, and there is one of my crew who is a little shorter than the rest, I would like you to make him a set to fit him right, not just cut down something to fit."

"I understand completely"

"And if you could have a seamstress and laundress go to the ship as well and wash and repair their existing clothes"

"I know just the ladies"

Wolfe was distracted for a moment by a brilliant purple coat standing in the corner of the shop. It was just outrageous enough to appeal to Jack. Taking it down she added it to a pile of clothes she had been gather on the counter as she had talked with the tailor.

"I'll need to alter those, if they are going to fit you my dear, that coat is much to big for you." McNeil told her."

Wolfe stopped in her tracks and looked down at the pile of clothes she had picked out. She suddenly realized that apart from a couple of new trousers and two shirts for her the majority of the clothes were for Jack.

"There not for me," she stammered "there for the Captain. If you could pack them up and send them to the ship that will be fine. Oh and if you could make those special alterations you did for my coat on this one I would appreciate it."

"Of course Samantha." He said with a hint of a smile.

What was she doing? Even when she trying to think about other things some how Captain Jack Sparrow managed to be front and centre in her thoughts. Wolfe wanted to scream. But instead she thanked McNeil for his help, paid him and headed out into the streets of Tortuga. Perhaps a game of card would offer her some relief she thought so she headed off to the Faithful Wife and its never ending card game.


	21. Chapter 21

**The mouse doesn't like to share and sadly I do not own Captain Jack Sparrow, the Black Pearl or any of the wonderful character around her. I just own Wolfe and her story on the Pearl. Hope you like this chapter. Would love reviews. **

Fighting was the last thing either of them wanted to do, but somehow that is just what happened….

Wolfe was looking for a distraction from thoughts about Jack Sparrow when she walked into the Faithful Wife Tavern, a game of cards, a chance to concentrate on something other than Jack. She didn't want to think about would happen when she saw him again after three days apart. She wasn't all that sure how he was going to react to losing the bet to her. One think that she realized over the last three days was that Jack scared her, or her feeling for him scared her. And it might be taking the cowards way out but she just couldn't sit on the wharf waiting for the Black Pearl to make port, so she was looking for a distraction. What she wasn't expecting was on was one Captain Edward Teague holding court at one of the back tables.

"Samantha Wolfe, been far to long." Came a familiar voice from the back of the tavern.

Wolfe had been standing just inside the door way of the tavern trying to assess if it was the right time to join the game. Turning in the direction of the voice she saw Captain Edward Teague sitting at one of the back tables, strumming his guitar.

Lifting his tankard of rum he kicked out the chair next to him "Come child sit yourself down. Join me in a drink or two, we have a lot to catch up on" and turning to the barmaid he order another bottle of rum for the table.

Wolfe made her way thought the tables, dodging a drunk here and there, stopping and acknowledging a question here and there. At last she pulled up the chair Teague had offered her and taking a long drink from the tankard he handed her, she greeted her old friend and Jack's father. "Captain"

"Been to long Samantha"

"Too long indeed. You appear to be keeping well"

Holding up his tankard and taking a drink of he replied "Some would say I am to well pickled for anything else."

Wolfe laughed "You never change do you?"

"Can't teach an old dog new tricks." He responded reaching down to pet the head of the dog sitting at his feet. "But you my dear, how you be liking your new berth as first mate of the Black Pearl?"

Wolfe gave him a look "I'm not the first mate, just one of the crew. And I like it, after all the Black Pearl is one of the finest ships in the Caribbean"

"Really, I was sure her Captain would have been smart enough to make you first mate by now. How you be liking her Captain?" Teague asked with the same dangerous tinkle in his eye that his son had.

"As you should know your son is a very capable Captain."

"Capable? That not be the word Jack would like to hear you use. How long have you been sailing with him now? A year? "Teague asked.

"About that." Wolfe replied. Lord had it really been that long she thought. It seemed like just yesterday that the Black Pearl had slipped through the wreckage of the Contessa and Jack had swept her aboard his ship. "Oh, please we both know Jack will never have a first mate after what happened with Barbossa. He'll never trust another man with his ship"

"Ah, but then you are not Henry Barbossa and clearly you are man my dear. A fact I hope me boy is smart enough to realize." Teague told her giving her one the family's trade mark smiles and winks.

God she thought Jack was clearly his father's son. Both had the same devilish charm and rakish ways. Stare to long into either ones eyes and one could find one doing things you had not planned on. No wonder Jack's mother was willing to put up with the Teague being gone to sea for so long, as long as he gave her one of those smiles when he returned.

"He seems to trust you enough to sail a rather valuable prize into port for him." Teague continued. "Would have thought my boy would be know enough to make sure the finest treasure he has ever found didn't get away from him"

"Are you suggesting that I would sail off with the Maria? I thought you knew me better than that."

"Now Samantha you know I would never think that. But I wasn't referring to that pretty little Spanish merchant you sailed into port. I was thinking of something far more valuable." Taking her hand in his and looking directly into her eyes. "Always thought my Jackie was smarter than this. Thought his ring would be gracing his hand by know."

"What" Wolfe exclaimed pulling her hand away "Just how much rum have you been drinking? If you are suggesting what I think you are. I have as much chance of that happening as I have of being made the first mate of the Black Pearl"

"You sure about that are you Samantha? From what I hear you are the first mate of the Black Pearl in all but name. And from the way you two have been carrying on over the last year I be willing to wager that you are far more than just a member of Jack's crew." Teague said with a wink. "And you be thinking far differently of me boy than the other Captain's you have served."

Wolfe could not meet Teague's eyes this time. "Just what have you been hearing?"

"Oh, something about a little race across Nassau harbor, you taking a shot that was meant for my boy, which I be grateful to ye for. A tankard of rum dumped over his head in Antigua among other things." He told her with just a hint of a smile. "Course there is also the look ye get on your face when I mention him."

"Look?"

"Aye, The same look Jack's dearly departed ma used to have. Like she wasn't sure if she should kill me or sweep me up in her arms and never let me go. Jack be a lot like his daddy, hard on thems that loves us."

Wolfe stood knocking over her chair. "I DO NOT LOOOVE Jac…" she exclaimed before realizing every eye in the tavern was looking at her. She picked up the chair and sank back down in it pulling her hat over her eyes."

"Admit is lass you have if bad for me boy"

Wolfe just sat there staring into her tankard. "You know Captain I have no idea what you think you know. I am just a member of the crew of the Black Pearl and Jack be her Captain. There is nothing else to it."

Teague smiled to himself. "_Yes Samantha you have it bad for my boy. And Lord help us all when you two stopping fight your feelings for each other. Captain Jack Sparrow and Samantha Wolfe will be a force in the Caribbean once you start working together." _And with that he wisely changed the subject.For the next hour they talked about his old friend and Wolfe's adopted Father. The shared their memories of William Barrett, laughed and even shed a tear or two.

"You know lass, he couldn't have loved more if his own blood ran through your veins. You was his daughter in every way and he was damn proud of you." Teague told her taking her hand in his again.

"I know." Her voice cracking as a lone tear slipped down her cheek. "Lord I miss him."

Wiping the tear away Teague eyes misted up as well. "I miss him too. He was a good friend." Then looking into her eyes he reminded her. "I promised him I would watch out of you, you know. If you need anything you can come to me. Even about Jackie."

"I know, but there really isn't anything to talk about. I'm fine"

"You sure lass. You don't seem yourself"

"I'm fine, really"

"Then why don't you tell me how you and me boy can take sure a fine merchant ship as the Lady Maria with no damage to the ship?"

"Skill and cunning!"

Would happen you be sharing some of Barrett's tricks with me boy would ye?"

"Tricks, I have no idea what you be talking about" Wolfe said with a laugh

"Oh me seems to remember you and Barrett bring in one or two ships the same way. Never could get either of you to tell me how ye did it. If ye be sharing Barrett's secrets with Jackie ye must feel something for him. Know you never told Adams."

"Captain, you just never give up do you?" She said with a laugh

"Not when I know I am right." He paused and glanced at the doorway behind her. "I always wanted a daughter and I would be damn proud if me son would wise up and make you me daughter in law." Continuing before she could say anything. " Just promise me that should he make you the offer you will consider it seriously. I think you two be good for each other. Promise me you will consider the proposal?"

"And just what proposal would that me Father?" Wolfe stiffened at the sound of an all too familiar voice from behind her.

Teague had not realized just how much his son cared about the woman sitting across from him until he had glance up and seen his son walk into the Faithful Wife. In those first few moments a whole range of emotions had crossed Jack's face. First the look of a man who was afraid he had lost his most valuable procession, and then when he had caught sight of Wolfe, relief and joy at having found her. And now the look on his face as he stood behind Samantha told the rest of the story. Teague just hoped his son would not blow it. For it was clear Jack was jealous of his own father.

"Jackie, pull up a chair and join us. Samantha and I were just thinking of ordering some of Martha's stew for a bit of supper." Teague said ignoring Jack's comment. "Sit, join us. Another tankard for me boy." Teague directed the bar maid.

But Jack was not to be put off. He had spent the last couple of hours looking for Wolfe and was not in the best of moods. The Black Pearl had made Tortuga an hour or so after high noon. And while he had been both relieved to see the Lady Maria tied up to the wharf at D'Arcy's he was more than a little angry to learn that Wolfe had gone into Tortuga rather than waiting for the Pearl to arrive. Three days and nights without Wolfe, losing a bet he had thought was a sure things and then spending endless hours searching the streets for her had left aching for a fight. Finally finding her sitting laughing and talking with his father had been the last straw. Reaching their table and hearing his father talking about a proposal had broken the proverbial camels back of Jack's temper. "What proposal should Wolfe be considering?" Jack asked again.

"Jack sit down and have a drink. You look like you need one."

"I didn't think you were low enough to try and steal my crew?"

"Crew can't be stolen if they be happy" was Teague's reply.

"Well Wolfe is happy aboard the Black Pearl. It's where she belongs. So you can just take your proposal and…."

"Captain's you know I can speak for myself" Wolfe pointed out. But both men just ignored her.

"If you must know son I was just reminding Samantha that she always has a place on the Misty Lady"

"She doesn't need a place on your rat trap of a ship. She already has a place on the Pearl. Besides last time I knew you still had a first mate of your own, you don't need to be trying to steal mine."

Looking over at Samantha with a smug look on his face Teague asked her. "Why Samantha you didn't tell me you were first mate of the Black Pearl."

"Because I am not the first mate of the Pearl" She stated in a clear voice as she stood and turned to look at Jack. "I am just a member of the crew"

"Oh please" was Jack's reply "We both know you have been doing the job for months. You're the first mate of the Black Pearl. The crew knows it and treats you that way."

"If they do they are mistaken, and I will correct them when I return to the ship" Wolfe told Jack. "I'm sorry if I have done anything to go against your orders. I know you have no need or desire to have a first mate aboard your ship"

"Have you become a Squiffy in the last couple of days Woman?" Jack asked her "You're the first mate of the Pearl. Maybe I haven't 'Officially' announced it. But the crew knows it, I know it. Seem you be the only one that doesn't. So stopped being such a stupid woman and accept it." Jack yelled at her

"Well then it is a good thing you don't have such a stupid woman as your first mate then." Wolfe yelled back.

"Damn it woman you have been doing the job for months, the crew treats you as first mate, I treat you as first mate. You are the first mate of the Black Pearl. It is what you do, where you belong. That's it." Stepping around Wolfe and facing his father "Wolfe will not be taking you up and your proposal. Sorry to disappoint you Pop"

Wolfe reached out and grabbed Jack's shoulder spinning him around to face her. "Now just wait one second Captain Sparrow. I'm the one who says where I belong, not you. If I want to accept Captain Teague's generous proposal it is for me to say not you."

Glaring at her "You belong on the Black Pearl. The ship knows it, the crew knows, I know it. And damn it Woman you know it so just shut it."

"Tell me you didn't just tell me to shut it. Captain" Wolfe glared back

"Children please" Teague yelled

"You don't speak for me Jack. I'm the one who says where I belong, not you"

"You want to leave the Pearl?"

"I didn't say that"

"You want to sail on the Misty Lady?"

"I didn't say that"

"Then what the blazes are you saying Woman"

"That you Jack Sparrow do not speak for me. I can speak for myself. And I will decide where I go. What ship I sail on, If I chose to leave the Black Pearl and join the Misty Lady or any other ship is my decision." She yelled back at Jack

"You are not leaving the Pearl, it's where we both know you belong." Yelled back at Wolfe. By now they were standing toe to toe. "You'll leave the Pearl over my dead body"

"That can easily be arranged" Wolfe yelled back her hand on her cutlass.

"You and what army"

"Oh please, I can out fight you any day any place"

"Can not"

"Can to"

"Can not"

"Can to"

"Can't"

"Can"

"Can not, Can not Can not, Can not Can not, Can not"

"Can, Can Can…

"JACK…SAMANTHA…SHUT IT NOW" Teague yelled at the two of them. This was getting out of hand. If he didn't do something these to were going to tear each other to pieces. "SIT DOWN NOW"

Jack and Wolfe turned and looked at Teague. Seeing the expression on his face they both sank down into their chairs without saying another word.

Teague handed them both a tankard of grog. "Drink"

They both stared into their tankard a good long time before taking a long gulp. Neither dared to even glance at the other, so instead they sat staring into the bottom of their tankards as if they were expecting to find a fist of gold doubloons at the bottom, or at least the meaning of their lives.

"When was the last time either of you ate" Teague asked his stubborn children. When neither answered he called over the barmaid and order stew for all of them. "You Jackie you always get cranky when you are hungry. Your mother always knew when you were hungry by your mood."

Wolfe glanced up at Teague for an instant before returning to stare at the bottom of her tankard and looked at the two men with just the hint of a smile.

"What would you know" Jack grumbled "You were never there"

"Oh, I got reports on your progress lad. And you haven't changed. Ye still be a willful, stubborn brat." Teague said with a laugh. "And from what Bess tells me you lass were no better"

"Bess talks too much" Wolfe murmured under her breath and went back to staring at the bottom of her tankard.

The food soon arrived, but instead of digging in, Jack just moved the food around with his spoon. Why was he fighting with Wolfe when all he really wanted was to sweep her up into his arm and never let go. It wasn't the taste of food he craved, but the taste of her kiss. He had thought of little else these last three days. But the minute he saw her instead of telling her he missed her, he picked a fight first with his father and then with her. What was he doing? All he wanted was to see her smile at him the way she had been smiling at his father when he walked into the tavern. But instead they had somehow started fight over what? Jack wasn't sure what they were really fight about, all he knew was that it wasn't really about Wolfe joining the crew of the Misty Lady.


	22. Chapter 22

Jack was slouched in his chair glaring at Wolfe from half closed eyes, his hat pulled down over his eyes. Wolfe could tell he was angry. But she wasn't sure if it was because she had won the bet, or because of the stupid argument they had been having. She didn't want to leave the Black Pearl, and yet she and Jack had just been screaming at each other over whether or not she was leaving and going to join his father's ship. Wolfe wasn't sure why they were fighting. The tension between was thick, everyone in the tavern could feel it. Even the Black Pearl's crew was not sure what was going on between their Captain and their first mate. As more joined them at the table, Wolfe found it easier to smile and chat with them than to look at Jack. Every time she looked in his direction it seemed like he was getting angrier and angrier. Wolfe could not understand how things had gotten so out of hand. She had spent the last three days missing the man, and now that he was sitting a few feet away from her she was terrified that she was about to lose him. That one or the other of them would say the wrong thing and it would be all over before it had begun.

Jack did not care about the food in front of him. What he did care about was the fact that Wolfe would not look at him. From the minute in walked into the Faithful Wife and found her laughing with his father Jack had been growing angrier and angrier. She could smile at his father; she had a smile for each of the crew that found their way to the tavern and the table they were sitting at. But on the few occasions she glanced at him the smile disappeared from her face. This did not help his mood. For three days Jack had thought of nothing but her smile, her kiss. He had missed Wolfe more than he thought possible, and here they were sitting a couple of feet from each other, but instead of telling her how much he missed her he had ended up fighting with her over being first mate and staying on the Pearl. Jack was confused.

And of course ever since the locker whenever he was tired, confused, or upset the two little Jack's seem to take the opportunity to appear and enter into his thoughts.

The first little Jack was sitting on his shoulder at that every minute. "Who does she think she is?' he asked

"Doesn't she know she is dealing with CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW? The greatest pirate in the Spanish Main." The other replied, swinging from one of Jack's dreadlocks.

"That's right. He could have any woman he wants. Doesn't need her" the first declared

"Course he hasn't exactly been wooing the ladies as of late"

"True. One would think he had become a eunuch they way he has been avoiding the ladies as of late."

"Well there be one woman he hasn't been avoiding"

"A stolen kiss here and there is hardly wooing"

"Jack Sparrow doesn't need to woo the ladies. They come running whenever he is in port. That is something Miss high and mighty Wolfe should learn. Jack doesn't need her he can have anyone woman he wants"

"But our boy hasn't been paying them any mind this past year. There be only one woman he wants."

"But does she want him, I ask you?"

"Perhaps she needs to be taught a lesson"

"A lesson"

"Ay, if she doesn't want our Jackie. Maybe she needs to see that there are other women who are more than happy to give our Jack a smile and a cuddle." The second Jack said pointing to the barmaid Celeste. "She always had a soft spot for our boy"

"True. And if Miss Wolfe don't want to give him a smile or two I be sure Miss Celeste would be more than willing" the other points out

Just than another couple of the Black Pearls crew walked into the tavern. Wolfe's face lit up when she saw them. A fact that did Jack did not miss. Well if Wolfe can smile at everyone but him, maybe he should take the Jack's advice and find someone who will. Jack pushed back his chair and stood." That's just what I will do" he muttered out loud.

As Jack took a step towards the bar where Celeste was chatting with another of the barmaids Teague grabbed his son's arm and whispered "Don't be a fool Jack, it not be worth what you could lose."

But Jack just pulled his arm away from his father's grasp and kept walking.

Teague rolled his eyes. He was so sure that Wolfe and Jack were meant for each other, it hurt to watch them destroy what could be the best thing that happened to either of them. But what could he do. Until they realized it for themselves, there was little anyone else could do. He just hoped that Jack wasn't about to make matter far worse.

Years of playing cards had taught Wolfe how to hide her emotions. So even though she was painfully aware that Jack was standing a little to close to the barmaid Celeste. Of she knew Jack had a reputation with the ladies. But in all the months she had been aboard the Black Pearl she had never seen him flirt with a woman in any of the taverns they had stopped at. She was surprised by how which it hurt to see his arm around another woman, see him smile at someone else. That he was whispering in her ear and she was laughing at whatever he was saying to her. Wolfe's expression remained calm. There was no hint that her heart might just be breaking. She chatted with the crew as if nothing was going on; she never even glanced in Jack's direction. Yet out of the corner of her eye she was all too aware of what was going on.

As he flirted with Celeste Jack's heart just wasn't in it. He knew the minute he put his arm around Celeste and whispered in her ear that she was not the one he wanted. There was only one woman he wanted in his arms, and that woman did not seem to care he was standing flirting with another woman. He need Wolfe to react. He wanted her to stand up and stop him. But she just sat there talking with the crew about the race to Tortuga as if she couldn't care less what he did. So Jack upped the stakes and did the worse thing he could. He kissed Celeste.

Everyone at the table stopped talking, Stonewall and Cameron started to get out of their seats, but Wolfe muttered under her breath "Sit down, it's none of your business" They sat back down, but every eye at the table was on Wolfe. But the expression on her face did not change. Those who knew her the best knew that far from being unmoved by seeing Jack kiss another woman, Wolfe's heart was breaking. She just sat staring at the wall behind Teague, not looking in Jack's direction at all. The crew seemed more effected by jack's action than Wolfe. They sat looking from Wolfe to Jack, waiting for something to happen, and when nothing did they gave Jack such a look of disappointment and disapproval that he actually thought for a moment he might find himself marooned again. Still he couldn't stop himself, taking Celeste's hand he lead her out of the tavern.

Teague say Jack pause just before he walked out of the Faithful Wife with Celeste and look back at Samantha. The look on his son's face broke his heart. There was such longing, such heart break. It was clear that the woman on his arm was not the one Jack wanted. No that woman was still seated in front of Teague, staring at the wall behind him as if it was the most interesting wall she had ever seen. Cursing his son for being every kind of a fool, Teague leaned forward and took Samantha's hand. "Nothing is going to happen you know" he told her "Celeste an't the woman Jack wants or needs"

"What Jack Sparrow does with Celeste or any other woman has nothing to do with me." Wolfe replied quietly.

"Lass, we all know that an't true." Said patting her hand. "He's hurting, his pride took a beating when ye won the bet. He be trying to show you that he don't care, when in fact you be all my boy does care about."

"Captain, you are mistaken. As I told you earlier I am just a member of the crew of the Black Pearl and nothing more."

"Samantha, one of you is going to have to take the first step. You have to stopping fighting what you feel." Teague told her

"Wolfe" Stonewall started

"Don't you start." She said turning to him. "Jack is my Captain, what he does or doesn't do with Celeste or any other woman is done of business and means nothing to me. So I wish you would all just drop it." Looking at each of the crew that sat around the table.

Pentel came to her rescue changing the subject and asking if it was true that Captain Teague had once fought three British Men of War and won. Teague taking Pentel's lead went on to retell the story. All the while watching Wolfe. She might not want to admit it but he could tell she wasn't as unaffected by Jack's actions as she wanted everyone to believe.

As Celeste and Jack walked down the alley to her rooms Celeste turned to Jack. "I never would have believed it if I had not seen it with my own eyes."

"Believed what?' Jack asked more than a little distracted.

"Captain Jack Sparrow in love."

"What?" Jack stopped dead in his tracks and looked at her ."I'm not …"

"Jack I've known you a long time. And we both know nothing is going to happen between us tonight." She interrupted his protest. "I'm not the one you want."

"Darling of course we are going to .."

"Jack you can't lie to me, even if you try to lie to yourself." Celeste continued "I saw the look you gave her when we left."

"Who" Jack tried to say it like he had no idea what she was taking about and failed

"Your Wolfe. You love her Jack, its written all over you. And if you weren't such a complete fool you would be running back there and begging her to forgive that pathetic kiss you gave me"

"Pathetic. I'll have you know there are hundreds of woman who love the way I kiss." Jack repied trying to sound outranged.

"That may have been so. But you haven't been kissing a lot of woman since a certain pirate join your crew." Celeste pointed out. "Admit it Jack there is only one woman that you want to be kissing and I'm not it."

Sighing Jack look at Celeste "I really messed things up didn't I?" he asked

"I don't know Jack. She might, just might forgive you. But you are going to have to tell her how you feel." Celeste told him opening the door to her room. "Thanks for walking me home Captain. Now go and find your woman and ask her to forgive you"

She closed and the door and Jack just stood there staring at it for a long time before turning and walking towards the docks. What had he been thinking kissing Celeste. She was right it had been a pathetic kiss. His heart had not been in it. He knew even before he touched her that he was only going through the motions. That it meant nothing. Still he had kissed her, and in doing so he may have lost the only woman that had ever mattered to him. Jack felt like the fool he played to the world. He deserved to be marooned on some barren island for hurting Wolfe. He may have let his pride and anger kill any feelings she had for him. By the time he got back to the Pearl he was convinced that he had lost her. That Wolfe would return only to pack her things and join his father's crew.

He walked past the man on watch and went straight to the rum locker; he grabbed two of the largest bottles of rum he could find. Returning to the deck he spent the next couple of hours drinking and pacing. The drunker he got the more he was convinced that Wolfe was leaving, and that thought was tearing him apart. When he final saw her walking down the dock towards the Pearl on his father's arm he was convinced he had lost her. A drunken jealous filled him as he walked them say goodnight.

Teague saw Jack pacing the deck long before the got close to the Pearl and he could tell by the unsteadiness of his step he knew Jack had been looking for courage at the bottom of a bottle. "See" he told Wolfe "I told you nothing happen with jack and Celeste, he's been here on the Pearl getting drunk."

Wolfe glanced up at the deck of the Pearl and saw Jack looking down at her. Even at this distance she had to agree with Teague that Jack was well and truly in drunk. He looked like a man who had lost everything. Her heart broke seeing him like that. Still he scared her. She should match aboard the Pearl gather her things and leave. It would be easier for both of them. They were seemed to do nothing these days but hurt each other. But the thought of leaving the Pearl, leaving Jack scared her even more. How had Jack Sparrow become so important to her that just the thought of leaving filled her with dread? It had hurt to watch him with Celeste, but the thought of not seeing him at all was a hundred times worse. She sighed and looked up at Captain Teague. "What are we doing to each other?" she asked

"Fighting something bigger than both of you" was his reply "Neither of you are used to caring about anyone or anything but your self."

"That's not true. I care about Barrett, Bess,,,"

"Not like you care about Jack. Admit it Wolfe, you have never felt this way about anyone and it scares you." Teague told her taking her chin in his hand. "But I'll let you in on a secret. Jack is just as scared. He swore as a child he would never tie a woman to him. The life of a sailor, a pirate isn't easy on a woman. He watched me sail away to many times from his mother. And he swore he would never do that to anyone, so he has never let himself care. Till now."

"How can you be so sure" she asked

"Because he looks at you the way I looked at his mother. It killed me every time I left her. But she could not abide life at sea and I could not live on land. So we loved when we could.' Teague told her with a note of pain and sadness in his voice. "I miss that woman more than you know. But you and Jack, you will never have to sail off and leave the other behind. You both love the sea, love that ship. Love each other."

Wolfe reached up and brushes a tear that had escaped and was running down the Captains cheek. "You really did love her"

"With all my heart. And I would give anything to be able to tell her how much again. Hold her" Teague said taking Samantha's hand. "That why it pains me so much to see you two fighting what everyone around you knows." He sighed again. "Tell him how you feel Wolfe. I know your afraid, but its worse when you their gone and you have things unsaid. Tell him lass." Teague leaned down and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Tell him before it's to late" And with that he turned and walked toward his own ship and his memories.

Wolfe took a deep breath and steeled herself to face Jack, with that she started up the gangplank.

His father had kissed her. He had kissed his Wolfe. Jack was filled with a jealous rage that had he had his pistol he would have shot his father. But thankfully it was sitting on his desk where he had thrown it when he had returned to the ship. She was his Wolfe and he would kill any man who tried to take her away from him.

Jack met her at the top of the gangplank. "Returning for your things" he asked

"Do I need to get my things Captain" she asked afraid that it was too late and Jack was kicking her off his ship "Am I no longer part of the Pearl's crew?"

"Damn Woman, belong on the Black Pearl. Your place is here" He said a little drunkenly

"Your drunk"

"Used to be I was always drunk" he slurred "get used to it"

"Fine. I just be going to my cabin" She replied and made to walk past him.

But Jack's hand reached out and pulled her into his arms. "I've had three days without my kiss…not waiting another….need…don't care if you … mine…" Jack told her incoherently as his month descended to capture hers.

Wolfe should be pushing him away; after all he had just been kissing Celeste a few hours ago and doing who knows what else. But she didn't care. Jack's arms were around her and he was kissing her. It had been all she had thought about the three days she had been on the Maria. She had missed him so much. It would be so easy to just…but no he was much too drunk and there were things they need to say to each other before…But it felt so good to be in his arms again. She finally summons the strength and push him away. She need distance, they need distance till they could talk. Now was the not the time or place. So she said the only think she could think of that would make him back off.

"I would have thought Captain you would have got your fill of that with Celeste. Perhaps you should go back to her."

If Wolfe had slapped him it would not have had as sobering effect on him. Part of him wished she had slapped him, hit him. It wouldn't have hurt as much. All he could think as he watched he walk to her cabin was that he had lost her. That she couldn't forgive him, that he had hurt her. Jack slid down to the deck and sat leaning back again the ships rail staring after his Wolfe; only she might not ever be his Wolfe. Suddenly he realized his time in Jones locker did not seem so bad, when he compared it to what his future might be without Wolfe.

"oh God" he groaned "What have I done?"


	23. Chapter 23

**Don't own POC wish I did. Sadly I don't won Captain Sparrow. Just only this story and Samantha Wolfe come from the inner workers of my mind. Hope you like how it is unfolding. **

Wolfe couldn't sleep, too much had happened in the last couple of days, too many things had been said as well as unsaid between them. Too many misunderstandings. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Jack kissing Celeste. She tossed and turned. What bothered her most was that she didn't care. Didn't care what Jack had done or not done with Celeste. She would forgive him she knew; and it scared her that she was willing to forgive Jack anything if he would let her stay in his life. She realized that what was worse than watching Jack with another woman was living her life without him.

Somehow over the last year Jack Sparrow had become an important part of her life. She needed him as much as she needed air to breath. Even though she didn't want to admit it Teague was right; she had never felt this way about anyone. Barrett had been the father she should have had, and she loved him and knew he had loved her. But the way she loved Jack, yes she had to admit she was in love with Jack Sparrow, was nothing like what she had felt for Barrett. She loved Jack with an all consuming passionate, a forever kind of love, a love so deep she lost herself in it, the love of a woman for her mate. She would forgive him anything. And that scared her more than anything else.

But what if Jack didn't feel the same way? What if it was all about the chase? What if once she gave him her heart he went on to the next conquest? She would stay, no matter how much it hurt Wolfe knew she would never leave him. Because she was the kind of woman who gave her heart only once and that was forever. Once given there would be no going back. Sitting in the dark of her cabin her arms hugging her knees she knew she had to stop kidding herself. It wasn't a matter of giving her heart to Jack, he already had it. She would never leave the Black Pearl; never leave Jack Sparrow of her own will. She just hoped that when he asked her to go she would have the strength to leave, that she would not disgrace herself by begging him to let her stay.

How had Samantha Wolfe gotten to this point she wondered. A woman who had faced hurricanes, mutinies, bar fights all without fear. Who had killed more men in battle than she wished to remember. Who went where she wished when she wanted, she answered only to herself. She was a sailor, a pirate. Yet after spending a mere three days away from one Jack Sparrow, she was turning into one of those clinging woman willing to do anything never to be parted from the man she loved. Which is why she had fought with him earlier, it was either that or throw herself into his arms and she just hadn't been ready to do that. Why she hadn't been about to look at him. One last act of independence.

In the morning when he was sober she would tell him. She only hoped he would listen, that she had not pushed him away one to many times. Wolfe had not been this scared for a very long time. Sitting alone in her cabin she was terrified. Terrified of the way she felt about Jack, scared he didn't, could feel the same way. Afraid he would send her away. Scared about how the future with or without Jack would unfold.

At some point Wolfe must have followed asleep, because she woke with a start when a hand slipped around her waist, and a very familiar body press against her back.

"Jack" she whispered, her hand automatically seeking out the brand above his right wrist.

"Shush, caaan't waaake Wolfe" came the slurred reply as Jack pulled her closer. "Can't wake my Wolfe"

"Why Jack" Wolfe asked realizing he was still drunk but not caring.

"She be mad at me" Jack whispered "She might leave if she wakes up"

"And that's important"

"Import..important" Jack stumbled over the word. "Can't lose her. Can't lose…. Can't lose my… Wolfe… "

"Why Jack? Why can't you lose her" Wolfe knew if wasn't fair to ask him when he clearly was still drunk. But she needed to know. And he might never answer such a question sober. "Why Jack?

"She's my… She's my " but Jack never finished it, instead his answer ended in one of his famous snores.

The rum, lack of sleep over the last few days and the emotions from the last couple of hours had finally taken there toil on him. Jack Sparrow had once again passed out with his arms around her. She could help smiling to herself. It wasn't like this was the first time Jack had crawled into her bed, pulled her into his arms and then passed out. In fact it had become a bit of a happen in the last month or so. He seemed to need to be near her, know she was close. He had never pushed himself on her, he just seemed to need to know she was there, he would always be gone in the morning when she woke. So she lay in his arms her fingers lovingly caressed the pirate "P", she snuggled closer into the warmth of his body. It had to mean something. His need to be near, had to mean he cared, he felt something more than just lust for her. Didn't it? It gave her hope as she drift off to sleep.

Jack woke with a start, all he felt was pain; the dawn light hurt his eyes when he opened them, his head hurt. In fact there wasn't much of him that didn't hurt, this had to be the worst hangover he had ever had. How much rum had he drunk last night, he hadn't felt this back since the time he had tried to out drink Stonewall. Worse he wasn't all that sure where he was.

Yet something looked familiar. He was definitely on the Black Pearl, but not in his cabin. Then it hit him, he was in Wolfe's cabin, in her bed, and he was alone. With a grown he threw off the bed cloths and tried to stand. Only sit back down again when a wave of nausea hit him. Again he wondered just how much had drunk the night before night, and how had he ended up in Wolfe's bed. At first he couldn't remember anything, just a since that things had gone terribly wrong from the time he made port. Bit by bit the events of the night before came back to him, but try as he might, he could not remember how he had gotten into her bed and worse what he had done when he got there. He remembered being angry that she hasn't waiting for him when they tied up to the dock at D'Arcy's, the fight over Wolfe being first mate, flirting with Celeste. The last thing he remembered was watching Wolfe walk away from him up on the deck, and feeling as if he had lost the most important, most valuable treasure he was ever like to have. He had been afraid he had lost her, now he was scared he might have done something she might never forgive him, something he might never forgive himself for.

Jack forced himself to stand, and was more than a little relieved to find he was still completely dressed. He hoped that was a good sign, that he had not forced himself on her. But where was she? Looking around her cabin he noticed that the damn bag of hers was gone. Which wasn't a good sign, it usually meant she had left the ship, if was gone. She always took that damn bag when ever she left the ship even if it was for a few hours. He knew her life was in that bag, even though he had never looked in it, tempted as he had been over the months. Still he knew she kept her treasures in it, along with whatever she needed should be stranded, having been left behind, as if he ever would leave her. He hated that damn bag. He swore to himself that if he got her back he was going to lock the damn thing up so she couldn't just leave.

Making his way slowly to the main deck, he was first assaulted by the noise of the dockyard and the preparations being made to put the Black Pearl up on the crib at high tide so repairs could be made. Wolfe had set things up with D'Arcy for selling the Maria and getting the Black Pearl repaired. She had left him 'suggestions' as to how do deal with D'Arcy, what repairs needed to be done, what items from the Maria were to be moved to the Pearl, and a schedule for shore leave for the crew. None of which hadn't helped Jack's mood when he realized she was not waiting for him but had gone into town. Jack had needed someone to fight with and D'Arcy had been there. And while he might have accepted D'Arcy's first offer he ended up striking a better deal, solely as a result of his mood and need to fight with someone, so he fought with D'Arcy over price and won.

Still after a heavy night of drinking and the fight with Wolfe his head did not enjoy the noise, nor did his eyes like the morning sun. Jack was in pain physically from the hangover, and emotional from not knowing where Wolfe was or if she would return. Of course the looks that the crew were giving him did not help. He was the Captain of the Black Pearl, but they were looking at him as if he was the scum you found at the bottom of the bilge. It didn't help that at that moment he agreed with their assessment of him. Jack wouldn't blame them if the keelhauled him and then marooned him on some God forsaken island for the way he had treated Wolfe the night before. They had claimed her as theirs a long time ago, she was their Wolfe, referring to her as "Our Wolfe" whenever they spoke of her. It was all he had heard for three day. "Our Wolfe says.. Our Wolfe would want it …" They were protective of her and had seen his kissing Celeste as a betrayal of not just Wolfe but of the crew. He didn't blame them, in fact he would probably help them. He knew he had hurt Wolfe, and he would do anything if she would just forgive him. But in order for that to happen he would have to find her.

Stonewall wouldn't look him in the eye when he walked over to him. "Where is she?" Jack asked the big man, half expecting the man to knock him off his feet. Half wanted him to. He knew he deserved it.

"She left early this morning" was all Stonewall said as he turned and walked away.

Jack felt as if a holed had opened up beneath his feet and sucked him back to the locker. Wolfe was gone, and it was all his fault.

Marty was sitting on the cover to the cargo hold braiding a rope, he looked up when Jack passed him. "Bring her back Captain. We need her, the Pearl needs her, you …" he left the last bit unfinished.

"I know." He looked down at Marty "I'll do my best"

"No Captain. Not your best, do whatever it takes. Bring our Wolfe back to us" a sentiment that was echoed by one or two of the crew working near by. Jack had a feeling that what Marty and the others were not say was that he didn't need to come back to the ship without Wolfe. Looking Marty in the eye "I'll bring her back one way or another," He assured them "Even if I have carry her back and lock her in her cabin till we be out to sea, she'll not leave us again. I swear."

"She won't like that" Marty said with just a hint of a smile. The image of the Captain carrying a hissing, spitting Wolfe back to the ship and locking her in his cabin flash before his eyes. He'd pay good money to see who would win that one.

"I'll bring her back one way or another, Marty. One way or another." Still he would have to find her. After a moment he walked into his cabin grabbed his effects and stormed off the ship in search of the one thing that made his life worth living, his Wolfe. He didn't realize where he was going until he found himself striding up the gangplank of the Misty Lady. He walked past the crew and straight into his father's cabin. He pull his pistol out of his belt and pointed it at his father's head. "Where is she?" is growled.

Teague calmly took a slip of the coffee in his hand and smiled at his son. "Now who be this "she" you looking for?"

"You know damn well who. Where is she? Where is Wolfe?" Jack growled again "Tell me where she is or I swear I'll blow your bloody head off."

"Ah I take it you've misplaced her" Teague chuckled.

Jack cocked the hammer of his pistol. Slowly and deliberately told his father "I am not in the mood Father. Tell me where she is. Or I swear I'll…"

"Now Jackie put that thing down and have a cup of coffee. I'm sure she can't be too far" Teague told him "It's far too early to be so grumpy, get up on the wrong side of the bed did we?"

"How did you?" came the surprised response from Jack." You cannot keep her from me; I need her." Jack sputtered some of the bravo leaving him. "Where is she? I need to see her now. Tell me where she is" continued desperation in his voice.

"Even if she doesn't want to see you" Teague asked

Jack went white with the thought that Wolfe might refuse to see him. He lowered the pistol and dropped it on his father's desk, then sank into a nearby chair and buried his head in his hands. "I've lost her haven't I?" he asked his voice cracking with pain. "I've lost the one good thing I ever had in my life, and it's all my fault."

It broke Teague's heart to see his son in so much pain. But if Jack and Wolfe were ever going to have a chance one of them was going to have to swallow what was left of their pride and tell the other how they really felt. Teague pour another cup of coffee and handed it to his son "Here drink this. I think you can use it." Patting his son on the shoulder he returned to his desk, "Now tell your old man what happened. And we'll see if we can figure out where your Wolfe has gotten to?"

Jack's head snapped up. "She's not here?'

"An't seen her since I walked he back to the Pearl last night" Teague told him, "What happened?"

For the first time in years Jack poured out his heart to his father. He told him what had happen after Wolfe had come aboard and what he had found when he woke this morning. He told him how much she meant to him, how important Wolfe had become to his very existence. Told his father his fear that he had lost her and how life wasn't worth a plug nickel without her. "I can't lose her. She is all I have. Nothing else matters if I've lost her. Not the Black Pearl, not any treasure, not even my life." a deep shutter ran through him "I need her"

"I know son." Teague told him "Love like that is powerful, and more than a little frightening. It hurts when you lose it, more than I hope you'll ever know." Teague told his son." but you haven't lost Wolfe yet. There is still time. You'll find her."

Jack looked up at his father and saw a great sadness in his eyes a sadness he had never been allowed to see before. A private grief, and he realized his father wasn't just talking about Wolfe but about his wife, Jack's mother. For the first time Jack realized that his father despite being away at sea for far too long had loved his mother the same way Jack felt about Wolfe. "You loved Mother." It was more a statement than a question.

"With all my heart, I know you didn't think I loved you both, but I did. It tore me apart ever time I had to leave her, but she couldn't stand the sea, and like you I was never any good on shore. I would give anything to have the chance to tell her how much I loved her one more time. There isn't a moment that I don't miss her" Teague told his son. "Which is why when you find Wolfe you have to tell her how you feel, don't hold anything back Jack. Tell her everything. She's worth it"

"I know"

"So" Teague asked taking a big breath and sitting back in his chair "Your compass not working"

"What" Jack looked up at his father more than a little confused

"That special compass of yours Tia Dalma gave you. You know the one that points to your hearts desire."

"My compass?"

"Aye, your compass. Wolfe is your heart isn't she, that which you want more than anything else?" Teague asked with a smile.

Jack took his compass up from his belt and stared at it, as if he had never seen it before. "My compass?" The clouds beginning to clear from his head.

"Yes, gives ye a heading straight and true to that which you desire most"

"My compass!" Jack said the light returning to his eyes "My Compass" he shouted as he opened it up and watch the needle swing to a heading. He looked up from the compass into his father's eyes. "I'll find her?"

"Of course you will. And when you do remember son to tell her how you feel." Teague told him as Jack turned left the cabin. "And Jack, telling her your sorry wouldn't hurt" Teague called after him.


	24. Chapter 24

Wolfe awoke long before dawn; she lay in Jack's arms savoring the feeling. But as much as she want to do nothing but stay in Jack's arms she need to think more, and she just couldn't think this close to him. She needed to get away for a while and get her thoughts in order before she talked to him. And judging by how drunk Jack had been last night she figured he wouldn't be awake before the sun had long gone over the yardarm. So she should have several hours to think, things were coming to a head, and the next time she and Jack talked there would have to be a resolution to just what their relationship was. Wolfe needed to know one way or another just how Jack felt about her, and she knew she was going to have to tell him her own feelings. Easing out of his arms Wolfe quietly dressed, grabbed her bag and head for the deck.

A walk might just help clear her mind, a nice long walk along the coastal road she thought. And so with a nod to the crew on watch she headed down and gangplank and disappeared into the early morning fog. Leaving the main town of Tortuga behind she walked until she came across a deserted beach, climbed down from the road and sat on a rock outcrop, where she could be alone with her thoughts and the sound of the waves breaking on the beach as company.

Jack's compass led him out of the town and along the road that followed the north face of the island. He was just beginning to think it had failed him when at last he saw her, sitting on a rock outcrop staring out to sea. He wasn't sure how long he stood just watching her from the road, he was so relieved just knowing where she was, he couldn't move. Besides he was more than a little afraid of how she would react when she saw him, half afraid she would send him packing, half afraid she wouldn't care, so he just stood watching her for the longest time. Finally he summoned up all his courage and slowly walked down the beach to where she sat. Standing a few feet away from her he asked in a voice that sounded more confident than he felt "Would it help if I said I was sorry?"

She didn't move, didn't give any indication that she had heard him, or even knew he was there. She just kept staring out at the horizon. After what seemed like a life time to Jack she final spoke "Sorry for what?"

Moving so he was standing in front of her, he ducked down trying to meet her eyes. But she wouldn't look at him, just continued to stare out to sea. "Well I could start with being sorry for being Jack Sparrow. That should cover a whole magnitude of sins." He told her with just a hint of smile.

But when he didn't get a response to that he continued, "I'm sorry Wolfe, sorry I didn't make it offical a long time ago that you were, are, the First Mate of the Black Pearl. I guess I just never thought it had to be said. You've been doing the job for months. The crew treats you as First Mate, I treat you as First Mate" He moved to sit beside her, and grew courage from the fact that she didn't move away from him. "In case you haven't noticed I don't make a move without consulting you these days."

"Don't make fun of me Jack. I know you swore you would never have a First Mate after what Barbossa did. That you would never trust another man with your ship," Wolfe responded, her voice flat and unemotional, her eyes never leaving the horzon.

"Ah but Wolfe you're not Barbossa, nor are ye a man. You would never betray your Captain like that. I know I can trust you. I do trust you. I'm not making fun of you Wolfe, I'm serious. You have to know I value your advice. The ship, the crew, they all work better because of you. It was your plan that won us that pretty little Spanish merchant you sailed here, your skill at the wheel that ran down that saved us from Becket. The Black Pearl has never been in better shape than under your watch. I need you, we need you." He continued "You're the Pearl's First Mate, everyone knows it but you, love. And I'm sorry for fighting with you about it. It was a stupid argument in the first place."

Taking Wolfe's hand in his he stared down at it for a long time as they sat listening to the breakers chashing on the beach in front of them. Jack felt like he had won another small victory when she didn't pull her hand away, but allowed him to continue to hold it. It was a sailor's hand. Unlike the hands of other women he had know, whose hands were smooth and soft, Wolfe's hand was rough from years of working on a sailing vessel; there were calluses, old scars, as well as a few fresh nicks and cuts here in there. There was even one ugly looking bruise on one side. And of course like him, she had a flare for the outlandish and wore a couple of large gold rings, one with a Wolf's Head and another a skull and cross bones. Her hand was not that unlike his own he thought, and both were parallels for their lives. Like their hands both he and Wolfe had their share of scars and wounds, both had seen far to much of the ugly side of life, both had long ago stopped believing in happy ever after, but just maybe together they might just find it.

They sat staring out to sea for a long time both wondering where this was going, and more than a little afraid of where they might end up. Jack finally broke the silence "You know Wolfe the only rules that really matter are these: what a man can do and what a man can't do. Or in your case what a woman can do or can't do. You my love can accept that you belong on the Black Pearl or you can't. But you're her First Mate, you belong to her and she belongs to us so you'll have to square with that someday soon." He told her "All I know is that the Pearl wasn't happy with you sailing off on that pretty little merchant and she blamed me for letting you go."

"The Pearl is just a ship Jack. Just wood and sails, nothing more. She can't feel, can punish you, can be angry with you."

"Tell that to my bruises. I swore to the Pearl that I would bring you back to us. I would do whatever it took."

"She's a fine ship, the finest in the Caribbean. But she is just a ship, nothing more."

"Ah, Samantha we both know that's not true. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails, that's what a ship needs but what the Black Pearl really is... is freedom. Once you fall for her no other ship will do. You know it I know it. The Pearl, our Pearl is where we both belong. So you might as well just get used to it."

"I don't like fighting with you." He told her. "I'm sorry that we fought over such stupid things. I was angry. I spent three days without you, love. I didn't know where you were or what you were doing. If you got into trouble I was too far away to protect you or come to your rescue." He told her. Bring her hand to his lips he kissed the bruise gently, lovingly.

"I can look after myself Jack. I don't need to be rescued." Wolfe stated still not looking at him, yet not moving away or pulling her hand away either.

She could feel him smile agaist her hand. "I know, love. But that dosen't stop me from worrying when we're apart." Jack said softly "I need to know your safe. Besides you know how I do love rescuing damsels in distress"

"Then go find yourself a damsel. There be none here"

"Ah.. But I'd rather have the Wolfe I pull out of the sea than go looking for a damsel. Even if at times she growls and threatens to bite. I've learned that it's worth the danger just to be around her." he told her with just a bit of a chuckle in his voice.

It was then that Wolfe realized that the hand that was holding hers seemed to be shaking ever so slightly. She glanced down at their hands and was caught up in how strong and capable Jack's hands had always seemed to her. She had watched him hold the wheel of the Pearl during the heaviest blow without faultering, watched him wheld a sword in battle, and from the moment when he had graps her hand that first day and pulled aboard the Black Pearl she had never seen them termble or shake. Yet now, sitting here holding her hand in his there was ever so small a shake. Could it be that Jack Sparrow was just as afraid of where they were going as she was? That he was just as uncertain about what was happening to them as she. It gave her a little hope and she found herself tighting her grip in his, as if to reassure herself as much as Jack that there was hope this might all turn out all right.

"Jack" she started but he didn't let her finish.

"I made a bet I didn't think I could lose and you out maneuvered me, out sailed me and won. My pride didn't like it. I liked it even less when you weren't there waiting for me on the dock when we made port. Damn it Wolfe it took me two long hours to find you, and when I did you sitting there laughing and smiling at my father." He kissed her hand again, and took it as another good sign that she still hadn't pulled away from him. He could be wrong but he thought he had even felt her squeezed his hand; still she had hardly said anything to him, nor had she looked at him yet. "But you didn't have a smile for me. And all I wanted was one of your smiles." "All?" she questioned. "Ok, maybe not all" He agreed "I was angry. You seemed to have a smile for everyone but me." "It's kind of hard to smile at someone who is glaring at you as if he wants to murder you or…." "Pull you into his arms and never let you go. Kiss you till neither one of us remembers why we were fighting" he finished for her as he raised her hand to his lips and place another kiss on the palm. This time Wolfe couldn't hide the shiver that went through her body at the touch of his lips. She closed her eyes and let a tiny sigh escape. Smiling Jack turned to face her. "One thing I realized over these last few days is how much I need to start my day with the taste of these lips." Reaching out and cupping her face in his hands and gently caressing her lips with his thumb. "I will not apologize for stealing those kisses every morning, nor for kissing you last night." He continued as his glance moved back and forth from her eyes to her mouth. "I need this. And I am not going the apologize for it." He sighed leaning closer; he slipped his hand to her neck and pulled her closer as his lips captured hers in a gentle kiss. Wolfe knew she should be pushing him away, but somehow her hands ended up in his hair pulling him closer still. It was a gentle kiss, a tentative kiss at first, both unsure of the other. It was a sweet kiss, filled with the longing of the last few days. When Jack finally ended it his mouth went to her ear where he whispered "Good morning Samantha." causing another shiver to go down her spine. Jack leaned his forehead against hers and told her "I've missed this. I've missed you Samantha, the last three days have been an eternity without you." Jack sat back after a moment; and took a deep breath. He knew it was time to talk about the worst thing he had done the night before. "Wolfe I am so sorry for kissing Celeste. I know I hurt you. I knew it was a mistake right from the start. If I could take it back I would" he confessed. "I know it doesn't excuse my actions but I was angry. Angry that you were smiling at everyone but me, that you had beaten me at my own game, that you didn't wait for me, that you hadn't missed me, that you didn't seem to care that I was there. I wanted you to react, to care, but you wouldn't even look at me. I was a fool" he signed "I was a prideful stupid fool, who wasn't thinking. You need to know it was just that one kiss, nothing else happened. Nothing could. I knew the minute I touched her she wasn't the one I wanted" Wolfe didn't want to hear it; she didn't want to know the details. So she stood and walked to the waters edge and looked out over the water "Jack what you did or didn't do with Celeste or any other woman has nothing to do with me" she told him. With a sigh Jack stood and walked to where she stood. He gently slipped his arms around her waist and pulled her back into his arms. Tentatively he whispered in her ear. "That's just the point Samantha; it has everything to do with you." His arms tightened around her half afraid she might pull away and leave him "Ever since that first day here in Tortuga when I first looked into your eyes while you were playing cards there has only been you. Wolfe wasn't even aware she was doing it, but it gave Jack hope, hope that this might just work out. She was leaning back into his embrace and her hand had sought out his arm and she was unconsciously caressing the brand she found there. "I knew then that you were special, but you left before I even got the chance to win you over with my suave debonair charm and sophistication." "Sophisticated?" Wolfe could help herself a chuckle escape her "Scoundrel, rouge, reprobate maybe but sophisticated?" "Quiet" he whispered in her ear "This is my story." He went on "I dreamed about you for days afterwards, dreamed you were in danger and I couldn't get to you. Then one night, Tia Dalma appeared and told me to use my compass. So I..." "Your compass?" Wolfe interrupted him "Why would that useless thing…" "You know I am amazed that no one has told you the secret of my compass during this last year." Holding it up so she could see the needle "It doesn't point north I know, it points at something much more valuable. It points to that which your heart desires most." Wolfe looked down at the compass in Jack's hand. He was right it wasn't pointing north, it was pointing at her. "But I digress. We found you, I found you amid the wreckage of the Contessa." Jack turned Wolfe in his arms so he could look into her eyes. "From the moment I pulled you aboard the Black Pearl that day there have been no other women for me. From the second you stepped aboard our ship there has only been one woman I have wanted, one woman I have needed. And that is the woman I'm holding in my arms right now." Jack could help himself, he kissed her, and unlike the earlier kiss this was filled with all the passion he had been holding back. This kiss left them both breathless. "You, Samantha Wolfe." He stated as a fact, and when she attempted to avoid his gaze he put a hand under her chin and forced her to look into his eyes. "Only you" "Jack I know your reputation. You can't expect be to believe that in the last year you haven't…" "That was before a certain beautiful pirate found her way aboard our ship" he interrupted "Since that day there has been only you. You're all I need Samantha, all I will ever need" Sounding braver that she felt she asked "Just need?" Jack gave her his best wicked smile and winked "Oh my love I want you, make no mistake about that. I ache with wanting you. It has been a very long year." he told her pulling her close "But lately I have come to realize how much I need you, as I have never needed anyone before. I need your kiss to start my day. I need to hear your voice, hear your laugh, and see your smile. I need to share my hopes and dreams with you, my secrets and my fears. I need your advice on how to run our ship, deal with our crew. I need you at my side. I need you Samantha Wolfe like I need air to breath. I can't lose you." "Jack" "I know I hurt you last night. I was stupid, my pride was hurt. I thought if you wouldn't smile for me I would find some one else who would. I wanted you to care what I did. I wanted a reaction. Except you didn't react you wouldn't even look in my direction so I kissed Celeste. I knew it was wrong the minute I kisses her. I didn't want her, I never wanted her. I wanted you." "Jack, it doesn't.." "Yes it does," Jack interrupted. "You have to understand how sorry I am about last night. I swear if you give me another chance I will make it up to you." "There is nothing for you to make up for." Wolfe told him as she moved out of his arms and walked up the beach. "Don't leave me Samantha, please… don't leave." it came out more desperate than he meant it to. But all of the anguish and fear of the last few hours were in his words. "Tell me what I have to do, and I'll do it. Just don't leave." Samantha stopped a few feet up the beach; she turned and looked out to sea. "There isn't anything you have to do Jack" she said with a shaky sigh. "Wolfe don't say that. Please give me a chance, give us a chance. I know I have been a fool, but please don't give up on me." Jack said moving towards her. Wolfe turned and looked at him. Even from a few feet away he could see the tears forming in her eyes. There was something about her that made him stop. Everything in him wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her. Yet he seemed to know that she needed some distance to say what she needed to. He only hoped that it was something he could deal with. Wolfe took a deep shaky breath "I told you what it was like when I was a child. Never feeling like I belonged. Not in that big house, not in the family. I kept running away in the hope that I might find some place I belonged." She told him with a catch in her voice. "And of course I never felt save after my father discovered how much in enjoyed using the whip. It wasn't till the morning I woke up aboard the Sea Witch with Barrett holding my hand did I understand what it felt like to be safe. He told me that no one would ever hurt me again, that I didn't have to be scared any more. That I was safe, and you know what?" She gave a little smile "I believed him. Every time I woke up he was there holding my hand. Every time the nightmares came back he was there to tell me that it was just a dream, that I was safe that nothing could happen to me. He sat there for hours telling me stories of the sea, stories of his adventures." She hugged herself before going on. "He was always there and when they finally let me go up on deck I knew I had finally found where I belonged. The feel of the deck under my feet, hearing the wind in the sails and tasting the salt in the spray I knew I would never be happy on land again. Barrett taught me everything I know about being a sailor, being a pirate." She gave another deep sigh. "Oh Jack I miss him so much. He was always there for me. I could talk to him about anything, everything." A tear slipped down her cheek. Jack moved then, he gathered Wolfe into his arms and held her as she cried for the man who had been the father she should have had. This time Wolfe didn't pull away. Instead her arms went around him and she buried her head in his shoulder as the tears took over. Jack stood there holding her, stroking her hair. When the tears final slowed he gently told her "You can always talk to me Samantha." "I know, I've told you more than I've ever told anyone but Barrett these last months. More than I think I've told Bess. It's just hard to talk to you about this. I miss him, I need him." she whispered into his shoulder. "Barrett loved you. You couldn't have been more his daughter than if his blood flowed in your veins. He would be so proud of the woman you are, the sailor you have become. He will always be with you, love." Wolfe smiled at his words and tighten her arms around him as if she was holding on for dear life. Speaking into his shoulder "After I lost him I didn't feel safe anymore, I didn't feel like I belonged anywhere. I couldn't face the Sea Witch without him. He was everywhere and yet he wasn't. I just couldn't face it. There were just too many memories, too many ghosts. Your father tried, Adams tried, but I never felt like I belonged on the Misty Lady andContessa. They were just ships it wasn't like it had been on the Sea Witch. I went on, did what I had to do. I survived. But I never really felt like I belonged until…" "Until?" She sighed and told him. "Until you pulled me aboard the Black Pearl." "See I told you, you belonged on the Black Pearl." Jack told her, his voice filled with more than a little hope. "No Jack, it's not the Pearl where I belong." "Samantha" Pulling away from his embrace so she could look into his eyes she continued. "You scare me Jack Sparrow. And I not used to being scared. After all I'm Samantha Wolfe the blood thirsty lady pirate who cut off three of Black Reilly's fingers for daring to touch her. Had One Eyed Pete strung up for messing with a child. Blew up the Contessa with half its crew because they threaten to mutiny. I have never walked away from a fight Jack; and I've killed and maimed more men than I want to remember." Looking up at him "They tell stories about me you know?" Trying to hide a smile Jack told her "I know love, I'm just glad your on my side. I live in fear I'll mess up one day and find your blade at my throat." Rolling her eyes and giving him one of her looks, that he knew meant she was not fooled by his attempt to humor her, she continued. "I don't scare easy Jack. I've looked down the barrel of many a pistol and never blinked. I have swum with sharks, both animal and human. Sailed down the throat of hurricanes and have never been as frightened as I am right now." Jack felt a small tremor run down her spine and tighten his arms around her "Samantha I ..." "It hurt Jack." She went on not letting him finish. "Watching you kiss Celeste, it hurt more than I thought it would. Seeing you leave with her hurt more than I thought possible." "Love if I could take it back, Samantha I would. I never meant to hurt you. I was …" Samantha reached up and pressed a finger against his lips. "I know Jack. But that is not what scares me, what terrifies me." She took a deep breath before continuing. "I realized something last night Jack. I realized that I didn't care." Jack felt as if his world was suddenly spinning out of control. "Please Wolfe don't say that. Give me a chance to make it up to you. Tell me what to do and I swear I will make it up to you." He begged tightening his hold on her. But Wolfe just went on. "I realized I didn't care that you had kissed Celeste. I didn't care when I got back to the Pearl last night that you had been with her doing Lord knows what." "I swear, nothing happen Wolfe." "I didn't care you were drunk and angry. All I cared about Jack was that you pulled me into your arms and kissed me." She said with an unsteady sigh. "That's what scared me, still scares me. I realized that as long as you hold me in your arms I can forgive you almost anything." Gathering all her courage she looked directly into Jack's eyes and continued. "You see Jack the Black Pearl isn't where I belong, isn't where I feel safe. She is a fine ship, the finest I have ever sailed on, but she is just a ship. I knew the minute you pulled me aboard that I was in trouble. I swore that I leave the first port we made. But you sailed aimlessly around for months before making port and by then it was too late." Jack gave her an unsteady smile "kind of thought that might be the case, and I just couldn't risk losing you even then." "I've tried to fight it Jack. I didn't want to admit it to myself let alone you. But after the last couple of days I realized I can't fight it any more. It's here that I feel safe. This is the only place I will ever feel I belong." Jack narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Here? Tortuga?" His voice cracking with emotion. "_Oh God, I've lost her"_ he thought as he tried to pull her closer. Keeping a small distance between them she reach up and gently caressed his cheek, before sliding her hand around to the back of his neck. "No Jack, not Tortuga." She told him, a smile starting to form on her face. For she was beginning to realize he was just as scared as she was. "It's right here." Taking a deep breath "Lord help me Jack, its here in your arms that I feel safe, where I belong." And with that she pulled his lips down and kissed him. Jack just stood there letting Wolfe kiss him, his mind swirling. It took him a few moments to realize just what Wolfe was telling him. When he did he pulled her tight and returned her kiss. When Jack finally lifted his head they were both breathless. "So you're not leaving?" He asked in a shaky voice. "Not as long as your keep holding in me in your arms." "Samantha I may never let you go" Jack told her, pulling her even closer, "I don't plan to let you out of my sight for a very long time." Laying her head on his shoulder "I think I could live with that." Then leaning back so she could look in his eyes "I love you Jack Sparrow and it scares me more than anything I have ever faced before." "Good!" "Good?" "You think you're the only one that's scared? I'm not anymore used to this than you are love." Jack told her, with a tickle in his eye. "I've never been in love before. This is just as new to me as it is to you. But I think if we work on it together we just might survive it." A look a genuine amazement passed over Wolfe's face. "You love me?" "Good Lord Woman, what do you think all this has been about?" he asked "I hoped…" "You, Samantha Wolfe are my love. I have never told anyone else that. Never thought I would ever find this." He told her placing tiny kisses on her face between his words. "I never understood why I couldn't stab Jones heart. I had it right in my hand. Everything I thought I wanted was there for the taking, and yet I just couldn't do it. Oh I know the others thought I was just being Jack Sparrow, grandstanding, having my moment, but something was stopping me. And then well then Jones stabbed Will and it was too late. But for years I wonder what had stopped me." He went on with a serious tone to his voice. "Then one day I pulled a certain dark haired pirate lass out of the ocean and I knew." "Knew?" "That I couldn't give my heart to the Flying Dutchman, because it wasn't mine to give." Looking straight into Wolfe's eyes he continued "I couldn't stab the heart and give the Dutchman mine, because my heart belonged to you." "But Jack you didn't even know me." "But my heart knew Samantha; my heart knew it belonged to you even back then." He kissed her again "I love you Samantha Wolfe, you are my heart, my soul, my life. Never leave me" "Never, not now that I have found you. Found where I belong." She told him pulling his lips to hers for another kiss. This time there was no holding back. The stood there on the beach for a long time communicating without words just how they felt. Finally Jack raised his head as he felt Wolfe pulling at his shirt and her hands running over the bare skin of his chest. "No" "No?" "Not here love, not where anyone could see us. Not out in the open." "You want to go back to the ship" Wolfe asked not really wanting there first time together to be in ear shot of the crew. "No, not the ship. I have a place, a private place where no one will interrupt us. Some where I can take my time to explore every inch of you." He told her running a hand seductively over her body. "Where?" "It's not far" he told her walking over to where her bag lay on the beach. He picked it up and slung it over one shoulder and held out his other hand to her. "Trust me?" "With my life" she told him taking his hand in hers and following him up to the road. 


	25. Chapter 25

**As always I do not own POC or Captain Jack they belong to the Mouse and his friends in the magic kingdom. Samantha Wolfe however is all mine. Thanks for all the great reviews, glad you like the story. **

**Please note that at the time of this story certain term were used to refer to those of color which today are no longer appropriate. While I have tried to stay faithful to the time period in the story so far I will not be using those terms. **

Jack and Wolfe walked hand in hand along the road, stopping every so often to exchange a kiss. Jack had the silliest grin on his face that he just couldn't get rid of no matter how hard he tried. He was happy, Wolfe wasn't leaving him, she was right here by his side where she belonged. And Jack had no intention of letting her out of his reach. In fact he wasn't sure if he would ever let go of her.

Wolfe couldn't believe they way they were acting. If anyone would have told her days ago that she and Jack would be walking down a road in Tortuga and acting like a couple of love sick youths she would have laughed in their face. But here she was, walking hand in hand with Jack, stopping every so often for long lingering kisses. She just hoped that wherever Jack was taking her wasn't far, after his last kiss Wolfe had had to physically stop herself from pulling him into the trees and having her way with him. When she told him, he just laughed kissed her again and told her she was just going to have to resist his charms a little while longer. She hit him.

After about ten minutes they came to a large sugar cane plantation. It was here that Jack turned and started to walk up the long drive to the main house. Wolfe was a little surprised, but she had to trust that Jack knew where he was going. She could see a number of black men and women working in the fields, and there were about a dozen young black children playing near the house. As soon as they saw Jack they came running down the drive calling excitedly. "Captain Jack, Captain Jack" It was clear that Jack had been here more than once and was a popular visitor. Jack looked at Wolfe with a "What can I do" look on his face, while he fished around in his pocket for something.

"Jonah" Jacked called out to a boy of about fourteen who followed the gang of children down the drive in what Wolfe was sure he thought was a more adult pace. Even though the look on his face said he was just as happy to see "Captain Jack" as the rest of them.

Coming almost to attention the boy responded "Yes Captain"

Throwing the boy a coin, "Go into town and buy as much candy as you can with this and bring it back to share with the others" then looking at the children he told them. "Sorry kids you'll just have to wait for Jonah to go into town, I forgot to stop at the shop on way here"

"Jonah" Jack called again. When the boy turned, Jack threw him another coin. "And get something for yourself with this."

His face lit up. "Yes Captain, can I take Billy with me?"

"Only if it is ok with Momma Cassie" Jack told him and with that the boy ran back to the porch of the main house before head down the drive with another boy.

One little girl tugged at Jack's sleeve. When he looked down she told him with a big smile on her face "That's ok Captain Jack we love ya for more than your candy." The look on Jack's face was so adorable that Wolfe could help herself. "So you have been lying to me about other women" she said with a stern look on her face.

Jack stopped and looked at her, for a moment all the fear of earlier in the day coming back to him. "Wolfe I swear there are no other women. Just you"

"You can't lie to me when I see the evidence with my own eyes" she told him

"What evidence? You are the only woman in my life, the only woman I love Samantha" Jack told her pulling her into his arms trying to reassure her, and more than a little confused about what had brought this on.

"Please Jack" Wolfe said barely able to keep her face serious. "I can tell when I woman has you wrapped around her little finger, I am not a fool."

"And just what woman other than yourself has me wrapped up in knots" he demanded

Relenting she reach over and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek. "Why my rival for your attention here" She told him, stepping away and picking up the little girl who could not have been more than six years old. "Tell me sweetheart, just what do you love about Captain Jack?" Wolfe asked

"Everything" Came the reply, "I'm going to marry him when I get big you know?"

Giving Jack an 'I told you so' look, "Would it be ok if we shared him till them?" Wolfe asked the child.

The child looked from Wolfe to Jack and after some consideration replied "I guess so, but only if you promise to look after him. He needs someone to look after him, and I'm too little."

It was all that Wolfe could do not to collapse into laughter at both the serious look on the little girls face and the embarrassed look on Jack's face.

"I promise, love, I will do my very best to look after him. He does need a lot of care. How about I look after him on the ship and you can help when we come here"

"Ok, Then I guess we can share him" she told Wolfe squirming to get down.

Pulling Wolfe back into his arms he gave her another kiss before whispering in her ear "You will pay for this later"

"I look forward to it" Wolfe replied with a laugh in her voice.

But before anything more could be said a voice came from the direction of porch of the main house. "Well, Well if it an't Captain Jack Sparrow his self."

Wolfe and Jack turned towards the voice. The largest black woman Wolfe had ever seen was walking towards them. She would have given Stonewall a run for his money; she must have been close to six feet talk. But there was no doubt she was all woman, and she must have been very beautiful when she was younger, but age and seeing far too much of the cruel side of the world had tarnish some of that original beauty.

"My, my, and what has my Jackie boy bought Momma Cassie?" the woman asked, looking Wolfe up and down. "A womans? Jack never brings no womans here. Least ways no white womans." Cassie told Wolfe with a smile. "He bring one or two black womans for Momma to looks after, but he never brings no white womans to Momma's"

Before either Jack or Wolfe could say anything Momma Cassie continued. "Awe, I know who this be." She told Jack, taking Wolfe's hand from his and spinning her around. Wolfe felt like she was being appraised. "This be your Wolfe. Captain Jack's Wolfe. Bout time ye brought her here, Jackie" Cassie continued looking Wolfe up and down. "This be the famous Samantha Wolfe"

"Hardly famous" Wolfe responded

"Now, Now my dear, I know the stories they tell about ye. You be the famous pirate lady who liberated three of Black Reilly's fingers, took a shot that was meant for my Jackie among other things." Cassie told her "But I know the other stories about Samantha Wolfe, the ones about the battered womans she has saved, the abused childrens she has helped."

Wolfe looked from the Black Woman to Jack. "I don't know what ye be referring to"

Smiling Cassie laughed "Oh dear, I know all about sanctuary? It be a good thing ye do with sanctuary. Your people don't care about the color of the womans and childrens they just help thems all. Yes I know all stories about ye Samantha Wolfe."

Then looking at Jack "What you don't feeds your womans?"

"I…"

Ignoring his attempted response Cassie turned to a couple of the older girls on the porch and started giving orders. "Janet run in and tells cook that Captain Jack has bought his Wolfe, tell her to send out fresh coffee and food for them." To another girl "Rebecca you go get Jessie and the two of you go down to Captain Jack's cabin and make sure everything be clean and tidy. And you have cook fix up a big basket for them."

Jack coughed in embarrassment.

Cassie rolled her eyes as she looked at Jack. "I not be so slow that I don't know you bring your Wolfe here not to visit Cassie. But for some private time in your cabin." Laughing as Jack turned beet red and couldn't meet either Wolfe's or Cassie eye.

Wolfe despite of her own embarrassment couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Jack's face. What was it about women of a certain age that made the great Captain Jack Sparrow act like a boy of ten, she wondered. Both Cassie and Bess seemed to be able to but Jack in his place with just a look or a word or two.

All the while they had been talking with Cassie the children had been hanging on to Jack and begging Captain Jack to come play. It was clear from their expressions that he was one of their favorite people and they really didn't care if he had candy or not. "You best go play with them" Cassie told him, "They be bothering ye until ye do. I'll look after your Wolfe"

Jack gave Wolfe a 'What can I do look', "I forgot they would expect…"

"It's all right Jack, Go play" Wolfe told him, "We have lots of time, Cassie's offer of food and coffee sounds wonderful" Cassie's offer of food and coffee reminded Wolfe just how hungry she was. After all she had only picked at her food on the Lady Maria, and yesterday she was so nervous about what was going to happen with Jack that she had not eaten at all. Today she had left the ship before breakfast, but now that she Jack had come to an understanding, that things were right between them, now she was actually hungry. By the time she and Cassie stepped up onto the front porch of the house the girl Janet had brought out fresh coffee, bread just out of the oven and real butter and jam.

"Cook says the stew not be ready just yet, but that this should keep them till it be ready" Janet told Cassie, before running back to the kitchen somewhere in the back of the house.

"Dig in child, ye look like you haven't eaten in days"

"Had other things on my mind" Wolfe told her as she took the cup of coffee Cassie poured for her, and cut herself a slice of the bread.

Cassie laughed, "You two been dancing around this a fair long time, good that ye finally admit what you feel." Then with a serious look on her face she asked "You do love him, don't ye?"

It was strange saying to someone other than Jack. It somehow made it all the more real. "Yes" she told Cassie looking out at Jack playing with the children, "With all my heart"

"Good, him been eating his heart out over you for far too long." also watching Jack, "Him be a good man our Jackie".

"I know"

"Ye know about that mark on his arm?" Cassie asked

"Yes"

"Ye know why he got it?"

"Yes"

"Good him tell you about it. Him don't talk about it much"

"I know"

Cassie looked out at Jack and the children playing. But it was clear that she really wasn't seeing them, her mind was across the water. "I lost my man to slavers. He tried to protect me when they came to our village. He was a good man, loved me good. Don't think I will ever love like that again. But then ye know what I mean don't you Wolfe?"

Looking at Jack Wolfe had to admit she did. Some women only give their hearts once in their lives. No matter what the man does, or what happens to him, he is her one and only love. For Wolfe Jack was that man. "Yes Cassie, I know." She responded with a sigh.

Cassie smiled for a minute. "Yes me thinks you do." She told her before returning to her story "They killed him, right before my eyes, him tried to protect me but they came with the white mans weapons and we was no match for them. I was pretty then. Me man he gave me father 2 herds of goats for me hand. But that didn't matter to the slavers. They took me and brought me across the ocean." Her voice rattled as she remembered "they used me bad and then they sold me to one who was even worse. Him like to hurt womans."

"Cassie…" Wolfe started to say, she had hear this tail to many times from the women that sanctuary helped. She understood where Cassie was coming from.

But Cassie just kept on talking "Then one days him tires of me. I not so pretty anymore. So him puts me up for sale. I don't care no more, I think about ways to end it. But then I sees this man in the crowd. Him dressed like a dandy. Pretty coat, rings on him fingers, beads in hims hair. And him be bidding on me. I thinks Oh Lord what does this one want? But when him buys me him takes me to his ship. He doctor me and bring me here."

"Jack?"

"Jack. Him tells me that him wants me to make this place a safe place for them like me. To make it a place where they can come and be safe. To connect with the underground for helping others gets away from their masters."

Wolfe coughed as the coffee she had just slipped went down the wrong way, she looked first at Jack and then at Cassie. "Your Cassie LaRocke aren't you? And this be "Refuge"!"

The light had come back into Cassie's eyes. "Aye, this me Refuge. Interesting that both sanctuary and refuge both me on Tortuga. Both be dependant on Pirate treasure. Course these days it be from the treasure of the same pirate ship"

"That would explain why he is always broke"

Cassie laughed "Be guessing him not told you that secret yet."

"What secret" Came Jack's voice from the porch steps " Cassie you be giving away all my secrets"

"Not all them be boy. Just the ones that I be thinking your Wolfe should be knowing and ye be too proud to let right. Now ye sit yourself down and eat." For cook had just that moment come around the corner with the promised stew. "Where be the children?"

"Jonah came back with the Candy and I got a reprieve." Jack told them as he pulled a chair over beside Wolfe. "I missed you" He whispered in her ear before drop at brief kiss on her lips.

"Ye might want to talk to that boy before ye head down to the cabin. Or him be down to bug you about joining the crew of the Pearl." Cassie told Jack as she dished out a bowl of stew for him.

"Jonah? I told him he can join the Pearl when he be 15."

"And he'll be 15 his next birthday, near as we can figure. And that be in a month."

"No, he can't be?" Jack said turning to look out at the children.

"He is and he don't forget your promise"

"Promise?" Wolfe asked

"Oh I kind of told the lad he could join the crew when he was 15, so he would stop bugging me." He told Wolfe, and turning to Cassie "You sure he be 15?"

"Sure I can be of these things. Not like I can ask him Mother when him be born." She said with a shrug. "Besides him has been learning as much as him can about sailing ever since you made that promise. Him knows his knots, how to read a compass. Even made a play ship for the children with rigging and everything so he could practice climbing the rigging. Anyone who comes here with the least bit of sailing knowledge that boy be pestering for learning."

"Sounds like a good addition to the crew." Wolfe added "Especially if he wants it so bad"

"You don't mind?" Jack asked her

"You're the Captain Jack?"

"But you be the first mate?"

"It's up to you Jack, you're the Captain and the decisions is yours. You know I always obey my Captain" she said with a wink.

"Only on certain matters" Jack responded leaning over and giving her another kiss "Hopefully even that will change"

Laughing "You can always hope Jack"

"Stop you gabbing and eat" Cassie told them "The stew be getting cold"

Jack and Wolfe both laughed and dung into the stew that Cassie had placed before them. While they ate Cassie filled Jack in on the comings and goings of refuge. Wolfe learned as she listened that refuge like sanctuary was self sufficient. Having a large garden and orchard for food, and the sugar field for income. They even had a distillery where they made much of the rum drunk in the Tortuga taverns. Course much of it she knew. Sanctuary and Refuge had worked together on many occasions even if she and Cassie had never meet in person.

When they had finished eating Jack rose and walked over to where Jonah had been standing under one of the shade trees in front of the house. As the two women watched Jack sat down and started to talk to the young man.

Without looking at Wolfe Cassie spoke "There be only one man I loved, but that don't mean I haven't let a man or two warm me bed over the years. But in all the time I knows him Jack an't been one of them"

"Cassie it doesn't.."

"Yes it do" she continued "We be friends, and I wants you to know how it be with Jack and me. Not that I wouldn't have let him. But he never asked and I never offered. It just isn't like that between us. You understand?"

"I think so"

"Good. Cause I wants him to be happy and me thinks you be the one to do it."

"I'll try"

"You know Wolfe, you and Jack dose a lot of good for a lot of folks. It be ok for you to be happy yourselves."

Jack returned having told Jonah to get his things and head down to the Pearl. He had given him a message for the crew that he and Wolfe were fine and that they would return to the ship in a couple of days.

Holding out his hand to Wolfe he told her. "Time I showed you my cabin". And even though she was suddenly nervous and more than a little shy Wolfe took Jack's hand and allowed him to lead her down the path that lead to his cabin on the beach below.


	26. Chapter 26

**One of my shorter chapters. Hope you like it. As always the only one I own is Samantha Wolfe, the rest all belong to the Mouse with the castle. **

When Jack came back from talking with Jonah he held out his hand to Wolfe, and said to her. "Time I showed you my cabin, love"

Wolfe felt her face turn red. Now that it was time for the two of them to be alone, she was suddenly felt very shy and nervous. Still she put her hand in Jack's and allowed him to lead her quite literally down the garden path to his cabin in the cove below.

They walked hand in hand along the north side of the main house, past the large garden and then down a steep rocky path that lead down the cliff to the secluded cove below. When they came out of the trees at the foot of the cliff Wolfe discovered that they were in a small crescent shaped cove with white sand and turquoisewater gently lapping at a couple of small outcrops of rock at the entrance of the cove. Off to one side high above the storm serge mark nestled under a couple of large palm trees was a one room whitewashed cabin. The spray from a small waterfall behind the cabin was lit by the sun in such a way that the cabin appeared to be surrounded by its own rainbow.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful" Wolfe stated stopping in her tracks to look around her.

"Yes, very beautiful" Jack replied but he wasn't looking at the cove. Pulling Wolfe into his arms he kissed her and then picked her up in his arms and started carrying her towards the cabin.

"Jack, put me down" Wolfe demanded squirming in his arms "I can walk"

"Nope, I'm carrying me princess to her castle."

"Jack put me down, I'm no princess and that is no castle, I can walk. Stop being silly"

"Haven't you heard a man's home is his castle, and this be the home I built with me own two hands." He replied,

"You built it?" Wolfe asked

"All my myself." He told her with pride. "and ye be the only one I ever brought here. Damn it woman stop squirming" then stopping only long enough to shift her so he was now carrying her over his shoulder he continued on to the cabin.

"Jack Sparrow, put me down this minute." Wolfe squealed.

But Jack just swatted her bottom and kept walking. "Woman I tried to be the gentleman and carry ye to me castle like a lady, but no you had to squirm and complain. So now ye gets the wicked pirate who'll throws the damsel over his shoulder and takes her off to his lair to ravish her."

Laughing Wolfe asked "Are you going to ravish me?"

Jack sat her on feet just inside the door of the cabin and giving her one of his most wick and devilish looks. "Oh love you can count on that" he told her as his lips once again found hers in a kiss that sent shivers down her spine.

When he finally let her speak Wolfe whispered in his ear "Really, cause you know I have a thing for wicked pirates, especially a scoundrel named Sparrow."

"I know a pirate named Sparrow, Captain Jack Sparrow. Handsome fellow, finest Captain on the seven seas, but they say he has been bewitched by a Wolfe."

"Oh"

"Aye, a beautiful, beguiling, charming, enticing Sea Wolfe" Jack punctuated each word with a devastating kiss.

"And how has this Sea Wolfe bewitched said captain." Wolfe asked enjoying the things Jacks hands and lips were doing to her.

"Well you see" Jack told her while nibbling on her neck "She tempted him with her beauty, beguiled him with her skill as a sailor, charmed him with her intellect and enticed him with a stolen kiss or two, all the while denying him the pleasures found in her arms."

"Really?"

"Yes, said Captain wooed his lady, his Sea Wolfe, and he was very skilled in wooing fair damsels"

"Skilled in wooing"

"Thousands of ladies will attest to his skill my dear" Jack told her before capturing her lips for another toe curling kill.

"Thousands really?" was Wolfe's bemused reply when she could speak again

"He is known for his wooing. And yet she still denied him"

"Did she now!"

"Aye, she did." He told her while his hands slipped under her shirt to caress her bare back.

"Perhaps it was because she was a pirate and not a damsel" Wolfe proposed while wondering where her coat and vest had disappeared to. "Perhaps he not be as skilled at wooing pirates as he be skilled in wooing damsels."

"Oh I think he be skilled enough to woo a certain pirate lady, his Sea Wolfe." Jack told her with a dangerous twinkle in his eye and then proceeded to show her exactly how.

The next thing she knew Jack was laying her down on the gigantic canopy bed that stood on one side of the room. It wasn't until her skin touched the silk cover of the bed that she suddenly realized that she had somehow lost her clothes.

"Jack" she murmured

"Yes love" Leaning over her

"Isn't this bed a little out of place in a cabin" hoping to distract him long enough to get her bearings

"Only thing in the main house that appealed to me, quite the adventure moving it down here." Joining her on the bed, having removed the rest of his clothes.

"Really"

"Aye, but now is not the time to speak about it" trailing kisses now the side of her neck.

"What is it time for?" she asked pulling his head up so she could steal a kiss.

Lifting his head from her kiss and looking directly into her eyes "Wooing is over, Now be the time for ravishing" he told her the wicked gleam back in his eyes.

"Am I about to be ravished?" she asked refusing to break eye contact.

"Yes Samantha my love, prepare to be ravished" giving her one of his famous winks before showing her just what it meant to be ravished by one Captain Jack Sparrow.


	27. Chapter 27

**I know updating faster. How you are please. As always love the reviews more please. Only own my special Sea Wolfe Samantha. The rest all belong to the mouse. Hope you like where this is going. **

After showing Wolfe just what it meant to be ravished Jack pulled her into his arms and they both succumbed to sleep, the tension and lack of sleep from the last couple of days finally having caught up with them. But they did not to sleep long.

Wolfe woke to find Jack in his words, "Taking inventory of his treasure"

"You're what?" she asked sleepily

Raising his head from exploring a rather sensitive spot just below her collarbone so he could look into her eyes he told her. "Not all treasure is silver or gold. And you my love are the most precious treasure I have ever found. And I intend to examine every inch of it with great care." and then proceeded to do just that.

The next time Jack woke her Wolfe asked in amazement "Again?"

"Again and again and again, my dear you have a lot to make up for?" he told her punctuating each word with a kiss.

"I do?"

"Aye, I've spent a very long year without the comforts and pleasures of a woman's company"

"That's hardly my fault Jack. I did not prevent you from seeking out such comfort" she told him as she ran her finger down his chest tracing one of his tattoos.

"That be where you are wrong, love." looking into her eyes "from the moment you stepped aboard me ship there was only ever one woman whose pleasures I wanted to sample."

"Oh really and whose pleasure might they have been" she asked professing innocents.

As he bent to capture her lips in a kiss Jack growled in her ear. "How about I just show you?"

Towards morning it was Jack's turn to be woken. A female hand was gently exploring the scars and tattoos on his chest. He opened his eyes to look at Wolfe who was laying on her side while she carefully examined his chest. She smiled when she noticed he was awake and leaned over and place a gentle kiss where he had been shot.

"I can't believe I almost lost you before I found you" She told him as she caressed the scar. "These are far too close to you heart for comfort."

Taking her hand and bring it to his lips to kiss he admitted "I've been lucky. I've cheated death more times than I care to remember."

"Don't joke about it Jack" Wolfe scolded him, as she laid her head on his shoulder and hugged him.

"I'm not. It's just I never understood it. I've been shot, stabbed, and even escaped the hangman more than once. Hell I even managed to come back from Davie Jones locker. And I've asked myself why a hundred of time." His arms tightening around her.

"I told you I had Jones heart in my hand and all I had to do was stab it. And I would have had all I thought I wanted." He told her looking up at the ceiling as if he could see the whole scene playing out before him.. "From the moment I heard that all I had to do was stab the heart and mine would replace it. That I would replace Jones as the Captain of the Flying Dutchman. It was all I thought about, it was what I thought I wanted" Jack gave a big sigh

"The immortal Captain Jack Sparrow, I liked sound of that" his arms tightening around Wolfe.

"But it seems that I was meant for other things. The fates they saved my life all those times because I was meant to find you." He bent and kissed the top of Wolfe's head. "My fearless, blood thirsty, bewitching pirate"

"Is that so?" Wolfe asked raising her head from his chest and running a hand down his arm. With a look on her face that would rival one of Jacks.

"Yes" not sure where this was going.

"So you still be claiming you be bewitched by the Sea Wolfe are you Captain? Raising up so she was looking down on him.

"Aye, she captured me heart she did" he answered smiling up at her.

"That can be a dangerous thing, Captain Sparrow" moving over him.

"What?"

"Being a bewitched by a Pirate, one becomes her captive. You know what they say about pirates?" Wolfe told him as she straddled his hips and placed her hands on his shoulders.

Jack could barely get the words out as Wolfe made herself comfortable. "What do they say?" his voice cracking as certain parts of Wolfe made wonderful contact with certain parts of him.

Smiling down and at him as she sat up and stretched. "Having a problem Captain Sparrow?"

"No problem Wolfe" he managed to squeaked out. "What do they say about pirates?"

Leaning over him and smiling, she captured his lips in a kiss that curled his toes. "Pirates are known for ravishing their captives you know."

"I've heard that." Jack said with a groan as Wolfe's hand disappeared between them.

"Lord knows what a dangerous pirate wench might do to a helpless man!" trailing a series of kiss down his chest

"I'd love to find out" Jack muttered under his breath

Lifting her head so she could look at him "What was that Captain Sparrow?" she asked dropping a kiss on his nose

"Nothing"

"Ye wouldn't be afraid of what is going to happen to you. Would you?" her eyes twinkling in glee as she wiggled her bottom

Jack swallowed. "What's going to happen to me?"

"Why captain, you're about to be ravished." Wolfe told him with a wink. She was sure but she thought she heard Jack say "Yes Please" just before she got down to the very serious business of ravishing him.

The sun was streaming in the window when Jack woke the next morning. Closing his eyes to the bright light he laid back and allowed himself to savour the feelings he was experiencing. Though he wasn't quite sure what it was he was feeling. It wasn't something he was used to. It took him a few moments to realize exactly what it was. Then it came to him. He was happy and in love. For the first time in his life he was truly happy. For the first time in his live he was in love. Wolfe was his. Life was good; it just could not get any better. He reached out to pull his lady love into his arms only to find her got. Sitting blot up right Jack opened his eyes and looked around the cabin; she wasn't anywhere to be seen. _"Don't panic"_ he told himself she might have just gone out to visit the privy. He closed the eyes and lay back down, she'd be back he told himself.

A few minutes later he opened his eyes, realizing that Wolfe should be back. Yet there was still no side of her. He jumped out of the bed, pulled on his trousers and spent a minute or two looking for his shirt, before rushing towards the door. He stopped half way across the room when he noticed that her bag was still sitting on the table where he had dropped it the night before. So at least she had not gone far, she would never leave her bag behind. But what if something had happened to her, he was suddenly filled with panic.

He stopped just outside the door of the cabin. Wolfe was standing at the waters edge staring out to sea, like she had been doing when he found her the day before. Only this time she was wearing Jack's shirt, and only his shirt. Despite the fact that Wolfe dressed in men's clothing most of the time, there was something about seeing her wearing his shirt that was the sexist thing Jack had ever seen. It literally took his breath away. He stood there just drinking in the sight of her.

Then suddenly Wolfe pulled the shirt over her head and ran into the water. She started to swim across the cove. "_Oh God"_ Jack thought _"What's wrong"_ Jack forgot that Wolfe loved to swim, that she love being in the ocean. One could forgiven him this laps in thought as most of the times she had gone for a swim while aboard the Pearl she had been upset or mad at him.

Jack ran down to the water, hopping on one foot as he tried to pull off his trousers before diving in after her. All he could think was that something had happened, that he had done something and he was about to lose her. When he finally caught up to her they were in deep water. He grabbed her foot and pulled he to him.

"Wolfe what's wrong" he asked his voice full of agility and concern.

Wolfe on the other hand was smiling when she turn to him. "Nothings wrong, Jack" she told him as she placed her hands on his shoulders, then kicked and placed all her weight on her hands, successfully dunking him under.

When Jack surfaced, he was still confused and spitting out water. Wolfe was no where in sight. Then two hands pushed on his shoulders from behind and down he went again.

This time when Jack sputtered to the surface Wolfe was a few feet away laughing at him "Nothings wrong, accept you don't know how to have fun" she called as she swam away on her back her feet sending water splashing into his face.

"Fun" Jack growled "I'll show you fun" heading after her, relieved that things were still good between them. They spent the next hour chasing each other around the cove, playing like a couple of kids, dunking and splashing each other. But at some point the play became more adult as hand touched body and bodies touched each other. Pulling Wolfe into his arms Jack suggested that he might show her another way to have fun in the water.

Later Jack lay on the beach with his back against a log that had washed up on the beach. Wolfe sat between his legs leaning back against his chest. They talked as they ate from the basket of food Cassie had sent down to them. Jack told her about how he had won the plantation in a card game. How he had suddenly come up with a use for the place when he had seen Cassie in the slave auction. He had her laughing hysterically as he described how they had brought the big canopy bed down to the cabin. Wolfe told him about her life aboard the Sea Witch, about Barrett. They shared their secrets and their dreams; they talk about treasures they wanted to look for and made plans for the Black Pearl. That night Jack built a bonfire on the beach and as they sat and watch the flames they were content just to be together. Wolfe's head resting on Jack's shoulder as he told her stories of buried treasure and she told him stories of sea monsters. They were happy.

The next morning Jack had awaked before Wolfe, she had been sleeping on her stomach and the covers had been pulled back exposing her back. In the early morning light Jack saw the scars on her back for the first time, had caught glimpse but she had always managed to either cover her back or turn so that he had never really been able to get a good look at it. Now in the early morning light with Wolfe asleep he had all the time in the world to examine her back.

Wolfe had told him about what had happened with her father, and he had been there when her nightmares had forced her to relive it after she had been shot. But hearing about it and seeing the scars were two very different things. Jack had seen the backs of men who had been flogged, but they were nothing compared to Wolfe's back. Her entire back was covered with scars on top of scars. Jack reached out a hand and gently traced one then another, pausing to place a kiss then, in a vane effort to heal the wounds he knew were more than skin deep. It filled him with such anger to see what had been done to his beautiful Sea Wolfe when she had been little more than a child. That no one had stopped her father's hand enraged him. He could think of a hundred things he would like to do to the man who had done this to Wolfe, to make him pay, make him feel the pain she had felt.

When Wolfe woke she wasn't sure at first what had awoken her, then she realized that it was Jack kissing her back. She immediately tried to turn on to her back. But Jack wouldn't let her. He gently pushed her back into the covers and continued to kiss and caress her scars.

"I'm so sorry love" he told her as he kissed a scar near her shoulder.

"You've nothing to be sorry for Jack" trying to turn over on her back again. She hated anyone looking at her back.

"I hate that you were hurt", kissing another that followed the line of her backbone.

"It was a long time ago Jack, it doesn't matter" still trying to move away.

"Of course it matters, when I look at your back…"

"Then don't look at my back if you find it so ugly" trying to pull the covers up over her back.

"Love your back, I love all of you Samantha." He told her as he place kiss after kiss across her back. "But it hurts to think of you being hurt like this. I've seen men flogged within an inch of their lives who didn't have scars like these. God woman you have scars on top of scars."

"Then don't look at them Jack." She told him trying to get away.

"I know what it feels like to be flogged, I've felt the sting of the whip more than once, but I was a grown man. You were a child, Samantha, a child. And no one stopped him."

"It was a long time ago Jack, it doesn't matter"

"Of course it matters. Tell me his name" he whispered in her ear.

Wolfe stopped squirming "No"

"Tell me his name?" Jack asked with a little more authority in his voice

"Why, you know who he was"

"Because we both know you were not born Samantha Wolfe. Tell me his name."

This time Wolfe did manage to get away, pulling the covers off the bed she wrapped them around herself and went and stood in the doorway of the cabin. "Don't ask me that Jack"

Jack stood and walked to where Wolfe stood looking out the door at the sea. He drew her back into his arms and held her, not saying a word.

"Don't ask me this Jack. Please…. I'll tell you anything, I swear I will not keep secrets from you. Look in my bag. Ask me anything and I will tell you. Just don't ask me this one thing." Jack could feel a shudder go through her body and tightened his hold.

"Samantha… "

But she never let him finish. "I made Bess and Barrett swear they would never say his name again. I didn't want to hear it ever again." Turning in Jack's arms she looked at him "And don't think Bess will tell you the name. She'll never tell you."

"It's just a name."

"That's right, just a name. Why do you need to know it?"

"Samantha… "

"No. The only reason you want to know it is so you can go and find him and extract revenge." Her hand reached up and caressed his cheek. "Barrett saw my back when it was still raw and bloody, he heard my screams when they changed the bandages. I made him swear on my life he would never return to London or seek him out. If I wouldn't let him go what makes you think I would let you go?"

"I never said I would go to London."

"It is the only reason you would need to know his name Jack. You know it was my father who did this. That should be enough. I made Barrett swear on my life that he would never go after him." Jack could see tears forming in her eyes, and pulled her closer. "It happened a long time ago, Jack and I will not have you risk your life for something in the past."

"He should be punished"

"But not by you. I will not lose you, now that you're mine. I will not stand by and watch you hanged in the tower of London." Wolfe's went around Jack, clinging to him "I will not lose you Jack."

"You'll not lose me love. They'd have to catch me. And I'm not easy to catch"

Pushing away from his cheat Wolfe looked at him. "Don't joke. That is why I won't tell you his name. I know you. The minute my back was turned you'd be off on a mission of revenge."

Pulling her back in his arms "Easy love, I'll not be going anywhere without you. So there is nothing to worry about. I don't need to know his name." he told her as he rocked her in his arms. "I just hate that no one stopped him…That you were hurt like that. I swear to you, love. No one will ever hurt you again. No one will ever lay a hand on you if I can help it. I swear I'll keep you safe." He placed a kiss in her hair. "You are what's important and if you don't want me to know the name it's ok."

"Try to understand Jack. He can still scare me in my dreams, but he has not part of my life. His daughter died half way across the Atlantic and Samantha Wolfe was born. That part of my life is long over. I don't want it to affect our life."

"Its ok, love." Looking down at her and giving her one of his innocent looks. "Forgive me?"

Giving him a weak smile she asked "Are your arms around me?"

Tightening his hold around her "Yes you're in my arms, and I'll not be letting go anytime soon"

"Then I guess I'll have to forgive you" reach by to kiss him "I told you as long as your arms are around me I'll forgive you anything."

"I'll have to remember that." He winked at her "I may never be able to let you go. After all being Jack Sparrow I'm bound to do something to get you mad at me at least once a day."

Wolfe laughed and tugged at his beard "Just remember that wolves are know not bite when their mad"

"Oh I think I can handle a bite or two. In fact I think I might just already have one or two bite marks." Picking her up and walking back to the bed. "Why don't you see if you can find them?"

Laughing Wolfe kissed Jack and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I guess I could check and make sure that done of them are infected or anything. Might even kiss them and make them to make them better."

"Yes please" Jack commented as he laid Wolfe down on the bed.

"Only if you're good" was Wolfe's reply

"Oh darling I can promise you that" Jack told her with a wicked grim on his face.


	28. Chapter 28

Later as they were walking back hand in hand to the Black Pearl, Jack couldn't stop smiling. It was more of a silly grin than a smile. And no matter how many times Wolfe told him to "Wipe that silly grin off your face, or half of Tortuga will know what we have been up to." He just couldn't stop smiling. For the first time in his life Captain Jack Sparrow was truly happy. He was in love with Samantha Wolfe and she loved him, they had just spent the last couple of days showing each other just how much. Could life get any better?

"Jack must you swagger? That grin of yours is bad enough." Wolfe protested once again.

"Ah love, it be the way I walk, nothing more." Jack replied.

Wolfe rolled her eyes "Please Jack can't you just stop grinning?"

"But Samantha my love, I'm not the only one who is grinning" He told her with a wink, only to be on the receiving end of punch in his ribs.

"Hey woman them be my ribs." he protested rubbing his ribs "You know we are allowed to be happy, woman. It isn't a sin to smile cause you be happy"

"Happy is one thing, acting like you just spend the night in a cat house is another"

"Not a cat house. But a Wolf's den" he joked pulling her into his arms and kissing her.

"Will you stop? You're acting like some love sick fool, not the Captain of a pirate ship" Wolfe complained when he finally ended the kiss. Course she hadn't exactly been pushing Jack away when he kissed her in the middle of the road. Besides she was feeling a little like a youth herself. Still the closer they got to town the more nervous she was about revealing the new relationship between Jack and herself to the crew.

Giving her one of his famous winks "Ahh but Samantha I am a love sick fool, and I have no desire to be cured of the aliment" Which only got him another jab in the ribs, thought not as hard as before. "Come on lass, get a move on. I want to see what they done to our ship" He told her grabbing her hand and heading towards the docks.

They had by an unspoken agreement settled on a safer topic of conversation as they walked through the streets of town towards the docks and the waiting Black Pearl. The chatted about the repairs that should be underway for the ship, where they should go when they left Tortuga, what supplies they should get before they leave, etc.

Wolfe was laughing at something Jack had said as the walked down the wharf and started up the gangplank. Only to come to a sudden stop at the sight of Gibbs, Stonewall and Cameron standing at the ships rail arms crossed and stern looks on their faces. Behind them were the rest of the crew with equally intimidating looks on their faces. The smile on Wolfe face disappeared as she suddenly felt like a young maiden caught by her brothers and uncle sneaking home after being out with her lover.

Not really paying that much attention walked right into Wolfe, his first thought was to pull Wolfe behind him in order to protect her, but on second thought stayed behind her, suddenly remembering that the crew on a whole liked her better than him.

"Well?" Stonewall growled in his most intimidating voice.

Peeking over Wolfe's shoulder at the big man Jack asked "Well what?" trying to sound like he wasn't the least bit intimidated, and failing miserably.

"Have you two settled things between ye?"

Wolfe swallowed and asked somewhat shakily "Settled what" She couldn't believe how scared she felt as she tighten her grip on Jacks hand. After all Jack was the Captain of the Black Pearl and she was its First Mate, there were those who feared them, yet here they were standing on the gangplank like a couple of children who had been caught by their parents misbehaving.

"This foolishness that's been going on between the two of you."

Wolfe started to say that is was none of Stonewall's business but Jack stopped her, wrapping his arms around Wolfe as he peaked over her shoulder he answered the big man. "Yes Stonewall, not that it be your business but things are settled between Wolfe and me. We have come to an accord."

"Have ye now?" Stonewall said fixing Jack with a stare that caused Jack to tighten his hold on Wolfe, "If it affects this crew it be our business. And the way you two have been carrying on affects all of us. We have a right to know if it be settled."

"I told you have had come to an accord"

"So there'll be no more foolishness with other woman? Captain" Stonewall demanded.

Jack was about remind Stonewall that he was the Captain of the Pearl and answered to no one, but meeting the older man's glare he thought better of it. "No, there will be no other women." And not being able to resist placed a short sweet kiss on Wolfe's neck as he continued "I have the only woman I need right here"

"And what about you, young lady?" Gibbs asked fitting Wolfe with a glare that equalled Stonewall's.

Wolfe jump in Jack's arms at the question and the "Me?" that came out of her was more of a squeak than anything else.

"Yes you. Are you going to stop teasing the poor Captain? Leading him on and then running away?"

"What?" totally outranged to accused of being a tease and worse of running away. Samantha Wolfe ran from nothing.

"You heard the man." Stonewall told her. "Answer the question. Have ye stopped running?"

Looking more defiant than she felt Wolfe returned Stonewall's glare "You of all people know I don't run away from things."

"Child, you've been running from the Captain since the day you first set foot on this ship"

"I am not a child"

"Then stop acting like one and answer the question."

"If I had been running from Jack I would have left this ship a long time ago" She didn't know what was worse Stonewall and Gibbs questions or that she suddenly realized Jack was enjoying this way to much. In fact she was sure if she looked behind her she would find he had that stupid grin on his face.

"Only because the Captain wouldn't have let ye. Now stop beating around the bush and answer the question. Are things settled between you and the Captain? Are ye going to treat him right?"

"Treat him right? And just how exactly am I suppose to treat him" Wolfe roared "I treat him as I have treat all the Captain's I have served"

"And that young lady is the problem. Captain Jack isn't like the other Captain's you have served. Unlike Barrett or Adams, Captain Jack doesn't want to be your father."

Jack couldn't help it, he was enjoying himself, and a deep chuckle escaped, only to be answered by Wolfe's elbow in his ribs. "Oaf …Woman will you be careful," he roared "me ribs are already black and blue because of you." Which was the worse thing he could say, as a number of chuckles could be heard echoing around the deck. Even Stonewall could not stop himself from smiling.

"Sparrow" Wolfe warned as she tore herself out of his arms. "You're not helping"

"Of course I am" he told her as he grabbed her hand. "I am nothing but helpful"

"You are not"

"Am to"

"Are not"

"Am to"

"Are not"

"Am to"

"No you are not." She told Jack before facing Stonewall and the men. "And what about what I want."

"Oh Lass, you know you don't want Jack to be your father either." Cameron told her, adding his two cents to the discussion. "You need him to be your man."

"What" Wolfe roared, she could feel her face turning beet red, something that rarely if ever happened to her. "That is none of your business, Cameron"

"Child Stonewall and I promised Barrett that we would watch over you. It is our business."

"I am not a child." She growled "And I can take care of myself."

"On a ship, as a sailor, yes. But you tend to forget you are a woman, with womanly needs." Stonewall added

Wolfe could feel the face turning redder by the minute. _"Lord how had she let things get so out of hand?"_ She thought. Looking a Jack, she saw that rather than being outranged by the nerve of his crew he was enjoying the whole interrogation. He wasn't even trying to hide his smile.

"Have you stopped running" Cameron continued.

"I should have run away from the two of you long ago"

"Nay, you care too much to let us get in trouble without you"

"Why I care about any of you lot" she continued staring into Jack's smiling eyes "I will never know. Must have gone loco long ago."

"Now gentlemen give our Wolfe I break. She's not used to having to account for her ways. After all she is the first mate of the Black Pearl. Ye should be answering her questions" Jack told them finally taking pity on Wolfe. "But if you must have the words I will give them to you." Taking Wolfe's hand in his and looking into her eyes alone. "Samantha and I have come to an accord, a harmony, a truce, a treaty, a deal, an understanding"

"Oh get on with it" one of the crew shouted

"Alright, Alright. Just so all of ye lovely gentleman are perfectly clear. I, Captain Jack Sparrow love Samantha Wolfe with my whole heart. I give gladly give my live to protect her and will do everything in my power to make her happy." The last part he said looking at Stonewall. "And she loves me. Don't you love?" He went on without needing her to confirm this. "Samantha Wolfe is mine, and I don't share. I will kill anyone, and I mean anyone who tried to take her from me. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Captain" gave the response from the crew.

But Stonewall wasn't finished yet. "What about you Samantha? Do you love the Captain?"

For a long time the old sailor and the First Mate stared at each other. "Do you really need the words?" Wolfe finally asked.

"You need to say them" was all Stonewall would say.

Wolfe swallowed. It was one thing to tell Jack that she loved him on the beach and later at his cabin. But here, now, in front of the whole crew. Was something very different?

"Samantha? Is it really so hard to say?" Jack asked as he tightened his grip on her hand.

"Yes" then seeing the light dim in his eyes "No, it's just..."

"Just what?"

It was the look in Jack's eyes that final made up her mind. He had bared his heart in front of the all the crew, was it really so terrible for her to do the same. After all she did love him and was loved by him. That was what she saw in Jack's eyes, his complete, unconditional love for her. It gave her strength.

"Fine, not that it is any of your business. What is between Jack and I is our business and ours alone. And I am not going to discuss it with any of you after this. But if you all really must hear me say it." She stopped to collect her self. Looking at Stonewall she continued. "I am not running Stonewall; there isn't any where for me to go? Somehow, sometime during these months on board the Black Pearl I lost my heart. I don't know how he did it, or why I let him? I should have known better" glancing at Jack for a moment "But Jack Sparrow stole my heart." She sighed. "Yes, I love him. He is my life; I can no more leave him than I can stop breathing."

"About bloody time." Stonewall replied and turning to the crew. "Gentleman settle your wagers. They be admitting they be in love at last."

Suddenly money started changing hands and more than one of the crew could be heard complaining that they never thought that it would happen.

Wolfe stood looking around the deck. She could not believe it. The crew had been betting on her and Jack.

"You've been placing bets on us? She asked in a mix of anger and disbelief.

"Now Wolfe, your courtship with the Captain has been a source of entertainment for the crew since the day you stepped on board the Pearl." Mr. Gibbs told her.

"Our courtship? What courtship?"

"Now don't get upset me love" Stonewall told her laughing. "The only ones aboard the Black Pearl that didn't know you two was courting. Didn't know you was in love and belonged together was you and the Captain. Course he figured it out a little before ye did. Lord there was times we thought you might never figure it out."

"I'm glad you find my life so amusing" Wolfe told him.

She could not believe that the crew had been betting on her relationship with Jack. Then she suddenly realized that if they had known they were falling in love, they also would have guessed what they had been doing the last couple of days. She could feel the red returning to face. Samantha Wolfe was used to being second in command, her orders obeyed, she was the one who did the questioning, and there were even some who feared her. She had always been a private person, keeping her emotions to her self. It shocked her that the crew had known so much about what was happening between Jack and her. She was not used to it and she wasn't at all sure that she liked it. Of course it didn't help that Jack seemed to be perfectly happy with the whole crew nothing their business.

"Well if you gentlemen don't mind I will be going to my cabin, I think I have provided more than enough amusement for the day." She told them, walking over to get her bag from Jack. She needed time alone to collect her thoughts.

"Pintel and Ragetti go with Wolfe and help her move her things into the Captain's cabin" Jack called out behind her.

Wolfe stopped dead in her tracks. "No"

"No what? Jack asked

Turing to look at Jack "No I am not moving into the Captain's cabin"

"Yes you are"

"NO…I…AM…NOT" Wolfe told him through gritted teeth

"Of course you are"

"Jack there is not "of course" to it; I have a perfectly good cabin of my own. There is no need to move into your cabin."

"Yes there is"

"Not there isn't"

"Yes there is"

"Not there isn't"

"Yes there is"

"Not there isn't"

"Samantha there is a very good reason for you to be in my cabin" Jack told her giving her what he hoped was a knowing look.

"Give me my bag" Wolfe asked giving him a look that told him he had gone too far.

"Are you moving in to the Captain's cabin?"

"No! Give me my bloody bag Jack."

"No"

"What?"

"You know how I feel about this bag. You never leave the ship without it. So…"

"So?"

"So if you aren't going to move into the Captain's cabin, it will stay with me. That way I'll know you won't be sneaking off the ship the minute by back is turned."

"I'm not going anywhere."

"Not without your damn bag and it stays with me"

"Jack your being ridiculous."

"Am Not"

"Are Too"

"Am Not Am Not, Am Not"

"Jack! Give my damn bag."

"Are you moving in?"

"No"

"Then it stays with me. If you need anything you'll just have to come and see me"

"Fine"

"Fine"

Wolfe and Jack then stormed off to their cabin's leaving the crew staring after them. It was all they could do to hold in the laughter till Jack slammed the door of his cabin.

"Told you it would last" someone said as the crew burst into gales of laughter. "It's never going to be smooth seas for long with them two." Another yelled. "Aye, But at least now they know there can be smooth sailing after a storm, Two crown says the Captain will have made up with our Wolfe by morning" said Mr. Gibbs. "I'll take that bet" said another of the crew.


	29. Chapter 29

Jack slammed the door of his cabin and walked over to his sea chest. Taking the key from around his neck he opened it, dropped Wolfe's bag into it. Quickly locking it back up before his curiosity about what was in the bag could take over. Locked away and out of sight was best. As much as he wanted to know what she kept in the bag, he wanted Wolfe to be the one to show him. He knew it would be a sign of just how much she trusted him and he could wait for that.

He turned and walked over to the liquor cabinet that stood against one wall and opened it, grabbed a bottle, pulled out the cork and took a long swallow. He was about take another drink when he suddenly realized that he didn't have a liquor cabinet in his quarters, and if he did he wouldn't have brandy in it, which if he wasn't mistaken was what was in the bottle he was holding.. He stood staring at the cabinet with a bewilder look on his face. Before reaching out a tentative hand, as if he was afraid it would bite him, but unsure if it existed, and ran his hand down the carved wood. _"It's real"_ he thought _"But I don't own a liquor cabinet"_

"Well you do now" one of the little Jack's said peering out from one of his dreadlocks.

"Nice Spanish workmanship too" said the other little Jack seated on his shoulder. "Looks a lot like the one from Captain Vega's quarters"

"Could be its twin" replied the other little Jack.

"That's because it is" Jack growled realizing that several items in his cabin appeared to have come from the Maria. Looking around his cabin he noticed that not only had he gained a liquor cabinet, but a new desk, a new chart case, and another sea chest among other things.

"They fixed the windows" the first little Jack pointed out still swinging on the dreadlock. "And I like the new curtains. Spanish I think"

"Oh look, new chairs, and much nicer than the old ones" the second Jack commented.

"Hey did there used to be desk over on that wall or is it new?"

"Hey, shinny things" The other little Jack explained hopping down to the desk. "I like shinny things"

"They be navigational tools you fool." Chastised the other little Jack.

"There shinny"

"That triangle thing be a Sextant and the other is a Quadrant. They be used to chart the stars, you fool. And that fancy round thing is a Traverse Board, and there's a compass, a pretty divider, an astrolabe and a new barometer."

"Stop showing off, I know what they are, I be just as smart as ye be"

"No, you're not."

"Yes I am"

"No you're not"

"Yes I am"

"No you're not. What kind of a sailor are you after all?"

"The best on the seven seas. And I didn't say I didn't know what they were." The other Jack complained. "Just that they were shinny. I like shinny things"

"They look Spanish"

"Of course they do" Jack muttered as he paced around the cabin looking at the other items from Vega's cabin that seemed to have found their way into his quarters. "There from the Maria ."

Sticking his head into his sleeping quarters he wasn't surprised by now to find that his bunk and bedding had been replaced by the larger and more orate one from the Maria. He was however surprised to see a stack of new clothing lying on top of the bed. Stepping into the room he picked up the dark blue coat and examined it. It was just the kind of thing that appealed to him, as were the new belt and boots sitting beside them. He didn't have to ask anyone where they had come from. He knew, Samantha.

"Look at this" he heard one of the little Jack's yell from the other room. "Look"

Returning to the main room of his quarters he saw the two little Jack's standing on his desk pointing to a mahogany box he hadn't noticed before.

"Open it. Open it" They both were shouting at him, jumping up and down. "Open it"

"Bet its more shinny stuff" The one little Jack commented rubbing his hands in glee. "I like shinny stuff"

"You already said that" The other Jack told him hitting over the head with rolled up scrap of paper.

"I know. Open it Pleeease…"

With a sigh Jack walked over to his desk and dropped into his new chair, before drawing the box towards him. _"Did the damn woman keep anything from the Maria for herself_" he wondered as he opened the box.

Inside nestled in a bed of red velvet were two silver pistols with engraved ivory handles. Jack carefully lifted one out of the box to examine it, as he did he noticed a note lying under it.

Before he could rescue the note, one of the little Jacks grabbed it. "Give that you little scoundrel." Jack growled as he tried to grab the note.

"Let me see? Let me see?" said the other little Jack as he chased after the first one.

"It's a loooove note from his lady" the first Jack squealed as he read the note standing on the far corner of Jack's desk just out of reach.

"What's it say? Does she say her Loves him?"

"No." then reading from the note "Jack, saw these and thought of you. Wolfe"

"That's no love note"

"It's the best he can expect."

Jack, by this time was close enough to grab the note. "It's for me" He muttered looking down at the note. It was a love note. And they were right it was the best that he could expect. He folded the note and placed it in the inside pocket of this coat. Close to his heart. And away from the two little Jack's.

He flopped back down into his chair and stared across the room. Part of him wanted to storm down to Wolfe's cabin throw her over his shoulder and take her back to the cabin. They were happy at the cabin. Everything had gone so well there. Now that they were back on the Pearl it seemed as if every time he opened his mouth he said the wrong thing.

She had looked so damn cute when Gibbs and Stonewall had been grilling them on the gangplank. He couldn't blame the men; after all they had been watching their courtship since the beginning. They had a right to know where things stood. He just could help joining in. But now. Now she was in her cabin and he was in his, worse, she was mad at him. Now just how was he going to fix this?

The two little Jacks sat on the pistol case looking at him.

"He's a sorry case" said one of the Jacks

"Aye, doesn't know what to do" agreed the other

"Afraid he'll make it worse"

"Where's the famous Captain Jack Sparrow, charmer of ladies, wooer of damsels, silver tongued devil."

"Gone, that Captain Sparrow would have had our Wolfe eating out of his hand long ago. This one is just too…"

"Too what?" The other Jack asked

Jack had had just about enough of the two of them. "Shut up" he growled picking up a paperweight from the desk and taking aim at one of the Jacks."

"Ragetti might have had a point" one yelped as he dodged the paperweight

"What point?" the other asked

"Remember what he said as the big guy stormed in here."

"What?" The other two asked almost as one.

"That a lady like to be wooed?"

"He knows that. Captain Jack Sparrow has wooed many a fair maid"

"Then why isn't he wooing our Wolfe?" the other Jack questioned.

Jack sat up in his chair.

"Maybe he's forgotten how?"

"Flowers work?"

"So do presents."

A plan was starting to form in Jack's head, as he remembered the stops he had made a couple of days before while looking for his missing first mate.

"Hello!" cried one Jack "Me thinks the Captain has a plan"


	30. Chapter 30

Jack sat staring out the cabin window his back to the two Jacks sitting on the edge of his desk. He had given up listening to their advice especially after they gotten into the drink that he had left on the desk. They were happily singing sea shanties and love songs, occasionally shouting out a suggestion now and then. Only to receive a "Shut up" growled back from the real Jack. He was trying to come up with the best way woo Wolfe and they just weren't helping. He had wooed many a woman in the past, but Wolfe of special, this mattered.

With other woman a causal touch, a sweet word or two, a gentle kiss, a look, a smile, even a wink was enough to make them swoon. But he had tried all that with Wolfe in the past and it had taken forever to win her heart. Of course all his hard work had flown out the window as soon as they returned to the Black Pearl. And it was impossible to woo said woman if she hid in her cabin.

For a just a moment he was tempted to stride down to her cabin and carrying her back to the cabin. At the cabin he could take his time to woo her with sweet words, passionate kisses and seductive caresses. Here on the ship it wasn't so easy. Finding time alone was going to be harder. But then that was likely part of the problem. Wolfe was very private; she kept things close to the vest and didn't like everyone knowing her business. The scene on the deck with Gibbs and Stonewall had only brought that home to her. And it didn't help that he had found it all so amusing. He should have been more supportive. He should have taken her side.

Gifts always worked with most women. But Wolfe wasn't most women. The new ships colours he had ordered the last time they were in Tortuga would show her how serious about the two of them he was. That he had really believe she belonged to the Pearl. She'd like the new colours he was sure of that, or at least he hoped she would. Course it would be declaring to the world that the Sparrow and Wolfe were together and a force to be reckoned with. The again maybe the colours weren't what was needed right at the moment.

There were the things that he had requested from LaRoue the jeweler and gold merchant, while he was searching for Wolfe the day they arrived in Tortuga. They should be ready by now. Women liked jewelry, even pirate women like Wolfe. Her collection of rings, earrings and necklaces rivaled his own. He was sure she would like the black pearl necklace that he had ordered for her with the wolf and sparrow charms. And there was the matching pair of Black Pearl earrings. The wolf's head silver belt buckle. But the rings, the black pearl rings they would have to wait, he was saving them for a special occasion if he could just get her back into his arms. Yes, jewelry might help.

What else could he give her? Anamaria came to mind, she and Wolfe had become close friends over the last few months. He could ask Anamaria. Better yet he could send her out on a shopping trip. She would know what Wolfe liked, what she needed, and more importantly she would know what Wolfe liked but would never buy herself. Yes he would need to get Annemarie's help.

Ok that covered presents he thought. But wooing also meant wining and dinning a woman. He would need to talk to Jonathan about preparing Wolfe's favorite meal. He could just imagine them in this cabin, candle light, good food. How could she resist him?

Jack suddenly realized Wolfe had been on the ship almost a year and while they had celebrated his birthday they had done nothing to celebrate hers. In fact he did not even know when Wolfe's birthday was. He was going to have to check with Stonewall and Cameron about that. He knew the crew would want to help. A birthday celebration would take time to plan and it would not solve his immediate problem.

Sweet talking a woman had always come easy to him. Sweet talking Wolfe on the other hand usually only got him into trouble. He would end up saying the wrong thing, or she just wouldn't take him seriously. Of course she would have to come out of the cabin in order for him to get close enough to try sweet talking. Still maybe there was a way, he could write her a love letter. But down on paper what he felt. He could slip a letter under the door. And pray that she would read it. Turning back to his desk he rummaged around in the drawers till he found a piece of paper. And dipping his quill in the ink pot started to write.

_My dearest Wolfe_

_I knew you were someone special that first day in Tortuga when we first looked into each others eyes. I could not get you out of my mind, out of my dreams. And when you first stepped on board the Pearl after the Contessa sank I knew in my heart I could never let you leave. You were the most precious treasure I had every found. So I sailed aimlessly for months never going near a port for fear you would leave the ship, fear you would leave me. _

_Then in Nassau when Beckett shot you, when I saw your blood on Stonewall's hand, Wolfe I have never been so afraid. I knew then I loved you, would always love you. It tore out my heart listening to your nightmares and knowing there wasn't anything I could do but hold you. I knew that I had to win your heart._

_I have always been able to woo any woman that caught my eye. They would swoon with a look, a sweet word. But with you, Oh my love, with you I was lost. It had never really matter with those other woman. They were just a bit of fun, a little comfort in the night. You, Samantha, you mattered. All the other faded from my memory, my thoughts. Since that first day there has only been you. And I have been terrified I would do something, say something and you would be gone. Please tell me it isn't too late. I haven't wreaked everything._

_I know I shouldn't have let the men go on so. I should have taken your side. I know it seems to you like everything is moving to fast. But for me it seems like it has taken an eternity for us to get here. I have loved you for so long….._

Who was he kidding? This was not going to work. He threw down the quill and laid his head in his arms. He didn't want to write a letter to Wolfe. He wanted her here in his cabin, in his arms. He wanted to talk to her. Hold her. He wanted to be like it had been at the cabin at Refuge.

Gibbs and Stonewall appeared in the doorway of the cabin. "Captain, there is something we need to talk to ye about" Gibb said tentatively. It was clear to both men by Jack's body language that he was in a foul mood.

"Is it important" Jack growled not even bothering to look up at them not in a mood to discuss anything. He didn't want to think about anything other than how to get Wolfe back where she belonged, in his arms.

"There be some things you need to know, Captain" Stonewall added.

"What" Jack snapped raising his head and glaring at them with a look that would have sent most men running for cover. Then realizing that it wasn't their fault he was in such a bad mood he apologized "Sorry, it's not been my best day." Both Gibbs and Stonewall couldn't help but smile, but said nothing.

"What is it?"

"Well it would seem that the news about our good fortune has spread through Tortuga and there be more than a few who seem mighty interested in the Black Pearl." Stonewall continued

"How so?"

"There been a couple of fights and attempts to liberate the purses of more than one or two of the crew" Gibbs began.

"Oh Please," Jack groaned. "That be normal liberty, especially here in Tortuga." he replied distractedly turning to look out the window still thinking about his plan to get back into Wolfe's good graces.

"There be a couple of gentleman watching the Pearl closely the last day or so" Gibbs continued

Something in the tone of Gibbs voice made Jack turn and look at Gibbs "How closely?"

"Too close for comfort" Gibbs continued "They appear to be watching the comings and goings, following the crew, and in general sizing us up."

"Sizing us up for what?"

"Wouldn't be surprised if someone weren't planning to take the Pearl as their own prize." Stonewall jumped in. "Everyone knows that we not only profited from her cargo but from the Lady Maria herself. Be no secret that our treasury be full. And now that you and Wolfe be back aboard I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't move tonight"

Jack narrowed his eyes and looked directly at the big man. "Why would our being back on board make a difference? Unless it be someone with a grudge to settle as well."

"Well, there be one ship in the harbor the might be up for it."

"Who?"Jack asked impatiently.

"The Devil's Mistress, Black Reilly's ship"

"Reilly" Jack jumped to his feet. All thoughts of wooing Wolfe disappearing and were replaced by concern for her safety. Reilly had vowed revenge for the fingers Wolfe had liberated. And he wasn't all that fawned of Jack if it came to that. Jack had long ago left a standing order that Wolfe was never to be alone when the Devil's Mistress and the Black Pearl shared a port of call. Reilly was a coward and would never come after Wolfe in the open, but he wasn't about coming for her when he had advantage. When he had the odds in his favor, in the darkness, out of the shadows.

"Where is she?"

"Still in her cabin. Don't worry, there be an extra watch making sure no one gets close. Captain, you know we won't let anything happen to our Wolfe." Stonewall assured Jack.

"Fine then let's make sail. Put as much sea as we can between the Devil's Mistress and the Black Pearl as we can." Jack ordered heading towards the door, wanting to get Wolfe as far away from Reilly as fast as he could. "Now" he growled when neither man moved to join him.

"Might not be as simple as that, Captain." Stonewall cautioned. "Reilly has the Devil's Mistress anchored at the month of the harbor where there be no way for us to slip past."

"Tide and wind be against us as well, Captain." Gibbs added.

"Reilly has the advantage at the moment." Stonewall pointed out "If we try to sail out of the harbor now he has us right were he wants us. The Pearl has no room to maneuver. He takes the advantage of our long guns away in close quarters. It be a gunfight anyone could win"

"And who knows what other ships might just throw in with him. Everyone knows we made a big haul with the Maria and her cargo. They have been talking about how we brought the Maria in without any damage and speculating on how good a price we got for her. There be more than a few that see the Black Pearl as a mighty fat price just sitting here ready for the taking." Gibbs added "It could get ugly real fast Jack."

"Doesn't help that the Misty Lady left port two days ago." Stonewall informed Jack "We be mighty short of friends right now Captain"

Jack considered the wisdom in their words, knowing that they were right. If they tried to leave now they would be doing exactly what Reilly wanted. He needed to stop and consider all his options, rather doing what he wanted, cutting lines and running for open water. Taking a deep breath, Jack forced himself to calm down. Turning he returned to his desk pulling a chart of Tortuga out and studying it.

Turning and walking back to his desk he pulled out a map of Tortuga "Show me?" he commanded.

Gibb's reached down and pointed to a spot at the mouth of the harbor. "The Devil's Mistress be anchored here"

They were right there wasn't any way for the Pearl to slip past without a confrontation. Jack thought. But if he could convince Reilly that he and the Black Pearl weren't going anywhere. He might be able to lure Reilly into committing his crew into attaching the Pearl while she sat at the dock. He just might be able to regain the advantage. If Reilly believe the Pearl was here for the night he just might send the majority of his crew ashore, then the Pearl might be able to slip by without a shot being fired.

"Reilly won't attack the Pearl in broad daylight. He'll wait till dark when he thinks we're all drunk and sleeping off a day in the taverns." Jack mused.

"Aye" Gibbs agreed "That be the way he thinks"

"So if we look like we be doing just that, while we do the opposite. We might just turn the tables on him."

"What?" Gibb's and Stonewall asked in confusion.

"We make ready to set sail on the evening tide; we just don't look like it" a plan formulating in Jack's mind. "We make it appear we be settling in for a night on the town."

"Ahh"

"Do you think Reilly's spies heard my little fight with Wolfe?"

"I wouldn't be surprised. There have been a couple of them sitting at the end of the dock the last few days." Stonewall answered.

"So if I went into town with a few of the men to drown my sorrows no one would think it strange?"

Stonewall and Gibb's eye began to light up as they began to understand Jack's plan. "no sir" they replied.

"Wolfe left orders that only a third of the crew be in town on shore leave at a time. One third was to be on watch and the other recovering from leave. We've been following those orders. So no one is going question a small group heading into town with you." Gibb's added

"Really" Jack explained "interesting how the damn women swore she wasn't first mate of the Pearl but left orders as if she be one"

"She be a contradiction all right." Stonewall agreed with a twinkle in his eye. "She tends to try the patience of all her captains at times."

"Sometimes I wonder why Barrett didn't throw her over board." Jack sighed "He might have lived longer. I swear that woman can age a man with her moods."

The two older men smiled in agreement with their captain.

"So here's the plan. Stonewall, you'll come into town with me. Get a group of the men together that can keep their wits about them even after a few drinks. And meet me on deck in hour. We are going to go into town and make them think we are there for the night"

"Aye aye, Captain"

Turning to Gibbs "Mr. Gibbs I want you to stay aboard and keep an eye on our Wolfe. Tell her only as much as you have to. I don't want her setting foot off this ship with Reilly in port. And you know what she's likely to do if she knows the Devil's Mistress is here. "

"Yes Captain"

"Tell her we sail on the evening tide. Tell her I want the Pearl to set sail the minute I step back aboard. But that I don't want anyone to know we are making ready to sail."

"Aye"

"Gibbs, makes sure she understands that she needs to have the Pearl ready, but that it can't look like she is getting ready. Savvy?"

"Yes Captain, we'll do you proud."

"Now see if you can find AnaMaria and send her in. I need to talk to her." Jack ordered.

After the two men left Jack began to paced back and forth in front of the stern windows. There was a lot to do before they set sail. He needed to settle accounts with Darcy. Make sure all the supplies were aboard. But most of all he needed to convince Reilly that the Black Pearl wasn't going anywhere tonight. And that meant going into Tortuga and acting like he was out for a night with the men. Even if it was the last thing he wanted to do. He needed to make peace with Wolfe, but that would have to wait until they had put leagues between the Devil's Mistress and the Black Pearl.

He stopped pacing as the door open and Anamaria walked in. "You wanted to see me Captain? " she asked

"I need a favor AnaMaria"

"You're the one that needs to talk to Wolfe, Jack. Don't think there be much I could say to make it right. She needs to hear it from you"

"I know" Jack said with just a touch of sadness in his voice. "But now is not the time." He went on to explain the situation with Reilly and his plan for getting them out of Tortuga without a gun fight. "We need to leave but we need not to look like we be leaving."

"So what do you need me to do?"

Walking over to his sea chest, Jack took out a purse and threw it to her. "I need you to do some shopping for me."

"Shopping?" She asked, this was the last thing she had expected the Captain to ask her.

"Yes, shopping, there be a few things I need to have picked up before we leave. And as you know Wolfe better than anyone, and being a woman…" Amamaria could help put smile as Jack began to turn a little red as he tried to explain what he wanted. " She spends her coin on everything but herself and I thought you might know what she likes… what she needs… You know, things she wouldn't buy for herself but would like… personal things… " Jack was growing redder, "Those things you women wear underneath. You know what a mean"

"I think so."

" Good, get a couple in blue, " Jack sighed clearly glad he did not have to go into more detail. " I like her in Blue." He added as an afterthought. "And get her some of that pretty smelling soap she likes… and some of those candies she likes…"

"Yes Captain" She replied clearly enjoying Jacks discomfort.

"And get her one of those night things you women wear, the lacy thing… and some of those combs she uses in her hair… Oh just get whatever you think she would like.' He finished. "Do you think this will handle it?" he asked throwing her a purse of coin.

"Yes Captain, more than enough"

"Good. Take Ragetti and Pintel with you, and be back well before the evening tide."

"I can handle this on my own Jack."

"I know you can but with Reilly and his men out there I don't want anyone in town on their own." He told her "They can at least carry your packages."

"Alright, I'll take them. It should take me long" she said heading for the door. "I'll be on my way if there be nothing else."

"Anamaria, buy yourself a few things as well" Jack told her


End file.
